


Judgemental

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Series: Sanctuaryverse [17]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Multiverse, Alternate Multiverse - Genderbend, Alternate Universe - Dancetale, Alternate Universe - Dreamtale, Alternate Universe - Fellswap, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Undercooked, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underfresh, Alternate Universe - Underlust, Drug Abuse, F/M, Family, Fluffy Moments, Gen, Universe - Undertale, alternate multiverse - bittyverse, alternate universe - Danceswap, alternate universe - Fellswitch, physical abuse mentioned, poofy boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 120,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Summary: Salsa is just another Sans, he's Raps' older brother.  Everyone has rebelled for so long against his brother telling him everything that goes on with the job... but when push comes to shove, he finally proves he has what it takes; even if it means putting his dream on hold for something else...
Series: Sanctuaryverse [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771579
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

The excitement hummed along his bones, his very best friend was coming to supper; so much had happened in a short amount of time! He had helped his brother get together with what he knew would soon be his sister, he’d finally done a performance on stage - with a little help from Foxtrot and Aria and now he was cooking supper for Hope. He had insisted she come to supper tonight, despite what his brother thought. He did not understand why his brother was so uneasy around her, but, well, he knew there was nothing he could do about that. At least, not yet. It was his hope that they could all sit down and talk about the possibility of Hope coming back into his and his brother’s life. It had been five years since they’d parted and he had missed his best friend dearly. He still did not understand why she - they - had chosen to go off on their own to live a different life rather than stay with him and his brother. Well, okay, no. That wasn’t entirely true, he figured he sort of - maybe - knew why they hadn’t. Their past wasn’t the best really, but Aria had said it was far from the worst too... and it wasn’t like he or his brother had meant for their world to just be blown up like that.

Salsa had decided to make tacos tonight for his friend. He was going to invite Chara and his brother to supper. Once everything was ready he headed over to Chara’s door and knocked.

“Chara! Supper Is Ready! I’ll Go Tell My Brother!” He then headed off to his brother’s room, he was part way there when there was a knock on the door so he headed downstairs and hurried to open it. Hope was standing there with an awkward smile. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to be here but there were things that she couldn't tell him either. It was a promise she made with his brother. 

“I just came for a little-” _I miss him! Please Frisk can we?_ Chara begged inside Hope’s head as a small argument took place, making her distracted from the current conversation. She was originally going to tell him that she couldn’t stay but it was too late as he ran off to get everyone.

“See what happens if I let you guys talk too much?” Hope sighed and made her way to the couch.

He pounded on the door, he wanted to make sure his brother hadn’t dropped off to sleep.

“Hope Is Here! Supper Is Ready!”

“Hello Salsa!” A familiar voice called back.

“A-Aria Is In Your Room?”

“no bro, it’s a phone call!” Raps replied.

“Oh, I Was Going To Say, You Are Courting A Lady, That Is Rude To Get Involved With Another Beautiful Lady.”

“I don’t think your brother is a player, Salsa.” Aria replied in amusement.

“Not to mention I’m married!” Raps flushed slightly but nodded in agreement.

“Nevertheless! You Are Still Lovely.”

“A charmer as always! I hope to see you again soon! Then you can cook your famous wraps for me!”

“I Would Be Honored My Queen.” 

“Heh, I’m not royalty you silly skeleton.” 

“But You Protect Us All. That Is What The Queen Does!”

“That’s also what the royal guard does... I have more in common with the royal guard than a queen.” 

“Still, I Think You Are Amazing And I Have A Guest To Attend To. Please Visit Soon!”

“Of course! Talk to you later! Tell Hope hello for me.” 

“Will Do!!!” He headed back downstairs. Hope was waiting for him after all. 

“Hello…” Hope was dealing with two voices in her head. One was so excited and the other was scared to death. 

“Hello Again! Sorry About The Wait, Papyrus Is Currently On The Phone, He Said He Would Join Us Later.” 

“It is fine. Uhh… so… about this supper.” _DON’T PLEASE!!!!_ Chara begged. 

“I Hope It’s To Your Liking... I’ve Been Practicing Since... Last Time.” 

“It has been a long time hasn’t it?” 

“It Has! I’m Really Glad You’re Here Though!” He beamed as he walked over to the fridge.

“What Would You Like To Drink? We Have Golden Flower Tea, Lemonade, Iced Tea, Milk and Orange Juice.” Before she could think of what to say Frisk took over.

“No drinks! I am good. We should g-” Hope swapped back.

“Uhh… just lemonade.” Frisk was given some weird liquids in her lifetime and she trusted nothing.

“Oh, Okay!” He got a glass of lemonade for her. Well, that wasn’t just totally awkward was it?

“Thank you.” Chara had taken over and she was so excited to see him.

“Do you remember that time we threw snowballs at the snowmen we made?”

“I Do! That Day Was A Lot Of Fun!” 

“It was so much fun! I mi-” It was obviously awkward for Hope as she closed her eyes and muttered something.

“I am sorry Salsa, I thought I could do this but … I can’t.” 

“... Is It Something I Said Or...” He trailed off. 

“No, it isn’t that-” Chara took over.

“I just need an aspirin. Sorry, a headache is all. Forgive me. Are we alone tonight?” _No, NOT HIM!!! PLEASE, ANYONE BUT HIM!!!!_ Frisk yelled into their head.

“... I Know She Doesn’t Really Like Us And I Can’t Say I Blame Her. I’m Trying To Be Better... I Wouldn’t Say We’re Alone Exactly, I Mean, Doctor Chara And My Brother Are Here... Although I Can’t Imagine What’s Taking So Long.” 

“Hope… is the combined voice of us. She speaks for us so that-” Chara was explaining when the tone changed.

“DON’T TELL HIM! HE DOESN’T-”

“Sorry, sorry… sorry…” Hope muttered as she clutched at her head.

“I will be good. I got this.” 

“It’s Not Your Fault. You Don’t Have To Apologize.” He sighed.

“I Was Hoping To Maybe Start Over... But Clearly Frisk Doesn’t Want That If She’s Causing You More Pain.” 

“She does… but she is afraid.” 

“I’m... Going To See What’s Taking So Long.” He got up, he wasn’t sure what to make of it all, but he had sort of expected this... despite being hopeful that it wouldn’t be an issue. Salsa headed back up to the room, where was his brother? What could the two possibly be talking about that would run him this late to supper?

“Papyrus! Hurry Up The Tacos Are Going To Get Cold!” Salsa yelled, waiting a moment for a response, but there wasn’t one. Had he fallen asleep? He started pounding at the door. 

“Papyrus, Are You Even Here?” A few moments passed then Salsa heard his phone go off, he pulled it out.

  
  


Raps: will be a little late to supper, got called away for a quick errand

lilbro: Alright! Just Don’t Be Out Too Late! 

He headed back downstairs to talk to Hope, he suspected that maybe his brother just didn’t want to be disturbed... maybe his soon-to-be-sister would be his sister sooner than he had thought. Well... that was no business of his! He’d pretend he didn’t know what was going on as he went back downstairs. He still had to be a good host after all!

“Guys, please on my behalf.” Hope muttered to herself as she sat down at the table.

“He will destroy us!” Frisk said as they paced back and forth by the table.

“He won’t! He is our friend!” Chara’s voice took over.

“You weren’t tortured by HIM!” Frisk’s voice said implying Gaster and Raps. Salsa said nothing as he came back into the room, Frisk had been tortured worse? Was that what the other was implying? 

“Please, just bear with this j-just for a bit longer.” Chara’s voice begged and Hope finally sighed.

“We will eat then we will leave I promise.” Hope said.

“It Seems My Brother Is Currently Busy.” Salsa said as he headed for the table as if he hadn’t heard anything.

“Sometimes I Think They Treat Him Like An Errand Boy Instead Of The Equal They Claim He Is.” He sat down. 

“Yes, an errand boy…” Hope’s voice was shaking as it had hint’s of Frisk’s tone in it. 

“T-tell me how a-are you?” 

“I Am Doing Well, I’m Going To Try Dance As A Career. See If Maybe I Can’t Become A Star Like Napstabot Did.” 

“I have faith that you will. I know you will.” Hope said with a soft smile.

 _Tell him why we are here!_ Frisk’s voice boomed.

“Thanks. Um, Anything New With You?” Hope sat down her fork and sighed.

“I appreciate the meal but this will be the last time I see you for a long time. I cause pain and suffering wherever I go and I think for now it will be better for me to just leave.” 

“What? I... Don’t Understand...” Hope held her head as the voices inside her skull were having an argument with each other and she just got up from her seat.

“I w-want you t-to know it isn’t your fault. It is me.”

“Please... Just... Talk To Me.” Hope wanted to tell him the whole story. About the promise, about what she knew about Raps’ history and Frisk’s history. The two girls agreed on one thing. They didn’t want to make things worse by telling him the truth. She made her way to the door.

“I Just... Want To Try And Be Friends... But It’s Difficult If You Won’t Talk To Me.” 

“I do too.” Chara’s voice piped up.

“P-please… let me…” 

“No, not now it is too soon. Please forgive us. Thank you for the tacos.” Hope then left with a very confused Salsa behind.

He felt confused, rejected and a bunch of other things he just had never felt before that he couldn’t put into words. Why was this so hard? All he wanted was to talk but.... How could he be a friend if he couldn’t even manage that.

 _Why? Why Won’t She Let Me Try?_ He sighed to himself. What was the point if Frisk kept them apart? Had he really lost his friend because of the other? This didn’t sit well with him. He grabbed his phone and texted his brother before he left the house himself. 

lilbro: I Am Going To Grillby’s I Think I Need A Drink.

broski: okay, just don’t stay out too long

Salsa didn’t bother to even look at the reply as he headed off to the grill and bar. When Salsa walked into the bar he noticed there were two figures in black cloaks. One was obviously a skeleton, but the other one... the hand that reached for the drink had flesh on it and looked human.... If humans had nails that curved like claws that is. There was a seat between the two robed figures and so far no one seemed to dare to want to take it. 

“Can I Sit Here?” Salsa asked, tonight couldn’t get much worse... so he thought. 

“Go ahead.” Aria says with a smile even as the other turns.

“Who the- ... are you?” The figure seems to hesitate. 

“Manners please.” 

“Fine, fine...” The other grumbles before knocking back the tall glass before them.

“You Had A Bad Day Too?” Salsa was trying to be polite as he flagged for a drink.

“Day? Ha! Try a life.” 

“Tyra. Come now, don’t start again. Grillby has heard it enough times tonight.” 

“Fine, but only because of him. Sure as hell not for you.” There was a clear simmering animosity from the other, but Aria didn’t seem at all bothered by it as Grillby came over to take Salsa’s order.

“I Will Have Something Strong. Please.” The other nods and comes back with a fizzing sapphire blue drink. A few minutes later. The name of the drink was the Fuzzy Waterfall... but its name was a deception as it was like a long island iced tea but instead of coke it had some blueberry juice that did little for the taste, but made it the color it was. Salsa sipped the drink and seemed like a thousand miles away as he recalled the evening events. 

“So, what brings you here then? You don’t seem the type to need a stiff drink.” Tyra tried after a moment. 

“Somebody I used to know thinks it is better we don’t see each other anymore.” Salsa felt his soul ache as he sipped the drink.

“Ah... yeah, that can sting alright, I guess. I can’t say I’d know much about that... at least... not directly. Heh... the one who gave me that kinda message didn’t do it in person and... well, never mind.” She said after a moment and ordered a second drink. 

“You’re not here for a pity party, stop it already. You’re not a child.” Aria chides gently.

“Yeah, yeah... I’m just waitin’ to see how fucked up this place gets.” Aria merely sighs.

“This Place Is A Nice Place. Aria And Nicole Do A Lot.” 

“Uh huh, I’ll just bet they do.” 

“Aria, Forgive My Rudeness.” Salsa said before taking the remainder of the drink and pouring it over the girl’s head. Aria gave Salsa a look before chuckling.

“You Need To Cool Off.” 

“... What are you five? Ugh.” She flicked the robes and the liquid came off and dumped itself into the empty cup again it had come from. 

“Do not misuse your gift.”

“I won’t ‘mom’ geeze.” Tyra grumbles.

“Another creator?” 

“I wish.” Tyra said.

“No, she’s not. I created her and... later regretted what I had done. I made her when I was younger, more foolish. Before I understood the multiverse theory and its ramifications. You can say that, in a way, where she is from is like a genocide run... but on a much larger scale.”

“That’s putting it nicely. I was born into a war kid. I’ve watched friends and loved ones die to things that can’t be called demons or monsters... they barely are even what you’d call alive really. And they kill without hesitation... ain’t pretty to look at neither and smell like - well, if you’ve ever been in a barn... try mixing that smell with the smell of vomit and you could get close to what they smell like when ya slice one up.” 

“Then This Place Should Be Paradise.” Salsa contradicts. 

“More like hell. At least home I had friends... family... not that it lasted long really... and I learned the hard way I wasn’t meant to trust anyone but myself. I was mentored for a time and then betrayed... I haven’t made that mistake since. Seein’ everyone so damn happy here makes me wanna puke because no one realizes what reality can be like.” 

“I Am Sorry You Feel That Way. Some Of The Realities Here Have Seen Bad Things But You Are Not The Only One Who Suffered.” 

“True... the only horror anyone here’s seen that I miraculously _missed_ out on was the whole rape thing. That aside... ain’t nothin’ I ain’t been through other than that.” 

“Don’t exaggerate.” Tyra ignores the comment.

“That Is Like Saying My Life Experiences Is Nothing Like Your Own.” 

“Pretty much is. Considering your attire... I wager you came from a timeline where the human... one or both, didn’t go ape shit and dust you thousands of times.” 

“No, We Were Much Crueler To Them. They Ended Up Fusing Together To Survive.” Salsa got up from his chair and headed for the door tired of this conversation. 

“Man, I don’t know what’s more fucked up. My life or the other shit you come up with.” Tyra shot at Aria who left the bar to go after Salsa, ignoring the parting shot. Salsa went outside and glanced at an old photo of him, Chara and Raps. It was his favorite and he often used it for inspiration. He tore it in half, dropped the pair and walked on. 


	2. Chapter 2

Aria stopped nearby, but kept a respectful distance when she saw him looking at the photo. She then gathered the remains up and sighed inwardly. Tucking the two halves away for a moment before following him. He made his way to a clearing to watch the stars. It was something he always dreamed he would get to see but he would give it up for his friendship again. He laid down in the grass and let himself grieve for the loss. She didn’t say anything when she caught up to him, but she sat down next to him and handed him a handkerchief. He covered his sockets with his arm and with the free hand took the handkerchief. 

“S-sorry.” Salsa muttered.

“You have no reason to be. I am sorry about Tyra. I’m afraid what I have done to her has left her very bitter towards anyone and everyone. Even if we have our sins it does not mean she has a right - nor is it right - that she make others feel worse about what they have... who they are, because of it.” 

“Papyrus Would Say It Wouldn’t Hurt Unless It Is True Or Something Like That.”

“Hmmm, I have to disagree. Not all things that hurt are truthful... and not all truths hurt. I think I can prove this point, if you let me.” 

“Sure, G-Go Ahead.”  She pulled out her phone and tapped it, pulling up the gallery and then showed him a photo. It was of a human couple. A young man was lounging in a chair next to an older woman; it was clearly taken by a third party who couldn’t be seen. The man was clearly in his twenties while the other was older, she had sunglasses on, but dark chestnut hair that fell like rippled waterfalls down her shoulders. She wasn’t a model by any means, but she wasn’t disfigured either. The two both were smiling at the camera.

“Tell me, what do you think? Perhaps more specifically about the female.” 

“She Looks A Little Bit Like You. It Looks Like The Girl Has To Cover Her Eyes For Some Reason.” 

“It was sunny out. Humans wear sunglasses to protect their eyes, but what is your opinion on her, based on what you see... well, besides that she is covering her eyes from the sunlight of course.” 

“I Dunno… It Appears Just Like A Couple Or Brother And Sister?” 

“They were a couple. For a while... but that ended because he found someone prettier. What do you make of that?” 

“Well He Is A Jerk! Looks Aren’t Everything! She Looks Beautiful! Let Me Beat Up The Guy!” 

“You’re very kind Salsa... and you can’t. He’s beyond your reach. This is a very old photograph and your first comment was not far off the mark. This was taken July 4th, 2014.”

“Oh… So It Is You. You Were Beautiful Then Too.” 

“Me and my ex. Thank you.” 

“What I meant about proving my point, however, was this. Until I met him... and long before I came here... the only one who would tell me I was beautiful was my father. I was bullied in school, told I was ugly... and even once a girl who was heavier than I was called me fat... Was any of it true? Perhaps the lather a little, but even so I was not ugly. I do not think I ever was but because of the skewed sense of beauty that told me I wasn’t beautiful... and a society that worshiped something that made me ill... I have no sense of human beauty at all.” 

“I Think You Do. Your Soul Is Beautiful And You So You Have Human Beauty.” 

“Well, having a sense of fashion is different from knowing what is beautiful Salsa. Consider it this way... you know what it’s like to try for a goal that is beyond your reach... but, you do not know what it is like to obtain that goal, because you haven’t yet. This is how I view the concept of human beauty. It is something that is out of my reach because it is like a goal I have not obtained. Something that I should know, and yet when I am asked all I can do is shrug because I cannot comprehend what is truly being asked. I lost the ability, after a certain time in my life, to judge what was beautiful in human form, and what was not.” 

“Yeah, I Do Know That Feeling…” Salsa sighed and looked up at the stars. 

“Hope Said Until Further Notice We Cannot Be Friends.” 

“I might know why she said this... and the matter is... rather a difficult one to find balance with, but, you should not give up on your dream just yet. After all, your friend is not gone.” 

“I Want To Accept Them Both But Maybe I Haven’t Suffered Enough To Deserve A Second Chance Like Your Friend Did?”

“I didn’t bring her here because she suffered... I brought her here... out of her multiverse to this one... because of guilt. I could have left her where she was, but I wanted to give her a second chance. She has not yet taken it. She was the first that I set out to give a second chance to.” 

“Miss Aria, Will I Find My Perfect Dance Mate One Day?” 

“Yes.” 

“Today Sucks.” Salsa sniffed. 

“Yes, I know.... But perhaps you should hang on to this until there is no going back for certain.” She handed over the photo he had dropped; it was if he had never torn it.

“I D-don’t Deserve This… I D-don’t…” He was trying to be strong. 

“I have one last bit of advice for you tonight... Those who believe themselves the least deserving, are usually those who have done more than enough to deserve it. Who have suffered more than their fair share and deserve to be happy; there is a saying that is one of many that I live by. ‘What we deserve is not always what we choose, but what we are deserving of is often what others are willing to do for us.’ " 

“Do You Think One Day I Can Be With Hope Again?” Salsa muttered softly as took the photo back. 

“I think, that if you have patience, and keep faith in your friend. That you will see each other again. I also think that there is more to this than you realize... and not in the way meaning you haven’t seen all of Hope, but perhaps you should truly examine things as they are and try to figure out what the meaning is behind everything. For nothing is done without purpose.” 

“Are You Saying I Should Give Her Some Space And Wait For Them To Come To Me?” 

“Not exactly. What I am saying is that, once you have managed to get over your sorrow of what did happen, you should examine the events, see if maybe you can better understand their actions and your own. Not everything is always as it seems and there may yet be motives you missed before because you were - as the saying goes - in the thick of things. Emotions can cloud the mind and we can miss sometimes the very most obvious of things when we are too filled with passion, sorrow, or hatred.” 

“They M-mentioned That They Caused Too Much Pain And There Are Things That I Won’t Be Able To Understand Without Knowing The Whole Truth.” 

“Well, let’s examine that for a moment then. The first part... too much pain, who are they causing pain to? You? Someone else? Someone you know? Someone you don’t? Or someone you both do?” Aria knew she could give him the answers, but giving the answers to everything would mean that he would not learn to think about these things on his own. As a wise saying went: Give a man a fish you feed him for a day. Teach a man to fish, you feed him for a lifetime.

“I Don’t Know. The Only Time They Seem Weird Is …” Salsa sat up and looked at Aria in the eyes.

“Is It My Brother? Are They In A Love Triangle With My Brother And Chara?” 

“No, they are not a love triangle, but you are on the right track. It does have something to do with Papyrus.” 

“What Could It Be? Papyrus Seemed To Act Weird Around Them Too. He Is Actively Avoiding Them.” 

“Yes, I’m aware of this. I’ve spoken to him about it... and I am not the only one.” 

“Is… Is It Because Of The T-Tests We Did?” Salsa didn’t partake in half of the tests Raps did to Chara and Frisk. 

“Hmmm, I would imagine so, but I don’t think that’s the entirety of it. Their interactions are weird - as you put it - mostly because of him. He is unable to push past what was done. Seeing her, causes him great unease and shame.” 

“Has She Forgiven Me? I … Sometimes I Can’t And I Hate Myself For What I Did To Them.” 

“Yes, I know you do. Forgiveness is easy when it comes to others, but forgiving ourselves is a very difficult thing to do. I’m very much aware of this concept. To answer your first question, as far as I have been made aware neither holds anything against you. Their opinion on your brother, however, is something of a contest between the two souls.” 

“I Didn’t Know Frisk But I Knew Chara. Chara Was So Nice And Caring.” 

“Your brother knew them both, in a way... because he figured out how to separate who was speaking through dialogue. Sans, you have known both Frisk and Chara because Frisk was never far from Chara. Even though you and your brother were exceedingly young when Frisk perished, their soul was always close by any human that came down into the Underground, but more closely with Chara, because they both shared the same soul trait. If you think about it long enough, you’ll remember times when Chara seemed different than usual... and those times are when Frisk had control.” 

“I Guess Sometimes Chara Was Sadder Than Usual... Maybe… That Is When Frisk Took Control?” 

“One of many times. Like Chara, Frisk wanted to find a way to free the Underground, but the illness took them before they could find a way to do so. Like Chara, they wanted to help... and thus suggested the first tests be done on them by your mother; who, at the time, was the royal scientist. Unfortunately there was someone who was not so kind as your mother was.” 

“Who? My Dad? No, He Wouldn’t…” 

“You’re right, he wouldn’t. No... it lay to someone else... someone your brother hasn’t mentioned to you because this being was the same one who convinced him to do what he did, a monster he trusted because this monster was his very best friend at the time.” 

“I Didn’t Do It! Oh… Wait… Toriel?” 

“Heh, outside of you and no. The one who convinced him was the only other skeleton in the Underground besides your family.”

“D-dr. Gaster?” 

“Correct.” 

“Gaster, or Wingding, as Raps used to call him, was a very brilliant mind. He was charismatic, loyal to the crown and was also an assistant to your mother at the time. He seemed like a model citizen.”

“Papyrus Admired That Skeleton With All His Soul. My Brother Nor My Mother Would Trust Such A Vile Soul If That Was The Case.” 

“Here in lies the problem my friend. They did not know. Had Gaster approached your brother with some of the tests he later asked him and you to do... your brother would have thought he was mad and rejected the idea. No, it was done slowly. Like any indoctrination. Like a small lie that slowly grows bigger as more and more false information is fed upon it. Being the charismatic that he was, Gaster slowly introduced your brother to his own ideals so that when the time came for something to be done that might be seen as questionable... your brother had so much faith in his friend at that time that he did not hesitate. After all, by that time, the two of them were one of the few top scientists at the time. Why should they not? After all, it was to free monsterkind. What more noble of a purpose was it? What would  _ one _ human matter? The manipulation of words goes on and on.” 

“We Were H-helping To Do The R-right Thing. He Wouldn’t Hurt Someone. Not My Brother…”

“And yet he did. Not because he was a bad monster, not because he hated humans... but because he thought he was doing the right thing... If you think about it, there was a point when your brother started to throw himself beneath the bus... so to speak. Where he would be exhausted even after sleeping for hours on end. His conscious, even if pushed and pushed, would not let him forget that some of the things that he was doing weren’t right. Some things he did, haunted his dreams and still do. He cannot find it in himself to begin to forgive himself for what he has done- even though Frisk and Chara have.”

“When Hope Was Made… Did He Know That Was Going To Happen?”

“No. That was truly an accident. A miscalculation he blames himself for not seeing. Yet, it was meant to happen because that timeline was nearing its end. It was supposed to self-destruct. However, I intervened in order to give you two the chance to find redemption... and Chara and Frisk refused to be left behind... so I brought them along as well.”

“Who Named Them? All I Remember The Next Time I Met Them. They Were Different.”

“That was because they chose to have a few things erased. They did not want to forget, but there were some things they did not want to remember either. In order to fulfill their wish, some things were erased from your mind and your brother’s as well. As for their name, they chose it themselves.” 

“It Is A Pretty Name. Thank You Aria For Listening To Me. I Don’t Think My Brother Takes Me Seriously Sometimes And I Appreciate You Really Hearing Me.”

“I will always listen. I think you should know that he does take you seriously and he does listen to you... however, he may not always understand you. That is where the differences come in. After all, he told you his secret and has allowed you to stand at his side during meetings. Your brother is a revolutionary in this. He did not have to do this... I merely suggested to him that he take the second life thing seriously and do things differently. I never told him to do things this way.” 

“I Think… Tomorrow When I Can Think Clearly, I Will Invite Him Out To Talk It Out.”

“That sounds like a good idea to me. Although, if you truly wish to speak of things he does not want the public to know... might I suggest a walk up the mountain? It is secluded, but still full of wonderful wildlife. Of course there is no underground in the mountain. It is merely to represent the place you all came from.” 

“I Trust You. Even If There Was I Imagine It Is Only Made For Those Who Need Safety Of The Underground.”

“Hmm, an idea, but not yet fact. Those I bring here know from the start that what I offer is a completely different life chance. Something that does not involve the life they knew before outside of those I bring with them. Sometimes, not even that as some scatter upon entering this world and many do not even remember their roots - their choice, of course.” 

“I Am Thinking Of Beings Who Are Still Struggling To Accept The Outside. To Give Them A Chance To Slowly Adapt.”

“Hmmm, I have not come across such individuals yet, but if and when such occurs, you can be certain I will take your idea under advisement as a choice for those who are not ready to deal with humans or those who are too similar to themselves.” 

“I Think Classic, Despite Him Wanting This Freedom, Desires The Thing That Held Him Captive For So Long.”

“Oh? How did you come to this conclusion?” 

“If You Are Truly Free Of The Shackles That Bind You. You Can Look At The Marks Left Behind And Be Proud You Survived And Move On.”

“Hmm... I will bring it up with him and your brother... as they seem the most likely among those who are here. From what I have seen.”

“Some Of The Worst Prisons Are The Ones We Create Up Here.” Salsa pointed at his skull.

“Very true. You are a very remarkable skeleton, Sans. Smart in ways many would not expect. I believe that, whatever you put your mind to doing, you will inevitably accomplish it. Patience might not be an easy virtue - I should know - but it is usually one of the most rewarding when the time that requires patience has come to an end. I believe that, regardless of what happens, you will find what you are looking for and perhaps more.” 

“Will You Sit With Me For A Bit Longer To Watch The Stars?”

“Of course.” 

“I Wish I Could Count All The Stars.” 

“And why would you want something like that?” She didn’t think she need to point out the futility of such an endeavor, but she was curious.

“Even Though It Is Endless It Fascinates Me To Watch It Change. No Star Stays Forever And Will Eventually Die But Others Will Take Its Place.”

“True.” 

“Anyway, I Just Enjoy The Thought Of Knowing Something For Once That No One Else Would Know.”

“heh, well, you actually do know something that only three other living souls know.” 

“Oh?... I Guess I Can’t Be The Fourth Can I?” 


	3. Chapter 3

“You are the fourth soul, to know what I once looked like as a human.” 

“R-really?” 

“Yes, the only other ones who know what I looked like as a human is my eldest son, my mate and Nicole. I would have added Classic to the list except that he no longer remembers... so it doesn’t really count.” 

“He Chose To Forget?” 

“More like he found other things to remember that he thought were more important. Classic’s been through so much that he only remembers specific things... sadly, few of them very good things except in the recent years with his new family.” 

“That Is A True Shame.” 

“Indeed.”

“Thank You For Sharing That Secret But That Isn’t A Secret You Should Be Hiding From The World As This … Moment Didn’t Define You. You Changed Like A Caterpillar And Now You Are A Butterfly… Well, A Butterfly That Can Control A Lot Of Things.” 

“You’re not wrong, but the reason I keep it secret is because I have a lot of enemies who would use it to ruin me in the eyes of others. It is easier to wave off a random being’s knowledge of me being human before now if they cannot prove it. Thus, there are no photos of me as a human but those I keep myself.” 

“Why Show Me If It Is So Dangerous?”

“Because I know I can trust you.” Salsa sighed.

“I Am Glad At Least Someone Does. I Will Be Heading Home. I Think I Will Shortcut Today. I Am Still … Tired.” Tired, right... a handy excuse.

“Goodnight Sans.” 

“Goodnight Aria.” Salsa shortcut home and saw his brother and Chara and wasn’t sure if he really wanted to see his brother as happy as he was, just for a moment.

“sans?” Raps could tell something was bothering his brother. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to talk about it right now.

“Uh, Hi. Did You Two Eat?” 

“Yes, we have some great news.” Chara said, not seeing the same thing Raps was.

“That’s Good, Oh? What’s The News?” 

“We are getting married just like you predicted we would! Isn’t that great?” 

“That’s Awesome!” He smiled, trying to not let the night’s events overshadow things. Raps said nothing further, figuring his brother and he would talk about it later.

“How was your meal with Hope?”

“It Was... Short. They Had Some Place To Be Tonight, But It’s Fine.” 

“Oh… I am sorry. Your tacos tasted really good. Want to sit between us… brother?” Chara was starting to pick up that something was wrong now. 

“You know what I should go to bed and you boys can talk about your night. How does that sound?” 

“It’s Fine, You Don’t Need To Do That.” He smiled at her as he sat down.

“It’s Just Been A Bit Of A Long Day.” 

“No, it is fine. Tomorrow though we are going to celebrate properly.” Chara placed a light kiss on top of Salsa’s forehead before getting up. She left the two boys alone. 

“Er... Okay. Goodnight Then.” He said as she left.

“Goodnight!” 

“so... umm…. how are you?”

“A Bit Confused, But I’ll Be Okay.” 

“want to talk about it?”

“I Don’t Think There’s Much To Say... Except That ... Maybe You Were Right. I Just Wanted To Try... But, Frisk Isn’t Going To Let Me.”

“right? about what?”

“That I Shouldn’t Bother Them. I Just... Missed Them... And... I-it Hurts.” He put his head into his hands, he missed Chara so much... but it seemed like he had truly lost his friend tonight. He hated that the past had done this... that he had made those stupid mistakes... Raps wrapped his arms around his brother.

“or maybe i was wrong all along. that maybe i hadn't gave you the whole story… it is my fault sans.”

“No... You Never Forced Me...” He muttered.

“I Just Wanted A Chance To.... Try.”

“no, there is more to the story than you know. i am not sure if i …”

“Don’t. It Doesn’t Really Matter Right? We Came Here For A New Life. You Said So Yourself.” 

“i guess so… but… tell me exactly what happened tonight.” It took a while, but he did just that. As he had said... he had tried and... Frisk just wasn’t willing even though Chara seemed happy to be there.

“I Can At Least Say I Tried.” He said at the end. Raps sighed and looked at Salsa knowing that it might hurt him in the end too.

“f-frisk … might be referring to me and gaster.” 

“I Know, But It Doesn’t Matter Who They Were Talking About. You’re Family. You Come First.” He hugged his brother. Raps returned the hug and while he held him he began to recount everything that Gaster and him did to the pair. He couldn’t tell it to Salsa’s face and the more he recalled the tighter the grip he had on Salsa, as if he let go Salsa would be so repulsed that he would leave that moment.

“and … t-that is the whole story. i made her promise to never tell you what happened to them in return i told them i would give them true freedom. i wouldn’t keep track of them or contact them in any way. they technically broke the deal because talking to you was… part of the deal.” Salsa wasn’t sure what to say, he just knew this had to be hard. That was it.

“i am so sorry. i j-just… seeing her... them… it is like a constant reminder how much i did wrong. i can’t forgive myself for all the sins i committed but you shouldn’t be blamed for what i did.”

“It’s Not Your Fault. They Can Make Up Their Own Mind.” He hugged his brother.

“n-not... really…” Salsa sighed.

“You Don’t Control Them Brother. Don’t Guilt Yourself Over This Too.” 

“you are taking this better than i thought you would.” Salsa sighed.

“You’re My Brother And I Kinda Always Knew There Was Something Worse Than What I Did Just By Watching How The Humans Reacted To Gaster... I Just... I Should Have Done Something About It.” 

“i didn’t know until it was too late too brother. i share the blame with you.”

“Yeah...” He sighed.

“let me contact them and tell them it is okay to break the promise.” 

“I Think I Just Need Some Time. I’m Going To Go Get Some Sleep.” 

“alright brother.” Raps said. It then occurred to him an idea that might just work. Raps texted Dream while saying.

“goodnight brother.” 

“Goodnight Paps.” He said as he headed to his room.

Raps: dream, can i ask a big favor from you? 

Dream: Sure. What do you need?

Raps: do you know hope?

Dream: Of course.

Raps: would you mind helping me set up a little meeting between her and me or at least… my brother. i think i need to clean the air.

Dream: I can try. Do you want both there or just the two of you?

Raps: first me… and if she or they allow it both of us. if she doesn’t want to talk to me i want her to at least see my brother. i caused this whole mess.

Dream: I’ll see what I can do

Raps: thanks in return i will watch your little one.

Dream: Nah, you don’t need to do that. If I can pull this off I’ll consider us even for what you did with Gaster.

Raps: i will never be able to make up for what i did during that life time.

Dream: I meant the one here, not yours.

Raps: oh sorry okay. i am just having a long day.

Dream: I understand. I’ll see what I can do.

Raps: i am getting married by the way. i don’t mean to change the subject but… yeah… it is good news for once.

Dream: Congrats. Good news is always welcome.

Raps: we both have a history and we accept each other so it is nice.

Dream: I’m glad you found someone. You deserve some happiness in your life. 

Raps: i fought this feeling for so long but… i am glad i finally gave in. 

Dream: Makes life better doesn’t it? I know the feeling, in a way.

Raps: your sugar treats you like a prince i hear. 

Dream: Heh, yeah.... 

Raps: that is a good thing. you really need a happy ending after all the bullshit you had to go through.

Dream: You too.

Raps: see you in my dreams 

Raps went to his bed and found Chara was there.

“Hey, h-how did it go?” Chara asked.

“well... hopefully by morning better.” 

“Can I sleep with you tonight?” 

“sure.” Chara climbed into the bed.

“Want to tell me what happened?”

“in short, hope’s run off on sans. likely because of the past.” 

“That is too bad. I wonder if there is anyway to help with that.”

“i’m hoping dream will be able to help.” 

“Oh? What do we have to do to get him to help or do you have things in motion?”

“he said doin’ this was callin’ even on that issue at the lab with gaster.”

“Hurrah for favors?”

“kinda. see, dream lives off positive energy, if the entire world was suddenly evil, he’d just dust from all the negativity.” 

“That would be terrible and he wouldn’t have visited me and we wouldn’t have been friends.” 

“exactly.”

“We should cuddle, and you and Dream do what you have to to make… Salsa’s dream come true?” 

“that’s the hope.” He said as they settled in for the evening.

“This feels nice. I never cuddled before.”

“it is nice.” He admitted, when Raps finally dropped off to sleep, Dream was waiting for him.

“hey dream. did you make contact yet?”

“No, I figured considering things it’s best to just jump in. I know how to get to her though, so let’s go. “

“alright…” Rap held out his hand as he figured it was like shortcutting.

“Heh, it’s not like shortcuts. Just follow me.” He opened a gateway and motioned Raps to follow before he stepped through to Hope’s dream. In Hope’s dream was a fair going on and the girls… Chara, Frisk and Hope were on the Ferris wheel.

“that is different.” 

“She generally likes to have fun dreams like this. It’s not unusual.” 

“really? i thought for sure she would have nightma-” The dream switched to a soda pop cafe as Hope took a seat. 

“Sometimes... and usually this is the dream I find. Hello Hope.” 

“Dream! Hi! Where… oh… h-hi Raps.” Hope was unsure what was happening.

“Raps wanted to talk. I figured it was the least I could do in return for a favor he did for me.” 

“I will talk to him if you stay with me okay.” Hope said looking over at Dream as Frosty brought over malts.

“I’m good with that.” He sat down in his usual seat in the cafe. He enjoyed visiting her in dreams to talk, he always ended up with a malt or shake of some kind when he came.

“well i guess i came to talk to you ladies about what happened.” 

“It is okay you can call me Hope unless you specifically want to talk to my soul mates… get it, because they made me.” 

“Don’t joke with him!” Frisk said sitting on a different seat while Chara sat next to Dream snuggling up to him.

“How is the baby making going Dream?” Chara asked.

“Funny... and be nice Frisk. He’s not here to make trouble so don’t jump the gun. At least hear him out before you go ranting about stuff and don’t think I don’t know what your issue is.” 

“I know you know my issue is and… you know h-how much it affects me.” Frisk said rubbing her arms. She was truly terrified. 

“I also know you’re not giving him a fair chance to redeem himself either. It’s one thing to feel a certain way, it’s another to lash out.” 

“It is just…” Chara went over and hugged Frisk.

“It is okay Frisk. We are here. Right Hope?” Hope went over and hugged the two as Raps watched. He could feel his non-existent stomach churn. 

“You know I wouldn’t let anything happen to you while I’m here.” Dream added.

“A-alright… we will g-give you our full attention.” Frisk said as she took a seat. The other two follow suit sandwiching Frisk between them as if mentally shielding her still. 


	4. Chapter 4

“look, i know the past is ... difficult for us. i’m not here to hash over it though or even ask you to consider forgivin' me over what happened.” 

“Papyrus, I never blamed you. We were trying to do the right thing.” Chara said coming over and sitting on his other side. 

“that’s no excuse for some of the things i did. needless to say this isn’t about me... it’s about sans.” He seemed to take a moment to gather himself.

“i finally told him about the rest of it earlier tonight.”

“Y-you did?” Frisk seemed shocked that he would even do that.

“he deserves to know. i told him because i respect him as an adult... because he’s family and i’m not like all those counterparts who ad-lib that... i actually think it and act on it.” Chara looked horrified.

“Is he okay? I don’t want him to blame himself.” 

“he seemed more upset that you left rather than what i had to say.” 

“We are… sorry. It was hard for me to keep the ladies voices down and with the promise over my head I didn’t know what to do but leave.” Hope admitted.

“I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD HAVE STAYED!” Chara yelled at Hope. 

“calm down. as for that... i’m not holding you to it anymore.” 

“I am grateful for this. I have been enjoying these moments as long as I can.” 

“We aren’t leaving you Hope.” Chara said as she glanced her way. 

“It’s rather interesting that you can manage this honestly and not have there be some paradoxical inconsistencies.”

“It is getting to the point where I can’t.” Hope admitted. 

“While I sleep the girls are free and so I can finally think for myself. There are two options I can think of. One let them be free at a certain price or we fuse permanently which I can’t make them do.”

“Not right now right?” Chara asked.

“I am fine still.” Hope agreed. 

“okay, so let me ask... what exactly is this? i mean. two souls is one thing... but three beings? this doesn’t make any sort of sense.” 

“We n-needed someone to help us. Someone that could comfort us and between our determination we created a new being within our self.” 

“how do you have three minds with only two souls? i don’t get it.” 

“Me either, but it’s not impossible. I imagine Nicole or Aria could probably explain it if you’re that curious.” 

“hmm... so then my next question is... would it be possible for a third option?” 

“A third option?” Hope asked unsure what he meant.

“aria mentioned once to me, when we were talking, that chara and frisk refused to be separated into their own forms... but, what if it’s possible to separate them without compromisin’ you?” 

“I d-don’t think it is p-possible. I don’t h-have a soul.” Hope wasn’t going to sugar coat it.

“what if it was? i mean... ink doesn’t have a soul. but he’s still alive.” 

“Dream, tell me about Ink. Is he a nice being?” Hope didn’t know Raps like she did Dream. 

“Hmm, he’s a little odd, but normally he’s nice. His sense of humor can be strange, but beyond that, he’s nice to be with. He was my first friend after I lost my world. I ran into him while protecting the dreams of others from my brother. He has his... quirks, but other than that he’s been a guardian to the multiverse longer than I can recall.”

“B-but I d-don’t want to lose you g-guys.” Frisk’s voice was full of worries and fears.

“you wouldn’t lose ‘em, ya’d just not share the same body and thoughts is all.” 

“First thing we need to do is… Frisk are you ready to forgive Papyrus?” Hope asked softly.

“this isn’t about me, remember?” 

“It is self-healing. We went there to forgive you in the first place. It has been a constant struggle ever since.” Frisk rocked back and forth in the chair.

“i can’t forgive myself so why would i expect her to?”

“I k-know it wasn’t you that m-made the decisions.” Frisk was only able to do that much.

“At least we can take some steps. It … it isn’t for you Papyrus. She wants this. She doesn’t want this on her soul as much as you do. They stay in my dreams. If we went into their dreams… Dream… you seen their dreams.” Frisk’s dreams were the ones where she was stuck in the lab and Gaster looming over her. 

“I have.” Dream agreed.

“At the same time though, facing our own dreams is facing a part of ourselves. Even I had such dreams I had to face that weren’t necessarily nice. Things I regret not doing... things I regret I have done. None of us are free from such dreams.” 

“I know but I am their protector as you are a protector of dreams, Dream. You must see what role I play for them.” Hope explained.

“I do, but like me you must also understand that if one only has good dreams in their life, they will never grow. There are some things that need to be faced. Be it in the waking world or here in dreams.” 

“I guess so. I thought this would help her though.” Hope explained as she glanced at Frisk who seemed more nervous than ever. Dream got up and went over to Frisk.

“Y-you won’t leave me w-will you Dream?” Frisk asked, taking his hand into hers as Hope looked away, feeling she failed her in a way. Meanwhile, Chara whispered to Raps.

“I’ll always be around Frisk. You need to decide what you want in life though. Each one of you has a different idea of what life should be and what goals to obtain. If this is possible... then, you need to decide what you want from life. They aren’t going to leave you behind just because you get your own bodies.” Hope got up and appeared for the first time at a loss. 

“I miss him. You know. He is my best friend and I begged for months … years … to contact him but Frisk always reminded us of the promise. Now without that promise we can finally see him whenever.”

“yeah, i know ya do. he’s missed you too. come to think of it... why did you never ask if dream could just let you visit him in dreams since you didn’t have your own body?” 

“We are like sisters. You never would abandon your brother in his time of need would you?” Chara said with a smile. Hope moved to a corner where there were books and started to flip through them. If anyone would try to read them they would see they were blank.

“no, but who said you had to leave this dream? he could come here ya know. he’d have had fun at the carnival you three were at.” 

“That is such a great idea! Let’s do that! Please guys!”

“Sure that is fine with me.” Frisk says and glanced over at Hope who didn’t seem to be paying any attention. 

“at least until you all decide what you want to do for certain, it’ll be like a sort of middle ground.” 

“It would be nice.” Chara was trying to get the other two excited like her.

“We can eat all the ice cream we want!” 

“What are you talking about over there?” Dream had been distracted with Frisk.

“We are going to have Sans over and we will dream of the carnival and it is going to be so much fun. Dream you should come it will be amazing!” That is when Dream noticed the corner where Hope was getting darker and lighter at the same time as if the lights were flickering off and on.  Dream looked over at Raps.

“i figured if you didn’t mind, at least once a week you could just bring him here so the two could talk.”

“I could, but then there’s the issue of that.” He nodded in Hope’s direction.

“Think positive thoughts. Positive thoughts.” Hope was muttering to herself. Dream had a feeling that this could be an issue. Raps didn’t understand what was going on at all.

“Y-you should go Dream. I w-will only cause you two p-pain.” Hope whispered.

“Don’t be silly.” 

“What if I let my thoughts get the better of me?”

“like what?” 

“What if I d-don’t want to be s-separate from them?”

“why would you not want to be?” Raps countered.

“I am confused.” Hope admitted. She didn’t think she was speaking that loud.

“alright, here’s a better question then. why wouldn’t you want to have a life of your own, where you weren’t dependent on someone else for your existence?” 

“That is my exact problem though. It is all I have ever known. I don’t know… if I will be n-normal without them.” 

“there is no normal. think about it. dream is a skeleton made of magic that has a mate who was originally one tenth his size... that ain’t what some would call normal. i’m a dancing skeleton who hates the limelight and tends to use an old injury as an excuse to not dance with strangers even though i’m perfectly capable of it.... that’s not normal. my brother follows me to meetings with judges, even though he’s perceived as being the more naive of the two of us just because he chooses to retain most of his goodness... that’s not considered normal. and right now your very existence, which relies on two separate minds who tend to argue as much as they get along... that ain’t normal either.” 

“I m-mean… is they make me feel normal.”

“Normal is what you make it, not the other way around.” Dream replied.

“I think she is trying to adjust to the news. We haven’t really discussed it very much because it is a very sad subject for most of us.” Chara admits. 

“what i don’t get is why this would be sad. it’s not like you’d be separated forever or something like that.” 

“I think it is the phantom leg in a sense…” Frisk trying to make sense of the situation.

“i see, but here’s thing... if remember right, you were looking for someone, weren’t you hope?” 

“Hmm, we did meet on a dating site.” 

“exactly. while i’m not saying that there isn’t someone out there who would have a problem with this little set up of yours... my thought is you’d have less relationship problems if there was just one of you in your own head rather than three. see, what happens if you do find someone, hope... and let’s say frisk or chara decides they don’t like his attitude or the way he might insist on acting around you. even if it’s not actually harmful in any sense of the word. what then? you’d be backed into a corner where you’d be forced to choose between one - or both - of them and someone you might care for deeply and honestly, that ain’t a pretty situation.” 

“I g-guess it would be nice but what if I change like you said with this Ink being? I want them to be happy but it isn’t it fair for me to be worried about my existence?” 

“yeah, and i think you need to talk to aria about that. she’s likely the only one who would have all the answers to your questions. i don’t get half this shit to be honest... er... sorry chara.”

“It is okay. I have learned to accept foul language due to Hope.” Chara admitted. 

“Stub your toe one time…” Hope said with a sigh.

“that shouldn’t be an excuse to use it freely though. i’m trying to be better at it.” Dream chuckled in response.

“Anyway, unless you have anything else… I think I will call this dream over. I am going to let them do whatever they desire. I think I need some alone time.” Hope was still struggling with the news. 

“Understandable, I’ll be back shortly.”

“sounds good.” Dream disappeared from the dream. He went off to find Salsa...

It was a nightmare of him trying to save Chara but failing over and over again. Dream wasn’t surprised honestly as he dispersed the dream, though it wasn’t just his magic that did... it seemed Nightmare was there too.

“Are you following me around this week brother?” 

“Not intentionally.” Dream replied.

“Dream? Nightmare? Oh… I D-didn’t Want You Two To See That.” 

“Really? I don’t think you understand what my job is if you don’t realize I already have seen your worst stuff.” Nightmare replied.

“S-still D-didn’t Want My Brother To Find Out That I Dream Of This Still.” 

“Who would believe me if I said anything?” Nightmare asked with a shrug.

“I won’t tell him. I came to fetch you.” Dream reassured Salsa. 

“Why?” Salsa was unsure what was going on.

“There’s someone who wants to talk to you.” 

“Alright, I Would Say It Was Nice Seeing You Nightmare But That Would Be A Lie. Maybe We Can Meet Outside Of These Horrid Dreams And Have Salsa Some Time.”

“Sure.” Salsa followed Dream through a portal that took them back to where the four were waiting.

“sup bro.” 

“SANS!” Chara ran over and embraced him. Holding him tightly. He hugged her back.

“I missed you so much!”

“I Missed You Too!!” Dream went over to sit with Frisk while the two friends reconnected.

“H-hope went to her safe s-space. She said that she would come if I needed her. Do you t-think I will be okay?” Frisk asked nervously.

“Of course you will. She’s not the only one here to look out for you if you need help with something.” 

“You mean Papyrus or Sans?”

“Yeah, but I’ll look out for you too. It’s kinda my job.” 

“Thank you. Will Hope really be okay?”

“I think she will, given time.“

“She is good with kids. I w-would hate it if I was the reason she was destroyed.”

“I’m pretty sure Aria wouldn’t let that happen.” 

  
  
  
  


“Oh my gosh! Sans we can go on carnival rides, roller coaster and so much more. This is our ice cream shop! Want some?”

“Let’s Go Then! We Can Do It All Before The Sun Comes Up!” 

“Yeah!!!!” Chara took Sans' hand and opened a dream portal to her dream. Raps chuckled at the two, watching them go.

“Can I go with? Or did she forget abou-" The portal reopened.

“Come on Frisk there is room for more. Papyrus you coming? Dream?” Chara asked.

“guess i am, someone has to hold all the prizes you guys are gonna have.” 


	5. Chapter 5

“I just wanted a to-go cup for my malt. I’m coming.” Dream replied, picking up the cup after dumping what was left of his malt into the to-go cup.

“Does your brother Nightmare want to come too? It has been awhile since I talked to him.” Frisk asked Dream.

“I don’t know, he was with Salsa, but he didn’t follow us here. Who knows where he went.” 

“Nightmare! Nightmare! You around?” Frisk yelled.

“He comforted me recently with my bad dream… but he is probably at work.”

“heh... only you frisk.” Raps replied as he headed over to the portal, Dream and Frisk were behind him. 

“It is his job. We’ll see if he comes.” Frisk waited with Dream. She wasn’t sure if he would show up or not. Dream followed Raps into the portal.

“Nightmare I am going but feel free to have a malt! Okay cya!” Frisk joined the rest of the group. 

“It is safe to come out now Hope.” Chillby said looking at the base of the ice cream parlor.

“T-thank you.” Hope felt like she was being torn apart. There were cracks forming throughout the dream.

“Good to know.” Nightmare sat down at a table.

“This place is a little unstable though.” 

“S-sorry, it is hard to hold a true thought to myself when you have none.” Hope made her way over and sat down.

“I wouldn’t say that. The fact this thing didn’t shatter completely means you have some. Anyway, long as I’m here it won’t shatter.” 

“I appreciate you not shattering it just yet. It is my favorite dream.”

“I can tell.”

“Doesn’t this kind of dream hurt you?”

“No. Contrary to popular thought, dreams do not hurt me or my brother and I’ve had my fill for the evening, I’ll be fine around a tiny bit of positivity.” 

“I see. Nightmare you seen a lot of shit right?”

“That’s putting it nicely.” 

“Is not existing such a bad thing? Will it hurt? I don’t know if I will be able to exist and it really scares me.” Bigger cracks form as the walls shook. The power Nightmare had over dreams, however, kept it from falling apart.

“That I don’t know... but Aria would. She was non-existent for a while.” 

“It is possible for me to be non-existent then exist again?”

“You’re asking the wrong monster that. I don’t know.” 

“Sorry, I know. Frisk was very appreciative of you talking her through her last nightmare. I just couldn’t be there for her at that time.”

“Not your job to, it’s mine. Besides, it’s easier when the one you’re talking to has seen what you went through and understands the pain, misery and such rather than someone who was meant to be made of good things and light. Like my brother.” 

“I guess that makes sense. I was made though just to be the binding factor for the two. The being that would be able to keep them strong and keep them together.”

“You turned out to be something more than that obviously.” 

“It is wrong to desire the things I have though. I know one day my purpose will be fulfilled and they won’t need me anymore and that is my true fear.” Hope let out a deep sigh.

“Well, maybe this purpose, but haven’t you found another? You're a doctor aren’t ya? Isn’t your new purpose now going to be to your patients? Because if this whole thing pulls through... neither Frisk nor Chara will be filling that role. As for them, well, we always need our friends to some extent.” 

“Frisk will need the most help as she was found at such a young age but Chara will be okay.”

“Then I guess it’ll be up to you to make sure Frisk is okay.” 

“I guess so… I just hope things work out in the end. Ha… hope… ironic isn’t it?”

“What is meant to happen, will happen; some things cannot be stopped and that is where fate comes into play... as well as faith and belief.” 

“Aria once asked us if we wanted to separate. I thought she meant just Chara and Frisk and immediately said no. We agreed to stay together at that point. It was my fear that ultimately kept us together.

“Yeah,” He sighed.

“sometimes with her you need to clarify even the most seemingly clear of questions because you never know with her.” 

“Tomorrow I will contact this Aria and find out the truth. Thank you Nightmare. You make your mom proud.”

“... Thanks. Can I get a vanilla malt Chillby?” Chillby nodded as he retrieved it and brought it over. 

“Thanks.” 

“Best dream malts out there.”

“Yup.” Nightmare sipped the drink.

  
  
  


In the fair dream…

  
  


Chara grabbed Salsa’s hand and dragged him to a carousel. She was so excited to have her friend back.

“I became a doctor, well… Hope did but I know stuff now too because of her. We take care of kids. It is so amazing! Tell me EVERYTHING!”

“Really? Wowie! That’s Amazing!” He thought for a moment about how he was going to begin to answer her question. He then decided he’d tell her first about the studio he worked for, how long he’d been working there, all the students he’d had over the years, all the teachers that were there and then - when he got to recent events - about meeting up with Aria and their plan to get Chara and his brother together.

“I missed you so much and your stories. I feel like I missed a lifetime of experiences with you. Can you teach me how to dance or even Frisk?” 

“I’d Love To! I’m Sure You’ll Have Fun Learning All Kinds Of New Dances!”

“This is so much fun! We can do this every night!” Meanwhile, Frisk sat on a bench with Raps, watching the two running to and fro with Dream.

“She is happy with him isn’t she?”

“yeah, seems that way to me.” 

“You and Dream are so certain everything will be okay. What if it isn’t?”

“we’ll still be here to make sure it is.” 

“You can’t blame me if I doubt it.” 

“i don’t.” 

“I am not trying to be mean to Chara but she is a little… well ambitious.” 

“so’s sans.” Raps replied.

“LOOK AT US!” Chara screamed standing on top of the roller coaster. Raps chuckled at the two as they seemed to whoop with joy.

  
“but you have to admit... what would do without ‘em?” 

“I would be nothing without her. She saved me more ways than one.” 

“it’s what family does.” He agreed.

“B-but she isn’t my f-family…” 

“sure she is, not all family is blood kiddo.”

“Do you really think she thinks me as family and not just someone she felt sorry for?” 

“i do. she ain’t the pitying type to this extent. an’ you never struck me as someone who’d stick their soul out for just anyone either. even the kindness of a mere friend has its limits and you two have broken that limitation long ago.” Frisk didn’t know how to feel about that.

“speaking of family, i’d like you to be at the wedding.” He said after a moment.

“Whose wedding?” 

“mine.”

“Tying the knot?” Frisk smiled lightly.

“yup.”

“Is it that girl you danced with at the wedding? Salsa was so excited he found me around then and he kept saying… that is my future sister!” 

“it is and yes he was.”

“I apologize for telling him that he shouldn’t jump to conclusions.”

“it’s fine, he just saw at the time what we didn’t.”

“Do you think those two will end up together?” 

“maybe, she’s harder to read than he is. i don’t think he’s noticed yet... but then again, those two haven’t exactly had a chance to dance since before we came here... so of course he wouldn’t notice.”

“At least they are good friends, that is something too.” 

“yeah, it is.” 

“It is getting late… I can feel Hope starting to stir awake. I guess tomorrow then.” 

“we should keep in touch... just try not to give each other too hard of a time until you get this all figured out. as the saying goes, rome wasn’t built in a day... so don’t feel pressured okay?” 

“Thank you I appreciate the patience but… if it makes her happy I will try my hardest to make her happy.” 

“you have to do what makes you happy too ya know. i get the whole gratitude, family and friendship thing... but sometimes we need to be just a tiny bit selfish for our own sakes... so that we can be there for them when it really matters.” 

“I see… I will give you Hope’s number and I will probably take a step back until I can really wrap my head around this.” 

“fair enough. if you ever need to just talk one on one, i’m sure dream can help ya out there.”

“DREAM! CATCH ME!” Chara jumped off of a skyscraper. 

“Thank god it is a dream.” Frisk said with a sweat drop. 

“yup.” Raps replied as Dream caught Chara. She chuckled and gestured for Salsa to do the same as she was sat on the ground.

  
“You WILL BE FINE! TRUST ME!”

“Um... Okay.” He jumped. Dream caught him too.

“Just don’t do this outside of dreams you two.” 

“Oh MY GOSH I CAN DO THIS OUTSIDE OF DREAMS NOW CAN’T I!” Chara was so excited as Frisk sweat dropped more.

“N-no you can’t. Not without proper safety gear you won’t.” Frisk replied.

“Come on… it will be SOOOO much fun!!!” 

“No.” Dream and Salsa say at the same time, causing Raps to snort a little in amusement.

“This is what I mean.” Frisk muttered to Raps.

“She is a thrill seeker.”

“nothin’ wrong with that as long as it’s done safely. ‘sides, i seriously doubt my bro would let anything happen to her.”

“I hope so… I am sorry I am overly cautious still.” 

“nah, i get it.” 

“I don’t know if you have to leave or not if I wake. Will you be okay?”

“we’ll be fine. i’ve done this kinda thing before. if you wake up we just get sent back to our own dreams or wake up ourselves. there’s no risk here.” 

“Alright because I think…”

“Hope! Don’t wake up! I don’t want to leave yet!” Chara clung onto Salsa.

“She has work! Someone has to take care of the children.” 

“Don’t worry, he’ll be back next week.” Dream said.

“NEXT WEEK?! Oh come on!!!!” Chara whined as the dream seemed to be splitting. 

“Relax Chara, patience is a virtue.” Frisk explained.

“I know it’s tough, but since this requires my attention it’s the best I can do. I do have other things I must see to Chara.” Dream replied.

“It Will Give You Time To Think Up New Things For Us To Do!” He smiled at her, trying to be positive.

“Sounds good! Promise me you will be back!” Chara said as the light started to break the dream, and before he could answer Salsa woke up.

_ I’ll Be Back Chara... Wait For Me. _ He thought even as he stared up at his ceiling. The dream was fading from his conscious mind, but the happiness lingered.

  
  
  


“GOD DAMMIT! Hope how could you wake up!?” Chara yelled at Hope as she got up and started to get dressed.

“One… it is not like I am going out of my way to ruin anyone’s day and two my shift starts in 45 minutes. I am so sorry I interrupted your plans.” Chara sighed internally as Hope took her phone and texted Aria.

Hope: Do you have time today to talk?

Aria: Of course. Also, calm down Chara.

Hope: NO! I wanted to spend more time with my best of best friends and she wouldn’t let me.

Aria: Chara you are not a child. It’s not the end of the world, stop acting like it is.

Hope: I told her to relax but she is hurting Hope now just because she can… oh it is me Frisk sorry.

“Stop sabotaging our morning routine because of your tantrum!” Hope yelled after Chara took over and threw the hair brush out of her hand.

“We have to prep a patient for surgery and I need to be sane enough for this.”

“You aren’t a surgeon so just call in sick.” Chara’s voice replied back to her statement. Hope rolled her eyes and retrieved the hairbrush. 

Aria: Chara. Cut it out or you’re going to force me to interfere. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hope: Ugh… s-sorry no stop no you stop

Hope: Sorry, I got it under control now.

“Call in SICK!” Chara complained and Hope was starting to feel worn down by it. It wasn’t the fact she didn’t want to go to work she didn’t want Chara to come out and do something reckless possibly hurting the patient accidentally.

  
“I c-can’t. I need to prep the patient it is vital.” Frisk helped Hope, trying to give her support.

“You will see him again soon. Please, we are supposed to work as a team.” 

“A team that doesn’t want me to be free is no team I want to be apart of.” Chara complained. 

Aria: Chara. Enough. This isn’t just about you.

“How is she doing this?” Frisk asked and Hope shrugged.

“So I am supposed to play nice when I finally get the chance to visit my best friend all because a kid has some surgery.”

“It is brain surgery and it is scary. Yes, I won’t be doing the procedure but someone needs to walk him through the steps so that they can feel safe. It is my job and duty to do so.” Hope yelled back. 

“If you continue this I will have to contain you and … even if I am working half as well it will have to do.”

“You wouldn’t dare!” Chara yelled back before there was a yelp and then silence.

“I would…” Hope muttered to no one in particular. 

“I w-will watch her.” Frisk muttered inside her mind. 

Aria: Good luck.

Hope: I may need you to meet me at the clinic. I don’t know how long I can hold her.

Aria: I’ll meet you outside.

Hope got dressed and made her way outside of her house and she could already feel Chara pressing hard to get out.

“S-stop please.” 

“Too late.” Chara took over and smirked. She made her way towards Raps and Salsa’s place.  She didn’t get to knock on the door before she was picked up by the back of her shirt.

“I warned you I would interfere.” Aria then shortcut them to the hospital. Landing them in the lobby just out of the way of the door.

“No, it is me… Hope… can’t y-you tell?” Chara was trying her best impression of Hope.

“Unfortunately for you. Yes. I can. Now, you’re going to take a nice nap for a while so things can get done.”

“No, PLEASE!!!” Chara begged.  Aria tapped her finger to the woman’s forehead.

“Sleep.” The silver magic flashed in her purple eye lights as the magic forced Chara from the forefront. Hope blinked and she glanced around. Aria let go.

“Feel better?” 

“Y-yes, thank you so much.” Hope hugged Aria.

“She has never done that before and… it was awful.” 

“She’s never had a reason. It seems she is more naive than even Blue and twice as childish. This will not do, should you agree to the separation, I will find a form to suit her personality rather than her previous age.”

“We are afraid for her. She is so rebellious.” 

“As I saw.” Hope looked at her cell and her eyes widen.

“Can I talk to you in about 45 minutes? I have a very important appointment in about three minutes.” 

“If you need to. I’ll be around for a while. I have a class with Salsa. Feel free to text me if you need anything, even if it’s just to talk.” 

“Alright, will she be down for a bit or do I need to worry about her?” 

“Most of the day. She’ll likely come to fully around supper time.” 

“We might have to talk to Papyrus about a way to do this safely if we decide to go through with the split. Shit I got to go. Thank you so much!” 

“Yup, we’ll talk later.” Aria waved as she headed off.

  
  
  


Raps and Chara came downstairs to see how Salsa was doing. 

“Did you have sweet dreams Salsa?” Chara asked as she sat down on a chair. 

“Wait if there is going to be two of me should I take a nickname or something like that?” 

“I Did!” Salsa said with a smile.

“yeah, all the others have nicknames.” 

“Salsa, since you have been having a hard couple of days would you do the honors of giving me a nickname?” Chara smiled at Raps and blew him a kiss. 

“Certainly! Hmmm...” He considered the matter. Salsa muttered a bit to himself as he mulled it over.

“Sci... no that won’t work... might get mixed up with the skeleton... Smartie is taken.... Can’t be Hope either....” 

“Great names still.” Chara said, trying to inspire Salsa. 

“Something... Unique... Hrm... Can’t be Sole... That’s taken too...”

“There is a lot of nicknames out there isn’t there?” 

“there are.” Raps agreed. Chara started to chuckle and leaned in to whisper into Raps’ ear canal.

  
“We c-could mesh our names it would be CH-Raps…” Raps snickered a little.

“Hrm... Unique... Different... Rare.... Gem?” 

“Sounds good to me. What do you think baaabe?” Chara was unsure how that fits.

“i think it suits you, rare, unique, beautiful... one of a kind.” 

“I love it. Thank you Sans.” 

“Mwhehe! My Pleasure!” 

“I found this recipe this morning and I thought we can try it tonight. It is a shrimp taco. With your salsa it will be soooo good.” Raps could feel his phone buzz from a text.

???: This is Hope. I will need to talk to you and Aria together later alone. 

Raps: okay then.

He added the contact as Hope as his brother sat down to eat the meal that had been prepared.

“What was that?” Gem asked.

“hope, she wants to talk later.” 

“About what?” 

“dunno. she didn’t say.”

“Can I Come With?” Salsa asked. 

“i can ask. aria is supposed to be there.” He tapped his phone.

Raps: bro wants to know if he can come

There was a couple minute delay before he got a reply.

Hope: No, I am sorry. It might cause problems. Don’t tell him I said that.

“sorry, she says it’s something she just wants to talk to the two of us about.” 

Raps: problems?

“Maybe they are coming up with a play like date? You know hang out situation?” Gem suggested.

“if that’s it then that’d ruin the surprise of it.” 

Hope: Short story… three personalities and one is being a stinker today.

Raps: really? wouldn’t peg them for it... but ok.

Hope: Ask Aria. She had to help me today. Tell her I give you permission to hear what happened today. It might help with the whole meeting later anyway. 

Raps: might have to at some point.

Hope: I got to get back to work. I told a patient I would be waiting for them in the hall. I want to give them as much attention as I can. 

“Are You Three Going To Discuss Breaking The Three Apart?” 

“The three of them apart?” Gem asked unsure what that meant.

“dunno, maybe, and yes, hope has three separate personalities in her. we discussed it last night with dream.” 

“That is unique.” Gem didn’t quite understand but at the same time she didn’t want to appear like she was out of the loop.

“Until, you have to leave, should we figure out when the big day shall be?” 

“sounds good to me.”

  
  
  


Several hours past before Hope texted Raps again.

Hope: I am going to the park. I contacted Aria already to meet me there. 

Raps: which park? 

Hope: The one near the Mercy Hospital. It is where I work.

Raps: got it.

“What is going on?” Gem noticed Raps getting up off the couch. 

“hope told me where to meet up with her and aria. i’m heading off. i’ll be back as soon as i can hun.” 

“Be safe.” Gem said, blowing him a kiss. 

“will do.” He went over to her for a real kiss before he stepped back and shortcut away leaving a blushing Gem behind.

  
  


Hope made her way to the park. She could feel Chara starting to wake. Her head started to throb but she ignored the feeling.

“Settle down. We did it for your own good.” Hope said quietly to herself.  _ My own GOOD? Bologna!  _ Chara yelled back in her head.

“Pipe down. No one wants to hear you complain because you didn’t get your way.” Aria said as she walked over, she was dressed in her usual black robes.

“Aria, pleasure to see you today.” Hope said rubbing her forehead as Chara began to curse in her head as Frisk tried to calm her down. 

“Good to see you both.” Aria replied.

“yo.” Raps joined them a moment later.

“Thank you Raps for being able to join us.” Hope held her head as Chara tried to front forcing Hope back.

  
“Is Sans with you?” Chara asked. Her determination was strong. Chara glanced around and sighed when she didn’t see him. 

“nope. he’s busy today.” 

“STOP DOING THAT!” Hope yelled fronting again. 

“anyway, you said you wanted to talk?” 

“I need help. I don’t know if I can contain Chara. She took over my body this morning.”  _ If you would have just listened and put my priorities over your job I wouldn’t have to take over!  _ Chara yelled inside Hope’s head. 

“Yeah, that was a big no no.” Aria agreed.

“I’ve been thinking about that and I have a solution to your problem. At least until you decide to split. I won’t lie though, Chara won’t like it.” 

“What is it?” Hope asked, feeling uncertain about this.

“Separation. It would basically be like quarantine as long as you’re not in a dream. It would allow you to maintain control at all times. It wouldn’t silence them, but it would make any attempts to grab control futile.”

“I t-think I will have to. Raps, I hope you don’t think less of me f-”

“HELL FUCKING NO! THIS IS MY BODY TOO!” Chara yelled. 

“you don’t get a say in this because you’ve been acting like a brat.” Raps replied.

“I deserve freedom! I played the good being for so long!” Chara complained. 

**“ENOUGH.”** Raps had heard that tone only one other time... it still kinda gave him the willies.  _ You called her it is your fault if we get dusted for this.  _ Chara chided inside Hope’s head sending her to the front.

“Sorry, I am s-sorry about Chara. She is acting out.” 

“Don’t apologize Hope. You are not responsible for her words or her decisions. That responsibility lies with her.”

“i have to agree. she’s more than old enough ta know how to act and yet she’s choosing instead to be a brat about all this an’ actin’ like she’s entitled ta something. look, i won’t disagree that she and frisk went through hell and deserve a good life, but this whole self-centered thing is really gettin’ on my nerves. and i don’t think less of you - hope - for doing what needs to be done because your job is more important, at the moment, than what it is they want.” 

“The three of us when we are truly partners we do benefit each other. I t-think she thinks I am holding her back and that I don’t want her to be truly happy but that is not the case at all.” 

“Spoken like a spoiled child. I was spoiled when I was a child, but even so I knew the hardships my family went through to make it so that I did not want for anything, even if I did not have everything I desired. The difference between the two of us in this instance, is that I learned to be happy with what I had. To be grateful I had it when I knew there were out those who went to bed hungry because their families were too poor to find enough food, who slept on the streets because they could not afford to have a home... who did not know what it was like to play and have fun because they spent days searching for their next meal in a garbage bin or picking up cans and other such things to scrape together a few measly dollars in hopes of a meal for that day.”

“That is so true. There are much worse things out there. Mercy Hospital today I had a patient with brain surgery. I didn’t perform it myself but I had to talk them through it. They were only 7 years old. I almost missed it today because…” Hope could feel Chara’s anger rise within her. 

“Yes, and that child benefited from you being there. I might not micromanage this world, but I KNOW every single soul that lives here. I know those who were born here, those who have died here, those who have yet to be born or brought here and I know every single story of their life just as sure as one knows their own name. That is why I interfered. Why I knew to. That young life you spoke to... maybe the child seems insignificant right now because they are only seven... but they are going to be one of the greatest surgeons out there this world needs because you were there to help them when they needed it the most. Even if you weren’t doing the operation yourself.” 


	7. Chapter 7

“That is such great news! I was so worried. He had headaches so I did-” Hope winced.

“Yada yada yada… she shouldn’t blab so much isn’t it wrong to take too much pride.” 

“Chara. It is rude to interrupt and what you have done to day would have inadvertently cost hundreds of people their lives if I had not intervened. Your  _ selfishness _ is not acceptable.” 

“Don’t tell me that no other doctor could have stepped in and talk him through it?” 

“It’s not a matter of “could” it’s a matter of “would” in this case. Anyone can do a job, but sometimes it takes a very special individual to do the job  _ right _ for another. As it is, there was no guarantee he would have survived the surgery had she not been there. There was about a fifty percent chance that they would have mistaken his birthmark for the spot they were supposed to operate on and it would have ended with his death. Inadvertently killing the hundreds of lives he will now save thanks to her.” 

“T-that…” Chara’s voice disappeared and Hope’s voice took over.

“Unfortunately mistakes happen. That is why it was so important I wanted to be there.” 

“I knew that, which was why I took us there directly, rather than walking. You would have missed it, had we walked.” 

“I did come in right when the surgeon asked me where to “pinpoint” or tattoo the location by shaving the right spot.” 

“This is the truth of life, Chara. A single life can either inadvertently hurt... or save, many lives. There is no such thing as a ‘useless’ life because we impact those around us. Whether we are rich or poor, man or woman, child or adult. Our life is like a drop of water in a bucket... we are short lived but there are ripples that follow.”  _ I just missed him so much… _ Chara whimpered. Raps opted to keep silent through this. 

“Is there a way to do the separation partially. I can let her have my body for so long as well as Frisk?”  _ Oh no please they will hate me out there. _ Frisk was so scared and nervous compared to Chara.

“Raps, if Frisk comes out will you be so kind to be an escort? She loves flowers and going for walks.”  _ No, it would be too much of a hassle. He would think I am boring. His mate is going to hate me as well. _

_ Give me your time then Frisk. I will put it to good use. _ Chara offered.

“Leave her alone. You can read at home as well. You deserve a chance to live, Frisk.”

“Hmmm, well, I could just stick her in a doll.” 

“pff... that’d be something. a talking doll... or would that make it a possessed doll? and to answer your question, i wouldn’t mind.” 

“Wait? Are you talking about Frisk in a doll?” Hope was caught off guard.

“No, I’d put Chara in the doll. She wants out so badly... why not?” 

“Well…”

“at least it wouldn’t be a cell phone in the bottom of the ocean... like what i heard foxtrot did to  _ his _ chara.” Raps replied.

“Chara, would you like that?” Hope asked as Chara took over.

“Sure, but don’t be surprised if Sans hates all of you for what you did to me.”

“Oh, well you know what? I have an entire multiverse that would dust me soon as look at me. Do you  _ really _ think one individual is going to matter?” 

“eh, i know my bro better than anyone and he knows that i wouldn’t be able to stop aria if she put her mind to somethin’... and that nicole wouldn’t override her either... so...” He shrugged.

“But… But this is my b-body… she is just borrowing it with Frisk.”

“Was. You already gave up sole rights to it when you allowed them both to exist. Frisk did it to save you. Hope never had a choice in the matter. Also, I never said it would be permanent. With a Creator... there is no such thing as we are beyond the limits.”

“I just need you to either trust me and Frisk, Chara or you are going to be a doll.” Hope said in a matter of fact tone. It was kind of odd watching the “three of them” have a discussion.

“She isn’t wrong. Currently, those are your choices.”

“I will behave for now but maybe… I will be a doll for a day so I can hang out with Sans. Is that alright?” Chara asked. The thing Raps realized was that the whole demeanor of Hope changed with each persona coming through.

“I can do that.”

“gonna be a little weird explainin’ that to my brother.”

“Could be weirder.” 

“Tell him that I had work and Chara wanted to visit.” Hope volunteered.

“uh...” 

“Maybe you should leave the talking to me Raps. Now then. It is about evening time. I will make it so that you will spend a full day as a doll and I’ll give you to Sans myself and explain it. After that, you’re on your own. I think this will be a rather... enlightening experience. Especially come the following day if he forgets you are a doll in his room.” 

“pff... oh stars aria... you aren’t suggesting what i think you are... are you?”

“I’m not suggesting anything Raps, but I believe it will be interesting nonetheless for them.” 

“I guess so?” Chara wasn’t sure what in the world they were talking about but if it meant she was going to be free of her shackled life then she would gladly accept any terms she had to take. All of a sudden a meek voice took over clearly this was Frisk.

“A-Aria… is it p-possible to be reverted b-back to a child? I never had a childhood and I am w-willing to give up my m-memories to do so.”  _ Frisk, if you do this I will take you in as my own. I will never leave your side. _ Hope said to her. In the end she just wanted to protect them and make them happy.

_ What? Why? You should want to embrace your life as you have it! Come on! We can climb mountains, go on adventures, and so much more! Why forget everything?  _

“It is very possible and would not be the first time I have done so. Many, who have chosen to forget the life they once had, have started over as a young child because they wish to have new memories. After all, if you’re going to start a new life completely that way, the best way is to start life as a young child, just before your first memories can cement themselves into your mind.” 

“That would be so-” Frisk began to say before she began to run away.

“No! You should stay like you are!” Chara yelled as half of her body seized up. A black screen appeared for all to see. Unlike the usual pause screen it was broken as if someone took a lcd screen and punched it. The menu had the usual Load and Reset and go back but like the screen it was malfunctioning. The Reset button was flickering on and off. While Go Back and Load kept switching places.

“D-don’t YOU DARE! You wanted this freedom. You can’t control Frisk, Chara!” Hope yelled.

“She needs to remember!” Chara yelled. Aria sighed and dismissed the black window that had come up.

“Chara. You are not going to control Frisk. The decision to remember or to forget is  _ individualized _ . Period. You have no say over it, just as she has no say over you.” 

“B-but I don’t want her to forget me…” Chara whined.

“Please, don’t forget about me.”

“Stop whining Chara.” 

“B-but Aria!” Chara complained back.

“No buts. The matter of choice is not up for debate. Everyone is responsible for their own choice.” 

“We have b-been through so much though.” Chara said with a sad tone.  _ If all goes well I will meet you again and we will be friends in no time. I just… I can’t live with THAT history. _

“And if you truly love someone, be they family or otherwise, you will let them go.” Hope started to cry as she hugged herself. It was truly a spectacle to behold. Raps had no idea what to say or even how to react to this ordeal.

“I-it will be okay.” Frisk muttered to herself. Aria pulled out a small doll that looked like a plushie version of Chara.

“There’s still some time to think things over, for now, you’re coming with us to go visit Sans. There’s no rush in what each of you decide.” She pulled out Chara’s soul from Hope’s body and put it into the doll.

“You should be able to talk now Chara. Even if the doll is stuffed.”

“It feels weird…” Chara was so used to hearing the other two girl’s voices in her head it was awkward not to hear anything at all except her own voice.

“Yes, I imagine so. The quiet can be odd to get used to when you have been comfortable so long with the sound of the voice of others. Humans, especially, have trouble with this because they are born to be social creatures.” 

“imagine that.” After a moment he spoke up again.

“if we’re done here i have a wedding to plan for.” 

“That will be fun. I think me and Frisk are going to make some living arrangements. See if she wants a new name and everything.” Hope said.

“I CAN HAVE A NEW NAME?!” Frisk took over Hope’s body excitedly. 

“If you like, however, when I normally change a life I do not change the name. That will be something you will need to do on your own after you have been shifted into your new life. The reason for this is because the name of a soul is a core key to who they are and I do not like changing such unless it is absolutely necessary. Gaining a nickname is not the same thing as changing a name.” 

“I figure that is something we can discuss and if she has no memory I can tell her that is her special name later on. I understand you don’t want to mess with too many things.”

“Of course.”

“I still don’t like it she won’t remember us.” Chara muttered as a doll.

“I know and you wouldn’t be the first. There are some monster families that are split between those who remember and those who do not. Consider it like a second chance to be a best friend, to maybe do things differently than you had before.” 

“M-maybe… come on Papyrus. C-can we go h-hang out now?” Chara seemed much more humble now.

“yeah, let’s go.” 

“See you later Frisk, Hope.” 

“see ya guys later.” 

“Thank you Aria and I will see you later Papyrus.” Aria and Raps left with the Chara doll. When they returned to the house, they found Gem and Salsa together.

At the house Salsa was sitting with Gem looking at all sorts of wedding things on the internet.

“There’s So Many Choices!” He was looking at wedding dresses with her.

“This One Looks Great!” 

“Hello you two.” 

“hey, what’s up?” 

“Hello!” Salsa said with a smile.

“Hi SANS! IT IS ME CHARA … IN A DOLL!” Chara yelled from Aria’s arms.

“T-that doll just spoke.” Gem became instantly afraid of the doll. 

“I am not just some doll… I am Chara.” The doll replied. That didn’t help as Gem crawled over the couch and ran upstairs to her room. 

“CORRUPTION!” Gem yelled.

“No, it’s not corruption Doctor, calm down.” Aria called after her and handed the doll over to Salsa who just kinda stared quizzically.

“What? What Do You Mean?” 

“Hey! Bestie whatsup?” Chara said over the screams of Gem.

"CHARA!" Aria said as she headed towards the room.

“What?! I am not opening this door. I can’t afford to get corrupted. I just met the love of my life.” Gem was just being overly cautious. 

"You're not in danger of being infected, possession is not an infectious disease."

“B-but that DOLL SPOKE!” 

"Yeah, possessed items do that when they have enough energy or are capable by other means. I put them there so of course they can talk."

“Oh… oh… I see…” Gem opened the door feeling a little dumb. 

"I brought them here to spend a day with Sans."

“As a doll?”

"More comfortable than a cellphone and they won't be able to get into mischief. They have caused some issues today, the stuffed doll is a compromise."

“Mischief? What kind of mischief?”

"She took over Hope this morning and tried to keep her from some important work just so she could see Sans. I had to intervene."

“That is … hmmm…. I don’t know. Some would say adoration but creepy also comes to mind.”

"She's a bit childish actually. Despite everything that has happened with Frisk, Chara has not matured."

“Oh no… and I think Sans has feelings for her.”

"I know, but he doesn't and neither do they."

“They don’t have feelings for each other? Like that?” 

“That remains to be seen.” 

“I don’t know if I should be scared or not… okay… one step at a time Chara… oh by the way my new nickname is Gem.” 

“Good to know. Now will you come out?” 

“I g-guess so.” Gem came out of the room. 

“I wouldn’t bring something with me that was harmful.” 

“Look Sans we can do ventriloquists tricks!” Chara joked. 

“pfff, yeah you could. no one would ever not know it wasn’t him.” Raps agreed with a chuckle.

“Sorry, I freaked out earlier Chara.” Gem said joining the group. 

“i’m not surprised you did, i mean, we didn’t exactly get a chance to explain before she spoke up.” 

“Hey Sans let’s leave these two and do something fun like sneak into a movie theater or something like that.” Chara snickered. 

“Are you like thirteen and it is slightly illegal Chara.” Gem said disapprovingly.

“She’s right, it is illegal.” 


	8. Chapter 8

“Just because someone doesn’t approve doesn’t mean we can’t bend the rules once in a while.” Chara retorted.

“Except that bending that rule comes with a fine and possible jail time.” 

“What do you think, Sans? We wouldn’t get caught wouldn’t be. Besides, Sans could always pretend to be possessed by me and we can get away.” 

“I Don’t Think That’s A Good Idea.” 

“Come on, think of all the fun we will have!” 

“I Have Sworn To Not Break The Law, I Have Friends Who Uphold It.” 

“Don’t be a bummer like Frisk and Hope. Frisk wants to be a baby again even.” 

“And That’s A Bad Thing?” 

“She will be a child again, not an infant. Do not twist words.” 

“Yeah because she is going to forget me.” 

“We’ve already discussed this.” Aria chides.

“It is HER choice but she is making the wrong one though.” 

“Maybe it’s the wrong choice for you, but not necessarily for her. Now then, I have things to do today. I will see you later.”

“Bye Aria!” 

“see ya.” 

“Wait… was that an insult?” Chara asked Salsa.

“It Didn’t Sound Like One.”

“What would you like to do then? Let’s do something fun and fantastic!” 

“Hmmm, We’ll Have To Get Creative Since You Can’t Move On Your Own.” 

“i’m gonna get food started while you two talk.” Raps said and headed to the kitchen.

“You can dance with me or we can watch a movie.” Gem followed Raps into the kitchen.

“That is just bizarre isn’t it?” Gem asked Raps. 

“just a little.” Raps agreed.

“but i suppose i’ve seen stranger things. kinda used to it by now.” 

“True.” Salsa agreed thoughtfully.

“Why Don’t We Watch A Movie First?” 

“Sure! We can even reenact some of the scenes… sorta…”

“What Movie Did You Have In Mind?” He asked as he went over to where there were movies that were stored away.

“We can do a romantic movie. HEHEHE… you kissing a doll.” Chara laughed not taking it seriously.

“Heh... Well You Don’t Really Have Lips As A Doll.” 

“Oh snap then how I am speaking? Through my butt!” 

“I don’t Think You Technically Have One Of Those Either At This Point.” He replied with a chuckle and sat down after putting in Dirty Dancing.

“Tell me is this a good movie? I have never seen it before.” 

“One Of The Best! Bro Can Actually Do The Most Famous Move In This Movie... I Haven’t Mastered It Yet. It Is More Difficult Than It Looks!”

“We can totally master it in my form.” 

“Pfff.”

“What? You don’t think we can’t do that?”

“It’s Not That, Just Watch And I’ll Point It Out.” 

“Okay…” 

“Hey! Can we join you?” Gem asked. 

“Sure!” Salsa moved Chara from her spot and sat her in his lap so that she wouldn’t accidentally get squished. He knew she was in a doll and that dolls were squishy, but he didn’t think she’d like it if someone squished her or accidentally sat on her. Even if she couldn’t feel it.

“Thank you Sans.” Chara said as Raps and Gem took a seat. 

“No Problem.”

“We didn’t miss much good. This is such a romantic movie too!” Gem said snuggling up to Raps.

“Yeah, Just Started.” Raps agreed as they settled on the couch. The group watched quietly until it was near the end.

“Okay... This Move Coming Up Is What I Was Telling You About.” Salsa said as the two dancers on the screen parted only for the other to run up and be lifted up off the floor the moment she was right in front of her partner.

“That was such a wonderful dance…” Gem muttered lovingly to Raps.

“it was.” Raps agreed softly.

“That dance was okay… I mean at the wedding you were okay… but it could have been better. If it was me and Sans we would have done it better.” Gem just rolled her eyes. 

“I Don’t Know... I Can’t Dance Like My Bro Can. At Least Not Yet.”

“eh, we weren’t dancin’ fer your amusement.” Raps shrugged.

“and that’s one of the reasons you won't see me on a stage.” 

“Don’t let her get to you. It doesn’t matter if we weren’t the best dancers I am glad we could have that moment.” 

“Hey... Um, Paps... I’ve Been Wondering If... Maybe You And Chara Might Help Me Out With A Publicity Stunt I Was Thinking About Doing. And... Maybe Foxtrot And Aria Wouldn’t Mind Helping Again.”

“oh?” 

“What kind of publicity stunt? OH I KNOW IF I GET A BODY I CAN DO SOME KIND OF STREAKING THING!” Chara loudly volunteered. 

“Definitely NOT That Kind!” Salsa seemed shocked by the idea.

“hmm, well, maybe we’ll help depends on what you have in mind bro.” 

“Well, That One Video Had So Many Views... I Was Thinking That Maybe We Could Sort Of Do Something Like It. Where There Would Be Dancers In The Dark And Then Near The End I Could Do Something In A Lamp Light Or Something Like It.” 

“Call me a noob in this kind of topic but what does that mean?” Gem asked.

“What Does What Mean?” 

“A lamp light…” Gem felt really a bit awkward as Chara snickered.

“Wow, you don’t know what a lamp light is?” Chara made fun of Gem.

“i think he meant a street light.” 

“Yes, I Did.. Sorry.” 

“It is fine.” Gem tried to suppress her annoyance of Chara.

“Don’t worry an amateur can quickly pick it up with Sans teaching you.” Chara replied. 

“Actually That Didn’t Go Well. I Had To Ask Pappy To Teach Her.” 

“Really? Then she must be slow. You are the best teacher ever.” Gem’s jaw dropped and she stared daggers at the doll. Salsa stared at Chara in shock. He didn’t remember his friend being like this... 

“rude much.” 

“It is fine. She is just… not used to being in public. If you don’t mind, I think I will make supper.” Gem got up and went to the kitchen. Raps followed her out, he was being kind to her by doing so because he really didn’t like that she’d just up and insulted his mate like that and thought it was okay to do so.

“What? What is with that look?” Chara asked Salsa. 

“I’ve Never Seen You Be Rude To Anyone...” 

“I am not rude. I just... usually Frisk kind of reminds me to … oh… I … g-guess… huh… I d-didn’t realize…” _how much I rely on them to help me get through day to day things._

“Sorry, Sans.”

“I Think You Need To Apologize To Gem And This Is Something You’re Going To Have To Get Used To.” 

“You are right. I should. This is all new to me. It has been years and now… even though I wanted it so badly I didn’t realize what it was like without them.”

“I Can See That.” 

“It still doesn’t mean I don’t like you. I still think you are the only being who ever really listened to me besides them. I am sorry I ruined this evening. Will you forgive me?”

“I Know And You Didn’t Ruin It. I Think You Just Need Time To Adjust, You Have To Think For Yourself Now And Remember To Think Before You Say Something.” 

“Shit, this is going to be hard.” Chara said without thinking.

“Language.”

“Language? What do you mean?” Chara didn’t even realize she even swore. 

“Don’t Curse.”

“Curse? What are you talking about?” 

“As In Not Nice Words.” 

“When did I curse? I did- did I say that out loud?” 

“You Did.” 

“Oh… Sorry. Fuck… I thought I said it in my head. Chara stop acting like a complete idiot. Sans, will think you are more stupid than you already are.” 

“Honestly, No, Though Maybe You Should Practice Not Saying Everything You Think.” 

“Huh? Did… I do it again?”

“Yeah.” 

“Oh, umm… w-well sorry.” 

“I Have A Feeling This Will Take A Lot Of Time. Let’s Go See If Supper Is Ready And You Can Talk To Gem.” 

“Alright, will you carry me?” 

“Of Course.” He headed to the kitchen, with Chara in one arm.

“Such a gentleman. Not many can say they were carried around while hanging out.” 

“Heh, Too True.” They walked in on a private conversation going on between Raps and Gem.

“-will behave and I will just not take it personally.” Gem explained. She was complaining about Chara’s attitude and how she treated Gem to Raps. 

"Er... Hey. We Came To See If Supper Was Ready."

“Oh… ehhh… w-well y-yes the tacos are almost done. Sans looked at the doll expectantly.

“And you called me rude?” Chara muttered to Salsa loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Chara." Salsa said chidingly, Raps frowned slightly at the doll.

“Fine, I am here to apologize for my rude behavior earlier.” Chara said in a not so apologetic tone. 

"don't mean much if ya ain't sincere."

“I am sincere but you can’t tell it because I am a doll.”

“i’m not that gullible kid, i can tell a liar by tone alone.” 

“It is fine Papyrus. I accept her apology. Let’s just enjoy the meal.” Gem was used to bullies and this wasn’t about her, it was Chara and Salsa’s time.

“Pappy Does Have A Point Though, One Should Never Give An Insincere Apology. Because Then Others Stop Believing You When You Really Mean It.” 

“Fine, I am REALLY sorry. I just didn’t expect to walk in this … carried into this room expecting Chara there complaining about me.”

“dunno what you expected then, not everyone is gonna tolerate someone bein’ mean or rude to ‘em regardless of the circumstance of the other. i’d have figured you’d know that by now. unless you’ve been asleep this whole time.”

“Papyrus, let us just sit down and eat. This is new for all of us.” Gem was trying to keep the peace as everyone sat down to eat. Raps shrugged and helped serve the meal. He wasn’t going to pick a fight, but he also wasn’t going to tolerate the bullshit either. He figured he tolerated enough bs from the council.

“See all good. I will just wait and you guys can tell me how it tastes.” Chara sat on a chair unable to see the table.

“We Should Definitely Have You Try It Some Time When You Have A Proper Body Again.” 

“That would make eating a more pleasant experience for you.” Gem said joking lightly. 

“We will see how Hope does without me. I bet by now they are missing me like crazy.” 

“Hmm.” Salsa didn’t fully understand their connection, so he didn’t say much about that. Raps wasn’t sure about it but he didn’t say anything.

“Hope does without you?” Gem asked the question everyone avoided.

“Yeah, ummm… have you ever seen power rangers? It is kinda like that. We control parts of the body. Oh a good movie is more like Inside Out. Each of us contribute to make Hope… Hope. Hope usually likes my can do spirit and pushes her into trying crazy things while Frisk is too concerned about things and WAY to conservative for anyone. I mean she always says I speak before I think.” 

“So… Hope can’t function without Frisk and you in her?” There was a moment of silence when Chara replied to Gem’s question.

“I think she developed her own sense of personality but I don’t know honestly.” 

“be interesting to find out.” 

“Should we tell Aria to keep an eye on her or do you think Hope will be okay?” Gem was concerned for Hope.

“I Think Miss Aria Knows What She’s Doing. I Have Faith In Her!” 

“yeah, i think i’m with him on this one.” 

“You guys are probably right. I am sorry. I am worry-kind-of person.” Gem said with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

“Besides if she f’s it up I can reset.” Chara said in a matter of fact. Gem gave a very confused look.

“Reset? What do you mean?” Gem had no idea what Chara was talking about.

“actually you can’t.” Raps replied.

“I can… but they didn’t want us too earlier…” 

“oh yeah? prove that you can do more than load then. if you can do it, prove it because as i recall, the moment aria brought us here she told you and frisk both that reset is impossible.” 

“Wait, what is going on?” Gem asked as Chara summoned a cracked black screen. It was even more cracked than before.

“For a red soul you don’t know the one thing we are gifted with?” Chara yelled. The button of RESET was glitched but when she went over it seemed to stabilize.

“DO YOU TRULY WANT TO SEE IF I CAN DO THIS?!?” The world seemed to be shaking as she hovered over the reset button.

“Look, I don’t know what you are trying to do. What are you trying to prove? If you succeed in doing whatever you plan on doing will it really solve anything? I know that this is a sure way to lose any trust with us.”

“YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW WHAT I AM EVEN DOING!” Chara yelled as Gem made her way over.

“I don’t but I know what it is like to feel small and feeling that you have to prove something but you don’t need to prove anything to Sans. He is your friend isn’t he?” 

“Y-yeah… he is my best friend.” 

“If you do anything you will hurt him.” Gem replied as the GO BACK got highlighted and the menu disappeared.

“I would never hurt him.” Chara muttered.

“S-sorry Sans. Please don’t be mad…” 

“I’m Not. Just A Little Disappointed.” 

“I am… so sorry…” Chara said.

“guess times change. used to be a time when you trusted what we both had to say.” Raps replied, leaning back in his chair.

“Guess So.”

“At least she didn’t do whatever she was about to do.” Gem was unsure what Chara was trying to do.

“the reset. she was going to try. normally, a reset and load are things a red soul can do as long as they have the determination to do so. whether it’s determination to change something or to start over... or to live. in several past years, before we came here, there were plenty of loads. they’re points in time where either a frisk or a chara has died unexpectedly but has the will to still want to live. from what i heard there was once a load that set the entire world back several months. usually it’s only a day’s loss, but my bro and i have heard plenty of stories about what went on before we were here. there were times when it was necessary. to prevent abuse of the reset, which many judges fear... aria coded this world to destabilize the determination in every red soul that came here. meaning that there would never be a red soul with enough determination to invoke a reset. and believe me there are a  _ lot _ of red souls here.” 

“I guess I never had that…” Gem admitted. 

“you have it, you just don’t have the strength to have ever used it. it takes a very strong sense of drive to do more than just load. every chara and frisk that has ever come here has the ability, they just can’t use it beyond a load and even then she’s tampered with the coding on that so that if a load is to be invoked it must fulfill very specific criteria so that way one just can’t begin a day over just because they had a bad day and inconvenience the entire world.” 

“I killed so many souls you t-...” Gem looked at Salsa and flushed. She never told Salsa her past.

“At least I am not a murderer like her, it sounds like.” Chara commented as Gem’s face turned a deeper red. Gem was deeply embarrassed.

“I g-gotta go…” Gem left the room to catch her breath. 

“Why is she constantly leaving?” Chara asked.

“maybe because you keep sticking your foot in your metaphorical mouth and hurting her.” Raps replied.

“you keep this up i might suggest aria leave you as a stuffed doll instead until you learn to at least mind your tongue.” Raps all but growled and got up from the table to go to comfort his mate. Salsa, on the other hand, seemed to be at a loss for words.

“What? She basically admitted she was a MURDERER!!” Chara yelled after Raps. Gem was in the living room trying to keep it together.

“It is my fault I let it slip. I shouldn’t have said anything.” Gem slipped on her shoes and was heading for the door.

“Now your brother will never look at me the same way and he will think … will know I am a demon in human form.”

“you aren’t a demon and he’s not that kind of monster.” He said, putting his arms around her.

“i told him what i did... so i can’t see him kicking you out for crimes that are of the same caliber.” 

“I-I tried so hard to l-leave my past behind.”

“i know. i know. it’s going to be alright. we’re here for you okay?” Gem wrapped her arms around him. He nuzzled against her, doing his best to reassure her as he held her close to him.

  
  
  
  


“Sans, are you mad at me? Of course you are. Everyone would hate me. You know you were one of the first beings that made me feel special.”

“I Don’t Hate You... But I Can’t Understand Where All This Is Coming From Either. The Chara I Knew Was Kind To Everyone They Met No Matter Their Lot In Life. Even When Things Were At The Very Worst...” 

“I m-merged with someone who h-had seen nothing but pain. I am sorry. I just feel out of place and I… I don’t know. I haven’t had this much control in years. I used to have more control but lately I haven’t had much.” 

“Maybe That’s Because Hope Became An Individual, Rather Than Just A Go-Between.” Salsa said thoughtfully.

“T-that makes sense… me and Frisk have been pushed more aside lately and I feel like a child in a grown body. The worst part is, I created my own prison. The only time I am free is in the dreams and even then she controls us to a certain extent. Maybe that is why I don’t like the idea of Frisk forgetting and becoming a child. Hope said she would gladly become her guardian if she did. Another way to control or maybe I am just selfish.”

“I Don’t Know What To Say About That, But I Don’t Think Hope Wants To Control Her; She Doesn’t Seem The Type To Me.” 

“She cares, yes… I mean she truly does but sometimes her options trumps over all. Do you understand what I mean? She has a way to influence things or maybe I am just reading things wrong. You would be surprised how lonely it can be inside your own head.”

“Hmmm, I Can’t Really Say I Guess.” 

“I can’t imagine you would understand. It is okay. I don’t want you to. Thanks for keep giving me chances when it seems no one else will.”

“You’re Still My Friend, Even If You Make Mistakes; I Want To Help You Be Your Best.” 

“You sure you want to do that? I don’t know anyone who wants to do that.” 

“Of Course! It’s What Friends Do!” 

“You and Hope are somewhat alike and not. If I was a humanoid I would hug you.”

“Well I Can Still Hug You.” He hugged the doll. 

“I am mentally hugging you back. The next time you see me in real life I will hug you.”

“Sounds Good To Me.” 

“So… umm… how annoying was I tonight? Rate me 1-10.” 

“Er... Which End Is Which?” 

“Umm… w-well 10 was the best hangout ever and 1 is I totally regretted ever invited me over.

“Oh! Well Definitely A Seven Then.” 

“W-wait you s-still rate me that high? Even after all the things I did?”

“Well Usually It’s A Nine...” 

“I am a nine! That is so cool! You’re so cool Sans! You are always a 10 to me.”

“Mwhehe... Naturally, Some Day You’ll Be A Ten Too If You Keep Working At It.” 

“With your help no doubt I will get there but… what if I never improve though and nine is the best I can do?”

“I Believe You Can Do It If You Just Try.” 

“I will! Dance coach and inspirational life coach. Isn’t there anything you can’t do?”

“Juggle.” He admits.

“Juggle? But you juggle all sorts of things. Your career, family and friends. You do it so well! I don’t know how you wouldn’t do well in juggling.” Chara wasn’t thinking of the basic kind of juggling that he was referring to.

“Pff.. I Mean Literal. I Tried It With Water Balloons... I Ended Up All Wet.” 

“See I would embrace it and say you wanted to show off your sexy bones.” Chara teased with a snicker.

“Er...” Salsa was caught off guard by that one and flushed slightly. Chara noticed the reaction.

“What? You didn’t know you were a cutie patootie? C’mon…” 

“T-that’s Different!” 

“How so hot stuff?” Chara was enjoying this way too much.

“I-... It Just Is!” He muttered. He wasn’t sure he could explain it. 

“Be proud of your body. It is a good one.” 

  
  
“Chara.” He groaned, clearly embarrassed.

“At least you still have one still.” He didn’t respond to that, there really wasn’t anything he could say.

“Never take these things for granted Sans. You never know when you will never get a chance to enjoy it. There is a saying about this I think.” 

“Something About Never Taking Things We Have For Granted.” He agreed.

“Yeah, that is the one. Tomorrow you want to try this again?”

“If Possible, I’ll Try, I’ll Be Busy in The Morning Though.”

“Alright sounds good.” 

  
  
  


In the other room Gem was finally settling down.

“I don’t like her. She is a brat in my eyes. I think for my sake I will space myself from her Papyrus.”

“i don’t blame you, she wasn’t always this way though.” 

“I sure hope not. I cannot imagine Sans would associate with someone like that.”

“no... she used to be very sweet, curious... still very much adventurous though.” 

“Maybe she is crazy now. She was part of Hope right? So… maybe she is mentally unstable?”

“i wouldn’t go so far to say crazy, but unstable... maybe.” 

“So… what do I do? Just stay away or what?”

“that’s up to you.” 

“Soon we are going to be mates so I just want to make sure we are on the same page.”

“i’m not gonna tell you how to live your life hun, especially when it seems like you get the raw end of the deal, but i’ll be here to support ya regardless of what you choose to do or not do.” Gem giggled a little bit.

“I don’t want you to dictate my life either. What I mean is as a team… we come with a solution. If I decide not to be around I don’t want to seem rude and put you in a position making up some excuse or telling her that I think she is rude. Do you understand what I am saying now?” 

“yeah, but if you choose not to be present i have the right to not tell chara anything if she asks.” 

“Alright, just don’t make it hard for your brother.”

“i won’t.” 

“Shhh… here they come. I am not being caught off guard again.” 

“Hey guys! Sans is going to walk me home. Thanks for the evening sorry things have been rough. I will try to do better next time.” Chara sounded sincere but Gem felt her heart sink into her stomach at the sound of that. 

“Hopefully Things Will Go Smoother.” Salsa agrees.

“see you later then bro.” Salsa nods and heads out of the house with a wave at the two.

“They are going to be mates aren’t they… oh fuck me…” 

“huh? how do you figure?” 

“He is walking her home. They will kiss which that will be bizarre but that usually happens in that circumstance and then they will be mates.” She was TV-holic and that is typical of romantic movies and television shows.

“pff, i seriously doubt my brother is going to kiss a doll, even if she is his best friend and we’ll have to see how things pan out. real life ain’t always like what’s on tv. anyway, since they might be gone a while, would you care to dance?” 

  
  
  


“So I Learned A New Trick Since Last We Had Time Together.” Salsa said once they were away from the house.

“SHOW ME!” 

“Mwehehe... Pappy Taught Me This.” He said as he walked around a corner and was gone with the doll, landing them under a tree in the park, even though it was dark out.

“WOW! THAT IS AWESOME!!!! Now you can get anywhere super fast!”

“Almost Anywhere. There Are Some Places That Are Magic Protected, But That Is The Idea.” His pride was in his tone.

“That is so cool! I bet you go to the highest of mountains to watch the sunset or go into the woods just to listen to the woodland creatures. I am so jealous of you Sans.” 

“Actually... I Was Thinking... If You Decide To Get A New Body That Is The Same Age As Hope Then You Could Come With Me. I’m Going To Start Branching Out Gigs To Promote My Career.” 

“Count me in!” 

“It’d Be Nice To Have A Partner Along. Even If All You Do Is Help In Practice.” 

“No problem! I mean what are best friends for?” He hugged the doll to him again.

“Thanks! Um, We Should Probably Talk To Hope And Frisk About This Too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yeah... I think Chara forgot about the little fact that Resets aren't allowed ... loads happen all the time, but not Resets.


	10. Chapter 10

“Tonight or tomorrow? Or, I got it, we can have a dream meeting!” 

“That’s A Good Idea! That Way Everyone Can Be There Who We Want To Be Or Need To Be!” 

“The next time Dream will do it though will be in a few days. Will you be willing to wait?” 

“Of Course! I’m Not Leaving Town That Soon!” 

“Just making sure. I thought I might have to have someone sneak me into your backpack and everyone would be like you are the skeleton with the talking creepy doll aren’t you?” 

“Pfff, Not A Way To Be Famous For Sure.” 

“I bet we could totally win Monster Got Talent though.” 

“That’s What I’m Going To Be Shooting For Next Month. Foxtrot Also Said I Needed A Stage Name Too... But I Haven’t Figured Out Anything That Would Fit Other Than The Nickname That The Others Use. He Said I Should Come Up With Something Different, Like He Did.” 

“Hmm… how about Solancho… it is like your favorite meal you make with salsa and it has a spicy feel to the name. It also sounds exotic.” 

“Hmmm, Maybe, I Don’t Know It Might Be Too Exotic.” 

“You can always go with Boner too.” 

“Definitely NOT.” 

“Wrong kind of exotic?” 

“Oh My Stars CHARA!” His flush was so bright she could see it in the dark.

“How about Midnight?” Chara said softly.

“Why That?” 

“B-because against the starry night you look like the midnight sky.” He had no response for that.

“J-just a s-suggestion. There is probably much better names than the one I throw out there.” 

“I Know. I’ll Consider It.” 

“Y-you don’t have to do it just for my sake.” 

“I Just Don’t Really Have Any Good Ideas... So I’m Open To Suggestions.” 

“You can ask Hope. She always seems to come up with good ideas.”

“Well, I Might Do That At The Meeting If I Can’t Figure One Out. I’ll Make A List Of Names.” 

“Tell me one that you thought of… I am curious now.”

“That’s Just It... I Haven’t Come Up With Any.” 

“You could probably just take over SS since he kind of disappeared from the limelight.”

“I Could, But I Think That Would Come With Too Much Expectation In Terms Of Dance. Sansational Stepper Was A Hip Hop Master. I Don’t Really Know All That Much About That Style. I Mean, I Have Mimicked My Brother’s Moves But That’s Different. I Still Need To Know More About It... I’m Better At The Waltz And Tap Than Hip Hop.” 

“Hmmm… Swaltz?” Chara chuckled at the name. He did as well.

“I Don’t Know If That Would Be Accurate.”

“Whatever you end up with will be great because you are great. Heck, you could even make the name garbage sound good.”

“That Is True, Though It Doesn’t Hurt To Have A Little Help Now And Then.” 

“True, still it was kind of fun thinking of names still.”

“It Is!” 

“Thanks for not making this weird about me being a doll and all.”

“Why Would It Be Weird? It’s Not The Strangest Thing I’ve Come Across.” 

“It isn’t? Really?”

“Heh... Well, Between The Corrupted Souls, The Odd Banter Between Dream And Stretch, And Meeting Dream’s Mate... No, It Really Isn’t. I Mean... It’s Not Strange To Have A Doll With A Soul After All That. I Still Don’t Understand How Dream Ended Up With A Monster Not Even Half His Size...” 

“Ppfffffttt… that is the only thing bugging you? Is this mate of his a Papyrus or something or another Sans?”

“Or Something... Sugar Is A Bitty.” 

“A bitty? That sounds familiar…”

“A Monster That Usually Is Less Than Three Inches Tall.” 

“Well… talk about bottom of the list.”

“My Brother, When He Found Out... Said He Thought It Would Be A SHORT Relationship.” 

“Pffffttt… That is a good one.”

“Despite It All, None Of The Others Think Little Of Him, From What I’ve Seen.” 

“You mean don’t take him seriously?”

“No, They Do... He’s Just A Smaller Version Of RC... Which Is Even Stranger. Nicole Made Him And RC Dubbed Him SS... Though I Don’t Know What It Means... But Everyone Just Calls Him Sugar Now.” 

“Probably means short skeleton. See SS.”

“Pff.. I Do But I Don’t Think Nicole Is That Mean To Allow Him To Be Called That.”

“Okay hmmm… two SS oh maybe she named him after Sensational Sans?!” 

“Maybe.” 

“Anyway, should we call it a night or would you like to come back to my place and see how “I” live?”

“I Said I’d Walk You Home. I Meant It.” He replied and started walking.

“I know you do. It is so weird not to feel things. I can hear things but I can’t feel the cool breeze or the softness of your shirt. Truly bizarre.” 

“I Imagine So.” 

“Do you think your brother will forgive me? I am not worried about the other Chara because I can’t imagine that wedding going through.”

“Why Not?!?” He was rather shocked she’d say such a thing.

“Let’s be honest as long as you know him. Has he ever been the type to be with such a being? She is not his type and she seems waaaaayyy too uppity and doesn’t understand our world.” 

“Hmmm, I Never Saw Her As “Uppity” As You Put It. I Think It Will Work Out. I’ve Seen Them Dance And She Makes Him Happy, Like He Used To Be.” 

“I saw her dance with him too at the wedding. My theory is that she is using the “perfect” dance to seal the deal. Other than dancing their personalities just don’t mesh.” 

“Takes All Kinds. Besides, I Think It’s Really Up To Him And He’s Never Shown Any Interest Before Until She Came Along... And Even Then It Wasn’t Easy. There’s A Lot You’ve Missed Out On.” 

“I just have a hard time believing he would get together with a murderer still. He seems the type to get with someone like a dancer, maybe Foxtrot?” 

“Foxtrot Has A Mate, For One, Secondly That’s Never Really Been A Requirement Even Though It Might Seem The Most Likely.” 

“Really? Huh… I thought it would make more sense to be with our own kind, you know what I mean?” 

“You Would Think, But Then Again, We’re Not All That Predictable.” 

“That is so true. Beings are so weird.”

“Mwehehe.” He walked to the building where Hope’s apartment was.

“This One Right?” 

“Yes! 202.”

“Alright.” He headed into the building and to the second floor.

“I bet they miss me like crazy!” 

“Well, Let’s See.” He said. He was about to knock when the door opened.

“Oh, Uh, Hi Aria.” 

“Aria? Wait… did Frisk really go through with it?”

“The separation? No, I’m just visiting.” 

“Ahh… so she wise up and decided to talk to you about it or maybe discussed not having it at all?”

“No, she simply wanted a few answers that had little to do with the actual separation and is honestly none of your business.” 

“It kinda is… it is part of my body still.” 

“Considering this a personal matter, no, it doesn’t. You’re sharing a body, that doesn’t make you their parent. If they tell you, that’s their business.” 

“I would think they would include me in a decision like that though…” Chara retorted.

“It’s not a decision, it's a discussion that they preferred to be private.” Aria retorted back smartly. 

“Fine… I will see how-”

“Is everything okay?” Hope asked, coming out hearing a discussion.

“Oh, We’re Fine.” Salsa said.

“I Brought Chara Back.” He held out the doll to Hope as Aria stepped aside to let him in and leave herself.

“Oh, thank you. Did you behave for Sans and for Papyrus?” Hope asked the doll.

“I am not your kid. I can do what I want…” Chara muttered.

“Sans, would you like to come in?” Hope asked, ignoring Chara.

“Only For A Moment. I Still Need To Get Back Home At A Decent Hour.” 

“Sounds good. Thank you again Aria for the advice.” He sat down in a chair after setting Chara comfortably on a couch pillow so she wouldn’t be sat on.

“Any time!” Aria calls back.

“Would you like some tea Sans?”

“He doesn’t like tea!” Chara yelled at Hope.

“Oh… well what would you like to drink Sans.”

“Actually, Depends On The Tea. I Don’t Mind Green Tea.”

“When do you start liking green tea?” Chara asked as Hope went to retrieve a cup of tea.

“It is a very relaxing tea. It is also very healthy.” Hope said bringing the cup over and handing it over to him.

“Thank You, And I Started A Few Years Ago. Aria Had Visited Some Time After You Left And Made Some For Herself. I Didn’t See Her Do So And Asked If I Could Sample Her Drink. She Relented. I Was Surprised I Enjoyed It When I Found Out What It Was.” He then took a sip.

“I g-guess you changed too…” 

“Chara, don’t be dramatic. It is just a drink.” Hope commented at Chara’s remark. He considered speaking, but then decided not to; she wasn’t wrong. Over the years, his priorities had changed.  He was not the naive skeleton Chara had first met.

“It isn’t just a drink. It means he is changing.”   
  


“Chara, we all evolve in some way or the other.” 

“She’s Not Wrong Though. I Am Not Exactly The Same Monster Chara First Met. At The Time... I Was Naively Optimistic. Pretended Not To Know Some Things That I Did Know, There’s Little Of The Past I Don’t Know Now And My Brother And I Have Been Working Together For Some Time Now. He And I Have Agreed That, With Effort, I’ll Take His Place. Regardless Of Whether The Others Approve Or Not.” 

“I see. Aria was filling me in on about red souls and things like that. I was wondering how things will be if Frisk would separate if she would get a new soul or what would happen. We also wanted to know if we can attend one of your classes. Frisk wants to experience one in her form before … well she makes her ultimate decision.”

“Of Course! Everyone Is Welcome To My Classes!” 

“Can I go?” Chara asked.

“I believe when he says everyone… he means you can come too Chara.” 

“Yup.” 

“Tell me about yourself, Sans?”  _ I know all about you Sans. _ Hope thought to herself but she wasn’t going to abuse the knowledge or memories of those from Frisk or Chara.

“Hmm, Well, Aside From The Studio And Starting Up My Career, I Help Protect The World When It Is Needed. I Also Keep Up With All The Latest In Dance Techniques And Try To Learn As Much Dance As I Can In My Spare Time.”

“That sounds fasina-”

“Why are you pretending that you don’t know anything about him when we share memories?” Chara called out Hope and she just took it in stride.

“I apologize Sans. I do know some of your history but I feel that I should get to know you properly.” 

“No, It’s Fine. I Understand. Memories Only Tell You So Much And It Has Been A While. Things Have Changed Since We Parted.” 

“No, you just got awesomer!” Chara tried to back off from what she said earlier.

“Anyway… what do you mean protect the world? Do you mean work with Chara that Papyrus is dating?” 

“No. It’s Work I’m Not Really At Liberty To Discuss.” 

“May I suggest to avoid mentioning it if you wish no one to ask you questions on the matter.” Hope said not trying to be mean but just was trying to be kind. It was then Salsa realized the house had three distinct designs. One screamed Chara, as it was bright colors and several photos of amusement parks and adventurous things. While Frisk had more tranquil and beach items and finally Hope was medical and pictures of smiling children. He only nodded in response to Hope’s comment.

“You are being rude. He can tell us anything he wants to.” Chara thought that might win her some points with Sans.

“She’s Right Though, One Shouldn’t Speak Too Much About Something They Do Not Want To Be Asked About. I Only Mentioned It In Answer To The Question As It Is Something I Did Not Previously Do. It’s Not The Royal Dancers, That Dream I Left Behind.” 

“You shouldn’t give up such dreams.” Hope said with a soft smile.

“Didn’t they disband it though?” Chara asked. Hope ignored Chara and continued to speak.

“They said I couldn’t be a doctor because of things happening to me at the time. Despite the odds Sans… I made my dream come true. I got my GED and went through college.”


	11. Chapter 11

“There’s A Reason I Left It Behind.” That was all he had to say on the matter.

“I am sorry. I didn’t mean to remind you of dark times.”

“No, Nothing Like That.” He gave her a reassuring smile before he took another sip of his tea.

“I heard you are going on tour soon. Are you excited?”

“I Am! There’s Lots To Do In Preparation! I’ve Been Working Hard.” 

“That seems very stressful. Are you getting plenty of sleep? Eating? Plenty of stretching and not over-doing it?”

“Sheesh doc… I am pretty sure Sans knows how to take care of himself.” Chara said with a snicker. 

“I Appreciate The Concern Hope, But It’s My Brother Who Needs More Sleep.” 

“A good night's sleep helps everyone. I guess it is like Chara awkwardly mentioned, my doctor side coming out.” Hope then nodded, as if she was agreeing to something, and looked over at Salsa.

“Can I borrow you for a moment in the kitchen Sans?”

“Sure! We Will Be Right Back Chara!” Chara didn’t like the idea of him hanging out with Hope by themselves.

  
  
  


When they got to the kitchen Hope spoke softly so Chara couldn’t hear.

“Frisk, wants to say she has no ill will towards you. She doesn’t really… forgive your brother yet but she- do you want to do it Frisk?” Hope’s head shook no and Hope sighed.

“She has moments where she gets dreadfully shy. I hope that gives you some comfort that she doesn’t hold it against you. I guess she felt it was important to her that you knew that.”

“It’s Fine. I Don’t Think He’s Really Ready For It Anyway Even If You Did Forgive Him, But Thanks.” 

“I j-just don’t want C-chara to hear me…” Frisk's voice said meekly. 

“I See. It’s Fine. Your Choices Are You Own Ya Know? You’re Still Your Own Person.” 

“It is just that… she has her opinions and she kind of thinks they are right all the time.” Frisk responded in the same soft tone.

“I Kinda Noticed.” 

“Ahh… I am sorry. I told her to watch what she says and mind her p’s and q’s. I am… not a fan of your brother still though.” 

“Don’t Worry About It, You’re Not Responsible For Her And, Whether She’s Noticed Or Not, She Has Changed Some Too Since That Time. Papyrus Told Me About Everything So, I Don’t Hold It Against You. True Forgiveness Takes Time And... Sometimes It Never Comes, But Giving It A Try Is The Important Thing.” 

“T-thank you. I am t-thinking of starting over. So I was thinking b-becoming a child again. I am hoping to f-find two guardians to help me have the f-family I never had.”

“I’m Sure That You Will Be Placed In A Loving Home.” 

“I h-hope so soon. Hope wants me to s-stay but I don’t t-think she can be a mother and a d-doctor at the same t-time.”

“It Would Be Hard To Be, That’s A Very Demanding Job.” 

“Anyway, I should let Hope back… thanks for listening to me.”

“Sure.”

“I am trying to give her more space. Thank you for giving me a moment. I do have a question for you about Chara.”

“Go Ahead.” 

“Most likely she will want her own body and it will most likely be the same age as me or you. She would most likely try to follow you on tour. Would that bother you if she did?”

“No, We’ve Already Discussed It. I Know That She’d Want To Come Along. I Am Just Not Certain If She Would Enjoy All The Work, Foxtrot Explained To Me How He Did His Tours And Why He Did Them The Way He Did.” 

“Well, if you think she won’t enjoy it maybe in the future you should let her know the consequences.” Hope replied thoughtfully.

“I’m Just Not Sure If She Will. I’ll Talk With Her More On It Before I Have My First Tour Gig Away From Here.”

“I am so proud of you! I know I am abusing Chara’s memories for a moment but I know how hard you work. Congratulations!”

“Heh... I Wouldn’t Call It That... I Mean, You Are Technically A Part Of Them Both... So In A Way... They’re Your Memories Too.” He paused a moment before chuckling.

“In A Way, It’s Like You’re Their Kid... Pff, I Don’t Think Chara Would Be Too Thrilled To Hear That.” 

“Pfff… Frisk often compared me to that. She says I am her mother and daughter at the same time. It is kind of weird but in a good way. I know you make Chara very happy.”

“Heh, I Think I Understand.”

“I better get going. Even though we are not connected I am sure Chara doesn’t like the idea of not knowing what is going on.”

“Probably, But She Will Have To Learn To Deal With It.” 

“Look at you. You really have changed.” He only nods.

“I can’t wait to see you metamorphosis into a butterfly soon.” 

“I Think I Would Have To Cocoon First.” He says without missing a beat.

“Pffff... good one. Oh but my good sir you sure on your way because you wormed your way into our hearts.” Hope chuckled. He just grinned. She smiled and moved out of the way. _I know this feeling isn’t mine but hers, Frisk. I know._

“Here is my number so we can do that dance lesson you mentioned.” Hope offered a slip of paper with her number on it.

“Oh, Thank You!” He put the number into his pocket.

“No problem. It is me who should be thanking you.”

“Why Do You Say That?” 

“You are the one offering me dance classes not the other way around. I can’t teach you anything unless you consider this-“ Hope took his hand and twirled herself and then him.

“a lesson.”

“Mwhehe, More Like Fun. I See What You Mean Though.” 

“Hehe that was fun.” Hope admitted.

“Anyway, I Should Probably Head Home, It Is Getting Late.” 

“Yep, yeah… it w-was nice talking to you.” Hope smiled.

“It Was Great Talking To You Too! See You Later!” He then headed back into the living room to tell Chara goodbye.

“Hey! Welcome back! What did she want?”

“Just To Talk, Something Personal That She Wanted To Ask Me But Did Not Wish To Be Rude By Just Blurting It Out. Anyway, I’m Going For The Evening. I’ll See You Later Chara.” 

“That … is all? Come on tell me what she told you.”

“No. Goodnight Chara.” He left the apartment then.

“Goodnight Sans…” Chara waited till the door closed before yelling.

“What the fuck did you tell him that you couldn’t say in front of me?”

“I Heard That!” Was Sans’ muffled call back to Chara before he shortcut home.

“Shit…” Chara muttered.

  
At Sans’ home…

“Should we plan for the wedding but I thought we were doing this with Sans? Do you think he wants to be involved with all that is happening Papyrus?” Gem asked him.

“of course he would.” Raps says just seconds before the front door opens.

“Hey Sans! How was the walk?”

“Good Evening! It Was Nice. I Spent Some Time Talking To Hope And Frisk After I Was There.” 

“Oh? That sounds good. I am sorry about e-earlier. It must have been a shock to hear about my past so… yeah.”

“Don’t Apologize. I Didn’t Expect It, But At The Same Time, I Must Admit I Am Not As Surprised As I Probably Should Be.” 

“In my last world Asriel told me that I needed to get stronger and by… everyone I could break the barrier. He told me that I would be able to fix it, that everyone would be okay. He didn’t explain how it was my soul that could do that, just that I would be able to fix everyone. He lied to me and ended up taking my soul. I am using this life to redeem myself for all the sins I have committed in my last.”

“I See. Well, It’s A Noble Thing You Are Doing.” 

“I appreciate that. I thought you would see me as a… murderer and as true as the word is to me I simply feel repulsed by the idea of taking another life. That is beside the point. How was hanging out with Chara?”

“It Was Nice Being With My Friend And, Considering I’m Not Really Much Better It Would Be Hypocritical To Call You A Murderer.” 

“I think as a family, we can work towards forgiving ourselves. Maybe not completely but we can start working on it because you, Sans, are too sweet to do anything out of malice.”

“You’re Too Kind.” He replied with a faint flush.

“He is so cute. I wish I had a brother like you or a family just in general. I was discussing with Papyrus and I hope you would approve besides being the best man for our wedding. Would you do the honor of walking me down the aisle?”

“I’d Love To!” He said after a moment, he’d been surprised by the offer to walk her down the aisle. It was one thing to be the best man, but a stand-in was definitely an honor he hadn’t been expecting. She started tearing up.

“Y-you have no i-idea how much this means to me!” Gem went up to him and hugged him holding him close. He returned the embrace.

“Wouldn’t Miss It For The World.” 

“Papyrus is right. You are the coolest.”

“Mwhehe. Naturally.” He grinned at the two before yawning.

“Sorry, It’s Been A Long Day. I Think I Will Head Off To Bed.” 

“I think that is a great idea. You going to hang out with Chara again tomorrow?”

“Hmm, Don’t Know.”

“the spell doesn’t last that long dear. only for twenty-four hours.” 

“Oh. Well That Answers That Then.” 

“I am sure if we ask that Nicole or Aria they can rearrange something.” Gem wasn’t sure if he was disappointed or not.

“I’ll Talk To Aria About It In The Morning. For Now My Bed Is Calling.” 

“heh, goodnight bro.” 

“Goodnight.” Salsa headed to his room, once there he changed out of his day clothes and into his pjs before he settled into bed. His mind drifting over what he had learned that day and he wondered about the phone number. He had set it next to his phone on a nightstand. He would put it in his phone in the morning. She was nice. He liked being around her, but he wondered if the reason she had given him the number like that was because she wanted to learn to dance or if it was Frisk because he had caught a hint of something that seemed... different. He wasn’t sure what it was. He fell asleep thinking about it, trying to puzzle it out.

The next day Hope was at the studio early in the morning.

“I can’t wait to see him again!” Chara said excitedly. She clearly dressed Hope in bright vibrant colors that seemed familiar to 80’s attire to the modern day wardrobe. _I know you are but remember it can only be for a-_ Hope was explaining before getting cut off by Chara.

“A couple of hours because you want to do some stuff and stuff.” _If you mean paperwork by stuff and stuff… yes._

“Yes, the boring stuff.”

When they arrived, Salsa was sitting down with Aria, who was only really recognizable to them due to the color of her eye lights. They were just idly chatting about dance styles.

“I don’t think it can hurt to see if you can find a style or two that can easily mesh with Salsa and make smooth transitions so that you can create something of a new style to help with your popularity, as the more styles you have... or the more new, the more likely folks are to want to see what you will do next.” Aria was saying as Hope walked in.

“Hi Sans!” Chara’s voice rang out as she ran up to him and pulled him up from his seat for a brief hug.

“Heh, Hi Chara, Hope, Frisk.” He grinned once he pulled back from the brief hug.

“They say hi too! They gave me the reins for a bit! Isn’t that amazing… oh hi Aria.” 

“Hello. How are you today?” She seemed to pointedly ignore the change in tone. 

“We are good. I am going to spend all day with my- please! Oh come on… please…” Chara began to beg herself.

“Not to butt in, but you know this looks really strange to do in public don’t you Chara?” Aria points out.

“I know what’s going on, but you should not do this around strangers or they will begin to think you belong in an insane asylum. That’s a can of worms you don’t want to open for any of you. Hope would lose her right to practice medicine, likely, and you and Frisk wouldn’t get anywhere and be confined away from most of the rest of the population with very limited - if any - visitation rights.” 

“Hmm… and that would be a pr-” Hope took over and it was clear she did as she took her hair out of the pony tail.

“Sorry, about that.” 

“It’s fine Hope. Chara, you need to learn to not just suddenly snatch control. I know it’s your body, but that’s rude - for one thing - and two, arguing with yourself like that has consequences when you’re not at home. You should have no trouble simply speaking your thoughts without taking control like that.”

“I totally agree.” Hope said even though Chara was throwing a small tantrum inside Hope’s head. _You said I can borrow the body for a while though!!_

“Honestly Chara, stop fussing like a child and wait your turn like an adult. And yes, I do not need to have you in control to hear you or Frisk. I can simply read from the Code.” 

“Sans, will you teach Frisk a basic dance move?” _More like you are trying to steal him away from me! He is MY best friend and he is nothing to you Hope._

“Hush Chara and you don’t know that for sure. He said he’d teach everyone, that includes them. Now pipe down.” 

“I Can Do That, Was There A Certain Dance Frisk Wanted To Learn?”

“The basic waltz. I think that is a good first dance. Don’t you think so?” Hope’s head shyly nods.

“Alright! I Can Do That.” He motioned her to follow him so that they were a few feet away from where Aria was sitting. It was interesting to see how much Hope changed in demeanor when Frisk took over. She seemed so shy and kept looking around the room as if someone was going to spook her at any moment.


	12. Chapter 12

“Okay, First Things First.” He took one of her hands and lightly placed it on his hip before taking her other hand.

“We’re Going To Start With A Simple Two Step Of The Waltz.”

“T-that will b-be nice. T-thanks for d-doing this.” _I am so JEALOUS!_ Chara muttered but there was a light voice that seemed to echo the same message as well. 

“Sure. Now, You’re Going To Need To Stay Relaxed To Let Me Lead. You Start With Your Right Foot And You’re Going To Step Back As I Step Forward Alright?” She nodded and stared at her feet as she followed his instructions. _You are doing great Frisk!_ Hope cheered. He chuckled a little.

“I Know It’s Tough, But Don’t Look At Your Feet. It Just Makes You Hesitate More. Keep Your Focus On Me Okay? We’ll Go Slowly.” One step at a time they went around the room. Right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot. He paused briefly between each step so that it slowly became a more natural and smoother movement. After a while he began to pick up the pace of the steps of the dance, easing her into doing the motions at a faster rate, but not too fast so that she didn’t stumble over herself trying to keep up.

“You’re Doing Good.” 

“A-am I? Yeah! Hope said you would be a great teacher. She says you will be nice to me too.” 

“Of Course! It Just Takes Practice To Get Good, Like Anything.” He reassures with a smile.

“B-but I am g-going to forget it all… just so I don’t have to remember what happened.” 

“That doesn’t mean you’ll lose the skill. Muscle memory cannot be erased so easy, even if the mind itself forgets. True fact, even those who forget their own family members still retain skills like dancing, writing, riding bikes and so forth out of muscle memory.” 

“But I won’t remember you though… Hope says I will get to meet you again even afterwards.” 

“And you will. I will always be around, keeping an eye on you and everyone else here.” 

“That is good!” _He is so amazing!_ Chara said in Hope’s skull. _He will make one hell of a mate one day._ Hope didn’t respond as she felt it might cause friction between them.

“Ready To Try With Some Music?”

“Sure! Then you should dance with Hope then Chara. I bet they will have fun!’ 

“I’ll Do That After The First Song.” He agreed and let go of her to go over to what looked like some sort of box. It was the music player and he selected a song, set the delay for a few seconds before it would play and walked back over to her. He set up into the position and a second or two passed before the music began to play and he guided her around the room to the music.

  
“I am doing it. I am really doing it!” Frisk was so proud of herself. She had a huge confident boost. When the song ended he let go and smiled.

“That Was A Good Dance!” _Courtesy, remember to courtesy._ Hope gently reminded Frisk. She did as she was told to curtsying in front of Sans. He smiled a little and returned the gesture with a bow.

“Now What Dance Did Hope Want To Learn?” Chara pushed Hope aside and took over.

“We can do her last. Me! I want to go!” Chara says putting her hair up in a ponytail. 

“Wait Your Turn.” Salsa replied patiently.

“Ugh… Fine…” Instead of letting Hope have her turn she tried to pretend to be Hope.

“Thank you charming Sans. Let us go dance the night away.” Neither Salsa nor Aria seem amused.

“You’re Not That Good Of An Actor Yet.” 

“Cut it out Chara. There’s no reason to be acting this way.” 

“But… I want to spend time with him. She is just more like … a host you know. Besides I can hear Frisk telling Hope all about her dance and how happy she is. Oh apparently I wasn’t supposed to say that… well I am just causing problems for everyone.” She could hear Hope shushing her.

“You shouldn’t talk about those who are listening, and we all know you do. You’ll get your turn, be patient.” 

“Fine… fine…” Chara let Hope take over. Hope took her hair out of a ponytail.

“Sorry… she is just excited to see you again Sans.” Hope said softly.

“I See.” 

“Shall we… I got to admit I am excited to get lessons from a celebrity.” Hope said with a smile.

“I was going to make a private appointment but Chara decided that we should just be here. She has gotten very strong lately.” 

“Just one reason that I am pushing for a decision, because I have a feeling of what might occur if this continues.” Aria replied.

“I think it might be the last couple of days of us being together like this. It will feel weird but… I think it is the best course of action.” 

“Agreed.” 

“Did You Want To Learn A Different Type Of Dance?” Salsa asked. 

“I am easy like Sunday morning. You pick and I will follow.” Hope said as Chara gagged in her mind. _Oh my Asgore! What the heck is with that crazy line?_

_I believe that is a song._ Frisk replied. He chuckled and went over to the player and cued up the requested song before going back over to her.

“Ready to boogie oogie?” Hope said with a chuckle. _Please… this is getting too much._ Chara said in her head. He just grinned and led her into the dance.

“What song is this?” 

“The Song You Spoke Of.” He replied as they swayed to the music. She smiled and swayed with him.

“Because I am easy… easy like Sunday morning.” Hope sung along as they danced. He just chuckled as they danced to the music. 

“You’re A Good Dancer.” He said when the music ended.

“Thank you. It comes naturally with a great teacher like you.” Hope said with a smile, curtsying before getting jolted away with Chara. Hope stumbled a bit before Chara took over.

“Now my turn!” 

“Chara, really now. You shouldn’t do it like that. That is dangerous to all of you, you could hurt yourself and them.” 

“B-but… sorry Aria. I am just so excited to dance with my best friend.” 

“I know, but one should not be reckless in their excitement. It has caused many injuries and worse because individuals let their emotions get the better of them.” 

“Alright… did you want to talk to Hope again Sans?” _It is fine… you have your time with him._ Hope was not the type to put up much of an argument as she was constantly trying to keep the peace.

“We Can Talk After The Dance, What Dance Were You Thinking Of?” 

“I want to do the Salsa!” Chara said with a giant smile. 

“Pff…” Aria tried to be adult about this, but just the way she said it… Salsa just smiled and went to pick a song from the playlist that would be good. She took his hand and let him lead.

“I have been looking forward to this for a long time.” Chara said with a slight blush. 

“Oh?” He asked as they kept pace with the music.

“Yes, I often enjoyed watching you and your brother dance and I missed us dancing. It has been such a long time.” 

“It Has.” He agreed.

“You dance just as well as I remember you did.” She was just enjoying the moment as she followed his lead.

“I Can Say The Same.” 

“I missed this so much.” Chara’s voice sounded calmer as they danced. 

“It Was Always Fun To Dance With You.” 

“We should do a slow dance too. What do you say?”

“Hmm, Maybe After The Class, We Don’t Have Long On Our Own.” 

“That will be even better…” _Ask him if it is alright to do the dance around 5 pm so I can do paperwork._ Hope asked Chara who ignored her.

“What time will work for you?”

“Hmm. Well I’ve Some Things To Do So Either Right After The Class Or In The Evening.”

 _That would be perfect ask him for this evening around 5pm Chara please?_ Chara was debating on listening to the voice.

“What time does class gets over?”

“Three, We Only Do A Couple Hours. It’s Nearly Time To Start.” Aria got up and went over to a wall to do some stretching as other students began arriving. Salsa had moved back from her after the song had ended and had gone back to the box to check the playlist for the day to set up the songs for the first hour.

“I think… fine we will go… sorry Sans I have to go. Hope insists on doing work instead of appreciating the sophistication of your art.”

“Well, Her Work Is Important.” 

“I know. I will be seeing you later then. Aria, maybe today we can do the separation thing?”

“If they are in agreement on what they want.” _I am not s-sure yet A-aria…_ Frisk says in Hope’s head as Chara rolled her eyes.

“We’ll talk later.” Aria assures.

“Alright, see you later Sans and Aria.” Chara hugged Sans briefly before leaving. She was not the happiest of campers about this situation.

“See You Later!”

“See you.” Hope then took over and went to work. She enjoyed her job immensely. She didn’t care if the child came from a rich or poor family, a monster or not, she was glad to be of assistance. 

  
  
  


Salsa and Aria had the class until three, the two then parted ways for the afternoon. Salsa had some monsters he needed to talk to. His first stop was Classic, he knew the other’s habits well enough by now that he could catch the other trying to catch a nap in his office instead of working.

“Classic.” 

“hello, salsa. how can i help you?”

“I Wanted To Talk To You Again, About Eventually Replacing My Brother.” Classic gave Salsa a strange glance unsure if he should ask what he meant but he had a good idea.

“why would you want to replace him in the royal guard if you are a celebrity?” He huffed. He knew Classic was dancing around the actual subject.

“Because I Can And He’s Likely To Have A Family Soon. He Deserves Some Sort Of Break After All He’s Done Since We Got Here.” 

“are you willing to give up on your dream then?”

“If Need Be, Though I Think - For Now - I Can Handle Both. I Have Gotten Advice On How And Unlike The Rest Of You, Mine Has Taught Me His Trick For Getting Around And I Have Mastered It.” 

“i still don’t like the idea of just doing it this way.” 

“What Other Way Would You Have It Done? Besides, This Was My Idea. I’m Doing This Because I Want To Do It.” 

“if that is the case, why did you come here to ask permission?” 

“Because I Know How You Lot Are And I Don’t Want To Waste Time Arguing Over This When There Might Be More Important Matters To Attend To.” 

“if you sure about this… ask your brother about the initiation process. i won’t stand in your way but the test is hard and the jobs are even harder on your soul. do you understand me?”

“Yes. I’m Making It A Priority To Get Everyone On Board First. He’s Already Walked Me Through The Process. I Know What It Entails, Thank You.” 

“i just wanted to give you a chance to get out of this biz, you got a promising career in front of you and the last thing you want on you is a spotlight with this job.” 

“I Wouldn’t Be Doing This If I Had Any Doubts On It. I Know This Might Interfere- No, It Probably WILL Interfere With Dancing. However, My Brother Is More Important To Me. The Dream Can Wait, If Need Be.” 

“sure... “wait” anyway… i at least admire your guts or lack thereof to tell me what you want. not many has the back-bone to even do that. you have a skele-ton of work if you plan to be a celebrity slash judge.” 

“Guess You Can Say It Runs In The Family.” He replied with a grin.

“pffftt... i think you'll finger this all out.” Classic said pointing at him with a grin. 

“I See Your Point.” Salsa replied back without missing a beat.

“pffttt... you will fit in fine. just be careful around the creators.” 

“Eh, I’m Not Half As Worried About Them As You Are. I’ll See You Around Classic.” 

“just be careful. i saw the other side of one of them. it just takes one bad thing to make our dream into a nightmare.” 

“Yeah, I Know. I’ve Talked To My Paps About This Dozens Of Times Since He Told Me The Truth. I Insisted On Going To Meetings To Prove I Could Handle It.” 

“well i know i can only see the cup half full most days but… it is starting to change with my kids. they see the world brighter than i could ever.” 

“Better Than Half Empty. I Heard Kids Are Good At That.” 

“indeed. rumor has it that there will be a wedding soon. yours?” Classic knew it was Raps’ but he was a joker still through and through.

“You Wish.” He replied and waved to Classic before he headed off.

“See You Around.” 

“see you around salsa.” Salsa would stop off to talk to Red, Stretch and Slim too about the same topic... 

  
  


Around 5 pm Hope showed up around the studio and was still wearing her lab coat.

“Hey… s-sorry for the … Hope wanted to do more work and more work… I eventually just took over and clocked her out.” 

“She’s A Workaholic Then.”

“Sounds familiar.” Aria agrees, she was lounging in a beanbag chair.

“Who does it remind you of?” Chara asked Aria.

“Me.” Aria chuckles.

“Well it is a bit annoying at times. This is far more important than more paperwork.” 


	13. Chapter 13

“Only to you, apparently not to her; you are two different beings, Chara. You do not share the same priorities and likely never will. At least not entirely.” 

“That makes sense she is half me and half Frisk. She has the good and bad of us.” 

“Anyway, I Selected Some Variety For Our Dance Session Tonight.” 

“May I intervene just for a moment.” Hope’s voice coming through leaving Chara yelling at her.

“Chara sush, let her at least speak a moment.”

“Frisk has decided to be a child again named Kris.” 

“I’ll let her new parents know then when I take her later tonight.” 

“I am going to miss her like cra-” Hope was cut off.

“Well now for the dance lesson.” Chara said walking over to Sans.

“I’m sure you will Hope, but it doesn’t mean you won’t see her again. In fact, it’s possible you might should the parents need your specific services.” 

“See Hope, all is well.” Hope and Frisk were spending the remaining hours together. She spent her time doing work not to think of the impending separation. She was taking this very hard. 

“I know how hard this is for you Hope, but it will be alright. If you like, you can even come with me to meet them.”  _ I would like that a lot. Thank you. I just want to make sure she will be safe. _ Hope’s voice sounded like she was crying even though on the outside Hope looked impatient. 

“She will be safe and loved.” Aria reassures.  _ That is the most important part.  _ Hope still was going to spend as much time holding and hugging Frisk as long as she could just the same. 

“I agree.” Aria replied as Salsa set the first song to play before walking back over to Chara. The first song was a standard one for Salsa, but then moved on from there into other types of dancing, including the Tango, Waltz, Ballet and Hip Hop. Aria seemed content to watch the pair in silence.

“I love dancing with you Sans.” Chara said as they started a slow dance she rested her head against his chest. It shifted then from a waltz into a more simple two step. 

“It’s Always Fun.” He admitted, in the back of his mind, however, he was trying to figure out why. He had not forgotten what Aria had told him, that night of his fight with them.

“It is like the world stops for a moment. I can think clearly.” 

“Hmm.” A few moments more and the last song died and he pulled away from her; an hour had gone by quickly. 

“Let’s Take A Break.” He motioned to the other beanbags in the room. He’d done a number of shortcuts today and it had left him slightly winded because he wasn’t used to doing it in so little amount of time on top of all the dancing he’d done beforehand. He was getting a workout today. He sat down and she sat on his lap.

“Tadah! I still fit in your lap still.” Chara said, wrapping one arm around his neck. If Hope was more conscious she would have gotten a scolding for sure but she was too busy grieving to notice.

“Heh, Just Like A Kid.” Aria chose to stay silent, she was reading a book with a black cover and a silver eternity symbol on the front.

“I am just being cute!” Chara corrected.

“That So?” He asked.

“Mmmhmm… is it working?” 

“Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.” He glanced towards Aria, who just turned a page in her book. Though after a moment she glanced over at the pair.

“You have two hours and six minutes.” She replied then went back to her book.

“Two hours and six minutes until what?” Chara asked. 

“The separation.” Aria replied without looking up.

“Oh, I see, you can’t say I am cute with the other two around. It is okay I understand. Tell me do you still watch Disney movies? I know down below there was only like two you could watch then.” 

“A Few.” He replied thoughtfully.

“What is the matter? You seem out of it? Is everything okay?”

“Just Thinking Is All. I’ve Had A Lot To Think On Recently, Nothing To Do With This Though.” 

“Is it going on tour? With this separation I can come with you and we can see all the new places together.” 

“Nah, It’s Not That.” 

“Is that Chara from your place constantly talking about wedding stuff?” 

“It’s Not Her.” He replies.

“It’s Something More... Personal.”

“Want to tell me?”  _ Respect his privacy. This is obviously something he is not ready to talk about.  _ Hope told Chara. 

“Even If I Wanted To, I Can’t.”

“Is it a crush on a girl? I can totally help!” 

“Heh, No. Nothing Like That. Sorry To Disappoint You, But I Don’t Have A Crush On Anyone Right Now.” 

“Oh? So you can have a crush on me then!” Chara joked, nudging him. 

“Heh. That’s Cute.” 

“Okay, okay… Hope fine…” Chara closed her eyes for a moment before Hope took her place and flushed when she saw where she was.

“Uhh… I j-just came to tell you t-that n-no matter what it is you are going through. Even though you can’t tell us. We will b-be here for you to help you when you need us-” Hope was pushed aside as Chara took over.

“Message sent. See all good.” 

“Thanks Hope.” He tried to relax more, put the issue in the back of his mind for now. He’d told Aria about it before Hope had shown up. She had told him everything would be okay and he had to believe that she knew, even if it was tough to believe. 

“Hey cheer up bud. Soon you will be a world class celebrity like you always wanted to be.” 

“That Reminds Me, What Have You Always Wanted To Be?” 

“I never thought of it… I guess I want to go see everything. You know, climb mountains and stuff like that.” 

“So You Want To Travel Then?” 

“Yeah! See the world… and be like embrace it and stuff.” 

“Ah, a tree hugger.” Aria jokes lightly.

“If you mean tree hugger by going to an event where they burn it called “Burning Monster” than sure.” Chara joked. 

“Ah, no.” Aria wasn’t phased by the joke, but it unsettled Salsa a little.

“It is a music festival. People come to together and then burn down a giant figure made out of wood. I only heard about it but never been.”

“If that is your thing then you’re definitely  _ not  _ a tree hugger.” 

“I just want to do it all!”

“Uh, I don’t know if you really want that, but I get the idea.” 

“What is wrong Sans? Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I’m Fine.” 

“I don’t think he quite liked that last joke. He’s not as... hmmm, well-traveled, as I am.” 

“Sans, no one sets any monsters on fire.”

“Yeah, I Know... But, Just Calling It That Is... Unnerving. Sort Of Like... The Ending Of The Wickerman.”

“Yeah... that’s a tough one.” Aria agreed.

“I can suggest to them to call it “Burning man” would that help?”

“You’ve never seen The Wickerman have you Chara?” 

“Nope, Hope refuses to watch horror flicks.”

“And for good reason. That movie is about a man who was lured under false pretenses to an island only to end up being burned alive as a sacrifice.” 

“Sounds like a hot movie to me.” Chara joked. Salsa groaned, that was not helping.

“Okay, even I think that one was in a bit poor taste.” 

“I could have said now I am hungry for bbq.”

“Don’t even Chara. Seriously.” 

“...” Salsa muttered something under his breath but that was all.

“What did you say Sans?” Chara asked hearing something but wasn’t sure what was wrong.

“Excuse Me A Moment.” He set Chara on the beanbag before he got up and left the room. 

“Uhhh… what just happened?” Chara asked.

“If I had to guess, I would say he felt sick.” Chara followed Sans or would have if Aria hadn’t closed the door on her to forestall her from following him out into the hallway.

“Why did you do that?” Chara asked, turning to face her.

“Because it’s necessary. Give him some time.” 

“It was just a joke.” 

“Not everyone appreciates gallows humor Chara and to some it is offensive. Though I’m not sure he was offended so much as just grossed out by it.” 

“It was clean and it was making fun of something that wasn’t real. I think it is alright to do so.”

“You do realize that movie was based on actual beliefs and things that used to happen in human history right?” 

“Nope, just thought it was a movie.”

“Most movies, specifically horror films and history documentations, tend to be based off something from true events in history. Granted, history documentations are more on the nose on actual events, however, that doesn’t mean that such events from a horror film cannot be true. For example... there’s a movie about a doll being possessed that kills, the movie series is called Chucky. While the name is a fabrication, as is the killing spree, there is an actual doll that is possessed that Chucky is based off of. His name is Simon and he caused some very bizarre and otherwise disturbing things to happen, even though he did not kill.” 

“Are you saying I can’t I just make puns of stuff. I mean you can’t be serious.”

“What I’m saying is choose what you do and say carefully and I am quite serious. While I am not a fan of horror films myself, I happen to know a good deal about the industry from researching it and even researching movies themselves. I even took college classes on theater, covering the movie industry and various aspects of it.” 

“I bet they don’t mind if someone makes a joke or two. It is not like I am picking a real life being and joking about them. I am just having a light hearted moment.”

“I wouldn’t know. Some of the crews that work on such things would laugh... others would look at you like you sprouted another head as it is not uncommon that  _ some _ horror films have had some... bizarre things happen while the film is being shot. Even if it is supposed to be purely fictitious as a work. Sometimes films and plays are abandoned into history because too many “bad” things happen that cause serious injury and even death. There’s even a song in history that is said that if it is played that anyone who hears it will die... it is unknown if this is true or if it’s just a myth surrounding a piece of old sheet music... personally I would not want to be one who found out the hard way.” 

“I still think my jokes weren’t that bad. I still feel that I am being lectured over nothing.”

“As far as gallows humor goes, no. I’m impartial to such humor usually, however you were making Sans very uncomfortable.” 

“I didn’t know. I am sorry I am not a mind reader.”

“You also weren’t paying attention to him either. If you had been, you’d have seen it.”

“I have two other beings up in my head it is hard to keep things straight.”

“Yes, but that is not going to get you out of this because they are not your parents. They are not responsible for what you say and what you do. You must learn to think for yourself and take responsibility. You have only another hour, roughly, before this is reality. Also, I know what you are up to Chara. I’ve been watching you all evening. Even if he doesn’t see it.” 

“What do you mean?” Chara played ignorant.

“I mean you have been flirting with your best friend the entire evening. I’m a married woman with three married children. Do not think you can get it past me. “

“What is wrong with that? Is it not possible to want your best friend?”

“I didn’t say anything was wrong with it, but if you are in mind to want something more than friendship then you need to start realizing what a commitment really means and that it is give and take; you must be willing to put your partner above your own wants and needs... or else not try at all because anything else is just a farce that will fall into nothing but nasty arguments, heartbreak and disappointment.” 

“I do! I put Sans above all. I don’t think you understand. Hope is constantly telling me there is other things that take priority.”

“We’ll see just how true that is, so far you have been nothing short of childish about this whole thing. Even if he is everything to you, you should still know that she is right. Especially since you are not in a relationship. So far this is only one-sided. He has not shown interest in anyone with the intent to go further than a friendship and you trying to push your own desires ahead of Hope’s actual needs is selfish, unwarranted and irresponsible.” 

“Soon I will have my own body and she will have hers and so the problem will be solved.”

“Not entirely. Just because you will be separate does not mean you will be free of problems. What will you do if, let’s say, this falls through? What if Sans doesn’t make it like he hopes? I’m not saying it will happen, but I’d be remiss if I didn’t play the devil’s advocate for a moment here and ask what YOU plan to do if things don’t fall into place. Do you even plan for such things?”

“I don’t need money or anything to hang out with him.”

“No, but you do need money to help have food, to have clothes, a roof over your head. This world, Chara, doesn’t run on charity anymore than the world I came from does. This is not a perfect world, if only because no soul can stand to have everything perfect. It is, however, peaceful.” 

“I will make it work somehow. I don’t know yet.”

“You might want to start thinking about things like that, especially if you want to be in an adult body. You will be expected to be responsible for yourself and to get a job at some point. Also, while documents on your identity can be fabricated to allow you into the system, your education is something that cannot be faked and you will have to deal with that.” 

“Ooohhh… I heard Hope’s thoughts she said she put 10,000 g away for me and 10,000 away for Frisk.”

“You’d be surprised how fast that disappears.” 

“Well it is a start.”

“it’s better than nothing, but at the same time, you shouldn’t rely too heavily on it.” 


	14. Chapter 14

“I am at least planning things. Right now Hope is moping around in my head talking about memories with Frisk.”

“She is the more sentimental of you three so this doesn’t surprise me.” 

“She was helping her move on and now that is happening it is like she doesn’t want it to happen. You tell me that is not immaturity?”

“It’s not. It’s called mourning what you have known. I have mourned in my life over such things. It is hard for me to watch my children grow up, move away and start families of their own... but such is life. We mourn what we have lost and then we move on. It is not immaturity, it is simply a sign of love and compassion.” 

“Well I am compassionate and I love her. Heck, I told her not to do it!”

“As I said... she’s the more sentimental. Hmm, speaking of... that reminds me that I need to talk to my daughter and Nicole about the recent news.”

“About what?”

“I’m carrying again.” 

“You? Are what? For reals?”

“Yes.” 

“Can’t you like snap your fingers and a baby pops out of nowhere?” _Babies are not like that Chara._ Hope said with a sigh.

“Heh, no. It does not work that way even for a Creator. Even if it did I would not do it that way, because there is a special experience in carrying a new life. Perhaps some day you will understand.” 

“Probably not as I figure the golden child within us three is more prepared than any of us.”

“An interesting choice of words.” The door opened, Sans came back in. He seemed to have regained his composure.

“Sorry That Took So Long, I Got A Call While I Was Out.” 

“Sorry about the bad jokes. I was just joking and ligh- I mean keep it brief.” 

“I Understand What You Were Trying To Do... I Guess I Just Don’t Like The Thoughts.” 

“I just didn’t put a face to the joke so to speak. Does that make sense?”

“Yes, I Guess It’s Just That I Care Too Much That Even If There Was No Particular Person Involved... Just The Idea Was Repulsive.” 

“It is over now. I will try to avoid dark humor.”

“In other news, I supposed you’ll be the second person I tell today Salsa, but I’m expecting a child.”

“Oh? When Are They Coming?” Aria couldn’t help but chuckle a little.

“No, I mean I’m pregnant silly.” 

“Oh. Oh! Well Congratulations!” Hope took over and tears started to stream down her face as she kept wiping them away.

“She is ready.” Hope said.

“You guys still have roughly twenty minutes now. I set a timer.” 

“I d-don’t know h-how much longer I can be s-strong for her.” Hope admitted. Aria waved her over as Salsa took his seat again. She made her way over to Aria. Aria took her hand and gently tugged her down into the chair, making some room for her and putting an arm around her.

“I will miss her so much.”

“I know you will, and it will be tough, but at the same time I know you can do it. Because you know it’s the right thing for them. I know how you feel. It was hard on me, when I had to let my boys go for a while. I had to leave them when they were 18 so that certain events could happen so that I would meet them and we would be a family. It wasn’t easy, and it was harder still, knowing that there were some pains I couldn’t keep them from... but, they became fine young monsters and they now have mates. I couldn’t be more proud, but letting go hurts.”

“Frisk.. will be a baby again right?”

“A toddler.” 

“Okay, maybe I can convince the parents to have me be their doctor. I will do it for free.”

“I don’t see why not, though I’m sure they’ll compensate you well enough. They’re not those kinds of souls and they will not be put out by doing so. You’ll see soon enough.” 

“It would be my way of saying thank you.” 

“I think it will change a few things for you, but if they agree, then your life will likely change for a little while. At least until Frisk hits a certain age. You will need to agree to move.” 

“To move? Where?”

“That would spoil the surprise.” 

“Alright. I will.”

“You’ve spent time with Frisk, perhaps you should spend a little time with Chara; at least the last remaining few minutes to talk about things. About what you plan exactly - depending on how things go in your life and your aspirations for the future and not just for Frisk.” 

“I got several things planned for her. I made this book just for her. It took me a bit to make it but it should help.” Hope explained showing her a book. Aria nods.

“Spend time with Chara now, I’m sure Frisk can keep us company while you do.” Hope nodded as Frisk took the front.

“Hi Aria.”

“Hello Frisk.” 

“Hi!” 

“Hello Sans. I am n-nervous but H-hope says I will be o-okay.”

“You will be. I’m entrusting you to one of the few souls I trust without question. You will be fine. You will grow up having everything you will ever need. Just remember to not lose your sense of self okay?” 

“I won’t but why did you say you are entrusting me without question? I didn’t do anything to earn such trust.”

“I think you misunderstood slightly. I said the one I’m giving you to I trust without question.” 

“Oh, sorry. I guess I am lost in my thoughts.”

“It’s alright. You have a lot to think about really.”

“It is hard to think that this is it. The end and the beginning all melted into one.” Salsa was silent, listening to the two. It was both a sad and fascinating thing to be a witness to. He couldn’t imagine what it would be like to be in that position... 

“Well, you’re not wrong there. That is life, usually when something meets its end, something new begins. In fact, there is a type of tree out there that has seeds that have impenetrable shells. They never open for any animal and even humans would have a hard time getting them open... however, when a forest fire takes over the land, the shells of these little seeds protect them and melt away and in the fertile soil that is left behind of the trees that had died... these little seeds take root and grow into new trees.” 

“That sounds wonderful. I want to not be burdened by these thoughts anymore. I want to be free.”

“You will be like a phoenix. In the ashes of your old life, you will bloom anew and start a new life.” 

“I can’t wait to meet mom and dad. I don’t remember my biological ones.”

“Perhaps for the best. Time is drawing near. Five minutes.” 

“Will you remind me when I am about 18 about Hope and Chara. I f-feel it is important I should remember them.”

“Hmmm, no. I think that Hope and you will still have a connection as she intends to stay close. Therefore your friendship might not be the exact same, but it will still be there. As for Chara... I think I have a different solution to that.” 

“Alright, Sans… can you call your brother and ask him to come here really quick.”

“Uh, Sure.” Salsa shot off a text actually instead of calling, as he knew his brother best.

“Tell him it is very important and to come quickly.” A couple of minutes pass by before Raps shortcut into the room.

“hey, what’s the important thing?”

“Hey Papyrus. I am about to be a butterfly soon so I thought before that happens. I wanted to say “I forgive you.” I forgive you for everything that happened and I want you to start forgiving yourself. Okay… this is not only my wedding gift to you but my last request.” Raps was shocked into silence. Frisk made her way over and curtsied in front of Raps. Despite the shock, he returned the gesture with a slight bow, if a few milliseconds later.

“One last dance?”

“s-sure.” Aria waved a hand, the player started up to a waltz.

“Your brother t-taught me h-how to waltz today…” Frisk was crying by this point. She was overwhelmed.

“that right?” He held her close and put one hand into hers, his other lightly rested on her hip, as her other rested on his arm since it was a little hard to reach his shoulder due to the height difference even as he led her slowly through the dance.

“Yeah, he is going to be the greatest dancer out there. You will have to fight off all the girls.”

“heh, yeah, probably will have to.” He chuckled softly.

“Take care of Hope and Chara for me. I know Chara is a handful but she is a good being.”

“yeah, but i don’t know how long it will be my job to look out for her. we’ll just see what fate has in store for us eh?” 

“Yeah…” As the song ended Frisk placed a light kiss on his hand.

“thanks, kiddo.” He said quietly before placing a kiss on her forehead.

“i hope this time around you get what you shoulda had before.” 

“You too. All of you… I hope you all find happiness.”

Aria stood up from the chair and walked over towards her, the time was up and she was covered in a silver aura that seemed to become a bubble... then two bubbles... then a third... and the third was the smallest as it floated over to Aria. The magic slowly faded, first from the small one, revealing a small, sleepy toddler that had brown hair and blue eyes, dressed in red overalls and a purple shirt beneath with pink stripes. The second to fade revealed Hope, in her own form she looked similar to Chara in build in terms of age, but she was taller by a few inches and her eyes were instead a stormy grey blue and was dressed in the doctor’s outfit. The last to fade was on Chara, who simply had control of her own body back on her own but in a green tank top and blue jeans.

“Yes! My body is back!” Chara hugged her body as Hope made her way over to Frisk to check on her. Raps chuckled a little.

“Hey Kris. Right? That is what you wanted for a name. How are you?” The child yawns and leans against Aria sleepily.

“Apparently ready for a nap.” 

“It is late.” Hope was wiping away her tears.

“It is, why don’t you two stay here with Chara while Hope and I make a trip. I’ll be back soon.” 

“sure.” 

“Okay!” Chara jumped into Sans’ arms as she was full of excitement and joy.

“Whoa! Heh, Energetic As Always.” 

“I have my body back!”


	15. Chapter 15

Hope followed Aria through a portal. 

“Where are we?” Hope asked.

“A small island kingdom.” Aria replied as they walked through the halls of a stone building. The carpet beneath their feet muffled most of their steps and guards that they passed by only nodded in silent greeting. 

“Is the parents going to be living around here?” Hope asked, curious.

“The parents live here.” Aria replies as she breaks off to a hallway and stops before a door with two guards who look at Aria quizzically, but don’t challenge her as she moves to knock on the door.

“How are they going to ask me… is this where I am moving to?”

“Indeed.”

“I guess I will be a royal doctor?” Hope was trying to take in all the stuff that was happening. The door was opened by a monster with ashen coloring to his skull and red horns.

“You’re here late into the evening mother.” 

“I am. May we come in?” He nods and moves away from the door to let them even as he calls out softly.

“Dear, we have company.” As the two stepped into the room a figure was sitting up in bed.

“At this hour? I was just getting to sleep.”

“My apologizes Princess, but this is a matter that could not wait until the morning.”

“What is it?” Princess Chara said, putting on her royal robes.

“I have a child that I believe is in need of your care. She is a special case and I am trusting you will care for her as if she is your own. Her name is Kris. She is a Frisk.” Princess made her way over and took the child gently. Naatsoe, by this point, had turned on at least one light to shed some into the room.

“Oh, she is beautiful.”

“Heh, leave it to you pick out a pretty baby.” Naatsoe said to Aria who chuckled.

“Your mom has great taste.”

“Comes from many years. It is important that you treat her as your daughter and do not mention to anyone what her origins are. She will remember some things when she turns eighteen, but not before then.” 

“I will as we… can’t have our… own not yet.” Princess said solemnly.

“Not yet. I will make up something if anyone asks. They won’t question me too closely after all.” 

“Yes, one of the many reasons I trust her care to you. This is Hope, she is a pediatrician and was with Frisk for some time before hand.” 

“I know all her history and I am willing to move if you need me to.”

“Wow, I was just going to ask her if she was willing to relocate to the castle.” Princess admitted.

“I did discuss with her prior about this. I knew that it would be necessary for the child and that it would take her away from the life she knew previously until Kris becomes of certain age.” 

“I know the perfect cover story. It is not uncommon for our type to send newborns away to keep them safe and out of harms way. We can say that Kris was staying with you, Aria, for safe keeping until now.”

“Excellent. I will back your story.” Naatsoe nods and shifts his attention to the sleeping toddler for a moment.

“Naastoe… we are finally parents. After we lost our child… a few years ago. I never thought…”

“Yeah...” He murmured. He put his arms around his mate and Aria turned to Hope.

“If you will follow me back, we’ll get you packed and I will make some calls to see to it that everything is arranged with the landlord and your job so that nothing is amiss.” 

“Yeah, the apartment can be Chara’s until she doesn’t need it.” 

“Hmm, well, I’ll discuss that with Chara.” 

“That’s assuming he doesn’t just take over for his brother.” Naatsoe commented.

“I am sorry for your loss.” Hope said quietly to Naastoe.

“It’s... been rough, especially on her parents, they were here for it and they were as excited about the child as we were... I think they will spoil our little one here.” 

“I look forward to working with you.” Hope wanted to tell him the whole story but felt it was too soon. Naatsoe nodded and Aria beckoned Hope to follow her into a portal.

“Oh, before you go mom... Congrats.” 

“Thank you.” Aria smiled a little, knowing her son could sense it, even if he didn’t see souls the same way most did. The portal took them back to the apartment.

“You are stronger than I could ever be. Was it a stillborn?”

“No, if it was I would have been able to save it... it wasn’t a proper child... there was really no Code except the coding for death... there was nothing I could do.” 

“I am so sorry. It had to be just as rough on you as on them.”

“It was and a bit of cruel irony that I discovered I would have a new child only days after we buried his.” 

“No, I don’t think it is. I think that is life. You told Frisk it goes in cycles. You are right.”

“I suppose, but it is hard to not think it cruel that you have a hope that your own child just lost. Cycle or no. It does not make it easier.” 

“No, I imagine it doesn’t. Hopefully Kris can make a difference for them as much as they will for her.”

“I’m sure you will be there to help with that, now, pack what you need.” 

“Will I need to retake my exams since I am now a new being?”

“Heh, no. You did it as Hope, even with the other two with you. You are still certified as long as the certificate is valid.” 

“Good… I just feel like I look different so I didn’t want someone to claim I am not who I am.”

“Well, you do, slightly... but my magic has taken care of the necessary adjustments in the Code so that no one will ever think you’re any different than you ever have been... you might want to look in a mirror.” 

“I will finally be able to go on a dating site and finally go on dates.”

“You mean besides the one you met Dream on?” Aria chuckled and shooed her towards the bedroom so she’d start packing and stop gossiping so much. Hope giggled and started to take some clothes and her degrees. She left a lot of stuff for Chara. She didn’t want her to start off with nothing. In the end Hope had two suitcases full.

“Yes, besides that one.”

“Got the phone and the charger too?” 

“Yep, wow… I can’t believe I am leaving all this behind. New life… new home… tomorrow will be a better day.”

“For now. When Frisk is older you’ll be allowed to leave the castle to pursue your career with other children again. What you choose then will be up to you.” 

“I thought you were going to tell me I won’t be able to pursue friendships and relationships.”

“Oh I’m sure you’ll find plenty of friends at the castle. There are many souls awaiting you now.” 

“You can see the future can’t you a bit?”

“To an extent. Though I prefer to watch it come around rather than read about it. The Code is absolute from the beginning of a world’s life to its very end.” 

“Will I meet someone?”

“Ah, ah... that would be telling.” 

“Ugh… I wish I could have a little tip or something.”

“A tip yes, telling you outright, no. Your tip is this, the first suitor has come in a form you were not expecting. He will appear again... but it will be up to you to recognize him when he comes again.” 

“I hope it is not one of my patients because I really think that makes me a pedophile.”

“No, he’s around your age. Besides, what do you take me for? I wouldn’t allow such a couple to exist. That’s just bad on several levels, especially for the couple.” 

“I was thinking the being would show up 20 plus years from now. You know at least legal age stuff.”

“Heh, no. It won’t be quite that long. It will be sooner than you think.” 

“Alrighty… come on. Time to go…” Aria nods and opens the portal again.

“Goodbye Frisk… Chara… I love you both so much. Till our next lifetime. Thank you for giving me life.”

“One last thing Hope.” 

“Yeah?”

“If you need to speak of what was, you can trust my son. He won’t repeat it and I have faith that he can be supportive when he needs to be.” Hope nodded. 

“I will be strong for her too.” 

“You have a bright future ahead of you, all you need do is keep your eyes open, your heart and be willing to embrace what comes... however uncertain it may be.” 

“I will try.” Hope took a step through the portal to start her new life. The portal closing behind her, Aria then opened one for herself to take her back to the studio where Raps, Salsa and Chara were waiting.

“What took you so long?” 

“Packing takes time, plus I had to wake the parents. Oh, I do have this for you though.” She hands Chara a key.

“What is this for?”

“The apartment. You’re the sole occupant now.” 

“What? Where the f did she go?”

“With Kris.” 

“She is ABANDONING me like that?”

“No, she isn’t abandoning you. However, taking care of a royal child requires that the doctor be on hand at all times in case anything happens, up to a certain age. Thus she is required to live at the castle with the young child until such time arrives.” 

“That at least takes care of competition.” Chara says without thinking.

“Competition? What Are You Talking About?” Salsa gave her a strange look.

“Uhh… n-nothing.”

“pff, you’re actin’ weird over a bunch of ‘nothing’ kiddo.” Raps said with a knowing grin.

“Shhh… it is s-stupid…”

“yeah, okay, whatever you say.” 

“What? You Aren’t Going To Tell Me?” Raps shrugged.

“If I tell you then you will go and leave and you will start a family with her and leave me behind.” Chara whined.

“Huh????” Salsa just seemed more confused, which made Aria giggle.

“Hope has a crush on you.” 

“I Knew That... But Why Would I Just Leave You?” 

“Because she is cooler and better than me.”

“She’s Just Different Is All.” He replied, he still seemed to be missing something... 

“Wait… you knew that she had a crush on you?”

“Well Yeah. I Knew Chara Had A Crush On My Brother Before They Even Thought Of Getting Together! Of Course I’d Know!” 

“Wow! You are truly amazing!”

“Pfffffffffffff... I’m sorry, but this is just too funny to me.” Aria said, sitting down in a beanbag chair, laughing like it was all some great joke... and apparently only Raps seemed to get the punchline as he was snickering too.

“I don’t get it. Why are they laughing?” Chara asked.

“I... I Have No Idea.” 

“a-anyway, i’m out of here. you two have fun, but not too much!” He chuckled and was gone. Aria just found the whole thing amusing, well, it was a toss up as to who Salsa would eventually choose as the confused Sans didn’t seem to know. At least not yet, and he hadn’t realized his best friend was serious when she flirted with him.

“H-ha Ha… very funny…” Chara flushed as she brushed her hair back. Salsa just seemed confused.

“So, umm… I was going to ask if I could live with you but I guess Hope took care of that problem. Would you like to move in with me?” 

“Well, I’m Not Sure About That Yet. I Still Need To Figure Out A Few Things.” 

“Like what? Oh you mean that thing you said you can’t discuss it with me. Look I don’t know if this will help but since I can control my dreams better than most I sometimes summon a doppelganger of myself and talk some problems out with myself. It doesn’t always work but it might help you.” 

“Hmmm, Interesting. I Could Try It At Least.” 

“Just don’t end up falling for yourself.” Chara flirted with a wink. He rolled his eye lights with a bit of a laugh.

“You know you love it!” 

“Not Narcissistic Enough For That, If I Was I Wouldn’t Be Single.” 

“That is what makes it funny right? A good joke should be a little bit on the sarcastic side. Don’t you think?” 

“Sometimes.” He agreed.

“Now we are truly alone and I have my body back… want to dance the night away or go for a walk OR… we take over the world using music!” Chara joked as she danced around the room without a care in the world. 

“Uh Huh... Well, I Do Have Enough Energy For A Walk. I’ve Been Doing A Bit Of Running Around Today For My Job.” 

“Dance classes can be really tiring. Okay then! Let’s go!” Chara ran off ahead to the door and held it open for him. 

“Sir, the door.” She said with a bow and a slight chuckle. He chuckled a little and headed out, humoring her, but also holding the door for her once he was out.

“Why thank you sir. Such a gentlemonster.” She was just having such a good time with her best friend. Chara took his hand and headed towards the lake they went to yesterday.

“Don’t straggle back too long or I might think you are turning into a pile of bones there.”


	16. Chapter 16

“Pff, Yeah Right.” He quipped back as he followed her.

“Okay grandpa bones.” _He is not even thinking of Hope or that thing anymore. Hehe… I won this battle! Hope never stood a chance and I think she knew it too._

  
  
  
  


Hope was taken to her new room where she would be situated after she helped Princess Chara and Naatsoe put Kris to bed. She wanted to tell Naatsoe what the situation was at that point but she wasn’t ready just yet. She could imagine the strange look he would give her and she wouldn’t blame him for thinking she is so strange as well. That night she dreamt of what was… it wasn’t the same. Here she was in her ice cream parlor with Chara and Frisk but they weren’t exactly themselves as they were just memories. Frisk was telling her that she wanted to be free of her burdens and Chara was telling her she had enough of sharing her body. Hope… was feeling lost and for the first time alone. She had no past, no family, and a part of her felt like she had no purpose. She had only been at the castle a couple of days and she just couldn’t help but feel like she was adrift at sea without a paddle or anything. Hope still pretended though that they were together as a family even though the dream was clearly not holding together well. 

“What are you going to do tomorrow Frisk?”

“Well I am a baby now so I guess baby things.”

“Yeah… I guess you will be.” Hope was hoping she would have lied at least in her dreams about what the next day brings.

“You Chara?” Hope asked turning to her.

“You gave me your apartment. I am going to throw a huge party and take my share of the funds and spend it on whatever I want!” Hope couldn’t take it anymore and waved them away and with that they disappeared like they did from her life. She sat at the bar and just cried silent tears to herself. _You still have Frisk to be strong for… you have that. Even though it will never be the same. I have to be strong and work through this pain._

“Well, that isn’t the usual nightmare... but certainly not a pleasant dream either.” Nightmare stood with his hands behind his back, like some sort of general might. He looked like his brother in features only, his eye lights were a midnight purple as were the silk tunic and pants he wore. He also had a small circlet with a crescent moon on it.

“No, it is different. It is reality and sometimes that is the worst nightmare there can ever be. Feel free to suck up as much of my energy as you want. I have plenty of it to go around.” 

“I’m fine, but I appreciate the offer. You have me curious though, you do not strike me as someone who wallows long.” 

“I am a bundle of joy… I guess?” 

“Heh, not quite. More like a positive realist. I can assure you that your portrayal of Chara wasn’t entirely accurate. I saw her dream... it was ... something I wish I hadn’t seen honestly. I came here to - as the saying goes - find some brain bleach.” 

“Pfff… what was it? Now you got me curious.” 

“A very private affair with Sans, one I do not wish to think on overly much. She wishes his affection beyond a friendship, but it seems he is - as of now - oblivious to it.” 

“Ahhh… well I guess it is her kind of nightmare maybe? Yours most definitely.” 

“Heh, not entirely. However, I have no wish to view such personal things. I have my own mate and I prefer to not see others in the same situation. I was not raised to be so public with such.” 

“I can imagine. What is it like living in opposition to your brother? Or is it that way anymore?” 

“Since my re-awakening, as it were, my brother and I are not in opposition as some might imagine. It is not that kind of relationship. Consider us a set of yin and yang, if you will. We cannot exist without the other, it is a balance and each of us has a little of the other inside of us. A little light in the darkness as much as a little darkness in the light so that the two are never truly apart.” 

“That sounds nice… today I feel so alone. Apparently Chara doesn’t even miss me and Frisk… she is doing what is best for her.” 

“I wouldn’t say that’s true entirely. I did, after all, only leave that dream when it turned intimate. Chara was talking to him so intently, not realizing it was even a dream. She did not even notice I was there. Unlike you. I tried speaking with her but she just ignored me. It is not that she was doing so on purpose though.” 

“I wonder why?”

“Hmm, well it would be too easy to say everyone notices us when we enter dreams, but it is quite the opposite. Unless you are specifically looking to speak with me or my brother, we pass by as if we are merely ghosts. Sometimes we end up - to dreamers - taking forms of those they know or objects that suit the dream itself and thus we go unnoticed, unheard. It is just the way things naturally are. That a dream is meant to be immersive to the dreamer, just as if they are awake and experiencing their dream in life. There are those, like yourself and Blueberry, who are the exception. You seem to have a keen sense of the two of us, likely due to your contact with my brother - for Blue... I am not sure. Even the two being best of friends would not breach that, but I feel that his life’s experiences may yet to have something to do with it. I know Aria is capable of it as well, but the reason for that is beyond my comprehension exactly other than that she claims it is a power of hers that carried over from the place she came from.” 

“There are so many questions I don’t think I will ever know the answers to. I am currently living in the palace until Frisk turns 18.”

“Yes, so I see.” He motions to the change of scenery that was mimicking what she had seen earlier that day.

“I’m familiar with this place, if only because I spent much of my time invading the dreams of one of its inhabitants so not to be ensnared... it is not an easy task to hide from a guardian.” 

“A guardian? Oh there is another one like me?”

“Hmmm, I don’t think I’d put it that way, but in all but name he is one. Naatsoe has never taken the oath. Not to my knowledge anyway, but he is just as capable as any and because he knows how the darkness works he was perhaps likely my most trickiest of foes to avoid. I lost several minions to him trying to evade him.” 

“Still, you did somehow so there is something there.” 

“Being able to see in dreams often reveals much and that was my advantage. I imagine it frustrated him, being just one step behind me the entire time until my brother declared a day that we would meet on the battlefield. Not that many knew I think, he’s never been one for theatrics.” 

“Yeah, it was around the time he was going to battle you when I met him. He was sure he was going to lose. It was Sugar that gave him what he needed to find himself again.” Nightmare nods.

“It was more than just finding himself. Our mates are boundless sources of energy for us.” 

“This might be a dumb question then but does that mean you give your mate nightmares every night then?” 

“No. It’s a misconception of my job. I do not give anyone nightmares. I simply look after them, for there is always a reason for fear. Often it keeps one safe; like not sticking your hand into a fire or walking off a sheer drop that could seriously injure or even kill you.” 

“I guess that makes sense. It is like a parent watching a kid ride a bike. You make sure they don’t go into the highway.” 

“Indeed, often I watch the fears of children as well. For if they are to grow into productive adults they must first learn to rationalize, to understand why they fear something and outgrow fears that have no merit. I suppose, in that way, you could say I have often been called “the boogeyman” though that is clearly not what I get up to. It is just an old wives tale to get children to behave. A fear that works... for a time, but when they realize he is nothing more than a work of fiction, that he cannot harm them and does not exist, the fear goes away and they get closer to adulthood. You can say that some of the fears I keep are a rite of passage from a child into an adult. Not many see it that way, of course. Most look at me and they only see what they want... a monster.” 

“That makes sense but I guess I don’t see you that way. Maybe because I know your brother has a ‘dark’ side to him as well. I think you probably have a ‘light’ side most will never see. Well except your family of course. How is your mom by the way?” 

“She is doing well. The weather here is a lot like what we had on our world. Ever changing, thus it is a nice fit for her. Dream keeps a close eye on her often. In a smaller size, he and his family live next to one of her roots so he often lets me know how things are going and if there are issues with bugs.” 

“I never thought about termites and stuff like that… ooh…”

“Heh, well you’re not a tree either.” 

“Pfff… okay bad joke… but talk about family roots.” He chuckled a little.

“Literally. I can see why my brother likes you... and the other as well.” 

“Aria?” 

“A good guess, but not who I meant.” 

“Is this a guessing game? I am not really good at them.” 

“I was talking about the Sans you call friend, along with your Frisk and Chara.” 

“Ahh… but that Sans seems to belong to another now it seems.” 

“Oh? And how do you figure that?” 

“Because those thoughts originated with her and I still feel like I am stealing her thoughts and feelings.” 

“I think you confuse what you felt and herald from her, with reality. It is true Chara has interest in Sans... he, on the other hand is not only oblivious to it, but doesn’t seem to share such thoughts. Last I saw, about six or seven dreams ago I think... he is debating on what his next move is. He is concerned that his taking over for his brother will interfere with his dream and he knows it probably will but Chara is not in the loop on what this will mean for him. She just assumes its something... less demanding. He is chasing his dream, but at the same time is aware he may lose it to the job he wishes to have in order to give his brother peace of mind and chance at a life they didn’t have before.” 

“A high demanding job… that sounds like oh boy… I told Chara what he must be going through was tough if he couldn’t speak on it.” 

“Well, that’s not entirely true. The job itself has very strict rules... including a rule of secrecy. Maintaining that outsiders are not to know about the job, who holds it, what they are up to, where they met and so on and so forth. To truly do it right, however, he needs to convince the others he _can_ and will do the job.”

“I see, what can he do to prove it other than someone set something up for him to be the hero of the day?” 

“that’s a case by case thing. so far, from the musings i have heard, he has convinced the one who is most hardest to convince of... well, anything really. this job isn’t about being a hero anyway. that’s left to the actors and theatrics." 

“You know… if the job is so secretive and there is more than one doing this so called job maybe it wouldn’t be bad to have one seem like the one doing it so that no one will pinpoint who truly is doing all the work although in the long run it will probably hurt him as he would be the target.” 

“that’s why it’s a secret. no one ever knows their identities without needing to know or being in a position to be told. be it royal blood, guardianship or becoming a mate to one of them. the job is a lot less dangerous here than it was in the worlds they came from.” 

“Maybe I can ask him to help with the recent robberies at the clinic. Someone has been stealing medicine and it has caused a lot of problems for us.” 

“I think you should have reported that one right away to the authorities. Usually such things would not be seen by them... but it is not unheard of for them to intervene every once and a while in unsolved cases.” 

“I did. To my supervisor but it is odd. I feel there is something going on. Can you check on my boss’s dream.”

“I meant to the police. Actually, give me a name and I can do that.” 

“It is Dr. Fisher. A male Undyne.” 

“I’ll be back soon with your answer then.... a... male undyne... oh for star’s sakes. I know what world he’s from. ugh. Creators.” He then stepped back and was gone. Hope shrugged unsure what he meant. It took him a moment to pinpoint the correct dream, if only because there were a lot of dreams in the area.

“999,999,999 g and 1,000,000,000 easiest g I ever made.” Undyne said sitting back in a leather chair with a toothpick in his mouth.

“Hello Doctor.” 

“Huh? Who are you?”

“Just a client.” Nightmare replied, aware he would appear that way. 

“I heard you had something for sale? Or perhaps my informants are wrong, in which case I will have to deal with them promptly.” 

“Ahh… yes, what are you looking for? I got some good stuff.”

“Excellent, why don’t you tell me what you have? I’m always in the market for new things.” _Seems she was right, corruption right at the source. So obvious, you don’t even know that the evil shows on your face here in the dream. You cannot hide from me._

“I got a kid who might have an accident soon plus I got some other fresh organs and medicines for sale.” 

“Excellent. I have someone who is in need of a nice new liver. What is your price?” 

“10,000 g.” 

“If you can have it ready by tomorrow then you’ll be given 15.” 

“That can be arranged.” 

“I believe we have a deal then, doctor.” He held out his hand.

“There is a few questions I have to ask. Like what kind of blood type is the liver for… or is it for a more mature palette?” 

“It’s for a monster, blood type doesn’t matter.” He replied.

“Deal then. Meet me in the office in the morning and I will need half before the surgery.” 

“I will send a proxy. I never do these in person. You understand. Don’t worry, you’ll know her when you see her. She will stand out like a sore thumb... as skeleton monsters always do.” 

“I do understand. I am glad we came to an agreement. Now leave Nightmare. I have more counting to do.” 

“Of course. Be seeing you doctor. Perhaps we will do business in the future as well.” 

“I look forward to it. As I always say G has no face and I will accept it from anyone.” 

“None but the engravement of a flower.” Nightmare repeats, not showing any signs of worry or anything that the other seemed to know.

“Exactly… it spends so well.” 

“Doesn’t it? Until our next deal.” 

“Been doing this for 4 years and no one has been the wiser. You just have to pick the ones no one ever looks twice at.” _You picked the wrong ones...._ Nightmare nods and leaves, returning to Hope.

  
  


“Good news and bad.” He said when he returned to Hope, he seemed rather displeased. 

“The bad news is you were completely right. He admitted he has been up to it for the last four years and been picking off the easy targets, including a kid he believes will have an ‘accident’ soon and thus will be harvested for organs.” 

“What? So the accidents in the surgical teams hasn’t been accidents?” 

“Also, he knew who I was... the good news is he seemed entirely willing to strike a deal with me as if I hadn’t changed. I would assume they were not accidents, but meant to seem so. When you know what you are doing, any accident can be done on purpose. Especially with the sharp precision tools used in surgery.” 

“Oh my gosh… I trusted them with my patients' lives. I stay by them through the whole procedure. I never saw them do that to my patients.” 


	17. Chapter 17

“Either he never did it to yours or he was so good at it that it was easy to make a “mistake” while you were distracted by the patient themselves. He mentioned that he targeted those who no one misses. Meaning, if he knocked off any of your patients, it would have been those who likely couldn’t pay directly. Who were on government healthcare and the like because they did not make enough money - if any at all really. I’m going straight to the top with this information... and I told him who I was sending as a proxy too... heh... he won’t be pleased when he realizes who I have sent to put him away.” 

“Thank you. I had no idea this was happening. I noticed insulin and several pain killers starting to disappear but I had no idea it was getting to that extent.” 

“Next time you notice this kind of thing... go to the police instead. Each sector has its own police that works directly with the Judge of that area.” 

“How many lives has he destroyed just to make a g?” 

“I don’t know. I didn’t ask. He was counting g... he was up to a cool billion. I asked for a liver for a monster. He only asked for 10k for it. I offered 15 if he could get it for the next day. I know I said I don’t cause nightmares... but I won’t be too put out in reminding this guy of a few of his own while he cools his heels behind bars and you can bet Aria will give him plenty.” 

“I am just in shock. I must have been so preoccupied with the girls that I was blind to the whole thing.” 

“Or he was just that good.” 

“Thank you Nightmare.” 

“My pleasure. I hope that you will consider that while you may feel alone... none of us truly is. You need only reach out to find someone who understands.” Hope got up from her bar stool and wrapped her arms around him.

“I needed to hear that. Thank you.” 

“If you feel the castle life is a bit much... I suggest talking to a maid, named Lisa. She would be very well versed with such a ‘sudden change’ even if she only lived in the castle itself for a day. Her mate is the Captain of the Guard, Papyrus.” 

“Papyrus captain… Lisa… maid… got it. You know your mate is very lucky she hooked her claws into you. I can see why she would.” 

“I don’t let her ever forget that.” He smiled.

“Goodnight, Hope.” 

“Goodnight Nightmare. Thank you for making my night.” He nodded his head and was gone. He needed to speak with Aria on this... and Salsa, as it was in Salsa’s district... 

  
  


Salsa wasn’t pleased, he had to cancel his dance class for today all because of this. Still, he had accepted this role and Nightmare had been very insistent that Aria would be there - if not in her usual role. Aria had met with him just outside the clinic and the two had briefly discussed the situation. Those outside had given them a wide breadth due to Salsa being in the navy silken robes that Muffet had created for him. His brother had still been asleep when he’d left the house so he figured he’d fill him in later. Right now he was hiding from their target behind a plant. It was just very convenient that this plant was taller than he was and made it hard for him to be seen while Aria had gone in, dressed in her dancer’s attire. Salsa knew what she thought about this whole thing and had to hand it to her... she was damn good at acting like she was actually there for the part Nightmare had given her rather than there to bust the guy. 

Inside the office of Dr Fisher...

“That is a shame Dr. Hope. We were REALLY hoping to see you today.” Dr. Fisher smirked as he wrote down the patient’s names down in a notebook. 

“Oh yes, we will treat them the same way you did. Don’t you worry.” 

“Dr? Sorry to interrupt, but there is a woman looking for you.” A nurse said.

“Something about how her nephew was to have a liver transplant and she wanted to talk about the procedure I believe. Apparently she is his legal guardian.”

“Yes, one moment. I have to go Dr. Hope. Good luck.” Undyne hung up and turned to face Aria.

“Yes, it will be done around 2 pm. It will be a good match.” The nurse walked off quickly, as the doctor was speaking, Salsa had slipped past her, motioned for silence, and closed the door behind him.

“Hello miss. About the liver…” Undyne made sure the door was closed, having missed the other who had slipped in while he was distracted.

“This should be good. Don’t you agree?” Aria spoke up before the man continued.

**“yes, i would just** **_love_ ** **to hear what he has to say for himself.”** Salsa replied. Aria hadn’t even turned, she stepped aside however, being slightly taller than Salsa had its advantages... 

“W-wait… what is going on?” 

“It’s called a sting, doc. Surely you’re not that stupid.” 

**“i dunno... he thought he could steal lives from others just because they weren’t in a high dollar bracket. i’d say he’s missing some brain cells.”**

“Hey, I did them a service and they did me one in return. It is called bartering. I worked here for a nonprofit and for what? No one gives me the appreciation I deserve.” 

**“appreciation is like respect, you must earn it. it is not a birth right.”**

“And on top of that, doing someone a service in the terms you speak of means you get  _ nothing  _ out of it... but I’d say a billion g isn’t nothing. You didn’t do anyone a service, you stole from them what little they had to line your own pockets. That’s  _ murder _ doctor and, you know, I don’t have a love of those who decide to play god just because they think they’re owed something.” 

“A kid or two don’t always make it but they weren’t going to make much for themselves anyways. Let’s face it what I am doing is mercy. The surgeon is on this sweet deal too.” 

“Oh I’m going to enjoy giving you the  _ hell _ you deserve....” Aria snarls as her eye lights flare. It’s not really clear to anyone what Aria ever means by that except the victim... the only clear thing known by anyone else are the screams of horror and agony that come from whoever is on the other end of it.... Not that anyone outside the office was any wiser on it. After all, Aria was very methodical about such things. She always protected the innocent from the darkness that was the coiled snake inside her... its fangs waiting to strike at any victim she deemed worthy of its poisons.

**“sounds like there is one more we need to talk to.”**

“Yes. I’ll take care of them for you. Judge, he’s all yours to take to jail now.” It had only been minutes, of course, but to the doctor it likely would have seemed like an eternity.

“I-I … j-just… w-what…” Undyne was rocking back and forth just in shock and pale.

“I brought you here, doctor. I created this world and I gave you a second chance. I  _ warned _ you to not cross the line. You didn’t listen.” 

“Y-you… c-could have g-given me my true paradise that I WANTED.” 

“Since when does anyone know what they want? Happiness and paradise isn’t found through money. Doctor. Too bad you never learned that lesson. You’ll be paying for your crimes of murder with a life sentence now... and I would be wary of sleep if I were you. Nightmare might not cause nightmares... but he isn’t above reminding the guilty of the horrors that rob them of sleep. Especially when he’s  _ hungry. _ ” 

“No… no… he is the one that fucking…” 

“Yup. He did. Did you honestly think I don’t have tabs on the brothers? That I don’t keep track of those here? You really  _ are  _ an idiot.” 

**“agreed.”** Salsa hauled the guy to his feet and shortcut them to the jail. Aria picked through the notes to take with her, all the records of those he would have preyed on... she was going to destroy them so, even if he ever escaped jail, he would not find it so easy to return to this life. Not in this world, ever. She would make sure of it. She also had one other to visit.... 

  
  


Salsa landed them in the police station, clutching the doctor.

“I will give you whatever you want. You let me go and we split my money. You can live your life to the fullest with half of my g.” 

**“guards!”**

“You are fucking worse than dirt! Pathetic!” Undyne was grabbed the guards and was getting dragged off to the prison.

**“as captain papyrus would say... you shouldn’t talk about yourself like that. make sure that one is kept under tight watch. he’s in for a life time sentence for the murder of innocent children, black market selling parts and medical supplies, stealing from a place of medicine, mal-practice, and attempting to bribe a high official.”**

“Wait… isn’t that the same doc who worked with Dr. Stevens?” 

**“yes, our local guardian is dealing with his ‘partner’ as we speak.”**

“His partner? You mean the surgeon… he worked on my son the other day…” The guard looked horrific.

**“yeah, just can’t know who to trust sometimes. don’t worry. all the honest and noble doctors will be left alone so you can choose a new doctor.”** Salsa reassured. Moments later there was a thud as a figure that was curled up and crying had landed on a police desk nearby.

**“and that looks like his partner.”**

“I think I will leave you Jeff. I am going to take my son to the other clinic. I just… couldn’t afford it. My son has been feeling so sick the last two days after the surgery.” 

**“hmmm, well, you’re a good officer. here. this will cover everything you need.”** He passed the guard a card. It was pure white with gold letters that simply read: PLT Approved By Royal Decree

It was something that was given to all Judges, should they ever need medical care or if any one needed such and was deemed worthy of it. It would cover the cost of everything. Only Judges carried these cards in their phones, usually a handful at a time.

“T-thank you… THANK YOU!” The guard hugged the Judge. He was so appreciative. Salsa smiled beneath the hood. It was things like this that made this job worth it... 

**“of course.”**

“How can I give this back to you?” 

**“it’s not necessary. seeing your son be healthy and living a good life, that will be more than enough. it is the reward of this job, to see others happy and healthy.”**

“Bless you Judge.” The guard gave the royal salute to the Judge and ran off as fast as he could with the cell phone pulled out and calling someone. 

**“heh.”** He went over to the man on the desk and pulled him off with a bit of magic. He didn’t like being “lazy” like this but it was part of his cover. Also, he didn’t want to disturb the papers the guy had landed on any more than they had been. He then turned to the guard who was still there, holding Dr. Fisher.

**“shall we?”**

“Sounds good sir. May I say this is a dream come true to work with the Judge. Not with a jerk like this but you get what I mean. I am just blabbering ain’t I?” 

**“i do. it’s fine, i’m used to it.”** He gestured for the other to lead the way. Not that he didn’t know, just that he preferred it that way since he was dragging the other along with magic. He’d gotten him to stand on his own, but the other was trying to fold like paper again so he had to hold him up via magic, which was annoying at best.

“I w-was forced to do it by him.” The surgeon claimed even though it wasn’t the case at all. 

**“you do realize that as a judge i can see your crimes right?”** He didn’t explain the how, there was never any need. Most of the Judges could see souls, Salsa, on the other hand, had learned a different way. He literally read the magic that the soul gave off... which was the same as seeing the soul since magic never lied. It had taken him years of practice to fine tune this skill, but the work had paid off.

“W-what?” 

**“it’s why a judge is never wrong.”** He replied as he dragged the guy with him.

“You asshole… you fucked me over!” The surgeon yelled but got hit over the head.

“Watch your language in front of the Judge.” The guard yelled at the surgeon. 

“You two were supposed to be heroes but you ended up being so filthy!”

**“such language, perhaps we should add soap to his next meal to help him clean up his act.”**

“I agree sir.” 

“Oh fuck off.” Undyne said.

“I went on cruises that you would beg for.” 

**“his as well. as of right now, mister fisher, your lifestyle has changed. you no longer have the rights to anything not provided by the prison. all your assets have been frozen and all profits will go to helping those you would have otherwise taken from.”**

“I will get out eventually because you will need names of patients.”

“I will tell you if you give me a better deal.” The surgeon yelled over Undyne.

**“you’re both idiots. you were just judged by the one who created this place. we have all the information from her we will ever need. papers, video, audio... you name it.”**

“I guess… I remember saying some stuff..” 

**“consider yourselves lucky she didn’t just take you back with her. she’s been known to do that... and those who get taken from here by her... they don’t come back. i’ve heard horror stories about the one captive she has in the anti-void, about what his fate is because he decided it was fun to poke and prod at someone he never should have... and he took enjoyment out of it. that was just one of his many crimes. he’s never going to see home again from what i heard and some say he’s screamed so much he can’t even talk in a whisper anymore.”**

“...W-we will be quiet.” Undyne said.

**“good choice.”** They were sent to their cell. 

**“i hope the next time we meet it is at a celebration.”** Salsa said to the officer as they were heading back.

“Me too. Thank you for bringing these murderers into prison sir.” 

**“of course. a pleasure to serve. i’ll be on my way now, i have reports to make.”**

“Yes sir. Have a good one sir.” 

**“you too.”** He left the station and walked into an alleyway and shortcut to the offices where the royals were. As the royals from his world were non-existent, he lived under the rule of the royal family of Dancetale.

  
  


Chara was bored at her apartment and sent a text to Sans.

Chara: Hey! Whatcha upto? I went by the dance studio and saw it was closed. Everything okay? 

Sans: Something Came Up That I Had To Help With So I Had To Cancel Today’s Class. Sorry. I Thought I Put Up A Notice For Everyone To See. Did It Fall Off???

He stuck the phone into his robes as he headed towards the “throne” room where either the king, queen or both were likely waiting. Aria had already made a quick report to them, informing them of the situation before the bust had happened.

Chara: No, it was there and I stayed around and told all the class ppls that you were gone. 

Sans: Thanks! Anyway, I Need To Talk To Captain Real Quick. I’ll Get Back With You When I Can.

He then shut the phone off. He would deal with any messages to that phone soon enough. He still needed to get that phone his brother had... He made a mental note to do that as he walked past a couple of guards who merely nodded in respect. They weren’t strangers to seeing Judges come and go. Salsa wasn’t sure how to feel about that. He went into the room, once the door was closed behind him he gave a respectful bow. 

“Hello Judge. Welcome…” Asgore looked at the new Judge with a bit of skepticism as he was used to Papyrus being the Judge. 

**“i have come, your highness, to give a report on the incident at the clinic. i was told beforehand you had been made aware of the event by my partner.”**

“Yes, what are the results? Did you bring them in? What is going on?”


	18. Chapter 18

**“yes sire. we got them both. they are currently being held in high security. they will not cause anyone anymore trouble.”**

“Good, you are doing your … family proud. Yes, there is no one here, I can say that right honey?” Toriel gave him a look like he shouldn’t have said that. 

**“i appreciate it. i’m fully aware that my ascension is... an unusual one, but the prior judge has seen to it that i meet all requirements and have passed not only his test, but the test that your own set forth to prove that there was no partialism given. that i can do as i am meant to in my role to the crown and the kingdom.”**

“Toriel a moment…” Asgore then whispered something to Toriel and she whispered something back. 

“We have agreed that this act of bringing in the two psychopaths has more than qualified you and passed whatever test we could have set before you. Unless you want a more public test?” 

**“i am content with things, how they are, sire. i look forward to future workings with you both and serving the kingdom.”**

“I do too. May you follow your own rhythm.” 

**“may the dance of souls always be true.”** He replied in kind. He gave another bow before he left the room.

“He is becoming a great Judge. I think we will be in good hands.” Asgore told Toriel loud enough that Sans overheard it as he walked out.

“I agree. He was taught well.” Toriel responded in kind. Salsa didn’t show any signs of having overheard but it made him feel good to know they thought so. Now if only the others were so easily swayed... He walked into a side room and shortcut to his room. Normally he was against such things, but he understood its necessity and this was the reason he didn’t want to just move in with Chara. She didn’t need to walk in on him just popping into his room after a job. That would be awkward, especially if she caught him red-handed with the robes themselves... That would be hard to make an excuse for without blurting out the truth. As he put the robes away he could only think he understood now why his brother often shortcut in and out of his room before things had changed in their world. This would be a helluva hard secret to keep. No, he needed to be careful with Chara. She was sometimes too curious for her own good. He checked his messages, now that his phone was on again.

“HEY! ANSWER YOUR TEXT MESSAGES!” One of the voicemails yelled from Chara.

Sans: Chara. Really Now. I Told You I’d Get Back With You When I Could.

Chara: Whhhaaaattt… I am bored… D-: come to my place PPLLLEZZZ

Salsa huffed a little, he didn’t remember her being this needy for attention before.

Sans: I Need To Snag Something From My Brother, Then I’ll Drop By.

Salsa left his room.

“Brother! Are You Home?” He called out, with the upcoming wedding, he wasn’t entirely sure his brother was here. From what he’d heard little about weddings, one of the few things he had heard was that it took a lot of leg work sometimes.

“I am here and your brother will be back soon. He got something for you.” 

“Hey Chara!” He called as he came down the stairs.

“Something For Me?” 

“He is so proud of you! He was just going on and on about how proud of you he is.” Gem eye’s were sparkling. 

“Heh...” He flushed a little in embarrassment. He knew his sister-in-law knew about it because Papyrus had told her. Something that wasn’t really heard of, but not against any rule since, as at the time he had been the acting Judge and it was up to him who to tell since - technically - those who had ruling over them had passed on and nothing of their world had followed them into this new one. Only in the last year or so had they connected with the royals of Dancetale and its citizens because it had taken them years to get over things to do more than a “daily grind” to pay bills.

“I am so proud of you. I heard this one was a big one. Apparently Aria told Papyrus a bit of what happened. He didn’t tell me what happened but he said I would be highly upset if I knew.” 

“Ah, Yeah. It Was Kinda Nasty. Hope’s Boss Was... Doing Some Illegal Things That.. Hurt Others. Directly And Indirectly. I’ve Never Seen Aria That Mad Before. I Dunno What She Did To Them... But If I Had Ears They’d Have Bled From How Loud That Guy Screamed. Geeze, He Had A Set Of Lungs.” 

“Wow, wait… Hope’s boss?” 

“Yeah. Another Doctor. They Have Doctors Who Supervise The Rest, This Guy Was In Charge... Or Supposed To Be. They’ll Just Have To Find Someone Else.” 

“We are not talking about the new boss that Hope is working for right?” 

“Of Course Not, Hope’s New Boss Is One Of The Royal Families. She’ll Be Away For A While... I’m Going To Miss Her.” 

“Well you know when you do your concert tour you might see her.” 

“Maybe.” He agreed.

“I’ll Just Have To See How Things Play Out.” 

“How are things with Chara? You seem to be hanging out with her these last couple of days.” 

“Well We Are Friends, Though I Don’t Remember Her Wanting To Hang Out So Much...” He shrugged. 

“Anyway, I’ll Be Heading To Her Place After I Meet Up With Paps.” 

“Sounds good speak of the skelly of my dreams.” Raps came in with a cake that looked like a gavel. 

“see... judge… get it?” 

“Pappy! Really!?!” He said with the usual tolerant exasperation.

“what? i am so proud of my bro!” Gem giggled. 

“I Heard Aria Told You About The Incident.” 

“well this is the first of many you will take in. i am just so proud… i know i am repeating myself but you make me so happy.” 

“Heh. You Are But I Don’t Mind.” He hugged his brother. The cake would have gotten smushed between them if Gem didn’t interfere and took the cake away before the embrace.

“Oh this is so sweet. You two guys like this… I wish I can take a photograph or something but we really can’t keep a record of this stuff can we?” 

“Heh... Well You Can Take A Picture, Not Like Anyone Would Know The WHY.” Salsa chuckled.

“Just Don’t Take One Of The Cake.” 

“OH you are so smart!” Gem set the cake aside and set up the camera so the three of them could be in the photo. Sans was smack dab in the middle. Gem made a gesture to Raps to kiss his cheek at the same time. 

“We love you Sans!” Raps kissed one cheek while Gem kissed the other cheek for an amazing photo. Sans ended up a partial blueberry in the photo.

“You Guys Are The Best!” 

“we should invite some of the guys over. like a rite of passage or something.”

“I like that! That way the other Judges know what you did. It might help with your thing. I would say invite Chara and others but… yeah… that can’t happen. I don’t think she can keep her mouth shut for two seconds. No offense Sans.” 

“None Taken. Plus She Doesn’t Know Either.” 

“That makes sense. I am not supposed to know until I am marked but we are saving the marking until we get married and I am not going anywhere anyway.” 

“I Know. You’re Still My Sister, Just As I Knew You’d Be.” He smiled at her.

“You were so right! You should have been a matchmaker!” 

“I Dunno About THAT. I Just Saw It.” 

“You saw it… oh yeah the perfect dance. You will have it one day. Papyrus, any tips to look for?”

“w-why you asking me? i was in denial the whole time.” 

“Mwehehe I Think It’s Because She Believes You Know What One Looks Like Brother.” 

“uhh... well since sans pointed it out to me i guess i didn’t realize it but… it felt so relaxed and just natural while with others it felt just a bit off?” 

“Oh a relaxed dance. Sans, shall we dance and see how off it is?” 

“Pfff. I Don’t Think That’s Quite What He Meant. Anyway, Papyrus, I Originally Came By To Get That Phone From You.” 

“yes, it is right here.” Raps pulled out the phone and hands it over to Salsa.

“we have to invite the guys. i don’t care if they won’t come but this is our celebration.”

“I totally agree!” Gem agreed as Raps began to text a bunch of the council over to celebrate his brother’s first big Judge job. The first couple to show up was a huge surprise for them was Error and Puppet. Puppet had gotten more goth like since most had seen her. Then again she now did a YouTube channel about goth things. Honestly, it was a surprise that the pair had shown up at all, let alone first. Error almost never came to meetings unless absolutely necessary.

“Hi!” 

“Yo, little man! Error he is like us now, rebellious!” Puppet said proudly.

“I’m Not Little!” 

“p-pff-fff-ff.” 

“Sorry Judge! Don’t send me away. Got you a gift.” It was a taser.

“You shocked us with the good news now shock the world to how awesome you are!”

“Who the heck are these two?” Gem asked quietly to Raps referring to Error. When Risk and Red came in.

“oh my sweet asgore. you finally show your face after so long? and you look like you haven’t seen light in years puppet.” Red said with a snicker.

“And this is why we don’t come to these kind of events Red.” Puppet said, crossing her arms.

“Plus I have some of my own good news too. Not to steal your thunder Salsa.”

“s-so juDgemental... you e-ever off the c-clock red?” 

“hehe… never… though maybe your mate has been out of the sun so long because you two been in bed for too long.”

“Red, don’t… she clearly wanted to tell everyone she is pregnant.” Risk said before Red busting out laughing as Puppet gave her a look.

“I am not pregnant… I was going to say I have a new album coming out. Am I that fat?” Puppet felt so embarrassed.

“n-no. she’s just g-got a m-mean streak l-like her mAte. f-figures dOn’t it?” Error replied with a slight scowl at the pair.

“Hey! No Fighting! Verbal Or Otherwise!” 

“I mean I want a kid and stuff but that was really mean…” Puppet felt so out of it.

“I Have To Agree. You Look Fine To Me Puppet.” 

“I thought you were going to announce it when Red made that comment about you two in bed. I am so sorry.” Risk tried to explain her side as Red was laughing his skull off. Error let out a sigh, this is why he didn’t come to these often. The jokesters just could not chill for a single day... 

“d-don’t Do t-that aGain o-or w-we will hAvE iSsues y-you and m-me, red.”

“Oh my gosh!” Smartie ran inside and wrapped her arms around Error.

“You are HERE!”

“GA-AH!” Raps snickered a little, watching the scene progress.

“It is good to see you! I made this for you last Gryftmas but you never stopped by.” 

“h-hands o-o-off.” Smartie backed up and held out what looked like a scarf but slightly glitchy in pattern.

“Happy belated present.”

“Oh that is cute… wait did you carry that with you all year?” Puppet asked curiously.

“Yep! You never know when he is going to show up. Congrats on your new album coming out top Puppet! Oh before I forget… Ink wanted to make a huge entrance… Salsa! Here is some 'Salsa'." Smartie said, winking at Salsa, handing over a jar that kinda look like salsa with bits of red but it was mostly ink.

“Uh... Well Thanks!” He headed off to the kitchen with it, but he stuck it under the sink because he really did NOT know what in it and while it kinda looked like salsa it was questionable enough that he’d check it out later. Raps was curious about the jar and went to go have a look while his brother talked with the party guests. He chuckled a little when he saw the mixture.

“heh, oh boy...” He opened it and poured a bit of the “salsa” into the sink. He knew about this trick but he hadn’t seen it done exactly... He’d no idea he should have poured it on the ground... 

“uhhh... heh... need a hand there pal?” Raps asked the skeleton who seemed to now be stuck in his kitchen sink. He set the jar aside.

“sorry, i’ve only heard about this and i don’t think my brother got the idea of what to do with it.”

“it’s fine... just... get me out.” Ink replied. Foxtrot walked into the kitchen and was about to say something before he saw Ink and busted out laughing.

“i just wanted to waltz in here to see what’s up but i see ink got stuck in the drain.”

“he tried a more traditional entrance... but i didn’t know i wasn’t supposed to put it down the drain.” Raps said as he helped Ink out of the sink.

“ugh. i need to start putting signs on my jars that say “pour me on the floor” apparently.” 

“pffffttt… oh man this was worth the trip.” Foxtrot was tearing up, laughing so hard.

“yeah, yeah. we’ll see how good you do if you get stuck in a sink.” Ink grumbled as he flicked some water off him, fortunately he was no worse for the wear and there was no grime on him either. He lucked out there.

“hey man look…” Foxtrot went over to the sink and wet the front of his pants. 

“even?”

“pfff... oh my stars fox.” Raps said with a laugh.

“pff... okay. i can’t stay mad at ya for that.” Ink laughed.

“today is a celebration anyways. it is nice we all get along at least one day.” Foxtrot explained wrapping his arms around the skeleton's necks.

“yeah. fair enough... someone tell that to red and error though.” Raps replied. Ink just sighed and nodded. 

“better go say my hellos.” He headed out of the kitchen.

“here let me go first… i might even get a chuckle out of error.” Foxtrot said.

”heh, if you insist. just don’t tell ‘em we were in the sink together. that will get out of hand.” 

“ppfffff nah…” Raps snickered himself and followed the two out to the living room.

“hey guys!”

“Foxtrot! Aren’t You Supposed To Drink The Water, Not Wear It?” 

“oh that is if it was water…” Foxtrot said with a snicker.

“gross dude, c’mon, don’t tease the guy on his day.” Raps said from behind. 

“nah me and the sink went to war and i lost.” Foxtrot said with a smile.

“I Didn’t Know We Had Plumbing Issues... Oh! Hi Ink!” 

“hey pal.” 

“ink helped me out with it so did raps so we got it fixed up.”

“How Is It Then Only You Two Got Wet?”

“luck?” Raps shrugged.

“he pulled me out of the sink.” Foxtrot explained taking the full heat.

“Why Were you IN The Sink? I Thought You Wanted A Drink Not A Bath.” Half the room snickered, by this point Classic had shown up along with Blue and Dream.

“i never said i was taking a drink. i wanted to be nice and clean for this big celebration. hey blue!”

“Next time I suggest using a shower, it’s less claustrophobic.” Dream chuckled.

“dream, isn’t sinks on some days feel like a pool though?” Foxtrot joked.

“Funny, I don’t swim in sinks even those days. Puddles are big enough.” He returned with a bit of a smirk. Salsa didn’t get it.

“now that is something we can do with the kids.” Sugar said with a smirk.

“Exactly. Even Foxtrot can help... he can make the puddle with his foot.” Dream joked lightly.

“pfff… just for you bud.” Foxtrot laughed.

“I’d invite you along to swim, but that might be too bitty of a request for you.” Half the room groaned.

“my side… if I had lungs they would hurt.” Foxtrot ate it up though with his mate who was laughing along side. It seemed to be exactly one side hated it and one side of the room loved it. A perfectly even split... almost. Salsa just seemed to tolerate it.

“Hi… I feel like maybe I will stop by briefly and leave.” Nicole said walking in feeling a bit awkward.

“Don’t leave before you at least get the greetings in. That’s counter productive.” Naatsoe says from behind her.

“B-but…” 

“Nicole!” Salsa ran over to her and gave her a hug. Nicole returned the gesture holding him close whispering congratulations and how proud she was of him.

“Heh.” Naatsoe seemed amused at the enthusiastic welcome.

“I’m Glad You Came By! You Too Naatsoe! I Haven’t Seen You In A While!” 

“Yeah, things are starting to quiet down finally and be chaotic in other ways. I came by with a gift from the royals.” 

“It isn’t a million g.” Nicole joked.

“Don’t you wish they did something like that.” He joked back and handed a confused Salsa an envelope. He opened it up and pulled out a hotel pass that would never expire and would allow him to stay at any hotel in their kingdom.

“Wowie... This Is Great! Thanks For Bringing This By! Also, Tell The Princess I Said Hi And Thanks For This!” 

“Sure.” He smiled.

“I like the new doctor he has. She has such a way with kids.” Nicole said.

“Yeah, She’s Good At Her Job.” Salsa agrees.

“How Is Hope Doing?” He asked, looking at Naatsoe.

“She’s starting to settle in, it’s a big change but I’m sure she’ll get used to it in time. It’s not been very long, a couple days.” 

“That Makes Sense.” 

“It is just hard to get settled into a bed that isn’t yours too.”

“Yeah. I Get It.” He nodded. He stuck the pass for the hotel into his public phone.

“Oh I got you something as well…” Nicole said excitedly.

“Oh?” He wasn’t expecting any gifts honestly. 

“Put out your hands.” He was a little confused, but he trusted her so he did as he was told. She snapped her fingers and a cloak of glittery white appeared on his hands.

“Wow... So Soft Too! Thanks!” 

“It will make you invisible if you wrap it around you.” 

“Oh! Like Harry Potter!” 

“Pff... sounds like.” Naatsoe commented before he walked off to talk to some of the other guests before he left.

“Exactly! That is where I got my inspiration! I hope you like it.” 

“Awesome!” He wrapped it around his body, he was now just a floating skull. He giggled.

“This Would Be Great As A Prank For Halloween!” 

“It would be!” Nicole laughed.

“You can be A Head of it all.”

“pffff... oh my stars nikki.” Raps laughed as he saw his brother.

“What the f…” Puppet wasn’t expecting to see Salsa like that and dropped her drink. Salsa laughed while Error was left to catch his mate’s drink before it hit the floor.

“It’s Working Already!” 

“what happened to you?” Red came over and was looking at Salsa confused.

“What Are You Talking About?” He feigned ignorance, trying not to laugh at Red while his brother was just laughing his skull off. Foxtrot came over and stood next to Salsa and was playing along.

“he looks normal to me.” Foxtrot said with a straight face.

“Do I Have Something On My Face Maybe?” Salsa asked. Red was getting annoyed while Foxtrot examined Salsa’s face closely before shaking his head.

“pfff... well you can’t go to any parties anymore salsa... ya got no-body to go with.” Classic says from a few feet behind Red.

“Classic, so good to see you.” Nicole said with a wave.

“hey nikki.” He waves back. Salsa snickered at Red’s face then finally took the cloak off so Red could realize what the heck was going on. Error finally got his vengeance on Red by seeing how dumb he could be.

“pfff t-that was g-g-great.” He commented.

“That was hilarious! And I got a special treat babe!” Puppet said, pulling out her phone and she made a gif out of the reaction of Red’s face of realization. 

“y-you’re the b-best.” He grinned as he handed her the drink she’d dropped, having saved it from hitting the floor.

“No you are.” Puppet flirted back as she took the drink. He kissed her nose in a rare show of public affection. Then everyone went quiet when the least expected guests walked in Nightmare and his mate Evella.

“Brother, good to see you.” Dream said, walking over to him and hugging him.

“hey bro and sis!” Sugar said breaking the tension coming over and hugging them as well. Salsa went over to the pair.

“I Didn’t Think You’d Make It! Thanks For Coming!” Salsa grinned. He and his brother were the only ones who didn’t have a sort of... tension, with Nightmare and his mate.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Evella said as she handed him a bracelet.

“It is a protection charm. It won’t stop a bullet but it should help.”

“Neat! Thanks! Can Never Be Too Careful Right?” 

“Right, and as the new Judge… you must see my sin already. It is something that causes a lot of mistrust in the group.”

“Well, Yeah... Just Not The Way The Others Do. It’s Not So Bad Really. I’ve Seen A Lot Worse Honestly.” 

“You are too kind. I am pretty sure killing your own father is not something you hear often.”

“No, But You Also Didn’t Do It Because You Wanted To Either. Magic Is Very Telling.” 

“That is so true… that day… was a very long day.”

“I Imagine. Don’t Worry, I’m Not Going To Judge You For Your Past. Besides, You Came For A Party Right? So Let’s Have Fun!” 

“Indeed, you have such a crowd. You must be very loved.”

“Honestly, I didn’t expect so many to turn out... we’re only missing a couple of heads here. Not counting the very newest arrivals who came yesterday.” 

“Yeah, But He’s Too Young To Be A Judge.”

“For now.” Dream agreed.

“i wish i could shrink the whole lot of you to come by our other place.” Sugar said pulling Dream close and kissing his cheek.

“Don’t say that too loud, Nicole might just do it.” Dream remarked.

“I don’t think our house could fit this many... And you know she’d do it just because she’d find it adorable watching a bunch of us run around bitty size.” 

“i know… but you are adorable no matter what size you are.” Dream flushed slightly.

“Not To Interrupt... But How Did You Two Meet Again?” 

“it was in a dream… he came into my life.” Sugar said with a smirk.

“Pff... it was not, you romantic. We met at a small gathering at Nicole’s house.” 

“it was a dare that we go on a date.”

“Actually that I go on a date, and I was sick of being pestered about it so I decided I’d take a new friend on a date... and well, it was the best decision of my life.” 

“then i dared him to kiss me and the rest is history.”

“Pretty much.” 

“it was the best dare i ever did.”

“Wow... So, Love At First Kiss? I’ve Heard Of Such Things.” 

“Something like it.” Dream agreed, he wasn’t going to correct Salsa, that was between him and his mate... Sugar nuzzled against Dream’s neck and placed a little kiss there. This just caused Dream to flush like a light bulb. 

“Anyway, Thanks For Answering My Questions And Coming By.” He decided now was a good time to move on to his other guests... he hadn’t even talked to Classic yet.

“i think i made the skelly run away.” Sugar joked.

“He is still a virgin after all.” Dream chuckled quietly. 

“you know… no one is looking… want to go sneak upstairs?”

“Just not the spotlight’s room.” Dream replied back as they snuck away from the party. They made their way to a room but it was already preoccupied by Lust and Roxie. Roxie was breastfeeding a skelechild and Lust didn’t expect two guys to be making out coming into the room.

“i never thought i would be the one to say this but… uhh… well… we were here first?” Lust said unsure what to say this was a first. Dream looked at the pair and laughed a little.

“Yeah, alright. He’s got us there, kid eatin’ has us beat hun well... let’s just find another room.”

“hehe... it seems the roles kinda got reversed somehow. did you by any chance see two little boys running around. my nephews should be around someplace. those twin boys can cause some chaos. charm and fate will be here soon. they went to the doctors for the check up for the baby.”

“Nope, haven’t seen ‘em.” 

“pffff... dream… look over there…” What looked like two ten year old skeleton boys were running around with bras strapped on that they stole from Gem’s drawer. 

“oh miss iggy you are so beautiful!” 

“No, You Are So Pretty!” The boys ran downstairs into the main crowd.

“well... i think we found them but now it is someone else’s problem so…” Sugar dragged Dream off towards another room. Who was laughing. 

Gem was drinking her pop when she saw the two little boys running by with what looked very familiar and she spat her drink.

“T-that… Paps… they are-” She moved really close to Raps and whispered into this ear canal.

“those two boys have my bras on them!” 

“heh, i noticed.” He muttered and went over to the two boys.

“hey. fashionistas. get your own clothes and not someone else’s.” He confiscated the bras and shortcut the material back to Chara’s room. 

“Y-you noticed…” Gem said to herself. _Wait… how does he know what my bras look like…_

“HEY! You Are Mean!” Ignatious said, glaring him down. 

“i’m also the man of this house, mean or not, you don’t go through stuff here like ya own it.” 

“Sorry, those would be mine.” Fate said coming over and taking the boy’s hands. She looked very pregnant.

“Where is Lust? He said he would watch them and we would meet up here.” 

“there.” He points to the figure comin’ down with his mate and kid.

“Uncle L!” The boys yelled running over to him like he would take their side. 

“what have you two been up to now?” Lust asked.

“we were playing house!” Cerulean explained.

“is that right?” 

“YEAH BUT THAT GUY TOOK AWAY OUR BOOBY TRAPS!” Ignatious exclaimed, making Gem flush. 

“boys, what have i said about you takin’ things without askin?” 

“Don’t Tell Your Mom That We Had The Extra Cookie. It Is Our Little Secret?” 

“that is not what i said. i said you’re to _ask_ before you touch something that isn’t yours.” 

“S-sorry…”

“sorry.” 

“Charm, should be coming soon.” 

“i haven’t seen him in a while, he keeps busy.” Raps commented, he’d only met Lust’s younger brother once. Salsa opened the door at a knock.

“Hello Charm! Good To See You!” 

“Are we all showing up here?” Fate asked looking around. 

“seems like, i didn’t expect so many to arrive.” 

“Sans!” Gem yelled. 

“I’m Going To Have To Make More Food!” Salsa turned at Chara’s call.

“Sans, you should ask them about your state with your special job!” Gem suggested.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well... cat's outta the bag.
> 
> Also Sentinaltale MINOR SPOILERS!!

“eh? why would he do that?” Raps asked, a little confused while his brother welcomed Charm in before dashing to the kitchen to cook some food and shoot off a text to Chara. He hadn’t forgotten, but he sure as heck hadn’t expected all this!

Sans: Sorry, Seems Something Came Up. I’ll Have To Catch Up With You Tomorrow... Pappy Needs My Help Babysitting Some Of The Boys

Chara: Really? COME ON… 

Sans: Sorry.

He hated lying, but he couldn’t tell her the truth.

Chara: Alright but you owe me a dance X3

Sans: Ok. I’d Invite You Over But The Boys Have A Nasty Cough And I Know You Hate Being Sick.

Chara: True dat… don’t worry. I will go to the flea market. I saw they are selling theater music and if I find some I will buy it for ya! X3 

Sans: I Appreciate That! Next Time We’ll Go Together!

Chara: Sounds perfect. Have fun OHHH… I remember something Hope did with boys that helped. Take some tape and tape the aluminum floor like a race track and take two toys and pretend they are cars. Hours of cheap entertainment. Hope that helps.

Sans: Good Idea! Thanks!

Salsa texted the idea to his brother who set it up for the boys so they’d stay out of further trouble... 

“VRRRROOOOMMM!!!! TREX THE TRUCKASAURUS!!!!!” Ignatius exclaimed as he drove it around. 

Salsa sighed before turning his attention back to the food he was cooking. 

“Hey!” Gamer came in and covered Salsa’s eyes. This Frisk was chewing bubblegum while Slim came in with his cell taking video.

“Guess who?” 

“Hmmmm.. The Most Popular Gaming Duo I Know?” He asked with a grin, causing Slim to laugh.

“well, he ain’t wrong.”

“Yep! Speaking of winners! Congrats spicy Salsa!” Gamer kissed Salsa’s cheek. 

“Thanks!” He grinned before tasting the salsa then poured it into a giant bowl and added bags of chips to the tray and carried it out.

“Salsa’s Up!” He called out, putting the tray on the coffee table for everyone. Evella made her way over to Puppet.

“Oh my gosh… are you gothicchick on Youtube?” Puppet beamed at someone actually recognizing her.

“looks l-like you h-have a f-fan.” 

“A mega fan! Oh my gosh your music is so amazing! I can’t believe you belong to this group of beings! I … oh my gosh… Nightmare! Shit… hang on…” Evella was shaking with excitement as she hands her cell phone to Nightmare.

“Take a photo of me with gothicchick please!!!”

“Oh… I never had this happen.” Puppet wrapped her arm around Evella’s shoulder and the two struck a pose. Nightmare chuckled, obliging his mate. 

“This is so cool! My name is Evella and this is my mate Nightmare.” Evella was peppier than usual.

“My name is well… I guess I should go by my nickname Puppet. Error is my producer and everything in between.” Puppet said proudly. 

“e-except i’m n-not her mom.” He joked. He just couldn’t help himself, after all, he WAS a Sans... and she’d just given him such a great opening. Puppet busted out laughing with Nightmare and Evella. Despite all the “bumps” the party seemed to be going well and was in full swing as everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

  
  
  


Nicole made her way to Salsa.

“Is it okay I invite Aria and her mate? Plus my mate too?”

“Might As Well At This Point. Just Don’t Invite Chara... She Doesn’t Know.” 

“Got yah.”

Nikki: Hey Aria… RC and Ink with you? Can Mika watch the baby so you can come to an awesome party?

Nikki: 1 attached photo

Nicole used her power to take a panorama photo of the room full of Frisks, Charas, Sanses, and Papyruses.

Two minutes later there was a knock on the door, but it seemed Aria hadn’t left the little one out. He was sleeping peacefully and a simple noise cancelling spell helped him sleep, oblivious to everyone around him. Inky was holding a little girl, who was wide awake. 

“Hey Celeste.” Nicole said, picking up her baby. Celeste smiled at her mother.

“Look at this Aria… look what we finally accomplished. Look how happy they are.” 

“Heh, yeah, this is what makes our jobs... and lives, worth it. Although I won’t be doing much of the job for a little while.” 

“You deserve to take some time. Such a cutie! What is his name?” 

“Yes he is, Kabel.” 

“Just don’t have another son named Cain.” Both Inky and Aria snorted a little.

“It’s a font Nikki. I’m not sure Cain is a font, but I’d have to look to be sure. At any rate, Cain and Able were twins.” 

“Can’t even get a joke by her. Where is my better half or is he still busy?” Nicole looked for RC. 

“Over there.” Aria pointed where Red and RC were hamming it out already... 

“Good, I miss that monster. It feels like forever since I last saw him.” 

“i can relate.” Inky muttered. 

“I imagine. Congrats on your son by the way.” Nicole said, bouncing Celeste a little bit to rock her back and forth.

“Thank you.” 

“Can you imagine if our kids got together?” Nicole joked. 

“Then we’d literally be family.” Aria chuckles.

“Pfff… I won’t push that on them but if it happens it would be pretty magical.” It was such a nice moment. 

“Agreed.” 

“I wonder what the future holds for our kids. I know we are slowly getting better with the corrupted souls and now we got new beings coming in. Hopefully my stories can come in one day.” 

“If need be. We’ll see when you go check them. It’s been a while since you’ve been the one in control.” 

“I miss them. I wonder if they are okay…” 

“They were doing well, last I checked.”

“Good, I am so exhausted and I just … I miss them so much.” 

“I’m sure, but as I said, in time your mind will begin to take over such things and your expectations will fade over time and you will stop feeling the strain. You only feel it now because you expect it. I know I did... and sometimes still do if it is large enough.” 

“I don’t know if they would fit though… but that is for another time I guess. This is so nice to have everyone here.” Nicole started to sniffle and the tears started to flow.

“S-stupid h-hormones.” 

“Heh.” Aria hugged her sister with one arm, holding her son with the other. Nicole returned the gesture.

“It is so b-beautiful… I wish our world could be like this sometimes. I wish… I need to stop thinking. One day Celeste… I promise you will see so much more than I will ever know.” 

“Don’t give up on your wishes, they might still come true, ya know? Mine did, and like you, I had to wait a very long time for them to. I wouldn’t have it any other way though.” 

“I know but… my wish I don’t think won’t come true. I want to show my beautiful daughter to my family and… I know they probably will never see her. It is a hard concept sometimes to swallow.” 

“Well, she’s human looking so you can... but you will have to lie about the father. Unfortunately.” 

“I think… I might change him temporarily to human but I will talk to him later. Wouldn’t you like to meet your grandma and grandpa and uncle huh?” 

“Might be easier to just use an illusion spell.” Aria suggests.

“Good suggestion.” 

“It’s a lot less taxing to do and since you’re not meeting in person it won’t matter if it’s penetrable by touch.” 

“I will ask RC if this will be okay. I don’t want to presume.” 

“if what will be okay?” 

“Speak of the devil.” Aria quipped.

“you rang?” He joked back.

“Hey love of my life.” Nicole said with a soft smile. He wrapped his arms around her, kissed her cheek then kissed Celeste’s forehead.

“hey loves.” 

“Would you be upset if I use an illusion spell so you and Celeste can talk to mom and dad?” 

“fine by me. not like it’s an infraction or nuthin’.” 

“Cute. I’m going to go mingle and introduce everyone to Kabel, it seems my own love has already wandered off.” Aria chuckled a bit and went off to talk to others.

“Dessert Is Ready!” Salsa said, coming out of the kitchen again. So many guests! Still, everyone seemed to be having a good time and he was happy so many had shown up! Especially to celebrate after some of them had given him quite the hard time about all this. It was nice to see they’d still support him. He just wished his best friend could be here with him to see this. Well, maybe in the future, but for now, he would have to keep quiet.

“This is such a great party!” Gem said coming up behind.

“What is the problem?” 

“I’m Fine Just... Wishing I Could Share It With My Best Friend Is All... But, Maybe It’s For The Best I Don’t. She Isn’t Exactly Known For Keeping Secrets.” 

“Chara? Hmm… Give me a moment.”

“Wait, What Are You Up To?! I Told Her She Couldn’t Come Because The Boys Were Sick!” 

“Hey Dream!” Gem yelled waving him over. 

“Hmm?” He walked over to see what she wanted after giving Sugar a little sugar on his cheek.

“I know what you and your lover did in my room so… in return can you make it seem like Chara is in a dream and allow her to be here?”

“.. Wow, sorry about that we did at least change the sheets so you don’t have to think too hard about it. Um... that’s a tall order... but yeah. I can do that. Give me about... oh... ten minutes.” Dream went over to Sugar, quickly explaining before he shortcut.

“Not That I’m Ungrateful... But Isn’t That Blackmail?” Salsa asked. 

“Maybe, but you have been there for me when I needed you to be. Let me do this for you.” Gem said with a soft smile. 

“Okay... But Just This Once! No More Blackmailing Others!” 

“No more… I promise…” Sugar came over and gave Gem a look.

“you really doing this?” Sugar asked.

“Already done. Don’t worry your secret is safe and sound.”

“better be… hurt my love and i break every single bone in your body.” Sugar growled.

“Sugar! Be Nice! No Starting Fights In My House!” All of a sudden Chara and Dream showed up.

“Lighten up Sugar.” Aria says from behind him while Salsa runs over to greet his friend.

“This is a party, and no one who is here cannot be trusted to keep their mouth shut... except the Chara that just arrived. You’ll be fine.” 

“Wow, this is some nap… it feels so real…” Chara said going up to Salsa.

“You did seem pretty tired.” Dream replied.

“Or maybe it was just out of sheer boredom?” He shrugged like he didn’t know the true cause. Salsa hugged her.

“Glad You Could Make It To The Party!” 

“I am so glad to be here!” He mouthed a quick thanks to Dream who just smiled and nodded.

“I Made My Famous Salsa And Dessert!” Dream went back over to Sugar, who seemed to be talking to Aria who was holding Kabel who was now staring up at Sugar with wide eyes, his eye lights were a soft sapphire.

“YES! SALSA!!!!” Chara cheered followed behind Salsa.

“What are we celebrating? Oh my gosh is it that you are the amazing being that you just are? Yeah that is it. I can just imagine you having this many friends. You are so cool.” Salsa didn’t contradict her, after all, it was supposed to be a dream.... And word of this spread through the crowd pretty quickly so of course they all knew to act like she was in control of things... Meaning a few ended up avoiding being in her line of sight so not to end up having to do something ridiculous because they didn’t entirely get along with her for one reason or another.

“This is the best dream ever! Seeing you happy makes me so happy.” Chara said. 

“I’m Glad You Could Enjoy This With All Of Us!” 

“TO SANS!” Chara said lifting a soda in the air. A chorus of voices echoed her toast, though not everyone had a drink.

“I wish I could throw a party like this for you.” 

“Maybe Some Day You’ll Have The Chance.” 

“I like to say something! Everyone!” Chara yelled, quieting the crowd. 

“This skeleton… he is such an amazing skeleton. He accepted a loser like me and always make me feel so special. I am in love with my best friend and it is just amazing to be here with you here and now.” 

“Oh shit.” Aria muttered, seeing the look of pure shock on Salsa’s face before it vanished.  Everything just froze except for Nicole, Aria, and Salsa.

“I can only hold this for like 30 seconds.” Nicole said. 

“I’ll take over.” Aria commented. 

“Salsa... are you alright?” 

“I... I Didn’t Know.” He managed after a moment. He seemed concerned.


	20. Chapter 20

“You have a choice… and this will be a big decision.” Nicole said coming over. Celeste is now in the arms of RC who was frozen as well.

“If you choose to forget this… we will go back in time once. Just about 10 minutes… and we will prevent this from happening but… there is a consequence for it.” 

“No. I Think I Should Have Known, She Has Been Behaving... Differently Since Hope and Frisk Left And She Asked If I Would Move In With Her. She Hasn’t Been Acting Like A Friend... I Think, I Just Chose To Ignore The Signs Because I Didn’t Want To Think About It... Because I Can’t. Not Right Now.” 

“I know this is big news but you know this might be the best time to talk to her or even pretend to see what the other side is like. You have all the choices in the world Sans.” 

“Eh? The ... Other Side?” 

“What she means is that, because this is a dream to her, she likely thinks she can influence things by expressing her feelings and thoughts clearly. So you can simply pretend to be part of the dream and play along... or you can choose to react differently. Acting differently won’t mean she will realize this isn’t a dream, however; Dream did bring her here, after all, and she doesn’t know much about him. It wouldn’t be hard to convince her that you’re the one in control of this “dream” rather than her and you had Dream fetch her because you wanted to spend time with her.” 

“Exactly, Sans, we are here for you. Breathe… we won’t let you fall. You trust us… let us help you.”

“Thanks. I Think... We Do Need To Talk This Out.”

“Would you like to do it now or later?” Salsa considered it a moment before making up his mind.

“In A Few Minutes, I Think.”

“That’s doable. I can just freeze everyone again and you can go talk and then come back.” 

“You are going to be fine. I know Chara seems much but I think she will be your friend no matter what you choose.”

“Thanks You Two. Really. This Means A Lot.” 

“Sure. You’ve worked hard for this life Salsa, we’ll do what we can to help you find the life you want.” He nods.

“Wow, how are you holding up Aria?” Nicole asked coming over.

“I’m good. As I told you earlier, unless it’s major, I don’t feel it. As long as I don’t have to hold time still for more than a week I’m good, now you’re going to have to go back where you were so I can resume time here. Can’t have anyone being suspicious.” 

“Damn… I wish I can do that…” Nicole made her way over and posed like she was when she froze time.

“I am good here… you?”

“Releasing in three, two, one...” Everyone began to move again a moment after she said ‘one.’

“Uh, Really?” Salsa asked, trying not to act too surprised.

“Yeah, how can I not be. You are simply just incredible. You ooze self confidence and you are so great.”

“Ah... Maybe We Should Talk One On One In A Bit. I Asked Dream To Bring You Here Because I Wanted To Make Up For Earlier.” 

“Oh my gosh… I thought… oh sh-… this isn’t my dream it is your dream… oh my…”

“Yeah.” Chara got on her knees and began to beg.

“Please don’t hate me.”  He knelt.

“Chara, I Could Never Hate You.... But We Probably Should Talk About This Away From The Party.” That was the cue and everyone around them froze except Aria and Nicole though both stayed still so that it seemed like they were frozen as well.

“A-alright… I got a bunch of albums for you b-by the way…” Chara said getting up and started sniffling.

“I Appreciate It. Let’s Go Talk.” He led her through the party to his room upstairs and Aria sighed with them gone.

“Geeze that is harder than it looks, even without needing to breathe!” 

“I know… I was like please don’t look this way as I got in quick breathes.”

“Pff... okay, maybe we should just put up an illusion spell next time to make it seem like we’re frozen. Let’s do that before they come down that way we don’t have to worry and we can match up with the illusion before they come down again.”

“That is a good idea. We even talked about it earlier too.”

“We did, you just can’t move from that spot though for it to work.”

  
  
  
  
  


“I guess this is the part where our friendship is never the same because I exclaimed something crazy.” Chara said following him into the room.

“Chara, You’ve Been Acting Different For A While Now. I Don’t Think Our Friendship HAS Been The Same.” He replied as he opened the door for her and followed her in.

“I am sorry. I didn’t mean to make it awkward. I wish this was my dream and I would be able to show you how special you are to me. You make things so easy for me… like our friendship. It never felt forced, it just came natural. I never had to do something to impress you and it was so nice.”

“Why Would You? You’re A Great Friend And Person!” 

“See right there… just how you see the positives in others is so… I can’t think of the word but it just oozes out of you and the world seems so much brighter because of it. There should be parties like this for you because you are that great of a being. That nice of a being.” Chara took a deep breath and made sure to keep eye contact with him.

“At the end of the day even if you become the most popular being in the world, or maybe a nobody, I will stay by your side. You are my best friend as long as you can deal with all my craziness.”

“You’re My Best Friend Too. I Don’t Honestly Know What To Think, But... It Does Explain A Lot. Listen, Chara, It’s Flattering, Really, But I Don’t Think I’m Ready For That Sort Of Thing Yet. I’ve Got A Lot To Deal With Right Now And I Feel Trying To Be In A Relationship Will Just Complicate Things More. At Least For Now. I Just Need To Get Everything Sorted Out First.”

“Alright, I will give you more space. I also just missed hanging out with you. Maybe I can help with the studio? You said you had some private matters to attend to. I can teach beginners and stuff like that if it would help.”

“Well, My Class Is Diverse In Levels. It Might Be Tough To Do But I’m Sure The Other Teachers Wouldn’t Mind You Helping Out If It Is Needed.”

“I can also do that too. I can be your assistant until I find a job… or something.”

“Sure! I’ll Just Let The Other Teachers Know And You’ll Get Paid Like All Of Us.” He beamed.

“Thanks for being so cool about the whole… I wouldn’t have blurted that if I knew this was your dream.”

“I Kinda Figured. Still, I Thought Dream Made It Obvious He Was An Escort... Well, No Matter, At Least Now We Have An Understanding And Things Can Be Less Weird.” 

“I like this… I mean it does feel less weird.”

“Must Be Working Already!”

“Well you are hanging out with the coolest girl in ever.” Chara said with a smirk.

“Exactly! Shall We Get Back To The Party Before One Of Us Wakes Up?”

“Heck yeah! Let’s show them how to do a conga line properly!” Chara grabbed Salsa’s hand then let go.

“Was that alright I took your hand or is it not cool?”

“It’s Cool.” He grinned and followed behind her to start the congo line, while music played in the background.

“Oh man this is the coolest party I ever been too!” Gem said to Raps.

“Then again… I was never invited to parties so… YEAH! Do beings normally just yell random stuff like that at parties?” She was referring to Chara’s love announcement that happened moments ago. 

“no, that’s mostly because she thought this was her dream.” Raps muttered, to make sure he wasn’t overheard.

“Awkward…” Gem said sipping her drink.

“yeah, very.”

“Well… I … I love you.” Gem said in a nervous tone as she looked away as the conga line started to take up the room.

“love ya too. c’mon, let’s join the crowd.” By that he meant the congo line that was winding around the place now.

“Should we announce the wedding at the end of the party or should we just wait... and what do we do about Chara?” Gem muttered as she got behind Blue and started to do the conga line.

“leave that to dream and i think we should wait, at least until chara is konked out.” He replied as he joined the line behind her.

“I can’t wait until... our wedding night.” Gem said glancing back as he put his hands on her waist.  He simply smiled.  Overall the party was a major success and everyone had a great time.

“Man… even in your dreams Sans you are the coolest!” Chara said, noticing everyone congratulating him but for what they wouldn’t say. Dream tapped Chara with his magic after the congo line broke to put her out.

“I think it’s time to take her home. I’m about ready to go home myself.”

“Thanks Again Dream, For Doing This.” 

“Sure.” He smiled and shortcut her back home.

“That was a wild day for you wasn't it Sans?” Gem said coming over.

“How are you holding up?” 

“I’m Good Thanks!” 

“You sure? I mean with the whole… Chara thing… I am so sorry. I didn’t know that was going to happen.” 

“Neither Did I. It’s Fine. We Talked It Out, No Worries!” 

“Oh good. I am so happy you are happy and this party was off the hook? Is that the right term for a good party?”

“Yup.”

“Yes It Was!”

“I wonder how the other two girls are doing? With Frisk being a baby and all she should be okay I imagine.” 

“Yeah, I Heard From Aria That They Were Doing Well So Far.” 

“So… does this mean you are an official Judge then? I mean it seemed everyone seemed cool today?” 

“Yeah. It Wasn’t Easy Though.”

“SO… Mr. Judge… I got a mission that requires your specialty. Tomorrow will you join me and Papyrus to taste cakes?” 

“Taste Cakes Huh? Okay.”

“Well I was hoping to maybe have the wedding a couple of months from now. How does that sound?” 

“Sounds Great!” The crowd was slowly dispersing and giving their final congrats before going home. Nicole lingered back with her baby as she sat on the couch with a sense of content.  Most everyone else had left, RC was lounging next to Nicole.

“Isn’t she the most beautiful thing you ever saw?” Nicole whispered softly to RC about Celeste.

“She is going to be something amazing… I just know it.” 

“yeah, she’s gonna be somethin’ sweetheart, just like her mum.” Nicole flushed a deep shade of red.

“S-shut up… no … she will be better than me. I know it.”  _ She is already better than me. I don’t deserve such a wonderful thing.  _

“well, she got the best of the both of us sweetheart.” He put an arm around her.

“You are right. I still can’t believe I waited this long to have her. I was so scared. I am still scared. I don’t feel I deserve her as a daughter.” 

“hey, of course you do.” 

“It is just something I am dealing with. There are a lot of things I am dealing with right now.” 

“you’re not alone though.” He kissed her cheek.

“Keep this up then she will end up with a brother sooner than we first discussed things. I wonder how Salsa is doing? I still struggle with holding time still and Aria had to take over. Man, she does it so easily… and she just had a kid herself so I have no excuse.” 

“your excuse dear is you’re not as experienced. stop comparin’ tha’ two of you.” 

“Sorry, I have trouble not doing that. I do that too much. I doubt myself far too much and I fear everything that I can’t control. Sounds like the perfect guardian doesn’t?” Nicole shook her head slightly and took her free hand to caress the head of Celeste. 

“more than ya think. a good sense of both is a balance an’ it ain’t easy to keep balance.” 

“RC … I know this isn’t the time or place but…” She shook her head.

“Okay, do you think we waited too long to have Celeste or- I know it is just all in my head isn’t?” 

“we didn’t wait too long. our little angel came right when she was meant ta.” Salsa didn’t notice this conversation as he was busy being host, seeing out some of the very last of the guests.

“Thank you for bringing me back down to reality.” 

“any time hun.” Nicole nuzzled against RC and closed her eyes with a sigh.

“I am so glad… no happy that you found me and made me whole once more. Okay, that was my lame attempt to be romantic.” He simply smiled, nuzzling against her.

“How would you feel if we have a wedding? We can do it and record it for my parents with a bit of an illusion spell. I wouldn’t hide who you are if I didn’t know how my family would react.” He nods.

“i’m sure we can manage it. i know aria will wanna help, she loves doin’ these things for some reason.” 

“You don’t sound as thrilled. You sure you would be okay with this? I am not even sure if I invited all the skeletons that they would even show up to be honest.” 

“hard to say, but i don’t mind it. their loss if they don’t show up.” 

“I love you RC so very much.” Nicole kissed his cheek gently. 

“I guess we better get going. With all the new skeletons showing up I have to be ready for them to arrive. Are you ready or did you want to lounge for a bit longer? It has been a long time since we got some relaxation.”    
  


“it is, but it’s up to you when to leave. the angel doesn’t look like she’s gonna sleep on us any time soon.”

“That is something I miss… sweet sweet sleep…” He chuckled a little, but agreed.

“cute as she is, i’ll be ready for the nights she starts sleepin’ through the entire part that’s dark.” 


	21. Chapter 21

“Amen, by the way have you heard anything about the corruption beings? I … I honestly haven’t paid much attention to it lately. Don’t tell Aria that I got a bit lazy with that project.” 

“i won’t tell her, but what little i’ve heard is that it’s finally a relief to be over for the most part.” 

“I know. Me too… we can bring in more skellies and other sources. I am excited to see how this will all work.” He nods.

“i’m glad there was a cure found.” 

“Do you think that whole Chara and Salsa thing will work out? You know me always poking my nose in everyone’s business.” 

“hmm, well, you didn’t hear this from me... but no. i don’t. we all kinda have a pool goin’ about what happens first... him finding a mate or the new couple havin’ a kid.” 

“Ooohh… well I have some lead info that the new couple hasn’t even been together if you know what I mean.” 

“yup, i know. but they also aren’t married either. yet.”

“I bet the… hmmmm… I don’t know Chara is pretty pushy so you can count her out to win this.”

“she might try, but i can’t see him goin’ for it. he’s not like blue or any of the other swaps. he’s not so easy to dupe. he’s been around the lot of us for too long for that and while he’s still cheerfully optimistic... i wouldn't suggest making him mad. he kinda gets like this odd mix between blue and raps... made even blue hesitate once. ya know somethin’ is wrong if our little blue is hesitating.” 

“Oh? I didn’t know that.” Nicole admitted.

“i wasn't there to see it myself, heard it from stretch... who was the one who accidentally set him off about a year or so ago. just creepy really thinkin’ about it. blue is creepy enough and raps can be really bone chillin’ when he needs to be... but those two together? makes my non-existent skin crawl just thinkin’ of it.” 

“I guess I haven’t really seen many of the skeletons really upset except for you and that… was more than enough for me.” She remembered the time she made RC so upset that he just left. The look he gave her still gives her chills to this day. Maybe it was just how she remembered it but to her it was one of the worst moments ever. He nuzzled against her.

“let’s hope ya don’t. it ain’t pleasant.” 

“It is a good reminder to me that you have your own thoughts and feelings and it was an important lesson for me to learn that I need to put myself in other’s shoes.”

“i’m glad we got it worked out too, ya weren't the only one who learned somethin’ that day.” 

“You know what… I think…” Nicole glanced behind her making sure no one can hear and whispers into RC’s ear canal. He flushed a little but grinned.

“There is that cute flush I instantly fell in love with when I came here.” 

“Hi guys! Ummm… do you guys know who the twin boys belong to?” Smartie asked as she looked towards the kitchen. It seemed that the boys found the portable lab and opened it up and was causing heck of a mess.

“yes. they’re charm’s kids.” RC said.

“Well… ummm…” Bubbles flooded out of the kitchen.

“oh man... i got it.” He got up and went to follow her to the room but he saw the obvious mess.

“ _boys!”_

“Close The Door!” Ignatious yelled before the lab door slammed shut. Not that it saved them as RC just shortcut past the door.

“now you’re in for it.” He picked them both up and shortcut back to the living room and then proceeded to go find Charm with the two squirming children.

“we were making great things!” Cerulean said with a baby face.

“you were told earlier to _not touch_ without asking.” RC admonished. The prior incident had circled around the party earlier and he had heard a version of it.

“Come On! Let Us Go, Dad And Mom Will Take Away Our Toys!”

“shoulda thought of that before ya got into something ya had no right ta be in and made a mess.” It took him a moment to find Charm, who had been talking with his mate, who’d laid down for a nap a few minutes ago but had ended up just talking instead of sleeping..

“hi… dad… mom…”

“RC, Boys. What’s Going On?” 

“they got into a room they shouldn’t and made a mess is what.” 

“I will clean it up.” Fate began to say when she tried to sit up.

“no, i think the doc can handle it plus you got that little one’s health to consider. and it was in a lab, big no for you and these two.” 

“Really boys? You went into a LAB?”

“A Lab?! Honestly.”

“We Created This!” Ignatious pulled out his pocket which was melting due to the chemicals. Charm used magic to grab it and sighed.

“That Was Very Irresponsible And Dangerous!” He then gestured to RC who saw the pocket and between the two of them they got the boys out of their pants and anything else that might be “melting” just to make sure the boys didn’t get any on them. 

“You Could Have Gotten Hurt By Mixing The Wrong Thing! Or Worse!” 

“And you could have dusted…” Fate was stressing out and was using breathing techniques to calm herself down.

“Your Mother Is Right. You Don’t Know What You’re Doing And Even Monsters Who Do Have Ended Up In Bad Ways. You Two Sit Down And I Don’t Want To Hear A Single Word Out Of You The Rest Of The Evening Nor Are You To Move From Said Spot.” 

“single…”

“Word.” The boys giggled. Charm frowned and lightly swatted them both as they were sat on the floor.

“I Am Not Playing.” He wasn’t normally a monster who was easy to upset, but clearly this had upset him greatly.

“I am sorry… RC and t-this is e-embarrassing for me as well. I will m-make it up somehow.”

“nah. it’s fine. no harm here. no need to make it up to me or anything. c’mon, and sit with me k? everythin’ is okay. i’m not mad or anything.” 

“I am such a bad mother. I couldn’t even watch them and now…” Fate was at the brink of tears as the boys watched her.

“you’re not a bad mom. those two just like to get into things they shouldn’t. reminds me of when i was a kid. i did the same thing a lot. in fact... because i did it too often... that’s how i lost my tooth to another monster. i was somewhere i shouldn’t really have been and they didn’t like it and they almost dusted me over it.” That wasn’t the real story, but he figured it was a good way to teach the boys to think first before they acted. 

“You t-turned out alright? You are good right?”

“yeah, i did, but my old man was furious at me. i was grounded for several months. i couldn’t do anything but go to school and home... and i had to _walk_. i couldn’t use my magic or he’d know and he’d make the sentence longer.” 

“No Way! I Want To Keep Using My Magic!” Ignatious exclaimed and Cerulean nodded in agreement.

“i rather dust than not be able to use my magic.” So much for no talking.

“then maybe ya think before ya go an’ do something... i dunno what your dad has in mind. but i know he ain’t like my old man was. so maybe you’ll get off easier than i did.” Charm seemed to just sort of watch RC the entire time in thoughtful silence.

“i also learned early on ta take responsibility and accept my punishment cuz the consequence of not doin’ it made things worse. like extra work, training....” He trailed off, that was the _light_ stuff.

“you just didn’t have a brother to cover for you to sneak off and do whatever you wanted.” Cerulean said with a smirk.

“nope. because mine was younger and too honest about it... in fact, after he became captain, he insisted we keep the schedule at home and if i was out too late... or if i tried sneakin’ out... well, he could beat the crap out of me without dustin’ me and do so very easily. it made the next day pretty dang miserable when ya have to do patrols when every inch of you is sore like you over stretched.” 

“He Said Crap! Crap… Crap… Wait Did Your Brother Was Your Father?” Ignatious was a bit confused.

“no, he wasn’t. but we lost our parents when pap was still pretty young. for some reason he got it into his skull he had to look after me after a certain point in his life.” 

“why?” RC shrugged.

“Boys, RC is trying to teach you something important don’t be rude.” The boys rolled their eyes. 

“None Of That.” Charm says sternly.

“It must have been very hard growing up in that environment.” Fate said softly. 

“I grew up in a rough community. The boys don’t understand how fortunate they truly are.”

“agreed. you two got an easier life than ya know. especially after i heard that place ya used ta have. that place ain’t safe and monsters and humans alike get wasted there all the time. you two need ta be more appreciative ya still alive.” 

“Our Home Is… Oh Yeah… The Other Place Like From Long Long Time Ago Before Dad.” Cerulean gave Ignatious a look that said quiet.

“shhhh… we don’t talk about that place.” Charm just seemed to be in agreement with RC for the moment. He hadn’t figured out what an appropriate punishment for his boys should be yet. He would figure it out before they got home, for sure, but for now it was like a puzzle for him to solve.

“How are you handling the new baby?” Fate asked RC trying to lighten the mood a little.

“she’s a handful, can’t wait for her to sleep all night so we can too, but other than that it’s been a blessing. speaking of babies, you two know a gender?” 

“No idea, but you should talk to Ink on getting a copy of that one lullaby. Charm what did Risk say that was? Something about a cat singing it?”

“I Don’t Know About A Cat... But It Was A Nice Lullaby About Whimsun.” 

“i’ll ask ink about it for sure, i’ve never heard of it.”

“Risk said it knocked her kids out like that…”

“heh, nice, but gettin’ her to sleep isn’t the problem, it’s keeping her from wakin’ at two am.” 

“Oh… yeah… good luck with that.” Fate felt his pain.

“heh, yeah kinda figured she’ll just have to grow out of it like they all do. at least it’s two am and not midnight.” 

“True… owwiiie… these kicks are going to be the death of me.” Fate took a deep breath.

“I want you to tell Salsa and Raps if anything got broken or ruined because of my kids that I will make it up to them. I can clean, cook and all sorts of things.” Fate sometimes forgets that Charm was equally responsible for the boys. 


	22. Chapter 22

“I’ll Handle That. You Get Some Rest.” 

“charm’s right. here, lemme see if this doesn’t help, i used ta do it for nicole when our kid got a little loud.” He put a hand on her side, looking for the kicks, and when he found them, he focused just the tiniest bit of magic on influencing the soul to calm down.

“Are they okay?” Fate asked as the kicking subsided.

“perfectly, just gonna take a nice little, peaceful nap.” 

“Good… thank you. Thank you for sharing a bit of yourself. I know how hard it can be to open up, especially if you have a past.”

“no problem. i know how kids can be.” 

“Hehe… already an expert now?” Fate couldn’t help tease the new father.

“heh, well, i did raise my brother.” 

“That makes sense. From a baby?”

“close enough to. he was two.”

“That young? Babysitting, I hope...” She heard from other Sanses about losing their parents at an early age as well.

“i wish.” 

“I am so sorry.” Fate said as Charm was talking to the kids.

“not your fault. an’ charm probably remembers his years with that stuff... even if it was different. every single judge you’ve ever met has gone through it at some point in their lives. it’s one of the reasons we’re so close as a group.” 

“Gone Though What?” Ignatious asked. 

“Maybe now is the time?” Fate asked in a way to leave it open for RC to decide.

“Hmmm, Perhaps I Should.” Charm said. RC nodded and left the pair to talk to their children. 

Downstairs the party was starting to wrap up, and Nicole decided to go over to Salsa to double-check with him to make sure he was okay.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah! I’m Good.” He glanced around a moment; it seemed they were mostly alone now.

“It’s just...” His tone softened.

“I guess it’s just... odd, because... I don’t feel that way. I never have.” 

“May I tell you a story about me? Maybe it will help.” 

“Sure.” 

“My childhood was not the easiest, and during my teenage years, I had a lot of trust issues with guys because of what happened to me. After high school, I went to work at a retail store, and there was this customer who would come in. I didn’t pay much attention to him, and soon he started to show up at the store more and more frequently. One time he followed me home from work, and that scared me. My boss eventually banned him from the store. Now I am not saying Chara is going to do that, but what I am getting to is that afterward… other people who claimed to know him started to come up to me and began to state their opinion on the matter. Like I was a jerk for not liking him or giving him a chance, but for me, I didn’t like it. You should also follow that inner voice within yourself. Some beings might tell you to do all sorts of things, but at the end of the day, you need to make yourself happy. Does that make sense?

“Yeah, It Does.” 

“I think if it doesn’t feel right, it isn’t right for you. Not everyone likes ketchup for a main meal like Classic.” 

“Fair.” 

“You seem lost in thought. I won’t claim things will stay the same, but who knows I didn’t think this world and all you existed either and well look at me now. Mated to the skeleton, I love with a child. Crazy things can happen if you allow it to.” 

“Heh, Guess So.” 

“Does that make you feel better?”

“A Bit. Thanks.” 

“I should be heading off if I find that mate of mine. Celeste is finally falling asleep.” The baby yawned in Nicole’s arms. 

“I Wish You Luck There. I Don’t Know Where He Is.” He kissed the baby on the forehead with a smile for the yawning infant.

“Isn’t she adorable? I know I think every mom probably says it, but it is the ultimate creation.” 

“Yes. She Definitely Will Be A Knockout One Of These Days. You’ll Be Beatin’ Off All The Offspring Of Everyone Else One Of These Days Mwhehehe.” 

“Hehe… Hopefully not for a long time. Alright say goodnight Celeste.” The baby of course didn’t say anything as Nicole gently waved her little hand for her.

“Never Know. Good Night Celeste.” 

“RC?” Nicole says as quiet as possible through the house as Raps and Gem start to clean up the place. 

“Aria, thank you for stopping by.” Gem said coming over and shaking her hand while the other was holding the baby. Aria shook her hand gently, but firmly.

“I’m glad I could find the time to and to introduce everyone to Kabel, though he slept through most of it. He’s a good little one.” 

“There will be plenty of time to see him running around and playing with everyone else I think.” 

“Heh, no doubts here.” 

“May I ask a question before you go?”

“Of course.” 

“Since I don’t formally have an address to send a wedding invitation to you how can I get ahold of you… plus one thing, can you reassure me a little that Sans will be okay? I know he isn’t my brother but I grown to love him like my brother and this Judge thing sounds really, really hard.” 

“It is hard, but rest assured that he has everything he needs to do this job. It will not be long now before you will be attending his wedding... just a little something for you to look forward to, but don’t tell him I said that. I will never hear the end of him trying to pry the truth out of me when we talk.” 

“That… actually makes me so happy. Thank you for that bit of information. I am so relieved that he will find happiness with whomever he picks.” Aria nods.

“Have a good evening.”

“You too. Oh and the wedding will be at the end of the month. We want to do the wedding before Sans leaves to go on tour. We want you to come if you can.” 

“Of course, just send me a text.” 

“I am going to presume that Papyrus has your number.” 

“He does. He knows how to get a hold of me.” 

“Are You Leaving Now?” Salsa asked, coming over to the pair.

“Yeah, I’m glad that I could make this.” 

“Me Too! I Hope To See You Again Soon!” 

“Same, have a good evening you two.” Aria made a portal and left.

“Hey Inky… your mate left.” Gem teased. 

“she does that. probably went to put our son down for his nap.” Inky said as he walked over to the two.

“He’s Adorable, You Should Bring Him By More Often!” 

“maybe when he’s a little older we will.” 

“I agree yours and that one Nicole brought were so adorable I just wanted to keep them for myself.” 

“Celeste, yeah, she’s a cutie. heh, i’m sure you’ll have one of your own soon enough, then they can have playmates.” Gem flushed a dark shade of red.

“W-well f-first marriage then b-babies right?” Gem flushed as she fumbled with the dirty dishes she picked up. 

“that’s usually how it goes, but not always.” Inky agreed. 

“Y-yes but but I a-am not p-planning to d-do that until … well l-later. Oh geez. I don’t want to talk about this in front of my future-brother!” Gem’s face could easily shame a ruby as red as her face got. She kept glancing away trying to avoid the looks she was getting as she rushed out of the room with all the trash. Salsa and Inky both chuckled as she rushed out. 

“what is so funny guys?” Raps asked coming over.

“your mate bein’ flustered just talkin’ about kids.” Inky replied.

“what kids can do can be pretty embarrassing.” Raps didn’t understand what was being said between them and his future mate and was just filling in his own conclusion.

“yeah, but we were just talkin’ about havin’ ‘em.” 

“h-having them? w-wait…what did s-she say? was she interested or something?” Raps would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about them being intimate. The two looked at one another, chuckling.

“She Seemed To Be Of The Idea Marriage Comes First Then Babies... And She Got All Flustered About It And Mentioned She Wasn’t Planning Until Later And Then Said She Didn’t Want To Talk About It In Front Of Me And Rushed Off Looking Really Red. It Was Kinda Cute Really.”

“oh…” There was a bit of disappointment in his tone.

“ah, don’t look so down pal. who knows when ‘later’ is? sometimes it’s closer than we think, sometimes further away. at least be grateful ya don’t have to talk her into the idea like i had to. aria was against having kids, at first. now we’ve got four.” 

“that is what i am afraid of… she is more logical type and i don’t know if i can convince her.” 

“she is, but i don’t think she’s against it at all. not the impression i got. salsa?” 

“I Don’t Think She Was Either, I Wonder If Maybe It Was The Thought About The Act Of Making New Life That Flustered Her... Women Are Weird That Way Sometimes.” Inky nodded in agreement.

“aria was the same way years ago. it was cute really... heh... she was so adamant about not having kids though that i wasn’t sure if i could even spend intimate time with her. heh, i have a friend of ours to thank for the tip off there. ever played a game of truth or dare?”

“No, But I’ve Heard Of It.” 

“i heard of it but never done it.” Raps admitted.

“you guys don’t know what you’re missin’. you should play some time... but i suggest only with those you trust. it can get pretty... personal.” 

“so not with chara?” Raps joked, nudging Salsa a bit.

“I Don’t Think We Should... She’d Probably Try And Talk Someone Into Daring Her To Kiss Me Or Something. That Would Be Awkward.” 

“very.” Inky agrees.

“so i just need to dare her into … uhh…” Raps now had a slight flush as he didn’t like talking matters of this kind in front of his brother. 

“You Don’t Have To Say It. We Know What You Mean Brother.” Inky nodded, chuckling a little.

“w-well anyways i would like to just c-cuddle with her if i can but yeah…” The two chuckled.

“you really are like aria and i were... that’s too cute. i’m going to have to tell her that when i get home.” 

“geez, how did you convince your girl to cuddle with you?”

“i just asked, but the other thing... now _that_ was a chore... heh. that’s where the truth or dare game came into play with a friend. at least i think it was truth or dare. maybe it was that drinking game... never have i ever... i can’t remember anymore. been too many years.” 

“what? did they dare her to do it with you?” 

“heh, nothing so direct. let’s just say she learned a few things about me that evening that she didn’t know prior and our friend’s “guest room” was outside the main house.” 

“i don’t know if i should be impressed or a bit grossed out… i will say impressed. i just get so nervous and shy around her. she is so smart and she doesn’t hide away from the problem… and well i can go on but it will be bragging then.” 

“heh, we get it.” Salsa nodded and headed to the kitchen to finish cleaning up, allowing Inky to talk to his brother for a while and so things would get done. All in all, this was a complete success and he was very pleased with the day’s events. 

The next few nights Hope dreamt of home and was wondering how everyone was doing. Things for her were starting to feel normal now. She still allowed Nightmare and Dream to come into her dreams whenever they felt like it. Nightmare would keep her company the nights that Dream did not. 

Chara on the other hand was at the studio bright and early. Gem went with Salsa to take a lesson herself for her wedding. She figured it couldn’t hurt to learn a bit despite their dance would be perfect anyways. That was what Chara walked in on, was Salsa trying to teach Gem a new style of dance... tango.

“Hello guys! Bright and early. I brought you an energy drink all organic for you Sans!” Chara said bringing it over even though the two were still dancing. Gem was trying to concentrate and was struggling with the moves. She wasn’t a natural dancer but she still didn’t want to embarrass her mate at their wedding.

“Morning Chara! Gem, Focus, Relax More. You’re Trying Too Hard.” Salsa said as they slowly moved through the motions.

“Maybe she needs the energy. Is it okay she has half of your drink Sans?” Chara asked. This only made Gem feel more conscientious of her moves. Salsa stepped back from her.

“If She Feels She Needs The Energy I Do Not Mind. I Do Not Think I Need The Entire Thing Myself Anyway. Thanks For Bringing It.” Gem took the cup, took a sip and almost spat it up.

“Uhh… w-what is this?”

“Oh it is all natural with seaweed and aloe vera. Super healthy and gives your body what it needs to wake up.” 

“J-just t-that?” She could feel her face swell and her throat start to do the same.

“What is wrong with you?” It was Gem’s peanut allergy. She was going into anaphylactic shock as she collapsed on the floor.

“She’s Allergic To Peanuts!” Salsa grabbed his phone and flipped through it quickly before he grabbed a needle and stuck Gem with it. It was something that he’d been given a while back to help in emergencies. It wouldn’t fully recover her from it, but it would reverse the effects of the allergic reaction to her system enough that she would naturally recover in about a day’s time. He didn’t remember who gave it to him.

“I didn’t know… I am so sorry Chara. I just put a bunch of vitamins in it and stuff I didn’t mean to try to kill you.” Chara was truly sorry and Gem should have asked what was all in it.

“I Should Have Warned You, It’s Not Your Fault, But Now You Know. Anything That Might Come In Contact With Peanuts Is A No Go For Her.” He tossed the needle into a trash can only after sealing it in a special bag.

“Is she going to be okay? This isn’t going to permanently hurt her is it?” Chara had not seen a reaction like this. 


	23. Chapter 23

“No, She’ll Be Fine In About A Day But She’ll Be Out For Hours Now. At Least, That’s What I Recall Being Told.” He wondered why he couldn’t remember who had told him that or given him the needles... he had five of them. He shook it away, it wasn’t important. The important thing was that it would help her. He picked her up and carried her over to a corner and settled her down in a comfortable position.

“Oh thank goodness… I will go and try to contact Papyrus. That is the least I can do.” 

“Good Idea. You Don’t Have To Tell Him What Happened.” 

“No, I will tell him the truth. I don’t want him to mistrust me.” Chara called up Raps and hoped he wouldn’t bite off her head. 

“hey chara, what’s up?” 

“Uhh… h-hey well… umm… I made a smoothie this morning and I didn’t realize Chara was allergic to peanuts. She is fine. Sans gave her a shot and she is laying down near the wall. I thought you should know since you two are engaged and stuff. I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to give her something like that. If I knew I wouldn’t have done that.” 

“yeah, i think someone shoulda mentioned that. well, at least she’s fine. though i didn’t know he had anything on him like that.” 

“He was so heroic! He swooped to his phone and grabbed a needle and was like baam you will be okay! Well her face kinda reminds me of this one kid I saw with Hope he got stung by a bee. Yikes... might want to pick her up.” 

“yeah, i’ll do that. i’ll be there in a couple minutes. thanks for the heads up.” 

“No problem, I just wanted to tell you the truth before you heard it from her.” 

“understood, see you soon.” He hung up; he didn’t tell her that saying that sounded sort of incriminating... 

“I am going to call Hope and ask her if there is anything else I can do Sans. I will sit with her.” Chara said going over to Gem calling up Hope. 

“Sounds Good!” He was sitting next to her, keeping an eye on her magic so that he could assist further if need be. He was a decent healer. 

“I can put it on speaker…” Chara said putting it on speaker.

“Hope go ahead.”

“Hi, is she comfortable and seeming to be breathing normally? How bad is the swelling?” Hope asked since she couldn’t see.

“Should I put it on that video chat mode?” Chara asked.

“It couldn’t hurt.” Hope replied as Chara did as she was told. 

“Now point the camera at Chara so I can help her.” Chara made an “oops” face and did what she was told. Salsa scooted a little to be out of frame mostly and out of the way.

“Do you have something soft to help her breathe a bit easier by giving her a pillow to rest on?”

“No, Just The Rolled Up Yoga Mat I Put Her On.” Salsa replied, he had make it to be a makeshift pillow to prop her head on slightly to allow her to be comfortable but it was all he had.

“Chara do you remember how to help with patients who have breathing issues?” Hope asked.

“Uhh… well uhh…” Chara hated medical stuff. It just wasn’t her cup of tea. Blood made her woozy and she just rather let someone else deal with it over her.

“It is okay. Sans can you take her pulse to see where she is at? I would also recommend trying to get her to say the abc’s just to keep her conscious until she can go to the doctors and to make sure she is still okay. Loosen her clothes, I know you are a little skirmish around nudity Chara but unbutton her top and put a loose blanket on her. Is there any signs of contusions or her coughing?” 

“We Don’t Have Any Blankets, But There’s No Coughing. Pulse Is Steady. I Think She’s Still In A State Of Shock, She Hasn’t Tried Speaking Yet.” 

“Alright, once her mate arrives, instruct him to take her right away to the hospital or you Sans. Chara just mentioned in text that Papyrus was coming there.” 

“hey.” Speak of the devil... 

“Papyrus? Good, take your mate and head to the hospital immediately and tell them she is in shock. They might have to use steroids. Sans do you still have the medicine you gave her earlier? Please retrieve it and give it to Papyrus so he can show it to the medical staff. This will insure that she doesn’t get too much of one kind of steroids.” 

“Yup!” He retrieved one of the needles and handed it over to his brother, who stuck it into his phone before he picked up his bride-to-be.

“thanks for all the help hope, we’ll keep you in the loop if anything else happens.” He then shortcut them both away.

“No problem… it was Chara who made the right call.” Hope thought that it would be good to give credit to Chara but she didn’t see that Raps and Gem had already left. 

“Heh, I’ll Make Sure My Brother Knows What Happened Later. Thanks For The Assist.” 

“No problem. Sorry I didn’t see everyone left. Thank you Sans for helping as well.” Hope said with a smile.

“It was the thought that counts.” Chara chimed in. 

“Chara Is Right, Also I’m Glad Things Went Smoothly. Sorry For Interrupting Your Day, Hope It’s A Good One!” 

“Pfff… I Hope so too.” Hope joked back giggling about her name.

“Such a lame joke Hope. Why do you always laugh about it?” Chara said in an exasperated tone as she rolled her eyes.

“Because you have to enjoy the little things. Like dumb jokes.” Hope explained. 

“Heh, I Might Not Always Like So Many Puns, But She Has A Good Point.” 

“BYE HOPE!” Chara said before hanging up on her before she can reply. Salsa had checked his phone as he’d been talking to see what time it was.

“Oh, Guess She Had To Go... Well, We Have A Half Hour Before Class.” 

  
  
  
  


Hope rolled her eyes and set the phone aside. She was used to being used and thrown aside like this. 

“Well, that was rude.” Naatsoe commented. He was currently holding Kris, he’d been softly reading her a book while she looked at the pictures.

“I am sorta used to it. I think it is because she likes him and it is a jealousy thing.”

“That doesn’t excuse it. Those like her could never be worthy of someone like him. No one wants to be around someone who is rude to others and those who have the potential to be guardians are often incredibly picky about the souls they choose to mate.” 

“She is sweet but it is like a rose. Pretty to look at and sometimes to hold but pick it wrong and you will be hurt.”

“Poetic, but I would not say it fits this case, because thorns are for protection... not for shooting at others out of spite or jealousy. You were not threatening her in any manner. I believe you are quite the violet yourself. A lovely vision, but shy and delicate.” 

“The reason she might see me as a threat is because I am part of her… Well once was.”

“Which is rather ridiculous. You are your own self, you are not her. You are no different than a clone in that you once were a part of her, but that aside you are a completely unique individual with your own thoughts and feelings that are not hers. You do not even retain her image really, so I do not see why she should find you a threat except that it is her own selfishness that perceives any who are friendly to be a threat.” 

“Because we both like the same monster. I am just not the type to be petty and dirty though.”

“So I see. That will be her undoing. She is far too obvious and it will be her downfall. She cannot seem to see that though. He may like her as a friend, but I do not see it going further. I do not need to be able to see the future to see this much.” 

“Knowing her she probably told him my feelings and it is fine. I have my own life now.”

“Perhaps, but perhaps you should ask him first before making assumptions. It is possible she has not, for if she is jealous enough to be rude it may very well be that she is jealous enough to keep what she knows a secret for fear that he may instead turn his attention to you upon learning it.” 

“True, how did you know if your Chara was the one?”

“It was rather simple really. I had spent so much time in the multiverse just looking for peace. The moment I first saw her I found that peace. As if she was simply waiting for me to find her... and I did quite a lot of searching. I have been to thousands upon thousands of worlds and timelines over many years. I think, that you will know too, when it is right. Because whatever you are looking for, you will find when you find that special soul. It is what mother told me, before I started looking. That she hoped that I would find what I was looking for before I set out, not even knowing why I was leaving.” 

“That sounds almost too good to be true.”

“Perhaps it does, but consider this, why else would two souls consider the thought of finding love if it were to not find within another the part of them that they, themselves, lack?” 

“That makes sense. Opposites attract means that basically.”

“Heh, yes, but not always opposites. Chara and I are more similar than you realize. Even if our lives have been vastly different, in the end both of us needed someone who simply understood. That was the lack in our souls... understanding. It is the most basic way of putting it, but is one of the strongest links between us. Even if things have not always been easy, we understand one another, sometimes even without words and that, for us, is what helps hold us together.” 

“I imagine. Especially after… it must have been very hard on you two.”

“Yes, that was a very hard time for the family. It is still a sore topic, but I believe in time it will fade, as all things do and if mother is right about life after... we shall have a child waiting for us in the next life.” 

“I think there is. The reason why I do is because out of hope and love I was created by two souls who needed someone to care and I believe there is a God who does the same for all of us. I am sorry if I got a little religious on you.”

“It is fine. Perhaps something you should know though, you should keep a tighter hold on your own words. Do not spend so much time apologizing for what you say or your own beliefs. Even if they contradict others. For beliefs, faith, confidence, all these is how we make our way into the world and without them we would be trampled like grass in the meadow.” 

“It is still something I am working on. Having truly my own voice. Frisk, was afraid of hurting others and Chara liked to joke around a bit too much.” He nodded a little.

“Well, I imagine that, much like Kris here, you will find your own voice in time.” He kissed his daughter’s forehead. She smiled up at him, but she had yet to try and speak.

“I am so happy she will find happiness with your family. It fills me with such joy.”

“You’re a kind soul. I hope the light favors your path, that you may one day be so blessed.” 

“Thank you, I do wonder why she is silent. The tests I have done showed no damage to her throat.”

“Who knows? Sometimes those who are the quiet ones are the ones you must watch out for, for they are often the most observant and smarter among their peers rather than the ones that babble early on. We shall just have to wait and see. I am sure, when she is ready, she will talk.” 

“Point taken, at least she is healthy.” Kris gave Hope a grin, but still didn’t speak.

“Naastoe, I was wondering if I can possibly open a small clinic nearby when Kris doesn’t need me. I used to work at Mercy hospital and I miss treating several patients.”

“I see no reason why not.” 

“Thank you! I love Kris but it is just my passion to help others.” He nods in understanding.

“This is so wonderful. Do you think I can start collecting donations to open up such a facility? Do you think the royal family will even allow it?” It was like a child on Gryftmas who was trying to figure out what was inside the gifts. Her excitement was contagious as Kris giggled with Hope’s ranting and planning. He simply smiled, he could see why Salsa liked her, but he wouldn’t tell her that; it wasn’t his place to.

  
  


For Salsa, he went on teaching his class as Chara followed him like a puppy following its owner. Salsa spent a few hours with her, dancing, talking, just being a friend in general, but the longer he was in her company the more he could see the changes that had sunk in over the years and he was constantly, gently, reminding her to filter her thoughts. It was just him trying to be a good friend, but at the same time he knew he wasn’t really responsible for her and he didn’t really like having to do this so often. It wasn’t like dealing with his brother’s puns... which at least sometimes got a laugh. Dealing with Chara’s lack of a filter was grating and no one was in a good mood from it no matter what he might try to say to smooth things over with both parties; he was not always successful.

“This was such a great day! Despite me almost killing your future sister-in-law.” 

“That’s Why I Was Given Those Needles. For Emergencies And Accidents. You Probably Won’t Be The First Or Last To Do So.” 

“That was so lucky! You are so talented and so quick!” 

“Hmmm, I Don’t Think It Was Luck, I Was Told How To Use It And When To. I Just Wish I Could Remember Who Gave Them To Me.” 

“You think someone knew? You said you cannot remember who gave you the medicine? Did you at least know what it was?”

“No, They Told Me... It Was At A Gathering A Bit Ago. Hmmm, I Just Don’t Remember Who, But I Know He Could Be Trusted!” 

“Wow, that… okay well she is alive so he must have some medical history or something.” Chara said with a shrug.

“Or Something.” He agreed.

“Will you give me a lesson today? I mean a private one, as a friend of course.” Chara added the last bit as if she knew what he was about to say about their relationship once more.

“Sure. In Fact, I Need To Practice My Routine For My Next Show... It Would Help If You Knew It So You Could Help Me Rehearse.” He smiled. 

“EEEK! This will be so exciting! This is like watching a child learning how to walk.”

“Um.. Okay...” He wasn’t sure how those two were connected, but okay. He showed her the routine he was going to do. It wasn’t as smooth as his last performance, but it was clear he knew what he was doing despite that it still needed some practice to make it more smooth.

“I am so right! This is like watching a child slowly becoming an adult like you will become a huge star one day! This looks soo good already!” He flushed a little at the compliment.

“Okay... Let’s Go Through It Again... With Music This Time.” He set up a soundtrack he had gotten Napstaton to mix for him ages ago, when he had first met the robot DJ. He selected the song then set it to delay by five seconds before moving into position quickly to begin the routine. She performed the routine pretty well alongside of him. She even suggested alternate moves in certain places to make it a bit of her own.  He considered some of the suggestions and took one or two, but discarded the others and explained why he did; it was usually due to pacing, the impact he wanted to make or some other logical reasoning.

“This is going to be some routine isn’t? We should set some time each day to at least practice three times a day.”

“I Technically Do Four... Since I Count Practicing In My Dreams As Practice.” 

“I guess that makes sense. I wonder if… anyway I am so excited to see how this goes.”

“If What?” 

“Well if I can meet up with the other versions of me. You know Hope and Frisk at the sundae bar. You can perform in front of a crowd.” 

“That’s A Great Idea! Just... Not Yet. I Want Some More Time To Practice Before I Do That Much.” 

“Why? None of us would judge you. I mean in a way to hurt you.” 

“I Just Think It’s Not Ready Yet.” 


	24. Chapter 24

“Oh, that makes sense. Maybe in a week or so?”

“That Is The Hope. I’ll Let You Know Okay?” 

“Sounds perfect!”

“Okay! Let’s Do This Again.” He reset the music to practice again. They ended up practicing to the late hours of the night. He called time because it was late and they hadn’t eaten. He knew he didn’t need the food as much as she did and insisted that they both go home, eat and rest.

“T-that … was … i-intense.” Chara didn’t want to admit how exhausted and faint she felt by the time they stopped. She figured he would see it as a sign of weakness and that is something she wanted to avoid as much as possible. He nodded and sent her home. She got home and she didn’t realize how exhausted she was. Hope was active, but never THIS active and it showed as Chara’s body ached. Her muscles screamed at her as she flopped on the couch even though she was starving for food. 

Salsa rummaged through the fridge when he got home, he hadn’t realized how hungry he was until now. 

“Hey I made you supper. It… is okay?” Gem said as Salsa observed a very burnt meatloaf in the fridge.

“Thanks For Doing That. I’m A Bit Too Tired To Cook Myself.” He pulled out the meatloaf and cut himself a portion then heated it up and added some salsa to it for flavoring before he sat down with it to eat it. The salsa he’d added helped cover the burnt taste.

“Tell me about your day? How has it been? Do you want a magic pill to help restore the lost magic you used up today?”

“It Was Fun. No, I Think I’m Just Going To Bed After Supper But Thanks Anyway.” 

“No problem. I was just wondering with your new assistant how things went after my … episode.” 

“Pretty Well, Thanks. Chara Says She Is Sorry About All That.” 

“It is alright. I didn’t do my due diligence and ask the questions. It probably was super healthy and stuff but slightly bad for me.” 

“I Guess So.” 

“Thank you for saving my life Sans. I am so fortunate to have you as my future brother.” He simply smiled.

“Anyway, I was hoping to talk to you about tomorrow maybe taking a few hours like we were going to do today and try cakes with me? You know Raps isn’t really into sweets but I want to make it special for both of us. You know him better than I do… can you help me?” 

“Sure!” 

“Thanks, I love your brother but I think he has been acting a little weird around me lately. Do you know why?”

“Well... He Talked To Me And Inky About You Being Flustered Over The Talk Of Kids... I Think It’s Been On His Mind Since Then. That’s The Only Thing I Can Think Of That He’d Probably Be Thinking Way Too Hard On.” Salsa admitted after a moment.

“He Seemed Rather Flustered Over The Thought That You Might Want Them Soon Until We Told Him What You Had Said. I Think You Should Talk To Him. See For Yourself What He Is Thinking.” 

“Oh? He doesn’t want any?” 

“No! Quite The Opposite.” Salsa said before he looked at his plate, a little surprised he’d pretty much devoured his food so quickly it seemed.

“W-wait… he w-wants kids?” Gem was genuinely and flushed. Salsa nodded then looked over at her.

“I’m Going To Guess You Haven’t Discussed It.” 

“N-no… because I was unsure what … but I don’t think I would be a great mom.” 

“What makes you say that?” Boy, he really was tired if his tone was quieter than usual. 

“W-well… I n-never been around k-kids and I n-never been... oh this is so embarrassing.” Her face was a bright red. 

“I tried to take care of a plant and that died and plants are living things like babies so aka I will be a bad mom. Plus I am delaying everything because of things I don’t really want to talk to you about.” She was pretty sure she would be awful in bed as well. Sans let out a quiet chuckle.

“Chara, plants and babies are different. Besides, pappy raised me and he’ll be there to help you so you’re fretting over nothing. Killing a plant by accident doesn’t mean you’ll be a bad mom, just means you shouldn’t garden. Plants aren’t babies and babies aren’t plants. Don’t compare the two. Besides, you’re not the only one who killed your share of plants. Heh, I think the first year I was here pappy tried his hand at it... he managed to kill a cactus... a ficus.... A venus fly trap and... one other all in less than a month.” 

“W-well at least I am not the only one killing a plant.” _I am not likely going to give my child the attention they need._

“You’re far too hard on yourself sis. Give yourself a chance, a chance to make mistakes and learn. No one is perfect.” 

“I k-know… wait are you losing your voice?” 

“I’m just tired. Nothing abnormal.” Salsa replied. 

“Oh, I should allow you to go to bed.” _I will try to psych myself up to discuss things with Papyrus._

“It’s fine.” 

“Do you think I am being too cowardly to talk to Papyrus about this?” That is when Raps came into the room.

“what are you two talking about?” 

“Uhh… nothing. Just thanking Sans for helping me earlier.”

“I’m going to bed. You two need to talk.” Was all Salsa said before he got up and went to his bedroom. Raps gave him a confused look, but he didn’t notice as he went to bed and dropped off almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

“W-well I w-wanted to talk about… nope can’t do it.” Gem got up and started to head out of the room. 

“what?” Raps followed her. Salsa didn’t hear much as he didn’t want to be rude and eavesdrop on the couple. He would probably hear what was said the following day with the cake sampling. 

The next morning Salsa got up bright and early feeling a little sore in the bones but nothing that couldn’t get worked out with a bit of stretching. He made breakfast and settled at the table. Eventually, Gem and Raps joined him. It seemed a bit more tense than usual but it wasn’t clear what was going on.

“Morning Sans.” Gem said as she avoided eye contact with Raps.

“Good Morning!” 

“morning bro. great breakfast as usual.”

“Thanks!” He looked at the pair and sighed inwardly, something told him that Chara had either evaded his brother or there had been words between them because the two were not acting as cheerful as they should be. He wished he could just talk some sense into the pair of them, but they’d probably just brush him off in their own way... nicely likely. His brother had never done so in a mean manner and he was pretty sure if he asked Chara would - politely - tell him to mind his own business or just skirt the issue. He did not understand what the big deal was but he couldn’t just blurt out his thoughts either so he simply sighed again, inwardly, and put away his own plate. He’d finished eating long before either had appeared and had been washing said plate. Now it was dry.

“I’m Off This Morning. See You Later!” He was then out of the door to the park. He knew he should head over to the studio instead, but he didn’t feel very motivated. The park was empty this time of day. Children weren’t even up for school yet and the vendors wouldn’t be around until the afternoon during lunch. Salsa found himself sitting on a bench staring at his phone. He needed to talk to someone but... who? He considered it a long moment before he sighed inwardly and lowered his hand. It was far too early to just call someone... so he began writing a text to Hope. Even if he didn’t send it he just needed to get it out... 

Salsa: Good morning! I hope this isn’t waking you up or anything, I know that your job is important and that you need your rest and stuff... I just needed someone to vent this out to. I hope you don’t mind... er, no pun intended. Sorry. I know I’m rambling here. I just am kinda out of sorts today. My sister thinks that my brother doesn’t wanna have kids and won’t talk to him about it and when I told her it was the opposite it just seemed to make things worse and I told her that she should talk to him about it. I said all this last night and that they should talk but this morning things seemed to be worse. They don’t seem to be even looking at each other and I feel like I just made things worse between them trying to help. 

He continued to ramble on for a while about how he felt that he’d just made things worse and that he felt guilty about, and he hoped that he wasn’t burdening her with his problems and apologize for the whole rant near the end. He sighed once he was done and tapped his phone. He put it into his pocket then, not realizing that the phone’s send button had been activated. He felt better.

Hope: Hey Sans, long time no see. Don’t apologize I am up at 5 usually to do my daily walk and then… don’t tell anyone but I take a couple of hour nap. SHHHHH… I know it is like a cardinal sin I am breaking. (glances back and forth for the health police). Anyway, you tried to help but you feel like now you are stuck. Hmmm… maybe you should try a game? Like do truth or dare with a twist. In a hat write on several slips a similar question about having kids or thoughts about kids and whomever gets it will probably end the game but it will finally be out in the open. You can then be there just to hear them out for a minute then leave. 

Hope: If you ever need to or want to text me or voice call feel free to do so. ^_~

Hope send the last text then mentally yelled at herself for the tiny bit of flirt she left in the text. _Great he is going to think I am just desperate now. It doesn’t matter it isn’t me who is crushing on him, right? It is just Chara’s feelings remaining from the separation...right? Quick send another text so he doesn’t look to deeply into the other one!_

Hope: Oh! I have some good news btw! I am going to open a clinic for the public. It is going to be a non profit so that everyone can get the help they need. Maybe when it is all set up you can do a promotion thing for it and do a concert?

Salsa stared at the messages when he got them, he shook his head at himself. _I can’t believe I sent that! Oh well... what’s done is done..._

Salsa: I’m glad really, honestly I didn’t mean to send that... I was just sort of venting a little. I might have to do your suggestion some time though! Thanks for hearing me out. Hehe ^^; I’m glad to hear such good news though about the clinic! You know, it’s different, not having you around. I kinda got used to it I guess. Anyway, maybe we can see each other sometime when neither of us is busy. 

Salsa looked at that and shook his head, he then deleted the last line. 

Salsa: I’m glad really, honestly I didn’t mean to send that... I was just sort of venting a little. I might have to do your suggestion some time though! Thanks for hearing me out. Hehe ^^; I’m glad to hear such good news though about the clinic! You know, it’s different, not having you around. I kinda got used to it I guess. Everyone misses you. Glad to hear things are going great though! 

He then hit send.

Hope: I miss you too. I miss everyone to be honest. I am lucky though as I get to watch my creator get her second chance in life. It reminds me how precious our lives really are. 

Salsa: That is kinda cool really.

Hope: It is. Tell me how is the dance routine going? Has Chara drove you crazy yet? Is the other Chara the one that is getting mated with your brother okay?

Salsa: I don’t know about Gem... but Chara isn’t driving me crazy yet.

Hope: Gem? Who is that? Another Chara?

Salsa: No, Dr. Chara said we should call her Gem while Chara, my friend, is around.

Hope: Oh that makes sense 

Salsa: I thought so! I gave her that name since she wanted one and it is unique! Like her!

Hope: That is so sweet! That is a great nickname.

Salsa: They thought so too!

Hope: Awww man I feel like I am missing everything that is happening over there. Are you still going to do that dance show soon?

Hope: Attached 1 photo

It is a photo of Kris being held in Naatsoe’s arms as he sat in a rocker. His full attention to the child as he slowly rocked back and forth.

Salsa: Is that who adopted her or is he just babysitting?

Hope: Nope that is Prince Naatsoe, he and his mate Princess Chara are the ones who adopted Frisk who goes by Kris now. She wanted to change her name.

Salsa: That’s Incredible! Especially considering... well, what happened.

Hope: Before I jump to conclusions are we talking about Kris or what happened to Naatsoe and Chara? I don’t want to divulge somebody’s business if it is not them delivering it. 

Salsa: We are. I was there for the funeral. Small as it was... we all were... well, all of us who had a deep connection to the family.

Hope: Yeah, she cried when she met Kris and just held her. I hope this helps heal her soul even a little bit.

Salsa: So do I. They deserve a chance to heal, to have the family that wasn’t.

Salsa: On the plus side... there’s a family of rabbits staring at me.

1 photo attached

The photo was of three adults that seemed to be trying to shield about five much younger and smaller rabbits. They were sitting by the pond that was several feet from where Salsa was sitting, but two of the adults did very well seem to be staring at the camera.

“Hey Naatsoe you gotta see this photo.” Hope said bring over her phone to show the photo. 

“That’s cute.” Naatsoe said when he saw the photo.

“Where did you get that?” 

“It was sent to me by Sans! Wasn’t that nice.” 

“Nice. Talk about luck there.” 

“I got to show you the picture I took of you too.” Hope scrolled up a bit and showed the previous picture of him with his adopted daughter.

“Heh, I didn’t even realize you were taking a photo. Can I get a copy of that for the photo book?” 

“Sure! It is a great photo. You are a natural father.” He flushed slightly at the comment. Too bad Hope was too focused on her phone to even notice.

Hope: Naatsoe likes the picture too! That is a cool photo! What are the odds of taking a family photo like that?

Salsa: No idea.

Hope was grinning like a fool. She was so excited and happy to talk to a friend besides Naatsoe and Princess Chara. She glanced at the clock and texted. 

Hope: Don’t you have dance classes today?

Salsa: Not today. I was supposed to have today off for rehearsal... but here I am at the park instead.

Hope: That doesn’t sound like you. Something wrong?

Salsa: I’m not sure... I just... felt I should be here.

Hope: Maybe you just needed some fresh air and just get away for a moment. You can always entertain the children in Mercy hospital. It is nearby. I wish I could be there just to visit a bit with you.

Salsa: Somehow I can’t see it being the same without you there.

Hope read and reread the last message and couldn’t help but smile. Her face felt warm but she ignored the feeling as she replied back.

Hope: Well we can always go together sometime. If you want to stop by you can too.


	25. Chapter 25

Salsa: I’d like that

Hope just felt her grin spread as she heard Naatsoe chuckle lightly.

“What is so funny Naatsoe?” 

“I wish I could just show you what you look like when you talk to him. It’s adorable really.” 

“W-what do y-you mean?” She had a full on blush going across her face.

“I mean it’s clear to any third party that this is not just a crush.” 

“B-but… I don’t know if it is truly my feelings or the remnants of Chara.” 

“Tell me something. When you and I first met, what did you feel?” 

“Well to be honest I was nervous that you might not like me and would ask me to leave right away.” 

“And would Chara be nervous as well?” 

“Pfff… no… she thinks everything is a game or a challenge.” She says with a knowing scoff. 

“Then should that not be proof that your ties with her had been severed? If there was a remnant of Chara, in you, shouldn’t you act like her? Shouldn’t you be approaching new things, like meeting me for the first time, as if you were her? Perhaps it is true that you both do love the same monster, but even so, that does not mean that you love him because of her. You are an individual now with your own thoughts and feelings and Chara no longer has such a direct influence.” 

_Love? Oh boy… but when will I ever see him?_

“I see… you are right it makes sense but does it matter? He lives far from here and he is planning to go on tour and if I truly love him. I have to let him go and seek the future he wants. Isn’t that the right thing?” 

“I believe that is something the two of you must decide for yourselves. He has made some choices of his own, recently. Some may be good, some not so, but they are his and I believe that love is something that is shared between two hearts, two minds and two souls. It is not something that can be decided upon alone.” 

“I can’t be like hey Sans I think you are pretty amazing and you make me feel dizzy and geez… this is just nerve w-wrecking crazy isn’t it?” Naatsoe gave her an understanding smile.

“I cannot say that saying it like that is your style, but being honest about your feelings might not hurt either.” 

“It isn’t… I guess if I would do it I should do what makes me feel comfortable right?” 

“Just be yourself.” 

“That will be for later. I will be his friend for now.”

“Just don’t wait too long. Sometimes, when we wait too long to say something, the opportunity disappears. I’m sure you know this well from being friends with Dream.” 

“I do. I understand far too well being friends with Frisk and Chara. Even though Frisk is right here I mourned for her just the same.” 

  
  
  


Salsa sat on the bench just relaxing and waiting for another text from Hope when Chara texted him instead.

Chara: Owie… all my muscles ache Y_Y 

Salsa: Sorry, I should have warned you yesterday that would happen. You’re likely not used to the routine and you did just sort of get that body back so it’s probably not used to such exercise.

Chara: No doubt Hopes routine of walking around 5 am and then going back to bed has not helped my body one bit.

Salsa: What was she doing that for? 

Chara: Oh she likes to see the sunrise on top of the hill. It is exhausting for all of us… Also she may also buy fresh veggies from the farmers market too. Then we go back too bed for about an hour or so. No more of that craziness. 

That sounded nice... 

Salsa: I’ve done that. 

He remembered doing the same thing the first year they were here, on the surface... because it was just so beautiful and magnificent... 

Chara: It is overrated right? I mean sleeping you can go anywhere! And sleeping is sooo much better. She insisted that is like thanking mother earth for the gift to being around one more day… gag much ...

Salsa: I don’t think so. I still do it sometimes. It reminds me how fortunate I am on my worst days... reminds me that I am no longer under the mountain.

Chara: It is still way too tedious to do that. I like snuggling up in bed and feeling the softness of the sheets against me.

Salsa: You sound like Paps. That was what he told me after we’d seen the sunrise the 7th day in a row.

Chara: Can’t blame me. I wanted to go to clubs and stuff and instead she is going to bed early so she can do that kinda stuff. I am like girl we only have 1 life and we should embrace it and all you want to do is watch the sunrise. That is just crazy.

Salsa: Well, it seems you both have different ideas of what it means to enjoy life.

Chara: True, hey want to come over and have cookies? I can make some and we can have ice cream with it and watch disney. What do you say?

Salsa: Maybe later. Right now there’s something I need to do.

Chara: What is that?” 

Salsa: I need to talk to someone... someone I haven’t talked to in a long while, but I think I need to.

He put his phone away and glanced around a moment, he was still alone in the park. Perfect. He tugged at the string around his neck, withdrawing the silver ring that hung there on a silver chain. He was about to touch it when his phone vibrated again. He checked it, just to make sure it wasn’t important.

Chara: Talk to who?

_No one you know._ He thought and touched the ring’s emerald one time. It gleamed with magic briefly before it faded. He then tucked it away and waited. A few moments later a portal appeared before him and he stepped into it.

  
  


Chara felt frustrated after about 30 minutes of waiting for a reply.

“Really? Why the secrecy I wouldn’t blab it all over. Ugh…” She just wanted him to give her the attention she felt she deserved. What was wrong with that? She made her way to the kitchen to make the cookies regardless of that little nagging voice in her head saying it was unhealthy for her until she heard the text ringtone. 

Salsa: No one you would know. I met her not long after her ascension. She is royalty.

Chara: Ooolalala fancy fancy. You always knew how to make friends quickly. Okay then.

Chara sighed looking at the phone. She didn’t lie to him when she told him the other day he was her only friend. She stuck her phone back into her pocket and made a huge batch of cookies for herself. Still the voice in her head was telling her how fattening it was and she will be just as big for eating them.

Salsa: Did you want to spend some time in the park with me today?

Chara looked at her phone and smiled. _He is only doing this because he feels sorry for you._ She put the cookies in the oven as she wanted to not seem desperate and text back right away. The moment the cookies were in the oven she took her phone and sent a reply.

Chara: I love to. I am making cookies right now. Yeah super bad but you know… 

Salsa: Only live once. As long as it’s not a daily thing... can’t hurt.

Chara: Thanks. I kinda needed to hear that. Just give me about 30 minutes and I will be ready.

Chara sighed. She wished she could get someone to treat her the way Sans treated her. He made her feel like a princess that deserves good things. Still she had a sinking suspicion that she wasn’t good enough for Sans. She was unworthy of him.

Salsa: Sure!

Chara went through several wardrobe changes unsure what to wear. She kept second guessing herself. She wanted to look pretty but she remembered him saying he couldn’t like her that way right now. _He was being polite and telling you he doesn’t like you that way. Hell he is probably acting like a friend because he feels that sorry for us._ She ended up with a simple burnt orange sweater and jeans. Chara put the cookies in a container and took two to-go cups full of milk and made her way to the park. She tried to pretend not to be excited to see him but her smile gave it away. _Idiot! Stop grinning like that!_

“Hey!” He smiled at her. He was sitting on one of the swings.

“I brought cookies.” Chara said trying to be friendly but not overly friendly. She could feel her muscles yelling at her all the way there but she ignored them as it was worth it to see him smile. 

“Cool! Come Sit!” He gestured to the empty swing near him. She swept off any dust on the empty seat and sat down and offered the huge tupperware full of cookies to Sans. Before she really thought about what she was saying it just came out of her mouth like usual.

“You don’t have to pretend to be my friend you know. I know I am … something else.” 

“What Are You Talking About?” Chara fidgeted in her seat and was debating what would be the best course of action. Just leaving or actually explaining herself. She glanced his way and kicked the dirt below her.

“I know I am annoying.” 

“What Makes You Say That?” He looked puzzled. 

“Because I just know.” _He is just pretending because of the friendship we once had. He doesn’t like us. Nobody does._

“I Don’t Understand. Why Would You Think Such A Thing?” 

“Because I am feeling pathetic and lonely.” She muttered after a bit. She grabbed several cookies and began to shove them in her mouth to self soothe herself through food.

“And I am pretty sure I am disliked by a lot of beings. Here have the cookies. I am too fat for them anyways.” She handed the cookies back. She was thin, almost too thin. He put them into his phone and then got up and went over to her.

“You’re Not Pathetic And You’re Not Fat Either.” He put an arm around her.

“You’re My Friend. That Hasn’t Changed Even If Time Has Changed Us.” Chara softly sobbed.

“I am just… I feel so lost. I feel like I have no purpose.”

“I Know That Feeling.” He hugged her gently.

“You are so talented and soon you will leave me behind too. Everyone has so far. You will become a huge celebrity, meet someone and start a family… I will be here trying to find my way.” Chara pressed her forehead against his chest. She was trying so hard to keep it together. The feelings she had for him were being twisted inside her. 

“Can I Tell You Something My Friend Told Me Earlier?” 

“S-sure…” She leaned back and wiped her eyes.

“She Told Me, Life Is What We Make Of It. It Is Not Preordained By Anyone Because Of Free Will, But Because Of This, It Also Means We Are All Born In The Same Boat. Most Not Knowing What They Are Meant For. What They Are Meant To Do, Even If What They Are Striving To Be Is What They Are Supposed To Be Doing. Some Have It All... But Are Some Of The Most Unhappiest Souls Out There, While Others Seem To Have Almost Nothing, But Are Some Of The Most Joyous Souls You’ll Ever Meet.” 

“I guess that makes sense.” _But you have a path before you. I don’t even have a plan or really a starting point._

“Oh, That Reminds Me. I Have Something For You, From Her.” He dug out his phone again and flipped through it before he produced a small box.

“She Said You Should Open It When You Get Home.”

“Who is her? Is it a gift and why?” Chara was unsure what was going and gently took the small box from Sans.

“Hrmmmm... I Don’t Know Why And She Said It Was A Gift. Oh, I Guess I Forgot To Mention, She’s Aria’s Daughter. Her Name Is Mika.” 

“Pretty name.” _Everyone has a special name nowadays._

“Yes, I Suppose So, I Hadn’t Really Thought Much On It To Be Honest. That’s Part Of What Makes You So Special Though... You’re Always Catching Things Like That!” She felt her eyes watering up. How he easily could catch her off guard and remind her of the little things that make her unique. 

“Thanks For The Cookies By The Way.”

“You are welcome. I wanted to spoil myself a little and I shouldn’t eat them.”

“There’s Nothing Wrong With Spoiling Yourself Every Now And Then, After All, Life Is About Happiness.” 

“Mother always said a woman is made of grace, beauty and strength. I seem to lack all three.”

“Beauty Is In The Eye Of The Beholder And You’re Not Weak... As For Grace... Well, That’s Something I Think Only Needed In Court; Not Every Day Life.” 

“Grace, like in movement not as in religion, I mean.” She explained. He chuckled a little.

“Same Difference In Terms Of Use. You Don’t Need To Be A Ballerina 24/7.” 

“According to my mom you do… it was one of the reasons for…” Chara went quiet. She never did speak about why she went down into the hole.

“I Can See Why You Left. Someone Who Believes Such Things Of Others Has A Very Narrow View Of The World And Thus Is Only Setting Themselves Up To Be Disappointed.” 

“I just wanted to be a normal teen and just enjoy the crazy moments but life sometimes doesn’t give you that. My mom was a famous singer so the cameras were always on us.”

“I Agree That Sometimes It Doesn’t... I Think You And Her Might Have More In Common Than I Do With Her. Maybe You Should Talk To Her Some Time.”

“Maybe… I should go. I am pretty sure I shouldn’t have just blah all that out there. Talk about bad impressions.”

“Things Could Be Worse, But I Hope The Rest Of Your Day Is Better.” 

“I will try. You can always…” Chara sighed as she stopped herself and got up. She ignored the little bit of lightheadedness she had as she smiled, pretending she was fine. Salsa wasn’t sure what she was getting at, he watched his friend. He wished he could help her, but he knew he couldn’t. He simply watched her walk off. Salsa knew that she was in love with him, but he never felt the same way, she was just always a good friend to him and with the way she’d changed, he felt that they were - perhaps - a bit too different for his tastes to even think of being more than friends. Sure there had been that one date years ago when Chara had been flirting with the entire Underground and he’d been naïve... but that was then and even back then he didn’t develop any romantic feelings for her. He just didn’t know how to tell her that while she was a friend of his, he just couldn’t see them being anything more.

It wouldn’t be until late that evening before getting a text from Chara again.

Chara: You sure you want to be my friend? Even though I am who I am?

Salsa: Yes I’m sure. 

Chara: Want to come over as a friend and hang out?

Salsa: I’d like that. I’m curious as to what was in that box. 

Chara: It contained a friend. X3


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some new additions...

Salsa: A... did she send you a bitty?!

Chara: A book.

Salsa: How is that a friend?!

Chara: Well you have to come over to find out. Won’t you? Bring pizza and chips and your salsa OH and if the other Chara and your bro wants to come over they can too. I might have bought big screen tv.

Salsa: What kind of pizza? Also I don’t think that’s a good idea... they’re... dealing with something right now but I’m sure they’ll appreciate the offer anyway. 

Chara: CHEEEESSSSEEEEE please

Salsa: I’ll be over in 15 min. 

By the time Salsa came over it looked like Chara was struggling with something in her hand.

“WORK! PLEASE!!!” It was clear it was the remote control and she was yelling at the big screen TV.

“Soup’s On!” He said as he arrived with the food. 

“Hey Sans. What do you mean with soup?” She didn’t even look over as she frustratingly pressed the buttons on the remote.

  
“COME ON!!!” 

“Heh, It’s An Expression And What Seems To Be The Problem?” He asked as he set the food down on a counter. 

“The TV. I got this internet thing to watch movies online and ugh… I never learned how to do it. Hope always did it and now…” She muttered about how stupid she was and idiotic of her for not paying attention when Hope did things. 

“Oh, Heh... That Can Be A Bit Tricky If You’ve Never Done It Before.” 

“I see is Papyrus and Gem not coming? That is her name right? Isn’t with you... They are not coming? At least it gives me a moment to say something personal.” Chara glances at the direction of the book and takes a deep breath.

“No, Like I Said, They Have Something They Have To Work Out.” 

“Well I need to say this anyway and the longer I hold it in the more likely it it will just bother me. I am going to continue loving you but I will try to convert that love to more of a friendship. It won’t happen right away but I hope gradually things will be okay between us.” 

“Um, Well... Okay. I Mean, It’s Not That Things Aren’t Just That, Maybe It’ll Be Less Awkward For You?” 

“I am hoping so. I really like you and to lose you as a friend would be a travesty. Now can you fix my TV? This is getting way too touchy feely and well… I don’t think you want to go down that road.” 

“Heh, Let Me Show You.” He then walked her through it so that she could do it when she wanted, even if he wasn’t there.

“Thank you. I feel so dumb. Thank goodness someone knows what to do.” 

“No Problem, Pappy And I Had To Figure It Out Too. Slim Showed Us.” 

“You are too sweet. Let’s eat the pizza and watch something cheery. You pick.” Chara grabbed the box of pizza and brought it over to the couch. She then went to the kitchen and grabbed two sodas for the pair. When she returned she also grabbed the notebook and handed it over to Salsa.

“This is the gift by the way. It is a way to talk to Mika.” 

“Oh? How Does This Work???” He looked really puzzled by it as he examined the book, even flipped through a few pages, but of course it was completely blank. 

“Here write in it.” Chara offered a pen to Salsa.

“Um... Okay...” He wrote with the pen that she gave him:

Hi! I Am Sans! Also Known As Salsa! The Best Salsa Dancer! 

He watched with curious fascination as his words eventually faded and were replaced by a response:

hello Salsa. it hasn’t been that long since we have spoken.

  
  


“Wowie! That’s Neat!” 

“Yep... she is attempting to help me through this new phase in my life.” 

“If Anyone Can, She Can. After All, She Knows About Changes! Good And Bad. She And Her Mate And His Brother Are Pretty Well Known As Guardians For Helping Others!” 

“Yeah, do you think I will be able to change for the better?”

“I Think You Can Do Anything You Put Your Mind To!”

“I wish I had the same faith, you have for me, for myself.” 

“It’s Easier To Have Faith In Others Than In Yourself... I Should Know.” 

“You don’t have faith in yourself? Why? You are so talented and in your dream you had all these beings hanging out with you. I can’t im-” She cut herself off as a thought came to her. Maybe he wished he was friends with those beings but he wasn’t.

“Look Sans, screw the other beings in your dream. You have me, your brother and that Gem chick. We will always support you no matter what. Their loss if they don’t know how good of a friend you truly are.” 

“I Have To Agree, You Have Our Support Too You Know... But That Doesn’t Always Keep Away Doubt Does It?” 

”No, it doesn't. I have plenty of that to understand how it feels.” He nodded a little in understanding.

”We can support each other though.”  Chara ate her pizza and watched the movie Salsa set up. He enjoyed the movie with her. It was such a nice time for the both of them. Once the movie finished Chara realized what time it was.

”Want to spend the night? You can use my room if you want. I can sleep on the couch.”

“I Wish I Could But I Have A Very Early Day Tomorrow. There’s A Lot I Need To Do. Perhaps Another Time?” 

“Oh… yeah I guess so.”  _ He probably thinks I am overstepping again. _

“I Hope This Weekend We Can Spend Time Together More As Friends.” He smiled a little.

“I Just Have A Lot Of Calls I Still Need To Make For The Tour To Make Sure Everything Is Set Up For Us So We Don’t Have To Run Around Finding Things Last Minute. Including Booking Hotel Rooms.” 

“Y-you … you will let me come along with you on tour still?” 

“Of Course! You’re My Friend And One Of The Best Dance Partners I’ve Ever Had!” 

“T-that is the n-nicest thing…” She hugged Salsa and held him close.

“You are my best friend Sans.” He smiled as he returned the embrace. She was still his friend, even if things had changed a little that hadn’t changed that he still believed in her.

“Tomorrow we will practice again but … we should put supplies and a resting area for me. I don’t have as much energy as you.” 

“I’ll Make Sure There Will Be Stuff Like That Set Up. Don’t Push Yourself Too Much Okay? I Don’t Expect You To Have The Same Stamina Since It’s Been So Long.” 

“Hope… well I got my body back so I have the responsibility to get it back into tip top shape.”

“I’m Sure You’ll Be Able To Build It Up, Given Enough Time.” 

“I am hoping so. I want to help.” He smiled.

“We only have a month though, right?”

“To Prepare, But That’s Alright. I’ve Been Doing This Routine So Often I Know The Steps With My Eyes Closed. Even If I Still Need To Practice To Make Sure I Don’t Lose It Or The Others.”

“I can’t wait till we show the world your talent!”

“Mwehehe. It Will Be A Lot Of Fun! I Have Five Places Lined Up.” 

“YEAH! WE ARE GOING TO MAKE THINGS HAPPEN!” Chara was so excited. She felt so alive. He smiled. 

“I Should Get Going. Thanks For Tonight Though, I’ve Had Fun.” 

“Be safe out there.” Chara said walking him to the door. It felt like old times again. 

“I Will. Have A Good Evening!” He smiled and headed out. 

“You too.”  As soon as the door closed Salsa’s phone vibrated and he pulled it out, flipping open the black phone and reading the text. It seemed like his work wasn’t done for today. He sighed. Well this would be interesting. He put the phone away and shortcut to the station’s back room, it was always kept empty and locked for the use of the Judges. Salsa drew out the robes and then shortcut on the other side after he had put them on, he hadn’t expected to need to use them again so soon... but, well, he was going to see what this was all about. The captain had been the one to contact him about a matter so he was here to see what this was all about. He walked through the halls, activating the spell his brother had taught him.

“Judge, I brought these thugs in… I thought you should have a word with them.” Undyne said as she walked around the two kids who were dealing drugs earlier.

“They won’t give up who is giving them their surplus. Don’t you want to tell them what happens to those who don’t help the law?” She crossed her arms and glanced at Salsa.

**“usually those who are uncooperative get to talk with me instead. and i get to use whatever method i need to in order to get the truth out... as the saying goes, there are worse things than death.”** _ An intimidation tactic? Oi... Okay, but at least I won’t be exhausted afterwards... I hope. _

“Is t-that r-really the JUDGE?!” The one coyote kid said. He had to be about 13-14 years old by the way they were acting. One was a human and the other was a coyote monster. The two coward towards the wall as if that would protect them from the Judge.

**“i am the judge of this sector.”** Salsa affirms.

“Y-you are not g-going to judge us are you?” The coyote monster held the other boy as if he had something to hide. It made Salsa suspicious as to what the human was holding. 

**“that depends on you.”** Undyne just tapped her foot and looked annoyed.

“Can’t we just judge them and get this over with Judge?” Undyne was really pushing the intimidation factor. It looked like the human boy was about to say something until Undyne said that line. It freaked him out even more. 

“Don’t hurt him. He has nothing to do with this.” The coyote monster said, trying to protect his friend.

**“do you really think i cannot fret out the truth? you cannot hide behind lies.”**

“It is okay. Just tell mom I am sorry.” The boy said moving around the coyote.

**“trying to cover for your friend will not work. each is judged for their own actions, their own decisions.”** Salsa replied.

“Fess up kid. Who is providing?” Undyne said as the kid shakily took out baggies from inside his pants. 

“It is my dad. He said that w-we had to do it or we would be k-kicked out of the house. He is my step brother. Please don’t hurt my brother.” The coyote kid went over to the boy and again stayed close to the human boy.

**“he’s telling the truth.”**

“Ahh shit… I hate when this happens.” Undyne muttered. 

“Judge, what would you like to do with the boys. We can’t exactly release them with the source being their father?” 

**“true, but considering they were doing this as a means of survival rather than want it will not due that they be forced to this sort of punishment... i believe you have a young monster who might be able to care for them for a short while. he recently got an apartment and serves as one of your intern officers. he is a bit... excitable but perhaps he would not mind taking on the boys until a more permanent solution can be found.”**

“What about mum? Is she going to be okay?” The coyote monster asked. 

**“provided she is as innocent as you two, i’m sure the captain here will see to it that she finds you again and is able to take care of you.”** The two boys looked at each other and the human boy looked away as the coyote monster held the boy’s hand.

“She… uhh… uses the stuff.” 

**“rehabilitation then. i trust you know how to settle such a matter captain. i will contact your young intern about the boys to see that he is here to pick them up.”** Undyne nodded and took on a softer demeanor and went up to the boys.

“Thank you. Boys, I know this was scary but the Judge and I only want what is best for you and everyone around here. Isn’t that right Judge?” 

**“correct. you did the right thing, even if it was very hard to do so.”**

“Boys, bow to the Judge and we will leave. Say thank you.” The boys still felt a bit intimidated but did as Undyne instructed them to do.

“Thank you Mr. Judge.” The boys said in unison as they bowed.

**“you’re not bad souls. you still have a chance to do good. remember that.”** Salsa left the room, following the captain out.

“Thank you Judge.” Undyne said as the boys followed the pair. 

**“if there is nothing else captain, i will make that call and be on my way.”** Undyne nodded.  Salsa broke off from the two and withdrew the black cellphone to pretend to make the call. He rounded a corner out of sight and shortcut back to the room he’d come in. He put away the robes into the black phone; relieved that was all he’d had to do and then put the phone away. He then made a second jump to the nearest spot next to the station, which was just behind a tree near a brick wall of a shop. He then walked the rest of the way to the station and went inside to meet up with the captain again.  The boys were there waiting for the intern to pick them up.

“Hello Sans, boys… this is Sans. Sans this is Adam and Vince.” The human boy raised his hand at Adam and the coyote did the same when his name was announced as well. 

“Hello! So You Are The Two The Judge Told Me About?” 

“We … don’t have to tell y-you what we did. Do we?” Adam asked. 

“Hmm, Don’t Think So. The Judge Just Told Me That I Was Supposed To Look After You For A While.” 

“You got this?” Undyne asked as she knew Salsa had a full schedule.

“No Problem Captain!” He reassured her with a grin.

“Come On Boys! We Shouldn’t Take Up Too Much Of The Captain’s Time!” 

“We don’t have any clothes. We came here without anything.” Vince said following the skeleton.

“C-can you contact our mom and least tell her that we are okay?” What the boys didn’t know was that Undyne was going to go over to their address and take over the case by taking in the father and mother.

“Don’t Worry! The Captain Will Handle That! In The Meantime You Can Borrow Some Things I Have From When I Was Your Age!” The boys were fairly quiet as they followed Salsa home. It was a three block walk to the apartment. He had gotten the thing a week ago and so there wasn’t much there. Aside from necessities there was a love seat, a TV, and in the bedroom a bed with a nightstand.

“He has a TV!” Vince pointed out as they arrived. 

“I bet it is fake. TV’s are for rich folks only.” Adam said following Vince in. 

“The couch at least looks comfy.” 


	27. Chapter 27

“There’s Such A Thing As A Fake TV?” Salsa gave the two a confused look as he shut the door behind them and locked it like normal.

“Yeah, we have one… our original one got stolen so dad put a model version on the stand. We pretend there are shows and stuff.” 

“Dad is a jerk!” Vince said, crossing his arms.

“That’s A Shame, Did You Report It?” 

“My step-dad thinks he knows it all.” Vince said with a mocking tone as Adam rubbed his arm ashamed.

“Dad doesn’t like the monsters umm… doing the j-judgements and stuff Mr. Sans.” Adam explained. 

“Well, Those Who Do Bad Things Tend To Not Like Those Who Stand Against Them, Which Is What The Police Do Along With The Judges. I Am Just An Intern But He Probably Wouldn’t Like Me Either Because Of That.” 

“Is dad going to be killed?” Adam asked with a bewildered look.

“What Makes You Ask Something Like That?” Salsa didn’t think he should really answer that sort of question; especially since he did not know.

“Because dad said that no one is taking me in.” That set off alarm bells.

“Just Because He Says That Doesn’t Mean That Is What Will Happen... But I Should Inform The Captain.” He pulled out his phone, it was just a normal phone, this one anyway.

  
  


Salsa: One of the boys says the guy that’s the culprit says he won’t be taken in... be careful. He might be armed. Might also commit suicide.

Undyne: Oh great… we are just around the corner from the place. 

Salsa: Take care.

Undyne: We will.

“Tell him!” Vince pushed Adam a little and he still felt nervous.

“Is There Something Else I Should Know?” 

“Dad is slightly scared of things so he made the front yard safe and said we can never play on it.” Basically it was booby trapped.

“I See.”

Salsa: The yard is full of traps. Be on guard!

Undyne heard it beep as they closed the gate to the front yard and glanced at her phone.

“Are you kidding me?” She muttered as she texted back.

Undyne: Anything else I should know about? Tracking devices? Cameras?

Salsa: I’ll ask.

“Is There Anything Else? I Do Not Want My Captain Or Her Team Hurt.”

“Dad, always seem to know when we are close to home.” Vince admitted and Adam nodded in agreement. 

Salsa: Possible Cameras... The boy says the other knew when they were close to home.

“Anything Else?”

“I don’t think… dad practices shooting but he says guns are for emergencies only.” Adam said trying to make it seem that his father is not too bad. 

Salsa: Culprit is likely armed with a gun. I’ll inform my brother. He’ll be able to take the culprit by surprise.

Undyne: PLEASE DO! HE IS YELLING AT US AND THREATENING US!

Salsa: Keep his attention. I’m sending word to him now.

  
  


Salsa shot off the text to his brother with the address and all the information that he needed.

  
  
  


“NO ONE IS TAKING ME IN!” The human male had shaggy blonde hair and a beard. He was pointing a rifle down at the officers below.

“so you can stick it out here.” A voice said from behind him, soon as he whipped around the rifle was busted into two by the blue bones that were now caging him against the window he’d been yelling from.

“Fucking hell. You monsters… you should be our equals only and not our superiors!” 

“being equal means having the right to advance up the food chain of jobs pal.” He then stuck a blue bone through the guy’s soul, pinning him down. He then went to a different window and waved to the group to indicate that he had the other. Raps heard some noises in the other room. It sounded like sniffing and scouring. He went to investigate. He discovered a female coyote monster snuffing up a bunch of magic dust. A quick bit of gravity magic tossed that out of the room.

“nuh uh.” 

“I n-n-need that. G-g-give it back!” 

“the fuck you do, you have kids. no more of that for you.” He pinned her down with gravity magic.

“I will give you my kids please give me my powder.” 

“nope. i don’t make deals with druggies.” She was pretty high and her soul sparked of foreign magic influenced by the drugs. 

“I will do whatever you want. Please, please… let me have one more hit! Then I will quit I promise.” That was a lie. 

“you don’t listen very well do you? besides, that shit ain’t like cigs, you can’t just quit.” He said as the front door had to be busted down. 

“The hell… this place is basically trash.” Undyne said as she looked around. The place had several holes that were lazily covered in paintings or planks of wood. Raps left the coyote in the room, pinned down. He grabbed the man’s soul and dissipated the blue bones.

“all yours captain. also there’s his druggie partner in the other room. should be sent to rehab.” 

“Thanks Papyrus. Oh for fuck’s sake lady...yeah I see that.” Undyne noticed as the coyote lady was sniffing her paws for remnants of the drug. 

“my pleasure to assist captain.” 

“I will tell you more about this case later but for now I got two to take in. Might want to talk to someone who knows more.” Undyne said, trying to leave the boys out of this.

“nah, none of my business, but i’m glad i could help. even if i’m an ex cop.” He replied. It was his way of saying his brother knew what he was doing and the two would act as co-workers but only if need be.

“We will miss you. You better still come around with doughnuts and a good joke or two.” Undyne said with a smirk. 

“every sunday, just like usual. nothing against visiting a friend right?” He replied with a smile.

“That is right. Bring your future bride sometime. Come on guys we got a long night ahead of us.” Undyne bowed a little towards Raps showing respect to him before taking the two off.  Raps just watched the group haul them both off with a smile before he disappeared.  Salsa looked at his phone.

Pappy: mission accomplished. no dust.

The two boys were so nervous and scared. They were sure that both their parents would be gone. Salsa smiled a little and put his phone away.

“My Brother Knows The Captain. He Says They Got Them Both.” 

“Is dad going to jail for a long time?” Adam asked.

“I hope so, he is a jerk!” Vince said about his step-father. 

“That Depends On His Case, I Cannot Say As I Am Not The Captain. It Is Not Up To Me. At Any Rate He Will Likely Go To Jail For A While, But How Long Is Not Certain.” 

“How about mom?” Vince asked as Adam sighed and pulled his knees to his chest feeling that he betrayed his family. 

“Hmm, Likely She Will Be Sent Somewhere Where She Will Be Helped So That She Can Be Rid Of Her Addiction So That She Can Be A Proper Mother.” He knew rehab could take anywhere from several months to years, but he wasn’t going to tell them that.

“W-where are we going to go?” Adam asked. 

“I don’t want to go into the foster system.” 

“That Isn’t Up To Me, Sorry. Until Something Is Figured Out Though You’ll Be With Me.”  He felt sorry for the boys.

“Now Then, Have You Had Supper?” 

“No…” Vince said as he wasn’t sure what would happen to him as well. 

“How long until we leave?” Adam asked. It was pretty clear that he was in the system at one point or the other. Vince glanced over at Salsa and didn’t say anything.

“That’s Up To The Judge.” Salsa replied and went to the kitchen. Soon there was the smell of burritos with his special salsa in them. He brought back two plates for the boys, the burritos were about two hands in length so they were definitely a good size. Vince took the plate with the burrito and ate it hungerily while Adam put the plate aside.

“I am not hungry.” Adam said, ignoring his growling stomach.

“You Should Eat Something Before Bed.” 

“The Judge will probably call soon and we will be separated and we will be put in new homes. I don’t want to do that again.” 

“And Where Did You Get Such A Notion? As It Is I Happen To Know The Judges Around Here Personally. I Cannot Imagine Whoever Would Leave You To Believe Such A Thing Knows Them.” He felt a little angry at whoever had put such an idea in the boy’s mind and some pity that he would think that Salsa would separate family like that. That any Judge would.

“This isn’t the first time… no the Judge wasn’t involved last time but I was taken away because my real mom is … gone and they said it is for my benefit.” Adam shyly said. 

“I’m Sorry To Hear That. I Know What It’s Like... I Never Truly Knew My Mother And My Father Died When I Was Very Young. I Had No One But My Younger Brother.”

“I still have my dad but… I honestly don’t know where he is.” Vince said with a shrug as Adam poked at the burrito with his finger. 

“I Was About Your Age When I Was Left Alone In The World. I Didn’t Have Anyone Else To Care For Me... I Had To Raise My Brother. I Had A Little Help After A While, But... Things Didn’t Go The Best For Either Of Us And We Did Some Things We Shouldn’t. It Is What Brought Us To This City. Because Someone Very Powerful Saw Something In Us And Gave Us A Second Chance.” 

“Where is our second chance?” Adam muttered before pinching off a bit of the burrito and sticking it in his mouth. 

“I Don’t Know, But, Perhaps I Can Ask The Judge What He Thinks. He Usually Has A Good Idea.” Salsa left the room to go to the bedroom. He made up the bed for the boys and sighed inwardly. He wanted to help them more... but could he really afford to? He thought about it for a while then decided he would talk to Foxtrot about it. Maybe he would have an idea or something. He knew the other couldn’t make up his mind for him... but at least maybe talking to him would help clear the air. He rummaged around in a small trunk he had with him and found some clothes. The shirts would be a bit long on the boys, but the pants would do. He set them out on the bed for the both of them and headed back into the living room.

“Eat the food!” Vince was trying to get Adam to eat. 

“When You Two Are Ready, There’s Clean Clothes For You On The Bed, Also The Bathroom Is Connected So You Can Wash Up. I’m Going To Clean Up The Kitchen.” 

“Thank y-you Sans.” Adam muttered as Vincent ran off to go use the bathroom.

“Of Course.” He smiled and headed off into the kitchen, the smile dropped though while he was there and went to clean off some of the dishes.

“OH MY ASGORE!!!!” Vincent was in total shock and the yell freaked out Adam and Salsa who ran to see what is going on. 

“What’s Going On?” He had walked in behind the other boy.

“YOU HAVE A BATHTUB!!! I … Never THIS IS SO COOL!” Vincent's eyes sparkled at it.

“You’re Welcome To Use It If You Need To Before You Dress For Bed.” 

“It is like a private pool!” Vincent said as Adam was kind of shocked to see a bathtub too. Salsa felt a sigh rise up. He remembered thinking the same thing once... when he was much younger. He’d been even worse off than the boys at one point. It was why he had worked various jobs but it hadn’t always been enough.

“J-just don’t get too u-use to it.” Adam said bringing the mood way down as Vincent sighed. 

“Don’t Be Silly. Whoever Gets To Look After You Will Have A Tub.” Salsa replied before heading back to the kitchen. Adam followed Salsa to the kitchen and offered his empty plate. Apparently, he decided to finish the burrito when Vincent went to go to the bathroom.

“Thank You.” He took the plate and began to wash it off in the sink.

“I don’t care about myself but can you make sure Vincent has a good home?” Salsa chuckled softly.

“You remind me of me... when I was younger.” He said quietly.

“My brother was everything to me too. There wasn’t anything I wouldn’t do for him. Even though he and I didn’t always see eye to eye.” 

“Yeah, he protects me and I … I want to protect him too. We aren’t related by blood until we cut our hands and we swapped blood.” 

“Brothers Are Brothers. Blood Or Not. I’ll Make Sure You Aren’t Separated.” He said as he dried the dish and put it away. 

“You said you lost your parents… were they as bad as mine?” 

“They Weren’t Like Yours. Mom Was ... Sick When She Had My Brother, But She Was Very Kind. She Chose To Have My Brother But, It Meant We Could Not Have Her Around Anymore... Dad... He Was Never The Same. He Did The Best He Could But He Was Working A Lot... Really A Lot, He Was Almost Never Home. Then... One Day, When Papyrus Was Old Enough To Help, Dad Didn’t Come Home, But Papyrus Did. He Said A Lot Of Scientists Were Gone But, No One Remembered. No One But Us.”

“Dad said I killed mom. I don’t know how but he is mad at me for her. He blames me a lot for things though. I never met her but my other mom is really nice and I really like her even though she has been my mom for only a couple of years unlike my other moms.” Adam had a rough life and it was understandable why he had such trust issues. Despite his upbringing, he was still very respectful in many ways and had good morals.

“I See... So You Mom Likely Did What Mine Did.”

”Then dad is right. I killed her.”

“It Wasn’t Your Fault. You Did Nothing Wrong, Sometimes Things Happen Beyond Our Control. Sometimes Nature Doesn’t Go The Way It’s Supposed To.” 

“How did you survive?”

“It Wasn’t Easy. Like I Said, I Did A Lot Of Jobs And When Money Ran Out... Well, We Weren’t Very Lucky Until I Ran Into An Old Friend Of My Dad’s.” The boy couldn’t hold it in as he let out a heavy sigh.

“I will never get a happy ending will I? Vincent deserves one.”


	28. Chapter 28

“That’s Up To You, Happiness Is Not A Destination, Adam. It Is A Journey. Even Though There Was A Time Where I And My Brother Did Not Have A Proper Place To Sleep, He Was Still Happy. He Still Kept Me Smiling Because Of His Stupid Jokes And Doing Everything He Could To Make Sure I Had A Reason To Smile. He Didn’t Have To. He Never Complained And... He Worked Hard Too To Help.”

“But he is your brother, Vincent is not really… and once the Judge finds out he won’t feel bad about separating us.”

“As I Said Before. Brothers Are Brothers. Blood Doesn’t Matter. I Do Not Know What You Have Been Told, But The Judges Are Not Heartless Monsters.” 

“I am trusting you. Please don’t… let me down, please.” Even though Adam said it he watched Salsa carefully before asking.

“You mentioned clothes. Can you take me to them please?”

“Of Course.” He led the boy back to the bedroom and pointed to the clothes he had set on the bed.

“I’ll Leave You To Change.” He headed back out of the room then, pulling out his phone to text Foxtrot.

SalsaJ: We need to talk. Got a moment?

Foxtrot: yeah? whatsup? job is getting to you already? want me to meet you at the park or somewhere more private?

SalsaJ: Sorta... I just needed to talk this out... I met two boys that seem an awful lot like... well, me an’ my brother. They aren’t blood related, but they just lost their parents, one to jail the other to rehab.

Foxtrot: that is pretty heavy for a starter job. i think we need to get charm involved he walked in on his boys like that. he might be able to help too.

SalsaJ: Second job. It’s not that I need help... I just want to make sure I make the best decision for them... one of them has already been through the foster system and seems to wanna stay out of it. Asked me to make sure his brother has a good home. They’re roughly the same age. No blood relation.

Foxtrot: as you know certain positions allow certain strings to be pulled. if someone pulls them just right they can arrange the boys to a safe place. if you know someone who might be willing to take care of kids or knows about children in a professional matter that might be a good start.

SalsaJ: That’s kinda the problem... I don’t. Outside of Hope, but she’s already got her hands full. I don’t think she needs two teenage boys on top of things.

Foxtrot: you talked to your brother? he has a lot of time on his hands now. i can try to watch them but it sounds like they don’t want to be keep shuffling around and one kid is hard enough but two? geez… 

SalsaJ: I know. I didn’t want to burden my brother with this. So no, I haven’t talked to him yet.

Foxtrot: well i can try to help and watch them a few days but i think we might have to get aria and nicole involved. are you okay talking with the two? 

SalsaJ: I’m fine with talking to them. I just don’t know if this warrants it. Honestly, I was considering the possibility of taking custody myself.

Foxtrot: well… dance classes might even help give them therapy. we can all help. i will contribute my time whenever you need help. it takes a village to raise a child and i know you raised your brother like i have but you don’t need to do this alone.

SalsaJ: I’ll let you know if I need anything else. Thanks for hearing me out. 

Foxtrot: what kind of beings are you taking custody of? i can talk to muffet to arrange clothes for you.

SalsaJ: One human, one coyote monster.

Foxtrot: be careful of the coyote monster… X3 

Foxtrot: he might want to chew on your bones. 

SalsaJ: Oh ha ha.

Foxtrot: you are doing a great thing salsa. 

SalsaJ: Come to think of it... you know any apartments near the dance studio that have at least two bedrooms?

Foxtrot: give me about 10 minutes i think i know the perfect place. it is a bit bigger apartment but it has a washer and dryer inside the room. would you be interested in something like that?

SalsaJ: I just know I need a bigger place. The sooner the better, and if they don’t mind dance maybe they can join in classes.

Foxtrot: sounds good! i will make sure it is still available but i think i know the right place.

SalsaJ: If you can do this, I’ll owe ya one pal.

Foxtrot: you owe me nothing. this is what friends do… or you can babysit sometime X3 

SalsaJ: I’ll do that.

There was a pause for about 45 minutes before there was new reply. Salsa had gotten ready for bed during that time and had folded out the couch into the bed.

Foxtrot: 1 attachment.

3bdrm 1.5 bathroom. It was located about a block away from the studio. He had passed it several times as it is by the park area.

SalsaJ: How do you have half a bathroom?

Foxtrot: it has a toilet and a sink basically. 

SalsaJ: Ah. Well sounds like it’s perfect.

Foxtrot: but if you need me to i can renovate it to have a shower in there since you have two boys.

SalsaJ: Let’s get the place first, renovate later. Who do I need to contact?

Foxtrot: it is charm. he is a real estate guy. 

SalsaJ: I didn’t know that. I’ll do that. Thanks!

Foxtrot: talk about the situation you are in. he will be more than willing to help as i said he would understand. 

SalsaJ: Yeah, his boys are rambunctious! 

Foxtrot: how old are your boys? maybe the twins can become friends with them? that might help ease things.

SalsaJ: Maybe, they’re actually older. They’re in their teens. I don’t know how old exactly... 13, maybe 14? 

Foxtrot: hmm… not too much of an age difference but enough that they might be treated differently. well talk to charm and good luck. 

SalsaJ: Thanks.

He then sent off a text to Undyne

Salsa: Hey Undyne, got a moment to talk? I hope I’m not interrupting your evening, I know it’s getting late.

It took a couple of minutes before his phone buzzed with a reply.

Undyne: Whatsup punk? Is everything okay? 

Salsa: Yeah, everything is good. I wanted to let you know that I decided to keep the boys with me. I just know I need to go through some legal stuff.

Undyne: What about your dance career? 

Salsa: It hasn’t really even begun, so it’s not really an interference and like Foxtrot did I spaced out the time and days... so there’s only one a month... I can still make the places thanks to him helping me with shortcuts. The two are old enough that I can probably just have a friend watch ‘em the one night I’m out of town.

Undyne: Alright. I will start filling out the paperwork for you to be their guardian temporarily 

Salsa: Thanks.

Undyne: You know that these kids will probably be taken from their parents permanently right?

Salasa: Considering the case... yeah, I knew. They’re old enough though that they’d be stuck in the system until they were legal adults and that’s a nasty thing honestly. At least this way they will have a stable home until they can graduate and begin thinking about their careers.

Undyne: I am in awe of how considerate you are to these boys. If you need anything… just let me know okay? I will finish the paperwork and send it to you tomorrow.

Salsa: I’ll be sure to let you know if I need a sitter ;3 I appreciate it.

Undyne: Sounds good. 

Attached 2 teddy bears.

Salsa: Have a good evening.

Undyne: I know they are probably too old for it but… I find comfort holding Sharky… I hope they sleep well tonight. 

Salsa: Can’t hurt to try. I’ll see if they are still up.

He took out the stuffed bears and headed to the bedroom to see if they were still up.

Adam was laying in bed but Salsa could hear him crying. He went over to the bed quietly and set one of the bears next to him. It was really soft. He set the other next to Vincent. 

“S-sans…” Adam said through his sniffles.

“Hmm?”

“C-can… Can I h-have a hug?” He felt embarrassed but he just needed some comfort. 

“Of course.” He said softly, not wanting to disturb the other boy. He wrapped his arms around Adam, gently holding the boy close.

“I c-caused all this…” 

“It wasn’t your fault. You’re not responsible for anyone else’s decisions.” He murmured softly.

“D-don’t tell V-vincent I was crying.” 

“I won’t. There’s no shame in it though, you have every right to be sad.”

“T-thanks for the t-teddy bear.” 

“A friend of mine thought you might be a little lonely. She gave them to me to give to you boys. You should try and get some sleep if you can. Tomorrow will be a new day and a bit of a busy one for us all.”

“Okay… thank you Mr. Sans.” Adam rubbed his eyes as he was tired.

“Heh, no need for formalities. Get some sleep Adam.” 

“Good night Sans.” 

“Goodnight Adam.” He said gently and left the room, leaving the door open a crack in case they needed him before he went to the couch to settle in for the evening. Before he forgot, he sent off a text to his brother, who would likely want to know of this.

lilbro: I just thought you’d want to know that I am going to soon have custody of a couple of boys. I’m going to bed now. I’ll talk to you about it more in the morning.

Pappy: uhhh… okay… i didn’t know you wanted to be a dad so bad. i will talk about this tomorrow then.

lilbro: I couldn’t just leave ‘em to the system... they’re a lot like us. g’night bro.

Pappy: gnight bro. you are so cool and so amazing. 

Salsa just smiled and settled down for sleep. The next morning he was up as usual and put away the couch bed. He then did some stretches and went through his routine without music then went to the kitchen to start making breakfast. He’d made bacon, eggs and sausage. Once he was done he went to the bedroom to wake the boys. Vincent was sprawled across the bed but Adam was nuzzled against the teddy bear. Salsa chuckled quietly and snapped a photo before sending it off to his brother.

  
  


lilbro: Look familiar? mwehehe

1 photo attached

Pappy: wow, good times. man that is a spitting image of me and you except i am a bit more furrier than usual. XD

lilbro: Pfff anyway, that is Adam and Vincent. Adam is the one curled up against the bear. Undyne gave me those last night to give to the boys. Looks like it was a good call.

He put his phone in his pocket, he knew he’d likely get the papers later that morning. Undyne never got up the hours he did. He went over to the boys and gently shook them awake.

“Come On, Breakfast Is Ready.” He had been up for several hours now, it was almost nine.

Pappy: you should send a copy of the photo to undyne. she sleeps like that but in a combo form. 

lilbro: Nice.

He shot back as the two were stirring from sleep. He then shot the photo to Undyne.

SalsaJ: First morning.

1 photo attached

The boys sleepily made their way to the dining room table in the kitchen. They weren’t expecting the breakfast that lay before them and their eyes widen at all the food.

“W-wait… is this really for us?” Vincent asked. 

“Of Course.” He sat down at the table at his plate and put away his phone.

“I've never seen so much food for breakfast!” Adam said as he took a seat. Hearing that almost made him sigh, it also made him feel he’d made the right choice too. Vincent took huge helpings of each item and so did Adam. The boys relished every bite and were in heaven. Salsa was pleased they seem to like his cooking as he added a bit of salsa to his own food.

“This is SOOO good!” Adam said with a full mouth. 

“I’m Glad You Enjoy It, But Please Don’t Talk With Your Mouth Full Of Food.” Vincent nodded and gulped down the food.

“Aww man… this is soo much better than the school food we eat all the time.” Vincent commented.

“Yes, They Need To Have Better Food At The Schools. I Have Something To Discuss With You After You’re Finished Eating And Dressed.” He wasn’t sure how the boys would react. Especially since they’d barely known him a day.

“Can we go to the pool later?” Vincent asked.

“We’ll See If We Have Time. There’s A Number Of Things We’ll Need To Do Today, Including Having You Follow Me To Work.” 

“Besides Vincent we have our own private pool now. We don’t need to go to the public one.” Adam pointed out. 

“Yeah, but you can’t swim laps in a bathtub.”

“Do you do the same kind of job as dad does?” Adam asked.

“Doubtful. I’m A Dance Instructor.” 

“Dancing, but isn’t that for girls?” Vincent asked.

“Dancing Is For Everyone. You Just Have To Find Your Own Kind Of Dance. Where I Come From, Dance Is Essential And Every Monster Has Their Own Specialty. I Specialize In Salsa, But I Teach Other Types Too.”


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected issues crop up...

“Why is it essential?” Vincent asked as Adam started to remove the dishes and started to wash them in the sink. 

“It Is Good For The Soul. Where I Come From, It Helps Regulate Our Magic And Each Monster’s Magic Has A Different Type Of Dance That It Syncs Up To The Best And That Dance Becomes The Monster’s Specialty.”

“Will it help my magic too?” This was very interesting for Vincent.

“Of Course, Even If You Don’t Know What Type Suits You Yet It Has Been Known To Help Promote Healthy Magic Circulation In Monsters And Humans As Well As Be A Fun Way To Get Exercise!” 

“This can be a lot of fun. Can … can I try it?” 

“Of Course. We’ll Discuss It More At The Studio, If You Are Finished Though You Should Get Dressed For The Day.” 

“I put the rest of the food away and washed the dishes Sans.” Adam said before taking a seat for a moment. 

“Thank You Adam. You Should Go Get Dressed And Then We Will Talk Alright?”

“Alright.” The boys left to get dressed.  Salsa dealt with his own plate, which he’d only finished with and made sure it was clean and with the other plates. He checked his phone for the paperwork to see if Undyne had sent it yet while they had been eating.

Undyne: Omg … I am so glad that they liked the teddy bears. You just need to sign at the x’s and now I am going back to bed.

Attached papers

SalsaJ: I’ll send them back signed. Thank you. 

Undyne: NP. I think this will be good for both of you.

SalsaJ: I agree.

He took out the papers from his phone and then fished around in one of the drawers for a pen and sat back down, rifling through the papers and signing where he needed to. He could hear some grunting in the living room.

“You are going down!” Vincent said and Adam yelped.  Salsa smiled slightly as he put the papers into his phone, all signed and sent them back to Undyne.

SalsaJ: Done

Papers attached

In the living room the boys were playing thumb wrestling. 

“1 2 3 4 I declare a thumb war 5 6 7 8 try to keep your thumb straight.” The boys said as they began again. Salsa went into the living room to watch them battle it out. Vincent may be clearly stronger but Adam had speed. Salsa noticed that Vincent wasn’t as aggressive with his moves allowing Adam to pin his finger. 

“YEAH! I WIN!” Adam exclaimed. Salsa cleared his throat to get their attention.

“Hey… Sorry we will be quiet.” Vincent said. 

“That Isn’t It. I Wanted To Talk To You Boys Seriously. I Have Been Talking With The Judge And The Captain This Morning.” 

“Oh… this is the news about moving again.” Adam said depressed. 

“Not Quite. I Have Been Granted Custody Of The Both Of You For The Time Being.” 

“You? You want to take care of us? But you don’t know us?” Adam was just in shock as Vincent asked this of Salsa. 

“No, But I See No Reason Not To. You Remind Me Of My Brother And I When We Were Your Age.” 

“So… you really don’t mind taking care of us?” Adam repeated as if he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

“Nope! Now, If You Two Are Done With Your Little Battle For The Moment We Have Some Shopping To Do Today.” 

“I thought we are following you to work?” Vincent asked. 

“Classes Are At Noon. We Have Some Time Before Then.”  Salsa’s phone buzzed. He pulled it out to see who it was, though he wasn’t surprised when he saw it. 

Charm: Hello, I Was Given 6 Month's Deposit On This Apartment For You. So Congratulations On Your Apartment.

Attached: Keys

SalsaJ: Now I really owe Foxtrot. Thank you for letting me know.

Charm: Don’t Go To The Place Right Away. You Didn’t Hear It From Me But The Gang Is Setting It Up. 

SalsaJ: I should have guessed. You guys are the best. I’m taking the boys shopping and then there are classes at noon. So they have most of today to get everything ready and I still have to pack too and settle things on this end with the landlord.

Charm: Perfect. Oh And Foxtrot Is Changing One Of The Portable Labs Into An Extra Bathroom For the Boys Since There Is A Toilet And A Sink In The Other “Bathroom”.

SalsaJ: Perfect. The boys won’t know the difference. Thanks again.

“Shop for what? Are we going to goodwill? They have good stuff.” Adam was a little bit excited. 

“For Clothes. I Have A Couple Places In Mind. Also Some Books And Other Things, In Case You Get Bored During The Class.” Salsa led the two out of the apartment to a blue corvette that was waiting in the parking lot. 

“I wonder what it would be like to own a car like this.” Vincent said before walking past the vehicle thinking they were going to walk to the shopping area. 

“Hmm, Well Maybe You’ll Have One When You’re Older.” He unlocked the vehicle.

“For Now Just Get In. The Store Isn’t Close Enough To Walk.” 

“This is YOUR car?” Adam was shocked once again.

“Yup.” He settled into the driver’s seat.

“SHOTGUN!” The boys said at the same time and both tried to get in the front seat and finally Vincent got it and Adam settled in back. Salsa chuckled.

“You Both Tied, So Adam Can Sit In The Front On The Way Back.” Vincent stuck out his tongue out at Adam and Adam just made a face back at him. It was all in good fun as it was just mockery. 

“Make Sure You Put On Your Seat Belts.” The two put their seat belts on.

“Well you know those who sit in the front seat in a convertible usually chokes on bugs *cough* *cough*” Adam teased as Vincent smirked in the front seat. Salsa had started the car and was pulling out as the two boys were conversing. It took about fifteen minutes to arrive at the store and find a parking space.

“Alright, Let’s Head Inside. This Mall Has A Lot Of Different Things, Stick Close Because It’s Easy To Get Lost.” The first stop was the NT Mall, it was so big that it spanned the entire plot it was on.

“Yeah…” Adam said as Vincent and Adam exchanged looks. They had been banned in several places in the mall as Vincent's mom shoplifted a lot of clothes for the boys and various other items. Salsa found out quickly as they entered the first clothes store and the clerk recognized the boys.

“Excuse me but you two need to leave.” The clerk said, coming over to the boys. 

“What Seems To Be The Problem Miss?” Salsa frowned a little at the clerk. They hadn’t been there for two minutes.

“I am sorry sir but this doesn’t involve you.” She looked at him and then back at the boys who seemed to have shrunk back even further.

“I Am Their Legal Guardian. It Very Much DOES Involve Me. If You Have An Issue You Deal With Me, Not The Children.” 

“Fine sir, your boys are banned from the store as they were linked to some shoplifting. In agreement that we wouldn’t legally pursue their family they agreed never to step foot in our store.” 

“Sorry Sans…” Adam said apologetic.

“I See. Clearly You Don’t Want Our Business If You Are Willing To Put Blame On Children. There Are Better Places With Higher Standards. It’s Hardly Your Fault Boys. There Are Other Shops Who Have Better Trained Staff.” He said and gently ushered them from the store. Sans pulled out his black phone and pulled up a database to see what else their parents had done. If one shop did it he would not be surprised if others did and he was going to get around that because this was ridiculous.

“Look… if you make sure they don’t take anything I g-guess we can give you guys another chance.” The clerk was feeling really guilty as the boys did seem to feel deeply ashamed for what the parents did. She wasn’t trying to be mean but she wanted to protect her store too.

“That Is Part Of Being A Responsible Parent, Making Sure Children Do Not Leave With Things They Aren’t Supposed To.”

“I don’t think it was them per say but… we had photos of them on file.” The clerk whispered to Sans. 

“I Would Say More But That Is Confidential Miss And Not For Public Knowledge.”

“I am sorry miss. We will go.” Adam said as he felt he was in the wrong. 

“Look… boys. I am sorry I came up to you like that. This place is like your most precious good. It is how I provide a home for my family and I don’t mean to take it out on you two. Will you forgive me?” Adam and Vincent look at Sans unsure what to say. Salsa looked at the two boys.

“It Is Your Choice, I Am Not Going To Tell You How To Feel.” 

“Sorry mom stole stuff from you miss.” Vincent muttered.

“It is fine. We all have our struggles. Please go ahead and look around.” The clerk smiled and went to her cash register and even though she claimed to forgive them she kept a close eye on the cameras.  Salsa kept an eye on the two boys as they went through the various racks with clothes and he had them try on anything that they thought was possibly something they were interested in wearing, just to make sure everything fit right.

“We aren’t going to do what mom makes us do are we?” Vincent asked quietly to Sans before going into the changing room. 

“I have no idea what she made you do, but where I am from we pay for what we want.” 

“She would make us wear a couple pairs of shirts under our current shirt. It was very uncomfortable.” 

“I can bet it was. No, you’re not going to do that. Now your brother has come out so it’s your turn to try on your stuff. See what you like the best.”

“This is very itchy.” Adam said as he scratched himself. Little bumps started to appear on his neckline. 

“Well, We Won’t Get That One Then. What Is That One Made Of?” Salsa didn’t like the mild reaction he noticed the boy was having.

“The jacket is made of wool?” 

“Let Me See The Jacket.” Wool jacket made organically. 

“Hmmm, You Seem To Have A Mild Allergy To Wool. You Won’t Be Able To Wear This Unfortunately.” He put the jacket back on its hanger and put it over in a pile of clothes that they had started that the boy either didn’t want or were the wrong size, or both.

“It is okay… it was itchy… hey I got red bumps on my arms. COOL!” 

“As I Said, You Are Allergic To The Material.” Salsa went over to Adam and put his hand on the boy, green magic enveloped his hand and soothed the itchiness.

“What do you think?” Vincent came out with an outfit that was a bit too tight and his fur stuck out in a way that looked disheveled. 

“Hmm, I Think That One Is A Size Too Small For You. I Think You Need A Bigger Size. You Outgrew That One.” 

“Awwww… it looks so cool though.” Vincent complained a little. 

“We’ll Try And Find One That Is Less Tight On You, Don’t Need To Be Cutting Off Circulation For Fashion. Try Another One.” Salsa made note of the size after Vincent had changed out of it and handed it over.  The clerk went over to Salsa and tapped his shoulder before whispering into his ear canal.

“The human child has stuff in his pocket. I am hoping you will be able to deal with it.”

“I’ll talk to him about it.” He mutters back with a nod.  Adam left the underwear area when he bumped into Salsa.

“H-hey Sans.”

“Adam, What Are You Getting Up To?” He asked softly.

“N-nothing… W-w-why are y-you a-asking?” Adam lies.

“Because Clearly There Is Something In Those Pockets.”

“No there isn’t.” 

“Adam.”

“B-but I n-need them.” 

“Take Them Out. We’ll Add Them To The Correct Pile.” Adam wasn’t sure what he meant but flushed as he took out several pairs of boxers out of his pockets.

“I will put them back.” Adam said with a sigh. Busted.

“Adam. Just Put Them With The Other Things We’re Getting. I Know This Is A Change For You, But I Assure You That You Don’t Need To Try This With Things You Need Or Want. Alright?” 

“It is just embarrassing my one mom said that this stuff is shameful and I should be ashamed.”

“Well, Perhaps It Is Embarrassing To Her, But I Am Not Her. There Is Nothing Shameful About Getting Things You Need Regardless Of What Said Items Are.” 

“Hey Sans! Look at this shirt!” Vincent said, holding up a shirt saying “Howling Up A Storm.”

“You Have My Brother’s Sense Of Humor Alright.” 

“Sorry Sans. Okay…” Adam still had a flush on his face. 

“It’s Fine, Just Put Them In The Right Pile. We’ll Get Vincent Some Too.” 

“Get what?” Vincent said coming over.

“Undergarments.” Salsa replied.

“Oh? Ummm… I don’t know what I wear mom always got them for me.”

“He wears the same size as me.” Adam explained.

“Then We’ll Just Have Him Pick Out What Designs Or Colors He Wants.” Salsa put the unwanted clothes on a small cart that was near the dressing room for such things so that the clerk could put them back and picked up the clothes the boys wanted and waved them both over to go to the section with the undergarments and socks.

“Sweet!” Vincent went over with Adam. The clerk made her way over and whispered to Sans.

“Is the problem taken care of?”

“It Is, Why Don’t You Take These Back To The Register And We’ll Be Along Shortly To Pay For Everything.” 


	30. Chapter 30

“Thank you sir.” The clerk took the garments and left the three alone as Vincent was not ashamed to pick out different undergarments. Salsa watched the two talk over the undergarments and he talked to them too about socks as well, since they would also need those. Vincent held up a bra up against his chest and snickered.

“Vincent, Put That Back. That Is For Females. It Is Not A Play Thing.” 

“Oh Sans, am I pretty?” Vincent tried to do a girl’s voice which made Adam chuckle.

“Vincent, Come On Now, Put It Back.” He said with mildly good humor.

“Just because you said it so nicely big boy.” Vincent said in a girly tone and did a bit of a model walk to the hanging bras and returned it. He and Adam were snickering.

“You Need The Parts For That If You Wanna Wear It.” Salsa replied.

“He gots boobs.” Vincent said pointing at Adam who covered his top half.

“Hey stop staring at my boobs pervert.”

“Okay You Two, Pick Out Some Socks.” 

“Ooohhh look Sans if you get this you save like a ton of money.” Adam said picking up a pack of socks which were plain white, while Vincent picked up unique socks which cost almost the same as the dozen pairs of socks.

“You Definitely Are Like Me.” He chuckled a little and ushered the two boys to the register to pay for the things.

“Did you find everything?” The cashier asked politely.

“I Believe We Did.” He made sure that everything was rung up before paying and handing the boys their sacks.

“Do you have swim trunks?” Vincent asked after they paid.

“Hmm, I Didn’t Think Of That.” 

“You know that your mom is the only one that knows that one hair spell.” Adam pointed out which left the cashier and Salsa a bit out of the loop on what he meant.

“I am pretty sure we can find it.” Vincent said as the clerk pointed out where the swim trunks are.

“I’m Sure We Can. There’s A Lot Of Spells Out There And Worst Case Scenario I Have A Friend Who Is Sure To Know Since She Knows All Kinds Of Magic.” 

“Ooohhh… Sans will you get a pair too and swim with us or drop us off like mom would?” Vincent asked, picking up a pair of swim trunks. 

“I Have A Pair. I Don’t Swim Often, But It Is Fun. Skeletons Have The Issue Of Acting Like Rocks When It Comes To Water Usually. Everything Goes Right Through Us.”

“Mom has to use a spell on me because my fur goes poof…” Vincent used his hands to show his fur going everywhere.

“Hmmm, Well I’m Sure We Can Find Some Things Here For You To Help With Grooming So That Is Not Such An Issue.” 

“Pffff… What is this?” Adam held up a thong and just chuckled at the idea of it.

“Not Something You Want To Be Wearing. I Never Do Understand Human Fashion At Times.” Salsa replied.

“It is butt floss.” Vincent replied and made Adam giggle before setting it down.

“Okay, Go Pick Out A Good Set Of Trunks.” He was trying not to laugh. Adam picked a pair and soon they paid for the swim trunks and were on their way. The crime report Salsa requested came through and both parents had several minor crimes that involved shoplifting and other misdemeanors.  Salsa wasn’t surprised as he read this and figured that he would just have to talk his way through other stores as well. 

“Alright, Let’s Head To The Next Store... Let’s See...” He said as he pocketed the black phone and led the boys off to a small kiosk that had some phones on it.

“Hello are you interested in getting yourself a phone sir?” The kiosk owner asked. The boys were not expecting a phone for themselves.

“Not For Me. Do You Have The MK 200s In Stock?” 

“Ahh yes. We have three left. One in blue and two in red.”

“Isn’t the MK 200’s for kids?” Adam asked.

“For Minors.” Salsa replied automatically.

“Do You Have A Color Preference? We Can Always Customize It Later.” He said to the two boys.

“I like blue.” Adam said and Vincent immediately said.

“Yeah me too!” 

“Hmm, Well We Can Get One Recolored Later. For Now Just Give Us One Of Each Set Up.” He told the clerk.

“Ohhh I like the red one.” Adam said seeing the red one getting activated.

“Yeah I like it too!” Vincent said in agreement. Salsa chuckled.

“Make Up Your Minds On Colors.” 

“We want red!” The boys say at the same time.

“That Settles That I Guess.” 

“Don’t worry this happens all the time.” The clerk says with a chuckle.

“I Can Only Imagine.” Salsa replied, chuckling himself.

“Wow, how can you afford all this Sans?” Adam just can’t believe that this was even possible.

“Don’t You Worry About That. That’s Something To Worry About When You’re Old Enough For A Job.” 

“Dad said we were old enough to be teenagers so we are old enough to do some real work.” Vincent explained.

“You Are Teenagers, But The Legal Work Age For A Proper Job Is 16.” 

“I am only 13 and Vincent is 12. Though he is taller.” Adam explained.

“You Have Some Years Yet Then Before You Have To Worry About Such Things, But We Can Always Talk About It At A Later Time.” He said, he paid for both the phones after they were activated and pulled out his blue phone and put the numbers of it into his phone and added his contact information to the boys’ phones and then handed them over.

“There. You Should Have Inventory Functionality, If Limited To Twenty Items And You Can Call. You Should Be Able To Put Your New Clothes Into Them.”

“Oh!!! Can we use this instead of a backpack?” Adam asked excitedly.

“Many Do.” Salsa confirmed as he led the boys away from the kiosk. 

“I wish I could show mom. She would love something like this.” Vincent said as he opened and closed the phone. Salsa showed the two how to open the inventory and put their bags into it and how to retrieve it. It was a pretty simple thing. Just as he was done doing that his own phone went off. 

Pappy: hey how goes everything? the boys driving you nuts yet?

lilbro: Nope. We’re Doing Good! We’re Out Shopping!

Pappy: me and gem were wondering if we can bring pizza for supper to meet the boys in the new place.

lilbro: Sure! We Haven’t Been There Yet. I Just Got A Text This Morning That The New Place Was Available To Be Moved Into And Got Things Handled. 

Pappy: really? wow things never cease to amaze me.

lilbro: Yup, He Was A Big Help. Foxtrot Has Been Too.

He led the boys to a toy store next.  The cashier looked very wary after the boys been in there for about 30 minutes and was on the phone. A security guard went over to Salsa and the boys.

“I am sorry but I was told to ask you to leave as it seems there was an issue.”

“I’m Aware Of The Issue Sir. The Boys Are Under My Care Now And I Am Here To Simply Pick Up Things For Them.”

“Ahhh… Gotcha. A word sir?” The security guard stepped away from the boys. 

“Behave Yourselves Boys And Don’t Knock Anything Over.” Salsa said as he followed the other a bit down the aisle, but still in view of the two to talk.

“Foster parent?”


	31. Chapter 31

“I’m their legal guardian until such time as they are legally adults.” 

“Here… I am a foster parent and we have a group where others like us get together and have community support. You get me?” The security officer offers a business-like card.

“I think I do, it’s nice to know such groups exist.” He took the card and put it into his phone.

“I didn’t want to say it in front of the kids. It sounds like we are trying to do something funny or weird behind their backs.”

“I understand, it does sound iffy to young minds. I think that getting together, both adults and children is a good thing for them.” 

“It can be very hard for a kid at certain ages to make friends.”

“Yes, especially when they have been pressured by their previous guardians into... unsavory things.”

“You don’t need to tell me. I just saw the look in the boys eyes and I kinda knew he seen things a young man shouldn’t have. Drugs right?”

“Among other things I’m afraid, fortunately nothing of the... intimate nature as far as I’m aware, but nothing legal for sure.”

“That is a blessing for sure. I have a daughter I adopted who… let me say if the law didn’t get him first I would have.”

“I wouldn’t blame you for that. It’s been a bit of a battle though since we got here because of their previous guardians. They are good boys if given the chance to be.” 

“Now that I know who you are I will respond to any calls and give them the all clear.”

“I appreciate the support.”

“Hey man it is hard to raise kids but it is even harder to raise them right and that is what we strive to do.” The security officer put out his hand to shake Sans’. Salsa nodded, shaking his hand before he returned to the boys who had been browsing over various books, reading books, coloring books, magazines, etc. All geared towards children. There were colored pencils, markers and crayons there too.

“Find Anything Interesting?” 

“I found this!” Adam was holding a book about wars and military things.

“I like this!” Vincent was holding a color by number action comic book.

“Alright, Let’s See If We Can Find Some Other Things Too.” He led them through the various aisles of the store to pick out other things for them. By the time got they done Adam was feeling uncertain if he should be getting as much stuff as he did and was sneaking stuff back on the shelves.

“I don’t need it Sans.” Adam didn’t want to upset Sans and send him and his brother away. 

“Well It’s Up To You, I Just Don’t Want You Getting Bored During The Class.” Salsa wasn’t going to push the boy, such adjustments would take time. He understood this, he and his brother had gone through the same thing.

“I will take them.” Vincent grabbed the items and put it in the cart, not for himself but for his brother. He hoped that Sans would understand his intentions. Salsa just nodded to Vincent when Adam was distracted and they took the stuff to the register to be paid for and put into bags that were equally divided between the boys regardless of what was in them.

“You Can Sort It Out Later. It’s Almost Time For Class.” 

“Sounds good!” Vincent was excited and Adam yawned. He didn’t sleep very well last night. It was a hard adjustment for him. Salsa took them to the studio and made sure to fetch a couple of pillows and a blanket for them as well. He’d insisted that it was just for comfort and made sure the two had their things off in one corner in the back of the room they went into after he’d unlocked his studio room and flipped on the lights.

“Can I watch?” Vincent asked as he sat against the wall while Adam yawned again. 

“Of Course. You Can Join In If You Feel Like It, It Is Up To You.” He went over to the sound box that played the music and set his phone on it and flipped through a list of songs and played a few, adjusting the volume a bit as he used a song from his phone as a test before stopping the song. He left his phone on the box as he began to do some warm up stretches. Vincent stayed close to Adam but began to repeat the motions of Salsa and after 15 minutes Adam fell asleep against the wall while Vincent was standing closer to mimic his moves better. Salsa had gone into his routine for the show and the movements were a bit too quick in some parts for the boy to follow. When he was done though he saw Vincent was attempting it and chuckled a little.

“Not Bad, Though You Might Want To Start With Something Less Complex.” The class then began to trickle into the studio. Vincent found himself backing up and stepping on the sleeping Adam waking him up. 

“Dad! Don’t!” Adam yelped in his sleeping state. 

“It ain’t dad Adam. It is me Vincent.” Vincent explained. 

“He isn’t punishing us.” 

“What is going on?” One of the students asked. 

“Sorry, I Don’t Have Anyone To Watch My Boys Today, So They’re Going To Be Here With The Class.” Salsa explained to the student as he went over to Adam to make sure he was okay.

“Are You Alright Adam?” He asked in a quieter tone.

“Yeah…” Adam rubbed his gut, as that is where Vincent stepped on.

“I am sorry. I didn’t mean to.” 

“Please Watch Where You Are Going So You Don’t Step On Your Brother Again.” 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to yell at your work place Sans.” Adam apologized. 

“It’s Fine.” He reassured the boy with a smile.

“Anyone Would Yell If They Got Woke Up By Being Stepped On.” 

“I think I will take a short nap… if you don’t mind.” Adam said, feeling all the eyes on him. The students were just curious as they kept glancing towards Adam and Vincent's direction. 

“That’s Fine. Alright Everyone, Get Your Stretches In, We’ll Be Starting In Five!” 

“Uhh… Sans… where can I stand to join?” Vincent asked as he came over to him. 

“Just Pick A Spot In One Of The Lines, Though You Should Be Arm’s Length Away From Anyone Else To Not Bump Into Them Or The Wall.” 

“Okay, I will try.” Vincent picked a spot and the student next to him started to ask questions to Vincent.

“Hey why did that kid scream no dad? Is he in trouble or something?” 

“Uhh… no…” Vincent didn’t know how to respond. Salsa started up some music at the five minute mark, forestalling other questions as the class began, they went over basics first. It was a lot slower than what Salsa had been doing before the class had arrived.

“So are you friends with that kid?” The student asked as they repeated the motions that Salsa was doing.

“No, yes… he is my brother?” 

“Half breed?” Vincent was feeling very uncomfortable and started to scoot away a little but the student scooted over and continued to ask more questions.

“N-no…” Another student paused and walked over to the rabbit monster and tugged her back.

“Leave the boy alone Mira.” 

“I am just making conversation, Tina. You know talking or is that a bad thing now?” Vincent feeling very awkward now just made his way over to Sans and stood over by him while mimicking his moves. He liked how dancing was fun and was a game but he didn’t like all those questions that rabbit had for him. 

“He’s obviously uncomfortable with your conversation.” 

“Please Tina you are looking into this way too deep.”

“Mira if you were any more oblivious to how uncomfortable he is you’d be a rock monster.” 

“That is rude. I just wanted to know what the deal is with that kid over there. Where is he?” Adam was gone when the two glanced where the boy was. The blanket and pillow was also missing.

“You’re being rude, prying into something that is none of your business.” Tina replied before going back to dancing. When the class was over, Salsa went in search of Adam. He knew he hadn’t left the building and found him just like he found his younger brother.

“Adam?” The boys were in the bathroom and Adam was comforting Vincent. He had the blanket wrapped around the pair of them.

“Dad was a bad man wasn’t he?” Vincent asked Adam and Adam didn’t reply as he didn’t want to believe that.

“Hey.” 

“Sans?” Adam asked as he opened the bathroom door and looked out towards the door. 

“You are not going to ask us… questions like that too?”

“I Don’t Need To And I Wouldn’t Ask Anything That Would Make You Uncomfortable.” 

“Vincent is…” Salsa peeked into the stall and saw Vincent was crying. He went over to the boy and put his arms around him.

“It’s okay.” He said gently.

“I d-don’t know w-why my parents are w-what they are.” Vincent rubbed his eyes.

“I Don’t Either And You Shouldn’t Have To Answer Something Like That.” He gently hugged the boy to him.

“If Someone Asks You Something You Don’t Want To Answer You Come To Me Okay?” 

“O-okay. I just couldn’t stand it any longer and Adam followed me to the bathroom.” Vincent explained. 

“You Let Me Deal With Them. I Saw He Did, He’s A Good Brother.” 

“We are in this together.” Adam said coming over and hugging the two of them.

“We Are. The Same Goes For You Too. If You Don’t Feel Comfortable Answering You Come Get Me Okay? This Isn’t Your Problem To Handle And You Shouldn’t Feel Like It Is.” 

“What will you tell them? That we are trouble?” Vincent sniffed. 

“You’re Not Trouble.”

“We are… we are using your money and taking your time and everything.” Adam replied.

“Adam. There Is A Difference Between Using Someone And Someone Taking Care Of You. I’m Taking Care Of You Both. You Aren’t Expected To Fully Provide For Yourselves Yet. You Are Still Very Young. Your Concerns Should Be About Learning And Making Friends. Not About How Much Something Costs Or Where Your Next Meal Comes From.”

“F-friends? I don’t have-” Adam began and Vincent took his hand.

“You have me!” Vincent cut him off and Adam nodded. 

“Well, That’s Why You Need To Make More. A Brother Can Be The Best Of Friends, But The More Friends You Have The Better. I’ll Introduce You To Some Others Your Age So You Can Try Making More Friends Okay?” 

“No one will want to be my friend. Vincent maybe because he is better at that than me.” 

“Everyone Starts Somewhere. I Wasn’t Always The Best At Making Friends Either. Heh... One Of My Friends Still Thinks That The Way To Make Friends Is By Putting Them Through Puzzles And Making Them His Signature Dish... Which Still Is Kinda Hard To Stomach Even For A Skeleton.” 

“Thought puzzles and signature dish?” Vincent was very confused but he stopped crying and so did Adam. There was a knock on the bathroom door.

“Yes, He Loves Puzzles And Spaghetti... but just between us, he isn’t the best of cooks but he thinks he is and the only reason anyone eats it is to be nice because he’s a very sensitive soul. Stay here okay?” He patted Vincent’s head and walked out of the stall and headed for the door.

“Yes?” He knew there weren’t that many it could be at this hour, likely one of the other teachers.

“Some of your students were wondering what is going on?” It was another teacher, one of the human ones. 

“One of them upset my boys is what by asking needless questions that a boy his age has no business answering as it is a sensitive issue and they need to come to me if they want information, not pester my sons.” Salsa replied.

“As it is, my class ended ten minutes ago anyway.” 

“Do you want me to talk to the student who is doing this?”

“Please. Inform them what I told you.” 

“Who was it?”

“From What I Could See It Was One Of The Rabbits.” 

“The one gal said Mira. Does that sound familiar?” Vincent said.

“Sounds Right. She’s Been A Constant.” Salsa confirms over his shoulder. 

“I will talk to her. I will tell her to respect other boundaries and give her a warning.” The human teacher confirmed.

“Tell Her That If It Happens Again She Will Be On The Grounds For Dismissal. This Is Not The First Time.” 

“Shameful. This is supposed to be a place where you can dance like nobody's watching meaning where we are not judged.” 

“Agreed.”

“I will go and it is nice meeting you boy?” The human teacher shrugged as he didn’t know who Salsa’s kids were and couldn’t see them. He nodded and left to talk to the student. Adam made his way over to Sans.

“Sons?” 

“Well, I Might Not Be Blood, But As Your Guardian I Am Legally Your Father. As Long As You Are Under My Care You Are My Boys. After That... Well, That Will Be Up To You. When You’re Much Older.”

“I see… we are never going back home, maybe it is for the best.” Adam muttered quietly so Vincent couldn’t hear this. 

“The way things are, it’s going to be a very long time before either of your parents are ready to be proper citizens, so i wouldn’t say never, but by the time they are fit... i’m sorry to say you’ll have been pretty grown.” He replied quietly.

“Just give him hope. His mom is his whole world. My dad… he is a jerk. He hurt me a lot.” 

“I won’t tell your brother, but I think sooner or later he’ll probably figure it out on his own. He’s smart.”

“He will probably but what I mean is that his mom will eventually get better.” 

“Yes, and while it’s possible for a person to change, they usually do not. Even some monsters become set in their ways, but if she should prove to be able to care for you in a proper home, without any issues then your custody will be re-evaluated. Provided that you are not 18 when it happens. Should you reach 18, then you will be legal adults and it will be up to you what you choose to do.” 

“I no longer have a family.” Adam said with a sigh.

“Well, you have a new one. Family isn’t always who you are born to. I have an older sister... but my parents never had a girl. She’s adopted, she’s family because my brother and I say so, because she is family to us, even if she is not really related. We cannot always choose who gives us life, but we can choose who we call family.”

“Y-you won’t be upset if I don’t call you dad will you?” 

“No. I don’t expect to ever replace your father in your life, but I would like the chance to help you grow.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Vincent said coming over. 


	32. Chapter 32

“Supper. I Was Told That We Are Meeting Up With My Brother And His Mate For Pizza. I Was Not Told What Kind.” 

“I hope it is taco pizza!” Vincent said excitedly.

“Mwhehe, We Shall Have To See. Are You Both Ready To Go Now? Did You Get Everything?” 

“I need to grab some things from the dance room but… I don’t want to be asked anything.” Vincent admitted.

“Well Let’s All Go Then. I Need To Lock Up Anyway And Get My Phone.” The teacher, Mark, was talking to Mira when they got to the dance floor. 

“Yes, you can’t ask kids questions like that. You wouldn’t like it if I pried into your personal life Mira. Please, in the future just be respectful and - pardon my language - mind your own business.” 

“Oh you didn’t just say that! I was just being a VERY nice bunny.” Salsa nudged the boys over towards the room, he could see she was being very uppity and he was done with that nonsense. He came up behind Mark, his eye lights flickering off briefly to give her the notion that he wasn’t in the mood for her shit.

“Calm down!” The rabbit ignored Mark and glanced at Sans.

“You too? What you think you can control my freedom of speech?” 

“I Do NOT Appreciate You Butting Into My Personal Affairs Like That By Questioning a CHILD. You Have Questions, Problems, You Deal With Me... Are We Clear?” His tone was just a touch too pleasant... It would unnerve anyone really, it was one of the things he had picked up from Blue that often made others hesitate and nearly trip over themselves.

“We Have Had Such Talks Before About You Asking Personal Questions Of Others That Is Not Your Business. This Is Your Second Strike Mira. One More And You Will Be Banned From The Studio. We Take Our ‘No Judgement’ Policy VERY Seriously. And Honestly, Intimidating A Child? That Is A Little Over The Top. Don’t Think I Didn’t See How He Was Trying To Get Away From You Regardless Of How Nice Your Questions Were. He Did Not Want To Answer You And You Did Not Take The Hint.” 

“Clearly he knew why the other boy was saying about this father and he needs help because children are very vulnerable and need help. Not ignored.” 

“And What Business Is It Of Yours What Happens With His Brother? You’re NOT His Mother. Legal Or Otherwise. The Well-being Of My Sons IS MY Business. Not Yours So You Can Have Something To Entertain Yourself With Or Gossip About. Any Further Attempts That Are Not Directly With Me Will Not Be Tolerated. Did I Make This Clear Or Do We Need To Just Kick You Out Now?” 

“I will stay in my place. Sorry Sans.” He nodded and walked off. Honestly, some souls - human or monster - really just didn’t know when to mind their own business. He sighed inwardly and then dismissed the matter from his mind. He was not going to ruin the rest of the night for anyone else over some air-headed bunny who couldn’t take a hint. He hummed a little too himself in happiness at the thought of the new house, that the boys didn’t know about yet as he went to the studio to make sure they had everything and retrieved his phone.

“Is everything okay, Sans?” Vincent asked.

“Yup, Just Needed To Confirm Something Real Quick.” He grabbed his phone.

“Are We Ready To Go?” The boys nodded and followed Sans. He led them to the car and checked his phone for the address before he started the car and drove them towards the new place.

“Sorry we made that lady upset Sans.” Adam apologized. He sat in the front as Vincent sat in the back. 

“It Wasn’t Your Fault Boys, You Did Nothing Wrong; You Are Not Obligated To Answer Questions Like That And Her Being Upset Is Her Problem, Not Yours.” 

“We saw her. She seemed very upset.” 

“Don’t Worry About It. It Isn’t Anything You Did Wrong. Some Adults Never Learn How To Grow Up And Thus Act Like Spoiled Children Just Because They Don’t Get Their Way.” 

“Yeah! Where are we going? To that pizza place?” 

“Nope.” 

“Where are we going?” Adam was curious now.

“To Meet With My Brother, He Told Me Where He Wanted To Meet Us.” 

“Oh okay.” 

“It’s Supposed To Be A Surprise.” The two boys were not sure what was in store for them. He parked in front of the apartment and got out.

“Uhh… is this the place?” Vincent asked, looking around. It looked like a neighborhood that had never seen crime, ever, and it was very close to the studio. 

“It’s An Apartment.” He led them up to the apartment that Foxtrot had told him about and pulled out one of the keys that Charm had sent him and opened the apartment. The whole place was completely decorated and was set up for the family. There were a couple shoe boxes with gift cards on top to get new shoes. A coat hanger with gift cards hanging off it saying *FILL ME IN*. Pictures of loved ones all over the walls and styled modern with dance themes. 

“hey bro. welcome home.” The boys didn’t understand what was going on.

“Why is there gift cards everywhere?” Adam asked. 

“Thanks!” Salsa beamed at his brother. He then turned to Adam.

“Well, My Brother And Some Friends Helped Me Arrange All This.”

“Are these the boys?” Gem asked, coming out of the kitchen carrying the pizza to the table. 

“Rearrange the gift cards? Wait? Welcome home… you mean this is OUR home?” Vincent asked.

“Yes, Hello Gem!” 

“Oh it is nice to meet you two. I am Gem and this lovely tall drink of water is my future mate Papyrus.” This caused Raps to flush a bit. 

“most call me raps though.” 

“Why did you get us an apartment? Sans already has a place.” 

“more room for everyone and we didn’t get it for you, someone else did. we just helped fix it up.” 

“Oh … ummm… I am Adam and this is my brother Vincent.” Adam introduced themselves as Gem came over and shook their hands. 

“You boys each have a room now.” Gem whispered.

“WE DO?” The boys were so excited.

“Yup, Why Don’t You Grab Some Pizza Then When You’re Done Eating You Can Check Out Everything.” 

“PLEASE CAN WE LOOK NOW?” Vincent was so excited. Salsa chuckled.

“Well, Alright.” The boys ran off just exploring the apartment. Salsa chuckled as he watched them scamper off to explore their new home.

“The boys are adorable… maybe one day they can … babysit?” Gem finally addressed the one issue they had been avoiding this whole time at home. 

“I’m Sure They’d Like That.” 

“We s-still need to t-talk about that…” Gem said shyly. She wasn’t sure she was still be a good mother yet.

“Maybe You Should Do Some Babysitting Yourself While I’m Away, If You Still Have Doubts.” 

“I think I will… but are you sure I can handle it?”

“I’m Sure.” The boys came back super excited and grabbed Salsa’s hands and dragged him to their rooms. Each were similar and different. One was a video game themed and the other was more on the sci-fi side. Adam loved the sci-fi room while Vincent loved the video game room. 

“I Can See You’ve Chosen Your Rooms.” He chuckled.

“You should see your room!” Adam said excitedly. 

“Oh?” He followed the boys. The boys took him to his room which looked like a dance studio with a wood floor and a bed against a wall mirror.

“Wow... They Really Did An Awesome Job Here!”

“There is like a jacuzzi in that bathroom too!” Salsa went to investigate himself on this. The bathroom door led through to a portal which led to a good size bathroom and there was another door but it was locked with a magic lock. Salsa wondered where it led, but he’d check it out when the boys were in bed. He had a feeling it was locked for a reason. So he decided he’d leave it be, for now anyway.

“This Really Is A Great Room!”

“Isn’t it amazing!” 

“Yeah, But I’m Feeling Hungry. I Want To See What Kind Of Pizza They Got Us.” 

“YEAH LET’S GO!” The boys were becoming more comfortable with Salsa and seemed to trust him. He followed the boys back to the living room where his brother and Gem waited.

“What did you guys think of your rooms?” Gem asked as the boys sat down at the table.

  
“IT WAS AWESOME!” Vincent yelled excitedly.

“Thank you guys so much. This is more than we ever deserved.” Adam explained.

“Yes, This Was A Great Surprise! You Guys Are All The Best!” 

“No problem. Sans…” She then mouthed the next part.

“Did you check out the locked room?” He gave a brief shake of his head.

“So What Sort Of Pizza Do We Have Tonight?” 

“We kinda got them all.” 

“That’s... A Lot Of Pizza You Guys. Wowie.” 

“Well we got halves of each.” Salsa chuckled.

“That’s Still A Lot Of Pizza.” He said as they went through the various boxes to find their favorites. Salsa was partial to both Taco and Meatlovers.

“TACO!” Vincent grabbed his favorite while Adam liked cheese pizza. Salsa made a mental note about which each boy preferred as he ate his own.

“This is very good. Thank you so much Raps and Gem for your kindness.” Adam said gratefully. 

“I Second The Notion!” Salsa commented with a smile between bites.

“sure, we had fun doin’ it.” 

“You are so polite. Might want to keep them close before me and Papyrus steal them for myself.” Gem teased. Salsa chuckled a little.

“T-thank you m-miss.” Adam flushed at the compliment.

“I will go get dessert.” Gem said leaving to get the cake. She came back with pie. 

“I hope you don’t mind cherry pie.” The boys smiled and dug in. Salsa took only a small slice for himself as he was more full from the pizza.

“Man I am stuffed. This is more food than I had forever!” Vincent said with a belch.

“Vincent… you know what to say.” Adam said softly.

“Oh yeah, excuse me.” Salsa nodded.

“If you boys need help we put our phone number on the fridge door.” Gem explained and reached over and took Raps’ hand into her own. He smiled at her.

“Thank You, Both Of You.” 

“This was so nice. We might have to visit sometime.” 

“yeah.”

“We should get going. We have a lot to talk about on the way home. Don’t we Papyrus?” Gem said gently as they got up. 

“yeah.” 

“About what?” Vincent asked. 

“I think they are talking about having kids.” Adam said. 

“Ahh… I bet they will have several kids.” Vincent replied causing Gem to flush.

“What Makes You Two Say That?” Salsa asked with genuine curiosity, though he did agree that they’d have kids.

“My dad said that with my other moms, but they got mad, and that is what he said what ‘talking’ was. Sex.” Now the flush on Gem was bright red because that WASN’T what they were talking about. 

“I Believe That Is A Very Blunt And Inaccurate Assessment Of What Talking Is.” 

“It is?” Adam asked. 

“Talking Is What We Are Doing Now. Communicating.” 

“Oh… I guess I was wrong. I am sorry Raps and Gem.” Raps was too caught off guard by it to really know what to say.

“I t-think we should go…” Gem was just shocked and didn’t think these boys would know such things.

“um... y-yeah. i’m glad you guys like your new rooms.” The pair left soon afterwards and Adam felt very embarrassed. 

“I did that… I am so sorry Sans. Your brother has been nothing but kind to us.” 

“I’m Sure They Will Get Over It, It’s Not Your Fault You Were Misinformed.”

“I will do my chores.” Adam said picking up the dishes on the table as Vincent looked around the area.

“Where is the broom? My job is sweeping.” 

“I don’t know… but I don’t think there is much to sweep anyways.” Adam says pointing out the floor was clean already.

“Why Don’t You Just Help With The Dishes Tonight And We’ll Figure Out Other Chores Later.” 

“Okay! I am going to my room then!” Vincent ran off while Adam finished up picking up dishes and took them to the kitchen.

“That... Wasn’t Quite What I Said.” Salsa muttered but shook his head and put away the remaining pizza.

“It is usually my job and so he probably figured he didn’t have to help. Loophole so to speak.” Adam explained.

“Apparently He Was Not Listening.” 

“That too.” Adam went into the kitchen and made an audible gasp. The kitchen was huge! 

“Woah… Sans come look at this!” Sans chuckled as he was right behind the boy.

“I’m Right Behind You Adam.” He had the leftover pizza.

“Look at this room! This is as big as my living room at my old home!”

“It Is Big.” He agreed and moved around the boy to put the pizza into the fridge. Adam went and washed dishes in the sink not noticing there was a dishwasher there.

“Hey… Sans… thank you. For everything.”

“Sure.” Adam nodded and left. He wasn’t sure that Salsa understood how deeply he appreciated all of this. Just to have a roof over him and his brother’s head and a full belly was more than he could ever bargain for. He also had a room… for himself. He never thought that would happen.


	33. Chapter 33

Salsa had the feeling the boy had not understood yet that when he had said he and his brother had struggled, that they’d once been homeless. He knew what this sort of thing meant. There wasn’t a Sans or Papyrus that he knew of yet who didn’t know. The brothers hung out at each other’s room until it got late and then went into their own rooms.

“Sans? I can’t find my…” Adam got a bit embarrassed because older kids are not supposed to have childish toys like teddy bears.

“teddy bear.” He whispered when Salsa got near.

“Ah, Right. We Didn’t Grab That Yet. I’ll Get That For You, Just Go To Your Room And I’ll Be Back In A Moment. I Trust You Two To Be Good For The Time That I’m Gone Understood?” 

“Yes, we will be, thank you dad. I mean Sans.”  Salsa just smiled at him and headed out the front door, locking it behind him before shortcutting back to the other apartment and grabbed all the things for the boys and himself before shortcutting back. He went back into the home and headed for Adam’s room first. He pulled out the bear and set it on the bed along with some other items; he put the clothes away while he was in there. Adam wasn’t there though. He could hear some talking in Vincent’s room as he came over. Adam was showing Vincent a book full of superheroes and reading with him. He was nuzzled against his brother and just read quietly.  Salsa didn’t interrupt the two as he put away Vincent’s clothes.

“G'night Vincent.” Adam said after finishing a part.

“Good night Adam. Good night Sans. I made you a gift!” Vincent said, holding up a note.

“Goodnight Adam, Your Things Are Waiting For You For Bed.” He said before going over to Vincent. Vincent handed over the note to him.

  
  


Dear Sans,

We only met you yesterday and you made our lives so great. Thank you so much for everything. I wish you were my dad.

Thanks 

Vincent 

There was a small drawing of stars and zombies saying “brains”.

Salsa smiled.

“Thank You Vincent.” He put the note into his phone and took out the other things he had for Vincent, including the bear that Undyne had gotten him.

“Thank you!” Vincent took his teddy bear and nuzzled against it before nuzzling into bed. When Salsa went past Adam’s room he noticed that Adam was sleeping soundly next to his bear. He smiled and shot off a text to a group chat with his brother, Gem, Foxtrot and Charm in it:

Thanks So Much For Your Help Guys. The Boys Really Love The New Place. I Do Too. I Appreciate All You’re Doing To Help Us.

He then put his phone away and went to his room to check out the locked room after shutting his door. He didn’t lock his door, just in case one of the boys needed something. He used a slight bit of magic to unlock the door and open it, peering in curiously.

Inside was a pool that was partially covered with a wood cover. On the cover is a note.

for the boys and for the new dad to enjoy. one to dive in and one to jive on.

Salsa blinked and pulled up the wooden cover to see the pool beneath and chuckled a little. Yeah, he was sure the boys would love this, but he’d wait until tomorrow to show them. He knew now why it had been locked, it made perfect sense. One should never swim unsupervised. He closed the door and re-locked it for the time being before he got ready for bed. He hadn’t had much time to practice lately, but he knew why and the boys were more important.

The next morning in the early hours he heard a bit of a racket in the kitchen.

“Shhh… keep quiet! We are trying to say thank you not to destroy the house.” Adam tried to say quietly as they put cooked frozen waffles on a plate with slightly overcooked eggs and a cup of orange on a platter while Vincent was hastily cleaning up the kitchen.

“I am trying not to. This is so exciting! Do you think he will like this?” Adam shrugged at Vincent’s question and the boys made their way to Salsa’s room.  Salsa had finished cleaning up in the bathroom that was attached to his room. He’d gotten up extra early to practice since he hadn’t done much practicing the day before. He had dressed in a soft blue shirt and some navy slacks and was putting the dirty laundry into a hamper pile when he heard a commotion outside his door.

“Knock on the door.” Adam said and Vincent did as he was told. The boys were wearing their pjs and they have some stains from the various liquids they were exposed to that morning making breakfast.

“Hello! Anyone awake!” Vincent yelled.

“Good Morning Boys.” He called back and went over to the door.

“We made you breakfast for you in bed!” The boys said, not quite in sync, but close enough. Salsa chuckled and opened the door, he wasn’t sure they understood the concept of breakfast in bed, but this was close enough.

“Here you go! Waffles and eggs! We made it!” Adam said proudly.

“Thank You.” He took the plate and took it over to his bed to sit down and eat the meal. The boys sat on his bed sitting on both sides of him.

“Heh... You Both Look Like You Ended Up Saving Some Of Your Breakfast For Later.” He chuckled as he ate.

“What?” Adam then realized what he meant and playfully pushed Sans.

“Geez that one is bad Sans.” He says with a chuckle. Salsa just chuckled as he ate the food. Aside from being a little over cooked, it wasn’t bad.

“How did we do? We had to throw away the first eggs. We slightly put a ton of salt on them.”

“Pretty Good for A First Try, Eggs Are Sometimes Hard To Cook. I’ll Have To Show You How I Make Them Some Time.” 

“Can we go with you to work again?” Vincent asked.

“Yeah, this time I will try too.” Adam said with a smile.

“If That Is What You Want. There’s Also Something I Found Out Last Night That I’m Sure You’ll Enjoy.” He set aside the empty plate on the nightstand and got up and went over to the locked door, motioning to the boys to follow him as he reached out and unlocked the door with a touch of magic as he turned the handle.  The boys followed curious what was behind the door and the moment they saw the pool the boys squealed with joy and made a mad dash for the pool and attempted to jumped in. They didn’t even care they were wearing pajamas. This was so awesome.  Salsa chuckled and caught them before they got that far though.

“Easy There.” 

“Oh my gosh! This is the coolest thing ever! You are so cool!” The boys then dashed over to Salsa and hugged him thinking it was a gift from him.

“It Is Indeed. Though I Believe This Was My Brother’s Doing Likely Or My Other Friend, Foxtrot.” 

“Still thank you.” The boys were still grateful.

“Can we swim if we change?” Vincent asked.

“For A Little While, But You Should Change.” He had spent the first hour or so when he was up practicing his routine in that room with some music. So his phone was still in the room as he’d left it there to go take a shower. The note he’d found was sitting next to it. Vincent ran off while Adam stayed behind.

“Do you really plan on taking care of us until 18? I just… i don’t want to get attached if you aren’t.”

“That’s The Plan. I Don’t Blame You For Not Wanting To Take That Risk, But I Make A Point To Try Not To Say Things I Don’t Mean.” 

“When you called us your sons… was it just that? Or was it something else?” Adam was just trying to figure him out.

“I Mean What I Say.”

“Vincent really wants to call you dad… and I said it was up to you. I think it is okay but you are not my real dad. He is mean.”

“Well, That’s Up To The Two Of You. Regardless Of What You Decide. I Don’t Mind.” 

“I don’t think I can do it yet but… I think Vincent really wants to. My dad was his dad… well his only dad for the last year.”

“Perhaps It Is Easier For Him Because He Never Grew Attached To Your Dad. As You Said, It Is Not Easy To Simply Get Attached To Anyone, Especially If You Have Not Known Them And If They Turn Out To Not Be Nice To You... That Makes It Even Harder To Accept Them.” 

“It is. I had so many moms and my dad… is not nice anyways… I don’t know, even if I have all this, I really feel like I belong.” Vincent ran past them on all fours and bee lined his way to the pool.

“Hey! No Running Around The Pool! That’s Dangerous!” Salsa called before turning his attention back to Adam.

“It’s not always easy to know where you belong, but I think you’ll figure it out. Until then, just try to enjoy life hmm?” He went over to the pool to watch Vincent, who was enjoying the pool. 

“This is AMAZING! Thank you so much dad!” Vincent said swimming around the pool as Adam left to get changed.

“I’m Glad You Enjoy It.” He smiled, watching the boy swim.

“Swim with me dad!” Vincent was trying out saying dad seeing how Salsa would respond. 

“Heh, I Appreciate The Invitation But I Don’t Think I Will This Time. I Just Had A Shower And It’s Advised To Wait At Least Half An Hour After Eating Before Swimming So You Don’t Get A Stomach Ache. I Believe Adam Will Join You Soon.” Adam came into the pool room but he was wearing a shirt as well as his swim trunks. Salsa was sitting in a chair that had been in the room, phone in hand when Adam came in.

“Hey… I will just get into the pool.” Adam was really shy about taking off his shirt for some reason as he went to the pool. He kept taking it partially off but put it back down. 

“What is wrong?” Vincent asked. 

“Uhhh… nothing. I just decided I don’t want to swim anymore.” Adam went over and sat with Salsa. 

“Nothing Wrong With That.”

“What are you up to Sans?” Adam asked as he watched Vincent having fun in the pool. He wanted to join but he didn’t want Salsa to see the bruises and scars he got from his dad.

“Just Talking To A Friend For The Moment.” Salsa replied, it wasn’t really a complete lie... he’d been texting Undyne, giving her an update.

SalsaJ: I think it’s possible the father was more violent to the boy than we thought. Adam seems reluctant to just swim... shirt or no. He also had that episode the other day at the studio that I told you about last night... It makes me suspect.

Undyne: That is bad. I hate to ask this of you but I need photos for court. 

SalsaJ: Problem is I don’t know that he would be willing... I’m going to talk to Vincent when I have a chance, see if I cannot get the other to get the pictures on the phone he has himself and send them to me. I don’t like doing this but I don’t think Adam is going to trust me enough any time soon. He is still scared about getting attached while Vincent has no issues.

Undyne: You have time. The dad is going nowhere.

SalsaJ: Yes, but we can’t delay the trial indefinitely waiting for the boy to trust me sadly.

Undyne: Understandable. If there is a way to talk to Vincent alone then I think that is your best bet especially if the boys are as close as you and Papyrus are.

“I am going to get dressed since I am not going in the pool.” Adam said glumly.

“Alright.” Salsa said and waited until he had left the room to put his phone aside and walked over to where Vincent was in the pool.

“Hey... can I talk to you a moment?” He crouched down near the side of the pool.

“Yeah! Whatsup dad?” Vincent has matted fur and there was fur floating in the water.

“I know something is up with Adam. He seemed really excited about the pool but then seemed to not want to get in. I have a feeling I know why, but he doesn’t trust me. So, I was hoping maybe you could manage to do what I can’t. See, I want to make sure that his dad never gets a hold of either of you again, but to do that I need to have evidence of what happened to him. I need some pictures. I wouldn’t be asking this of you if I thought I could do it.”

“Oh… he doesn’t… like to have his shirt or shorts off… that dad got upset and would hit and be mean to me and Adam but Adam would take the punishment for me. He said that he is used to it. I don’t like it. He got pushed down the stairs once.”

“I don’t either, but you’re the only one I can trust to do this. He trusts you. I know it might seem kind of mean, but we really need a photo. I have tried talking to him and he is very cautious. I don’t blame him, but you’re his brother. I am betting if anyone could get that evidence it would be you. Your phones have cameras.”

“I will get the photos. The ones around his thighs are the worst. I saw the scars once.” Salsa nodded, sighing slightly.

“I want to make sure that man never gets out again.” He murmured.

“Promise me dad… he needs a real dad like me. We both never really had a dad or a mom.”

“It was my idea, the adoption. Neither the Judge nor the Captain asked me. I want to be your family, but that is up to you to decide. I can’t make that decision for you.”  Vincent climbed out of the pool and wrapped his sopping arms around Salsa. Salsa hugged the boy back, he didn’t care that he was getting wet.

“Please be my dad. Don’t… don’t… let me have to go back to that life again.”

“I promise. You won’t go back to what you came from as long as me or my relatives are alive.”

“Tonight, I will get those photos.”

“Thank you son.” In Adam’s room, Adam was looking at himself in the mirror and sighed inwardly. He felt so ugly and each scar reminded him of his father and what he did to him. Adam got dressed, sat in the living room and watched TV. He waited for Vincent and Salsa to come out. Once he was done swimming, Salsa got him a towel to help dry off so he didn’t track water onto the wood floor and cleaned up any spills while he went to his room to dry off more and change into clothes. Salsa changed out of his wet clothes as well, made sure the pool was locked and then went out into the living room.

“Hey Adam, Shall We Heat Up Some Pizza For Lunch?” 

“Yeah sure.” Adam went into the kitchen wanting to help make lunch.

“Sorry about earlier I just ummm… had stomach pains.” He lied.

“I Understand, One Shouldn’t Swim If They Do Not Feel Well.” He knew the boy was lying, but he wasn’t going to call him out on it yet. It was too soon. He needed the boy to trust him first and it was clear Adam was hesitant to do so and he didn’t blame the boy for it. He allowed Adam to help him heat up the various pizza slices they had left over for lunch.

“Thank you Sans for the pizza!” Adam said taking the pizza to the table and bringing extra for Vincent. Vincent looked puffy after using the dryer and it made Adam laugh at the sight of him.  Salsa smiled a little.

“It Seems You Have A Fuzzy Problem There Son.” 

“I look like a poodle.” 

“Yeah we kind of forgot the spell once we saw the pool.” Adam giggled.

“Heh, It’s Fine, Sit Down I’ll Be Right Back.” He went to the bathroom and rummaged around before coming back with a hair brush and a small container in one hand. He then went over to Vincent and began to gently brush his fur, taking a tiny bit of what looked like some kind of gel and gently smoothing it along the fur, forcing it to stay down and soon Vincent wasn’t quite so poofy. 

“There. That’s Better Isn’t It?” 


	34. Chapter 34

“Ahh… yes! Thanks dad! Now beings won’t call me puffy dog or something like that.” Adam glanced over at Vincent and tried to ignore the new name change for Salsa. He figured Vincent was close to feeling that comfortable with Salsa to call him that but he didn’t think it would happen this soon.

“You’re Welcome.”

“What time are we going to your work Sans?” Adam asked curiously.

“Same Time As Yesterday.”

“I think today will be okay especially if that one rabbit doesn’t bother me.” Vincent said with a nod.

“Yeah.” 

“Since we don’t live at home anymore, will we go to our school still or not?” Adam was just a bit curious. 

“Well, I Was Considering The Option Of Home School.” 

“Why home school?” Adam asked. 

“So we can spend more time with dad, duh.” Vincent said plainly. 

“That Is One Reason Yes.” He chuckled. Adam wasn’t sure how he felt about it. They got through lunch and headed to work. Mira stayed away today. Adam was shy to try to do the moves so Vincent stayed in the back with him so he didn’t feel so out of place. Things seemed to go smoothly, though Salsa stayed back after the class had gotten out to practice his routine since they hadn’t gotten there early enough for him to.

“Go DAD!” Vincent cheered watching him practice. Adam just watched and tried not to distract Salsa. The routine was a lot more complex than anything of the class that day was doing. It was only after he’d completed it for the fifth time did his phone go off and he halted his practice to go see who it was. It was then that he realized that his best friend didn’t know.... Oh boy.

Chara: Hey umm… when are we practicing? Did you like sell your house or something because your brother told me you don’t live at home anymore and he said he wouldn’t tell me where you were because it wasn’t his business. 

Chara: Are you getting any of my texts?

Chara: Hello? Are you ghosting me?

Chara: Okay… I get it… you were just pretending. 

Chara: Fine, I thought we can get past this but if you are going to ignore me after you said you were forgiving me I can just do the same too. This hurts because I thought for sure you meant what you said.

Chara: I mean why the heck did you forgive me or even say you wanted to continue this just to do this to me. 

Salsa: I’m at the studio... We have a lot to talk about... I’m sorry if it seemed like I was ignoring you.

Chara: IGNORING YOU!!! SEE TWO CAN PLAY THIS GAME!!!

Salsa: Please. I know things aren’t ideal but there’s a good reason behind it. Honest, you can come meet the reason.

Chara: Fine… whatever… 

Salsa sighed and sat down. Well, he’d screwed up there hadn’t he?  The boys sat next to him.

“What is wrong dad?” Vincent asked. 

“I Kinda Messed Up And My Best Friend Is Mad At Me. She Thought I Was Ignoring Her Because She Doesn’t Know About You Boys Or That We Moved.”

“Oh… why didn’t you tell this best friend of yours?” Adam asked.

“Because Seein’ You Boys Settled Was More Important At The Time.” 

“Oh…” Adam scooted a little closer and rested his head against Salsa’s shoulder.

“Well… she will probably forgive you Sans.” He put his arms around the two of them.

“I Hope So.” After 10 minutes Chara walked in the studio and made her way over. She looked upset.

“... Okay… this is a new way to keep me quiet.” Chara said.

“Chara, this is Adam and Vincent. They’re my boys as of a few days ago. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but things were kind of a whirlwind.” 

“They are what?” This caught Chara off guard.

“The short story is I went on a mission with the Judge and came back with them. I couldn’t leave ‘em behind.” That was most certainly the shortest way to put it... at least that’s what he thought because this was certainly ten times more complex than just that.

“Now they are your… can I talk to you in private?” Chara didn’t want to say anything rude in front of the boys. He nodded and got up.

“We can go to Muffet’s for supper after Chara and I finish talking okay?” He said to the two as he got up. He lightly ruffled their hair affectionately before he followed Chara to just outside of the studio.

“Are you f’ing insane? Adopting two boys out of the blue? What about your dreams?” Chara couldn’t understand what the heck was going on.

“I’ve already figured that out and no, I’m perfectly sane thank you.”

“Let me guess everyone knows about it but me until now?” Chara was clearly upset. 

“No... just a handful. Being my brother, Gem, Foxtrot and Charm. They were the ones who helped me out anyway so of course they knew... well and Undyne too.” Chara let out an audible sigh.

“I am guessing you don’t want to do this thing since you didn’t contact me about practice.” 

“I’ve changed up plans with the tour. I’ve kept up practice and I have plans to shortcut there instead of staying over at hotels. I’ve already talked to my brother and Gem about babysitting during those times. It’s only one day out of a month anyway.”

“Yeah…” Chara felt hurt and betrayed. He already hurt her once when he made it known that he didn’t love her and now this.

“I’m sorry that this happened but I kinda already knew something like this would anyway. I didn’t expect it to so soon though.”

“You knew something like THIS was going to happen? Was it foretold that those boys would be in your life?”

“I took over my brother’s job, if it wasn’t them it would have been something else that would have interfered. I knew the risks.” 

“What job is that? Doesn’t he just work with the king?” 

“It’s Not That Simple But Yes, I Do Work With The Royals. He Works Still As An Advisor, But Nothing More Anymore And I’m Not Really At Liberty To Just Tell You Or Anyone Else.” 

“Yeah… another thing… it is fine.” Chara just said because she didn’t know what he really meant.

“I’d Tell You If I Didn’t Think It Wouldn’t End Up Being The End Of Said Job.” 

“I could easily throw something back but I am trying to be a better person.” 

“I’m Just Being Honest.”

“How would you feel if I told you things were going to be okay and then don’t respond and say one day after getting several texts and missed calls that ‘Oh I got kids now’.” 

“I Might Have A Lot Of Questions, But How Do You Think It Feels To Have A Best Friend You Want To Share Things With But Can’t Because You Know If You Do Half The Town Will Know Before Sunrise?” 

“What does that mean?” Chara asked, crossing her arms. She knew exactly what it meant. 

“It Means I Know You Can’t Keep A Secret Is What It Means. You Couldn’t Keep A Minor One Let Alone One Big Enough To Ruin Lives. You’ve Already Proved That Time And Again And While I WANT To Trust You I Just Can’t Apparently.” 

“I see… well I hope you and your boys have a happy life. I am going to go because I am just ruining your life.” Chara turned around and held back any tears.

“And Stop Twisting Everyone’s Words Too! Geez.” 

“Oh what did I twist?” 

“I Never Said You Were Ruining My Life! YOU Said That.” 

“UGH!!! Fine you win. HAPPY? You ARE RIGHT!” 

“No! This Isn’t About Being Right! I’m Trying To Get You To Listen!” 

“... You know the irony of that statement is don’t you?” Chara scoffed a laugh as she thought about all the text and phone calls that went unheard.

“I listen more than you know, even if I didn’t answer you, but you know something? My world doesn’t revolve around you and you’re just throwing a fit about it, but I’m not going to let YOUR ideals ruin my evening. You think whatever you want. You always have and I’m starting to get tired of having to play the optimistic one who just ignores every time you decide you want your way and not listen to what others want or need.” He headed back into the studio. She shook her head. She was trying to be a better friend but every time she tried he had to go out of the way and push it even farther.

“I don’t get it… I just don’t get it.” Chara took out her notebook and wrote in it.

Well Mika Sans apparently has kids and I can’t be trust and he doesn’t want be my friend so life officially sucks right now. 

_ i wouldn’t say that but yes, i imagine it does suck, as you say. i was talking to mother about this and she told me what happened. how it is things came this way, since she is always watching... it is a sad thing. _

_ without him, those two would not have a family. he took it upon himself, knowing that it would interfere with his dreams and his friends because he wanted to give the boys a better life. they remind him of him and his brother. _

Geez, make me the bad guy too. I wanted to help him and his dreams and the first thing he does is cut me out of his life.

_ i did not say you were. helping a friend with their dreams is not a bad thing, but children are a big responsibility. chara, you must not be so quick to assume or judge things. those boys come from a very bad place and have demanded much of his attention and care just to get them to even allow him close to them. _

I am just very upset right now. Yes I am a selfish bitch. 

_ i can see that. everyone is a little selfish, chara. that is life, but knowing when to not be is the key to balance. _

I am just really really hurt and… I think I need to be alone. No one will ever like me. 

_ i know, but you know, it is times like these that truly test our friendships. not the up times or the times where we face a foe in battle... but the times where we find that the opponent are those we care most about. i know you are hurt now... and there’s little i can say for comfort but the future is still unknown. do not presume to know it. _

The future is unknown and I have no one… well at least I have TV I guess.

_ no one romantically, perhaps, but then again... sometimes it is those we overlook who are waiting for us to notice them who turn out to be those best for us.  _

Chara sighed and wrote 'bye' before closing the book.  _ Great… even she doesn’t think I will find anyone too.  _

_ have a good evening, and try to remember: faith is belief in the absence of things unseen and is often tested to see if it is true faith or just something we parrot because we have heard it so often. _

She headed home, trying not to cry. 

  
  


“So what happened dad?” Vincent asked. 

“We Just Talked. Have You Two Ever Been To Muffet’s Before?” He was trying not to let it bother him, it was his problem and had nothing to do with the boys.

“No, what is it like?” Adam asked.

“Is that lady joining us?” 

“No, She’s Not Joining Us Tonight And You Will Find Out Soon. Do You Boys Have Everything?” 

“Is she a bad being too?” Vincent asked.

“No, She’s A Friend. The One I Told You About, She Just Has Stuff To Do Tonight.”

“But you seem upset Sans.” Adam pointed out.

“We Don’t Agree On Something, It Happens. There’s Nothing You Boys Can Do About It Okay? Don’t Worry.” He smiled reassuringly. 

“We love you! Don’t we Adam?” Vincent hugged Sans and Adam reluctantly went along so he wouldn’t be left out.

“I like you too.” Adam said.

“Heh, I Love You Too.” He hugged them both briefly.

“Since It’s Getting Late And We Don’t Want To Miss Supper... I’m Going To Show You A Magic Trick Okay? You Have To Close Your Eyes Though And Count To Ten For It To Work.” The two did as they were told.

“9 and 10…” The boys open their eyes to find themselves in an alley near Muffet’s.

“Where are we? How did you do that?” Adam asked as Vincent was just in shock. 

“Magic.” He chuckled and led the boys into the cafe and to an empty booth.

“Look And See What You Want To Eat Boys.” He indicated the menus.

“Magic is so cool. Vincent can do some really cool things with smelling out random things.” Adam said looking at the menu.

“I can also communicate with other creatures too. Like other dog monsters and dog like creatures.” Vincent said proudly.

“That Is Cool.” He agreed, he knew what he was getting so he didn’t need to look at the menu. Muffet came over.

“Good evening dearies, what can I get you to drink?” 

“I’ll Have A Vanilla Shake, Do You Boys Know What You Want?” 

“I will have the chocolate malt!” Vincent said and Adam pointed at the muffin.

“Is that alright to have the blueberry muffin?” Adam asked Salsa.

“Of course, but do you want anything to drink with your muffin?” Salsa nodded that he could have the muffin.

“Do You Know What You Want To Drink?” 

“I will have a pop!” Vincent said and Adam gave him a look.

“You don’t want to have a pop with a malt Vincent. I will have milk. If you allow it Sans.” 

“Of course and that is an odd mix but who are we to judge? It’s how you learn what you like.” 

“Do you know what you want to eat dearies?” 

“I would like your vegetable wrap with a side of ranch.” Muffet wrote all of this down then looked at Vincent who hadn’t ordered any food yet.

“Umm… I will have…” Vincent looked at the menu and pushed it towards Adam who tried to cover for Vincent, who was unable to read, by whispering.

“Ask for ham and fries.” Adam whispered.


	35. Chapter 35

“Ham and fries please.” 

“I’ll be right back with your order.” She smiled and walked off. The door dinged and in walked Chara and she sat at a table nearby. She didn’t see the trio together but her eyes were puffy as if she was crying. 

“What will you be having Hope?” Muffet asked Chara. Chara didn’t even correct her and just replied.

“I will have the special thank you.” 

“So, what do you boys have planned tomorrow?” Salsa asked, he hadn’t noticed her coming in.

“Well I think… we should swim!” Vincent filled in as Adam glanced over at where Chara is.

“Isn’t that your friend?” Adam pointed over to Chara.

“The waitress called her Hope though.” 

“Hmm?” Salsa glanced over.

“It Is... And That’s A Long Story.” 

“So… I don’t know what we are doing tomorrow.” Adam said as Vincent scooted out of the booth and went over to Chara.

“Hey miss don’t be sad.” Chara was caught off guard by Vincent and wiped at her eyes.

“Oh, sorry. I am fine. You are ummm… Sans’ kid right?” 

“YES! Sans adopted me and my brother!” Vincent said proudly.

“Vincent!” Adam went over to bring him back to the booth but Vincent put his arm around him. 

“This is my brother Adam and I am Vincent!” Salsa watched the two with Chara. They really hadn’t had a chance to really interact with her.

“Nice to meet you. I … I am, well, I am Chara.” She didn’t know what her relationship was with Sans anymore.

“You are dad’s friend! He said so… we are eating over there. Want to join?” Vincent asked but Adam shook his head and whispered something into Vincent’s ear along the lines of ‘Ask Sans before doing things like that’.

“It is okay. You two should go back to your dad. You two seem very sweet but you shouldn’t go running up to strangers though, they might be dangerous. Thank you for the offer.” Chara said politely before the kids left to return to Salsa and they recalled what happened moments ago with Chara.

“Have a good conversation?” He asked when the two came back.

“We did but she said we shouldn’t go up to her because she is a stranger. She isn’t a stranger is she?” Vincent asked.

“Vincent tried to invite her over to our table but she said no. I don’t know. She seemed okay.” Adam explained.

“She’s A Good Soul, But She Is Technically A Stranger To You Since You Don’t Know Her, She Does Have A Point. Still, You Knew That I Knew Her, So She Wasn’t A Total Stranger And I Wouldn’t Have Let You Go Over If I Didn’t Know Her. In The Future You Should Probably Ask, Not Everyone I Know Is Safe To Just Approach Like That, Some Might Take Offense Even If You Don’t Mean Anything By It.” 

“Oh… is that why she didn’t want to sit with us? She seems so sad though.” Vincent said looking over at Chara again. 

“No, I Imagine That Isn’t Why. I’ve Known Chara A Long Time Now. I Can Pretty Much Guess Why She Did Wish To Stay There. Things Are... Complicated Between Us For The Moment.” 

“Just apologize or umm… give her a hug!” Vincent suggested as Adam rubbed the base of his nose.

“That is not how things work.” Adam tried to explain. 

“Unfortunately, in this instance, Adam is right. I did apologize but she did not accept it and she and I disagreed on something afterwards. She thinks one thing and I think another and, unfortunately, that’s just how things are. Anyway, don’t worry about it. Food’s here.” He said the last bit as he saw Muffet coming over with their order and setting the food down. 

“Here you guys go.” Muffet said before leaving. She brought Chara’s meal over as well to her table and left. The boys enjoyed their meal. Chara left before the boys were done with their meal. Muffet came over and dropped off the receipt at Salsa’s table.

“All paid for. Hope left a note for you too.” Muffet said, giving him both the receipt and note.

“Ah, Muffet, That Was Chara. Not Hope.” 

“I should be able to tell the difference as I have known Hope for years.” 

“They Were So Close It Is Hard, If You Don’t Know. I’m Sure She Won't Hold It Against You, But You’ll Know The Difference If They Are Together. They Do Not Look Alike Anymore.” He replied as he picked up the receipt before the boys could read the note.

  
  


Sans,

I am still a little upset earlier but you have two sweet boys. 

It hurt when you said you couldn’t trust me with any secrets as well. 

Sorry. 

Chara

He scanned it briefly before tucking it out of sight.

  
  


“Anyway, Thanks For Everything Muffet.” 

“What did it say dad?” Vincent asked.

“Nothing That Concerns You Pal.” 

“Oh…okay.” Vincent seemed concerned while Adam didn’t seem to as much and slid out of the booth and stretched. As he did so his shirt lifted up a bit and revealed some scars around his lower belly region. Salsa just pretended not to notice as he smiled at the two.

“Ready to go back home?” 

“YEP!” Vincent and Adam made their way to the door.

“How do we go home?” Adam asked.

“Same Way We Got Here. Take My Hand And Hold On Okay?” The two took his hand and closed their eyes.

“One ...Two” He gently tugged them behind a tree before teleporting them back to the living room by the time they got to five.

“Nine and ten… Wow it happened again!” Vincent was so amazed by this. Salsa smiled.

“Go Brush Your Teeth And Get Ready For Bed Okay?” The kids went off leaving Salsa alone. He headed off to his own room to dress for bed and brush his teeth, once in the bathroom though he sighed.  _ What Am I Supposed To Do? I Can’t Just Tell Her I’m The New Judge... Much As I Want To... I Just Know What Would Happen. That’s Assuming She’d Even Believe Me.  _

Vincent took photos of Adam, when he wasn’t looking, of his body. They were bad and quickly made his way through the house looking for Salsa to show the proof.

“Dad?” Vincent was trying to stay quiet but at the same time trying to get his attention. Salsa came out of the bathroom.

“Vincent?” He wasn’t sure if that was who was trying to get his attention as it was so quiet.

“Dad… I got that thing… you asked of me.” Vincent held his phone out to Salsa. 

“Don’t tell him that I did this please. He was getting dressed when I did Dad.” 

“I promise I won’t tell him.” Salsa says softly, taking the phone, he then sent the photos to his phone and cleared out the photos from Vincent’s phone then pulled his phone out and erased the history from the phone for that day completely with a program on his phone then handed his son the phone back.

“There. No evidence. Thank you for doing this.” He smiled at the boy.

“You also promise … he will never touch him again right?” The photos were pretty damning as they showed various wounds all over the child's body. 

“Yes. I Promise He Will Never Get Near Your Brother Again.”

“I better get back… Adam and I are going to read together. Want to join us later?” 

“I’ll Do That.” He smiled at the boy again, reassuring him.

“See ya later dad.” Vincent left to join his brother again, leaving Salsa alone.  Salsa sent copies of the photos to Undyne.

SalsaJ: If I Ever See Him Anywhere But Behind Bars He’s Going To Wish He Never Been Born.

5 photos attached

Undyne: This… is horrible… Is the boy mentally okay? I mean… my gosh… what the f happened to him?

SalsaJ: Seems to be, for the most part. I don’t know what happened exactly, the boy mentioned it once. Said it was ‘punishment’ but this isn’t that by any stretch of the imagination.

Undyne: No this is beyond that. Well he is going to be jail for the rest of his life. 

SalsaJ: This is crap we do to those who withhold information... not children.

Undyne: You know… I could put him in a rougher cell for a night to let him get a little roughed up. 

SalsaJ: I will pretend you didn’t tell me that for the sake of your job, what cell you put your prisoners in is none of my business... right?

Undyne: Right. Mistakes happen all the time. 

SalsaJ: Yes, no one is perfect.

Undyne: Sleep well my friend and watch over those boys. They need you.

SalsaJ: I will. You can count on it.

Chara: So… I am sorry and stuff. 

Salsa: I’m Sorry Things Got Out Of Hand. 

Chara: It is probably my fault. I tend to

Chara: screw up and stuffs.

Salsa: It’s Not Entirely On You. 

Chara: Nah, I am the spoiled rotten girl and ooomph...

Salsa: Spoiled, maybe, rotten, no.... uh, you okay?

Chara: Ummm… well I bought a bottle of Jack… and well...

Salsa: Please tell me you didn’t empty the bottle...

Chara: I got small ones and big one and the big one is still about ooohhh

Chara: 

Attached image 

The bottle was ¾ empty.

Chara: this world sucks

Salsa sighed and went to his boys’ room.

“Boys, seems we’re going to have company for a little while tonight. I need to go rescue my friend from herself.”

“Oh okay dad… dad ummm can I sleep with Adam tonight?” Vincent asked.

“Sure pal, if you both are okay with that.”

“Yeah, I just… I don’t want to be alone.” Adam admitted.

“I understand. I’ll be back soon. Be good okay?” He kissed their foreheads before he turned to leave the room.

“We will. Be safe out there Sans. Please…” Adam sounded really concerned for him.

“I will Adam. I know where I’m going.” He gave him a reassuring smile before he left the room and shortcut to Chara’s apartment.

“One more gulp…” Chara muttered. The bottle floated out of her hand.

“No, no. You’ve had more than enough.” The apartment looked like a mess. It looked like any photos that were on the walls were removed and she smashed anything that was of hers.  He was hardly surprised. He walked over to her, his magic setting the bottle down while he put his arms around her gently, he made sure he was behind her because this trip was going to really suck for the both of them.

“You’re comin’ with me tonight.” He then jumped them into his bathroom. Her head was spinning by the time they landed and she almost threw up right then and there. He was expecting her to actually, which was why he’d shortcut them to the bathroom. She somehow made it to the toilet and threw up. He held her hair back for her with an inward sigh; Salsa had never understood why humans did this to themselves.

“I suck… I suck so bad…” Chara muttered after backing off from the toilet. 

“You’ve clearly had a bad day.” He says softly.

“I am trying to g-get my GED and I got this stupid book but… I am so stupid I don’t understand anything in it. Then you say you don’t trust me and it hurt so much.”

“You always were stubborn about asking for help.” He said gently and guided her to the bed.

“You need some rest.” 

“Rest… the one thing I am good at.” Chara muttered crawling into bed.

“Not the only thing. We’ll talk after you get over this.” He put a trashcan near the bed, just in case. It was a long night for her as she threw up once more into the trash can. That night she had terrible nightmares about her future. The next morning she tiredly got up. At some point in the night Salsa seemed to have fallen asleep propped up at the foot of the bed. He’d been keeping watch over her all night to make sure she didn’t accidentally choke on her vomit in the night, as he’d heard could happen to humans and organics.

“You were always a better friend than me.” Chara muttered and picked him up gently and set him in his bed. She then proceeded to go to the bathroom and took some tums for her upset stomach. The boys got up when they heard some noise from the other room and left to investigate what was the noise.

“Dad, are you making br-“ Chara made a gesture as to say ‘keep the sound down’. 

“Are you trying to be our next mom?” Adam asked and Chara waved her hands out in defense.

“Wha? No! No… I no… what? No… I got uhhh… sick.” Adam watched her closely. His father would have ladies spend the night and soon they would be their “mom”.

“Good morning you two.” Salsa said softly from behind Chara.

“Good morning dad!” Vincent said with a smile.

“Hey Sans… I thought Chara was just a friend.” Adam asked looking at her accusingly.

“She is. My best friend, she drank too much adult drink last night. So I brought her back here to sleep it off. Humans should never be alone when getting over such things, as they can inadvertently kill themselves in their sleep.” Chara leaned back and muttered to Salsa.

“He mentioned something about being his next mom and I didn’t say anything so do you know what he is talking about?”

“He probably got it from his father, he probably thinks that you being here meant we slept together... and not as in the actual sleep.” He muttered back. Her face turned a bright red.

“Oh geez… I didn’t do anything with your dad. He was just being kind because I am a fool who drank too much. Don’t mimic me okay.” 


	36. Chapter 36

“Sure Chara.” Adam said in a way that Chara wasn’t sure if he truly believed her or not.

“I’m not that kind of monster Adam. My father taught me better than that.”

“I will make us breakfast!” Vincent said before pulling Adam away. It was uncomfortable how much he stared down Chara.

“Was it me but I cause trouble wherever I go?”  Salsa sighed.

“No... his father was a wild sort; obviously loose with women, abusive, trouble with authority... just to name a few. There’s a reason he’s in jail.” 

“You should take him to see Hope. She is a professional. I mean if you want to…” She muttered something under her breath.

“I’ve considered that. I just don’t want to bother her as she’s still settling in and there are others in the same field. I also have to schedule a time and get things ready for them... it’s a lot of work.”

“No one is better than Hope. Hang on…” Chara started to text to Hope.

“There I said you are taking care of two sweet loving kids and they need a physical and she said she can do it for you whenever you like.”

“Er... Alright, thanks. Let’s go see what’s for breakfast I guess.” 

“Wait… I overstepped. Let me cancel, it isn’t a big deal. I am trying to-“

“Chara.” He said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Sans, let’s face it. There isn’t much I ever did right in my life.”

“There’s a lot you did right that you don’t realize. Don’t do this to yourself. I know you didn’t ask for what happened in our world anymore than I did and you did a very selfless thing by putting up with Frisk like that. It couldn’t have been easy all of the time and while it might have saved you both, you didn’t have to accept it.” 

“In the long run though Sans you still lost that friend you knew way back then. No, I am sorry. Hope says I should see a therapist. I dunno... anyway… shit…” Some black smoke was tumbling out of the kitchen and Chara and Salsa ran in to see what happened. The top of the stove was on fire and it was clearly an oil fire by the way it burned. Chara grabbed Vincent and pulled Adam away from the fire. 

“We need to put water on it!” Vincent said.

“No, you let us handle it. Come on boys and follow me. Everything should be fine. Now go.” The boys did as they were told and followed her outside leaving Salsa to deal with the fire while the boys were safe outside. Salsa grabbed several lids and smothered the flames, turning the heat off as well only using his magic to do so. He was grateful that she got the two out of there, out of immediate danger. With the fire smothered, the pan off the stove and the stove off, he went outside to fetch them.

“Well, That Didn’t Seem To Go As Planned, But It’s Safe To Come Back In Now. Sorry To Say The Food Did Not Survive That. I Don’t Think The Stove Did Either.” 

“That is not important though right Sans? You boys are far more important than any appliance. It can be replaced; you can’t.” Adam started to crack and he covered his eyes. Vincent wrapped his arms around Adam as Chara felt bewildered wondering if she said the wrong thing, again.

“Agreed. Thank You Chara For Your Assistance.” He went over to the boys and hugged them. The boys hugged Sans back and in a light whisper he heard Adam.

“I am not worthy…” 

“I am just glad I could help.” Chara said not hearing what the boy said. 

“Hey, none of that. You’re more than good enough and we both care about what happens to you.” Salsa chided gently.

“No… dad always said I wasn’t.” Adam muttered again as Chara gave a confused look unsure what was going on.

“Uhh… should I go or… what is going on?”

“You need to go.” Vincent said trying to protect Adam from embarrassment. 

“Wha-”

“JUST GO!” Vincent yelled with a bit of a growl as he stood in front of Salsa and Adam.

“O-okay… c-calm down.” Chara held her hands out in front of her and backed up slowly. 

“Your father was wrong about a lot of things. That included.” Salsa replied.

“And don’t be mean Vincent, Chara just wants to help.” 

“She isn’t family! Adam doesn’t want to get embarrassed. GO AWAY!” Chara glanced at Salsa and sighed.

“I will be going then…” 

“Vincent. You shouldn’t treat friends like that! If you push friends away when they want to help then they won’t want to help when you really need it. Now stop.”

“B-but dad…” Vincent wined a little bit. 

“No buts.” 

“D-do you want me to stay or go?” Chara was thoroughly confused as she observed Adam hugging Salsa closely as if he let go all the nightmares would come back. 

“You decide, but you’re my best friend. You might as well be family at this point.” He replied, hugging Adam gently.

“Look I don’t know what is happening but you boys are very important to Sans and that means you are very important to me. I guess I can be an aunt of sorts right?” 

“That means you are family?” Vincent asked.    
  


“It does. I know Chara and I fight over things, but she’s still one of the souls I trust the most besides my brother and Gem. Because even when one of us messes up and we’re not happy with one another, I know she’ll be there for me if I need it and that kinda loyalty is hard to find outside blood relatives sometimes.” Chara flushed.

“He is the same for me. I know even when I screw up that he will pick me up and dust me off.” She smiled at him. He returned the smile.

“Cuz that’s what friends do and when they’re close, they become family.”

“I am sorry about the stove dad.” Adam said, rubbing his eyes. 

“It’s fine Adam, I’m just glad you’re okay.” 

“Like I said it can be replaced. I know a guy who knows a guy who knows a girl who lives across the street who knows a baker who lives across the city who runs down a track who knows an appliance website that we can buy a new oven from.” That made the boys giggle at Chara’s response.

“Pff... That’s A Long Chain Of Friends Ya Got There.”

“I got them connections.” Salsa chuckled a little.

“While You Do That Why Don’t We Go Back Inside?” 

“Sounds good… you don’t c-care I called you that do you?” Adam asked quietly.

“Of course not, you’re my son.” He replied back gently.

“I n-need to show you something without anyone around.” Adam whispered again.

“Alright, well, later tonight then.” He replied quietly.

“You guys go on ahead and I will make a few phone calls.” Chara said, waving them to go up to the apartment. 

“I’ll Order You Something While You Do That.” He said as he gently ushered the boys into the house.

“She is kind of weird.” Vincent said as they got into the apartment. 

“Everyone Is A Little Weird To Someone. Most Thought It Weird When My Brother Insisted I Sit In Special Meetings with him And Refused To Have Me Left Out.”

“That is different… it is like… I dunno.” Vincent says with a shrug.

“She isn’t trying to push us away like other beings tried to Vincent.” Adam assured him.

“Chara has a good heart, but she’s sensitive too at times. It’s been easy to upset her lately because of how her life has gone. She did something that was kinda selfless. See, she and I weren’t born here. We came from a place far away... and in the place, which isn’t around anymore... some things happened that were out of our control and she would have died if she hadn’t allowed another soul to merge with her. For the last ten years she’s had some other soul inside her. You think it’s bad having your own thoughts and memories in your head, she had two other voices.”

“Two other voices but I thought you said she merged with a soul? Is that even a possibility dad? I never heard of such a thing.” Adam was very curious how this worked.

“Normally, no, but this was a special case.” 

“So she is mental?” Vincent asked. That is what his step-father would call those who were troubled mentally.

“No, nothing like that. She’s just had those voices with her for so long she’s trying to adjust being on her own again and in control of her own body rather than having someone else pilot it.” 

“Someone else pilot it?” Adam asked.

“She could fly?” Vincent asked.

“No hmmm... more like she wasn’t always in control... like how you control a video game character, except that she could talk with whoever was in control.” 

“That is bizarre.” Adam admitted before getting a response.

“Yes, yes it was. I got a stove coming in. I got it covered.” Chara said before Salsa offered to pay.

“Thanks.” 

“Technically Hope sort of paid for it since she left me extra funds behind so… I guess it is her you need to thank and stuff.” 

“It Was Your Choice Though.” Chara nodded but she felt also responsible for the fire as well. She distracted Salsa long enough that the fire happened in the first place. 

“Is everyone feeling better?” Chara asked.

“I Am Good.” He had taken out his phone during the talk to bring up the breakfast menu and had ordered stuff for him and Chara from a delivery service called Bell Buster.

“Come Look At The Menu You Two And Tell Me What You Would Like.” 

“OOOHHH!! WAFFLES!!!!” Vincent yelled at the top of his lungs while Adam looked at the menu and pointed at oatmeal. Chara noticed something she used to do and that disturbed her a bit. Salsa also had them both pick out drinks too and then sent the order in afterwards.

“Hey Sans can I talk to you for a bit before you submit the order?” Chara asked.

“Was There Something You Wanted To Add?” He asked, he’d confirmed the order, but he needed to process the payment before it went through.

“Sorta, can I talk to you alone just for a minute?” 

“Sure. Boys, go wash up okay?” The boys nodded and went off to get dressed and washed up.

“Sans, he has a bit of an eating disorder like me.” Chara said quietly. 

“Which One? They Both Have Odd Diets From What I’ve Noticed; Each Different For Different Reasons.”

“Adam, I saw him look at bigger meals and picked the smallest meal. Has he been eating small meals? I am just worried is all. I don’t want him to turn out like me.”  Sans sighed a little.

“Not necessarily ‘small’ so much as more on the side of nutritious.” His tone was quieter.

“I can’t force him to eat something he doesn’t want to and his father is to blame.” 

“Add some extra stuff for me… I will ask if he wants some of my extras. It might be that simple. Guilt does a lot of things… at least that is what Hope tells me.” 

“Agreed, but I don’t think we can do this without you around. He’d get suspicious on me, whereas right now he’d just chalk it up to you ordering more than you can handle.” He seemed concerned over this as well as a lot of other things.

“Go ahead and add yogurt and extra eggs and bacon for my order.” Salsa nodded and backed up to the order page to add the other things quickly before he sent the payment through and then stuck the phone into his pocket. The boys come back and looked at the pair.

“Why did you guys need to be alone?”Chara was quick to answer Vincent’s question.

“To be honest… I was embarrassed to ask what your names were again. I sort of forgot. I am sorry. I just- sometimes I forget.” 

“All The More Reason To Spend More Time Over Here, Like We Had Originally Planned Anyway. That Way You Won’t Forget.” Salsa had thought of a different reason... but he’d play along with hers.

“Is Aunt Chara moving in then?” Vincent asked.

“No, But She Knows My Dance Routine And Is A Great Partner To Practice With. She Helps Me Stay On Beat.” 

“Plus, if I am here 24/7 you guys will get annoyed with me. I will be around though like at the dance hall and stuff like that.”

“When will breakfast come dad?” Vincent asked bored of the conversation already.

“It Should Be Here In Another Five Minutes.” 

“I will set the table.” Adam said heading off as Chara followed along.

“I will help.” 

“Why is she acting … hmmm… dad is she up to something?” Vincent asked watching her go.

“Up To Something? Like What? She Has Been The One Who Does Chores So She Is Used To Doing Things Like That. Ever Since I Met Her She Has Always Insisted On Getting Her Own Plate. I Don’t Know Why, Something To Do With Her Past, I Think. She Has Not Told Me.” 

“I am going to watch her…” Vincent said heading towards the kitchen. He felt there was something suspicious going on.

“Hold on there sport.” He took the boy’s hand before he could go off into the kitchen.

“Wait… what are you doing?” Vincent was very confused why Salsa was holding him back.

“If you go in there you’re just going to make your brother think something is wrong. There isn’t anything wrong.” 

“But… But what if she says something that will hurt him?” 

“She isn’t going to hurt him. I trust her with my life. She’s a good soul and I know you want to protect your brother, but you can’t protect him forever and you need to let him have some interactions with others without you.”

“And twirl…” Chara escorted Adam out with a bit of twirl and a giggle.

“G-geez… stop.” Adam flushed. Salsa chuckled.

“I See You Are Doing Your Kitchen Dance Again Chara.” He let go of Vincent.

“Because any chore can be a game. Isn’t that right Adam?” Adam was giggling and had a huge grin.

“Or A Dance Routine.” Salsa remarked in amusement.

“Indeed. It makes things so much fun.”

“She is such a dork dad.” Adam joked lightly as Chara pretended she got stabbed in the back.


	37. Chapter 37

“Guess That Makes Her The Family Dork Then.” Salsa joked lightly. Vincent went up to Adam and whispered something to him while the doorbell rang.

“Seems The Food Is Here.” Salsa headed for the door.

“I am starving!” Vincent admitted while drooling just a bit. While Chara and Adam waited for their food. Salsa chuckled and carried the food into the kitchen and took out the various containers before setting each different food on a plate or in a bowl.

“Thanks dad.” Adam said, eating his oatmeal. Chara had a huge plateful with several breakfast items.

“Hungry much Aunt Chara?” Vincent teased as he ate his waffle. Adam looked over and seemed to watch her eat her meal very intently. Soon, like they planned she patted her stomach with still over half a plate left full.

“Ugh… I ate way too much. I guess my eyes are bigger than my stomach. Does anyone want my extras?” Adam glanced at Vincent first who was still eating his food and then over at Salsa for their responses. 

“No And I’ve Told You That You Shouldn’t Order More Than You Can Stomach, Although I Guess In This Case You Didn’t Know Portion Size Since I Don’t Order Out Often... So I Guess It’s Not That Big Of A Problem.” 

“I… I can… umm… take some.” Adam quietly and hesitantly volunteered. 

“Oh okay.” Chara said making it not a big deal as she scooted the plate over to him. He ate slowly but he ate all that was on the plate confirming a bit of what Chara suspected. 

“This was a really good dad.” Adam said, finishing up the breakfast. 

“Yeah! We should burn down the stove more often!” Vincent replied and Chara laughed a bit nervously as she wasn’t sure if he was joking or being serious. 

“Maybe Not Do THAT, But I’m Sure We’ll Eat Out More Often If Chara Decides To Be Around Then. She Prefers Such Food To Actually Cooking Herself. Not That She Can’t, She Just Chooses Not To Usually.” 

“Let’s be honest Sans… my cooking is not as good as my dancing or my cleaning… or a lot of things.” 

“But You Can Cook.” 

“Water?” Vincent joked. 

“Yep, you got me.” Chara joked back. Adam looked content as he finished his plate.

“Thanks for finishing my breakfast for me Adam. I am glad I didn’t mess up too big.” 

“It is no b-biggie.” Adam said quietly. 

“Can we swim?” Vincent asked out of the blue.

“I can take the boys to the pool downtown if you need to practice Sans.” Chara volunteered. She didn’t know about the private pool/studio.

“Uhhh… why would we?” Vincent asked without explaining the situation.

“You Can Swim Later, Remember I Said You Have To Wait Half An Hour First.”

“Can I go talk to you alone dad now?” Adam asked.

“Yeah, Vincent, why don’t you show Chara your room while we talk?” 

“Awwww… can’t she take me to the private pool instead?” Vincent whined.

“She Doesn’t Know How To Unlock It.” Salsa replied. 

“You Can Tell Her About It Though.” Vincent went over and took Chara’s hand and dragged her out of the room as he was ranting and raving about this private pool.

“C-can we go t-to my room?” Adam asked as he looked around as if someone was going to come out at any given moment.

“Sure.” The two of them made their way to Adam’s room and when they got inside Adam locked the door.

“There is something I haven’t told you about my real dad…” Adam said as he rubbed his arms nervously, unaware that Salsa already knew. Salsa sat down, waiting patiently, he knew this had to be hard for the boy even if he already knew what this likely was about.

“Dad… sometimes… got mad… and sometimes dad wanted to punish or… something.” Adam slowly took off his shirt revealing all the scars and faded bruises on his body.

“He sometimes… even push me down the steps to test my reflexes or something like that…”

“Come here son.” He says gently. Adam did so nervously. A part of him feared what he could do despite all the kindness that was shown to him.

“I won’t ever hurt you.” He said softly, he took the boy’s hand, the tingling sensation of healing magic running over him through his hand to the various bruises; there wasn’t much he could do about the scars, but the bruises could be dealt with at least.

“I b-broke the TV once and dad said he wished it was me that broke instead.”

“He didn’t deserve you.” Salsa says in a gentle, but firm tone.

“Only a coward strikes out at someone who cannot or will not strike back.” 

“He apologizes… sometimes…”

“Apologizes don’t mean anything if you do not change, if you aren’t willing to be sincere to not repeat your mistakes.” 

“You still want me as a son after knowing all this? That I am a bomb waiting to go off?”

“I admit I suspected it. There were several signs, as for you being a bomb... well, I don’t think so. I don’t think you really would intentionally hurt someone just because you’ve been hurt. Magic is very telling.” 

“Aunt Chara… she saw one of my scars… and she tugged my shirt down and when I asked if she saw anything she said that whenever I needed to talk she would listen. I don’t want everyone to feel sorry for me…”

“Chara doesn’t feel that sort of thing towards you. She knows what it’s like. The reason she doesn’t have any visible scars is due to some very powerful magic, but when I first met her... she had a few. And not from something a monster did.” 

“She had a bad dad too?”

“Her mother, actually. She doesn’t talk about it much, but she admitted it to me one day when we were... talking.” He seemed to be a bit hesitant, because it had happened when she had been in the lab and he wasn’t sure how much to say on that. He didn’t think the boys would understand.

“You mean sex? Dad would say it like that with the moms.”

“Heavens no. Son, Chara and I both are still virgins.”

“Pfff… virgins…” Adam was clearly a teen.

“Oh you think that’s funny do you?” His expression seemed mildly amused.

“It is like the number 69 everyone just laughs at that… though I don’t know what it means but it is funny.”

“I will explain that one when you’re older. It’s mostly an adult joke.”

“You and Aunt Chara are really close then?”

“Yes. We have a past from before we are here... it’s complicated and nothing you should be hearing at your age.” 

“Well she can’t be your baby mama… my dad has a lot of those.”

“She Most Definitely Is Not That! I Have A Lot Of Respect For Chara. She Has Had To Put Up With A Lot Of Unfair Things In Her Life From Both Humans And Monsters To A Very High Degree.”

“Why is she kind then? I would be angry at everyone.”

“... You will... have to ask her that. She helped me to be better. I owe her a lot.”

“Does my scars look bad enough that I shouldn’t swim? I … I don’t like seeing them.”

“If You Don’t Like Seeing Them Then You Can Swim With A Shirt On. No Law Or Rule Against It.”

“I think I will. Dad… thank you… thank you for not being my real dad but a better dad.” Adam wrapped his arms around Salsa. He just smiled a little as he hugged the boy gently.

In the other room Vincent had yet to let Chara say a single word as he continued to go on and on about the pool.

“Uh huh.” Was all she got out as he recounted every single detail about his last experience. Chara was just laying on the bed and was trying not to go crazy from boredom as the conversation was really one-sided.

“Vincent, Take A Breath Son. My Goodness.” Salsa said, coming into the room.

“Dad! Tell her about how it like does that wood sliding thing and how you caught us before we jumped in and how it is so big!” Vincent said excitedly.

“I Think She Can See For Herself. You Can Go Change While I Show Her The Pool.” Salsa said.

“YEAH!” Vincent ran off to the bathroom to get his bathing suit.

“Come On Chara.” He motioned her to follow him from the room.

“You sure? I don’t know enough about the pool. Please tell me more.” She says with a smirk.

“No One Said You Had To Swim In It.” He chuckled and led her into his room, he then used his magic to unlock the door as he turned the handle, opening the door. He flicked the light on.

“Wow, inside a bathroom… wait this apartment doesn’t look that big from the outside.” 

“Foxtrot Set This Up Actually. It Doubles As A Dance Area.” He then moved the boards with his magic to uncover the pool.

“Oh that is soo cool. No wonder Vincent was raving about this. If I was a kid again this would be so neat to go to.”

“Yup. It Was Set Up Like Those Mobile Labs. I Was Just Expecting Another Bathroom, But He Went The Extra Mile With All This Space.”

“That is nice, especially that lock outside… you don’t have to worry about the boys.”

“Exactly And, In Emergencies, It Can Double As A Safe Room.”

“That is so true. These portable labs are kind of neat. Can someone be in the lab while the door is moved? Let’s just say the apartment is on fire can you toss the door out of the window to save the boys?”

“Heh, Yes, Because The Portable Lab Door Leads To A Physical Place. The Door Itself Is Magical But A Room Just Doesn’t Pop Out Of Nowhere. There Is A Specialized Building Designated For This; Where Each Room Doesn’t Have Any Doors Or Windows Because Only The Doors They Are Assigned To Are Able To Be Used To Get In And Out. I’ve Seen The Floor Plans For One Of Many Such Structures.” 

“That makes sense… so if the door gets ruined it is still possible to get there physically somehow.”

“Yes, Though It Would Require Either Being Able To Shortcut Or Have A New Door With The Correct Signature Key. Technically ANY Door Could Be Keyed With Magic To Lead To A Specific Place If You Know How. That Kind Of Magic, Though, Is Trade Secret.” 

“Or a sledge hammer. You know to just knock down the wall.”

“Funny.” 

“I know I am.” Vincent ran into the room on all fours and was making his way to the pool.

“Vincent. What Did I Say About Running?”

“Ummm… not around the pool but I am towards the pool not around it.” He said with a smirk.

“Around As In Being In The Same Area Son. You Know What I Meant, Don’t Be Smart About It.” Adam made his way in with his bathing suit on and a shirt. He nervously made his way over and when he got close enough Vincent pushed him in. 

“Vincent!” Chara jumped into the pool just to make sure Adam was okay. 

“What I was just having fun!”

“That Is Dangerous. He Could Get Hurt Like That. Don’t Do That Again.” Adam wasn’t expecting to get pushed, gasped when Chara brought him up for air.

“It is okay. I got ya.” Chara said, gasping herself as she brought him to the edge.

“It wasn’t that bad and he is a great swimmer.” Vincent explained.

“Even The Best Of Swimmers Can Drown If They Hit Their Head And Get Knocked Out.” Salsa replied, giving Vincent a disapproving look as he helped the two out of the pool. 

“I am sorry. I am sorry Adam.” Vincent said coming over to Adam who didn’t reply right away.

“Just don’t do that… okay. I am fine.” Adam glanced around and made his way to the stairs and into the water again.

“Chara, You Can Borrow Some Of My Things In The Bedroom While Yours Dry Off. I Know You Did Not Plan To Swim.” He retrieved some towels from a cabinet on the bathroom side of the room.

“It is fine. I ummm… going for a new look. Besides maybe this is a sign I need to wash up.”

“You’re Going To GET Looks If You Walk Out Like That.” He handed her one of the towels he had retrieved.

“Well, I guess it is one way to meet a guy.” 

“Not A Good One.” 

“Who knows it can be a conversation starter.” She started to pat herself down while Vincent joined his brother swimming.

“I Don’t Think You Want THAT Kind Of Attention From A Stranger.” 

“Fine, I will do so after the boys are done. I am already wet so… I might as well wait now.”

“Fair Enough. Will You Watch Them A Moment?” 

“Sans… you need to go to the bathroom? You don’t have to ask me.” She joked.

“Cute.” He quipped back before he left the room, he came back a moment later in a white tank top and some blue swim trunks with bones on them. He then stepped into the water down the stairs.

“Dad!” Vincent swam over.

“This is so cool! Let’s play Marco Polo!”

“Alright. You Want To Go First?”

“Marco!” Vincent closed his eyes but didn’t quite do the game right as he already saw where everyone was. Chara watched from the sidelines everything that was happening. Salsa decided to give him and Adam an edge as he switched sides of the pool with him with a bit of magic... where he short cut and Adam was floating above the water a bit. Adam giggled and tried to stifle the laughter with his hands as Vincent went underneath Adam not knowing he was right above him. Salsa set him down slowly behind Vincent a bit and waited for the next call... since that was how the game was played... there was no rule against using magic to move around.

“Marco!”

“Polo!” Adam responded with Salsa which caused Vincent to jump a little as he didn’t expect Adam’s voice to come from behind as he made his way towards the voice. This made Salsa grin as he shifted through the water, keeping distance, but still within calling distance and not be too far to not chase.

“Dad? Where are you?” Vincent was getting frustrated as it seemed he cannot catch up with him no matter how hard he tried.

“Can’t Tell You.” 


	38. Chapter 38

“Yeah! No cheating!” Adam says with a chuckle. Vincent huffed in annoyance.

“Marco!”

“Polo!” 

“Marco!”

“Polo!” Vincent was so close to Adam but he ducked just the right time to avoid him. Salsa decided after a bit to allow the boy closer to him so he wouldn’t be so frustrated.

“MARCO!” 

“Polo!” Vincent reached out and finally touched Salsa’s shirt.

“Darn, Guess I Wasn’t Quick Enough. I’m Out!” Vincent opened his eyes and hugged him.

“I DID IT!” Salsa chuckled and hugged him back.

“Congrats kid… but you still have your bro out there still.” Chara explained as she laid on the beach towel as if she was sunbathing.

“Yup, Got To Catch Him Too.” Salsa looked over at Chara with a grin.

“How’s The Sun Over There? Not Too Hot I Presume.” 

“There is a bit of overcast but I think any minute now the sun will come out.”

“There won’t be any sun Aunt Chara there is a roof DUH.” Vincent explained what everyone knew.

“Oh, Well That’s Just A Shame Isn’t It?” Salsa said with a laugh at his son’s honesty.

“Indeed but I am prepared for when the sun comes out to play.” Chara said relaxing again.

“Good To Know. Because There’s Two Right Here.” He joked lightly.

“Marco!” Vincent went back to play.

“Pfffttt… oh that’s bad.” Chara laughed at the dad joke.

“I Had To Make At Least One!” 

“I can’t blame you.” 

“Gotcha!” Vincent dives to grab Adam but ended up bumping his head against the metal railing on the ladder. He immediately backed up and started to cry in pain. Salsa went over to him.

“Is everything okay? Do I need to call an ambulance?” Chara asked in concern.

“Bumped your head huh? Lemme see.” He says in a calm, but gentle tone. Vincent removed his hand from his head and show the red mark on his forehead. It was already swelling a little bit. Salsa wasn’t surprised and put his hand near the bump, using healing magic to reduce the swelling and ease the pain.

“I am so sorry Vincent! I didn’t mean for you to get hurt. You win. I am so so sorry. Dad, please don’t be too mad with me. It was an accident.” Adam explained.

“I’m Not Mad. I Think For Future Games We Stay Away From The Railing.”

“Or put something soft around them like those noodle things you see in the pools all the time.”

“Pool Noodles... We Could Do That. There, Feel Better?” His last comment was directed at Vincent.

“Yeah, that hurt.”

“Well Bumping Your Head On Something Generally Does Hurt.” 

“Can we still swim?” Vincent asked.

“Yes, You Are Okay To Swim.” It was like nothing happened as Vincent just swam again. Chara shook her head and reached for her cell. She was going to text Hope to make sure if that sort of thing was okay. By the time she found her phone she saw it wasn’t working because of it getting soaked in the pool. Chara inwardly sighed, not letting her misfortune ruin everyone else’s day.

“Your Phone Okay?” Salsa asked, seeing her look at the phone.

“It is fine.” She lied. Chara smirked and set the phone aside.

“Okay, You Were Lookin’ At It Sorta Funny.” 

“She is kinda funny dad!” Vincent joked.

“Heh, Not That Kinda Funny Son.” 

“Funny in the head?” Adam asked with a smirk.

“Not That Kind Either.” 

“You sure dad?” Vincent asked, splashing a bit of water at him.

“Yes.” He splashed back gently. The three of them played and just had fun while Chara waited patiently until they got done to get changed. After they did, Salsa heat up some of the leftovers from a previous night for lunch for them.

“I better head out…” Chara remarked as he made lunch. She switched into a t-shirt and shorts.

“Ah, Alright. Well, Feel Free To Come Back Again. Hopefully Next Time Will Not Have A Mishap.” 

“Oh speaking of which the oven should be coming in by tomorrow so you should be okay.” Chara hoped that the company she bought it from didn’t have any issues or try to get a hold of her on her cell because that was not going to work.

“I got to go. Cya.” 

“SEE YA AUNT CHARA!” Vincent ran up and gave her a hug and she returned while Adam just gave a slight wave before eating the very little he had in front of him. Salsa waved himself as she went off. He had to admit he was troubled by what he had learned about Adam, but he didn’t think he should push the issue into the open yet.

“I am still hungry!” Vincent said and Adam offered what little he had over to Vincent who was about to take his plate when Salsa stopped him. 

“You Don’t Need To Do That. We Have More Than Enough.” 

“It is okay. I am not that hungry.” Adam offered. Salsa just got Vincent more of the leftovers rather than commenting on it.

“I Understand The Intent, But It’s Not Something You Need Concern Yourself With.” He handed Vincent his plate with a second helping. It disappeared soon with Vincent eating it greedily.

“YUMMY! Let’s go back to swimming!” 

“I’m Glad You Appreciate My Cooking, But Remember You Need To Wait Now That You’ve Eaten. Hmm, Why Don’t You Read A Book While You Wait And We Finish Our Meal?” Salsa hadn’t been in a hurry to eat his own.

“Sounds good.” Vincent ran off as Adam slowly ate his meal with Salsa.

“He really likes you. I haven’t seen him this happy for a long time.” Adam admitted. 

“It’s A Good Thing.” He paused a moment.

“Adam, He Might Not Understand What You Were Up To, But I Do. I Did The Same Thing Myself All The Time Until My Brother Got Wise On Me. There Were Times I Didn’t Eat Because Of It. It Is A Difficult Habit To Break. Especially When You’re Used To Not Having Much At All.” 

“Ahh… I j-just… I d-don’t deserve it.” 

“There’s no reason you don’t. You deserve to have a normal life as much as your brother does. The difference here is what used to be the difference between me and Papyrus. One of you doesn’t fully understand the dark side of things.” 

“It is something I never wanted him exposed to. When he got in trouble I volunteered to take the blame just so he didn’t have to get hurt.” 

“Yes, I’ve figured as much. My brother did the same for me, but Adam, you must realize that just because he doesn’t say anything and is optimistic doesn’t mean that he doesn’t know what’s going on. There were times I remember where I knew my brother had taken the fall for me... even if I didn’t really do anything wrong... I can’t tell you in words the guilt that I have to carry. Knowing that some of the scars he has is because of me. Don’t make the same mistakes we did. Don’t do that to him. Yes life is scary and it can hurt, but our ability to pick ourselves back up is what makes us strong and he wants to protect you just as much as you do him.” 

“I can’t … at least not now.” 

“I know it’s difficult, but if you don’t start now... then it will be even more difficult to do so later. I had to pester my brother right up until our world was destroyed to even being to be able to feel like I was his equal... that I could do anything that would be worthy of the brother he’d been for me for so long, even though he was my younger.” 

“I m-might be able to tell him some things but I d-don’t want him to worry about everything. Something happened before he showed up in my life and … well... I don’t want him to start feeling about things. Does that make sense?” 

“Yes, but he’s going to worry whether or not he says anything. The older you get the more he’s going to catch on to what you’re trying to do.”

“I just want him to get used to things then I will tell him, I promise.” 

“Adam, he’s already accepted everything around him, he’s trying to push you to do the same by insisting on doing things.”

“I a-am trying… I am trying to do so much… I wish I was as brave as him but I am not.” Adam rocked himself back and forth as he glanced around. 

“I would say you’re brave in a different way, you’re not a coward. I have something for you, when you’re done eating.” 

“I … I w-wouldn’t mind a little more if you have a b-bit extra.” Adam admitted shyly. Salsa nodded and brought over the container with the leftovers and a spoon, he handed the spoon to Adam; letting the boy choose how much of what was left that he wanted. The container itself was an entire glass dish that was almost four hands wide and there was at least half of the original dish left. It had been something Gem had made for him just a few days ago, before he’d met the boys and had insisted he keep the glass until it was empty and return the glass whenever.  Adam ate about half of what was left and flushed a little.

“Would it be bad if I finish it off? That is greedy isn’t? I should save it for later.” 

“No, if you’re that hungry you can have it. Gem sent it to me a few days ago, and it is best to finish it off before it goes bad. I’m sure she’ll be happy that you both got to enjoy her cooking as much as I did.” What none of them knew, of course, was that Gem had made the dish because Aria had asked her to. Adam nodded and held the dish on his lap and turned away from Salsa and ate it like he hasn’t had a meal in years. After he finished he set the dish on the table and his face was covered in remnants of the dish. Salsa chuckled a little.

“I Believe You Should Wash Up Now Before You Start Wearing As Much Of The Dish On Your Clothes As You Ate.” 

“Later on can we get some books… I like to read.” Salsa nodded and put the dishes into the sink to soak a bit to make sure the food would come off. He would wash them later on.

“After you’ve washed up I’ll have that thing for you. I think it will be good.” 

“Okay!” Adam smiled and left to wash up. While Adam did that, Salsa went to his room and pulled a couple of books off the shelf. Behind the books on the shelf, hidden from view was a tiny switch just the size of his little finger. He flicked it with a bit of magic and it opened up to reveal a safe. He drew out a couple of books from there and opened their locks with his magic, flipping through them before he found the right one. He put the others back and covered the lock. He was heading to the living room with the book in hand when his phone went off.

  
  


???: For some reason they won’t let me get my old number so this is Chara. 

Salsa: You fried your phone didn’t you?

???: Well… sorta… it wasn’t intentional.

Salsa: It happened when you jumped in the pool. I had a feeling that was why you were looking at it.

???: You and your boys were having enough fun that you didn’t need my drama.

Salsa: Still, you didn’t have to lie about it.

???: Adam already seemed the type to feel guilty about everything besides… it is just a phone.

Salsa: It’s complicated. He’s a mix of me and my brother.

C2: He is a sweet kid. Sorry, I lied earlier. I just know that you would have made a big deal and I already felt embarrassed that I ruined my own stuff after screwing up letting the kids in the kitchen by themselves.

Salsa: It’s fine. 

Adam came back and went over to Salsa. Salsa was sitting on the couch and had a navy blue book in his hands. It looked mostly ordinary, except that it had a small, silver metal clasp over one side and clearly a keyhole, but there was no evidence of a key.

“What is it? A journal?”

“It’s whatever you want it to be. This is a special book that was given to me, but I don’t really need it. I’ll tell you, what was told to me when it was given to me. This book is the past, the present and can hold the future. It will never talk back to you, it will never judge you; what you put into it will be yours alone until you are ready to pass it on to a new owner. It holds the history and thoughts of those who came before and will hold the thoughts of those who come after. It will open to your magic signature.”

“I c-can try… but I am not much of a writer. I prefer to read and what do you mean magic signature?” 

“You don’t have to be, this book always recognizes the special signature of the soul that owns it. Thus, now that I pass it to you, no one but you will be able to open it. Ever, until you pass the book on to another soul. The pages will be blank, because you have yet to add a touch to it, but once you have, if you wish to read what others have said then it will reveal them to you. Know that if you do, however, that what you read will be the rambling thoughts of others who have held this book before. It might not always make sense and some of it won’t be pleasant either.”

“That is kinda cool. I will try it.” He smiled a little as he handed over the book. The moment Adam touched it the small initials next to the lock, that had seemed to be inscribed, shifted from CSS to his own initials.

“That is so awesome… but… I don’t want my real last name on there… I don’t want to have any correlation with him ever again.” The last initial shifted to an S.

“S? What does that mean?” 

“Hmm, Well You Didn’t Want To Be Associated With Your Birth Name So It Shifted To The Last Letter Of Mine. I Don’t Really Have A Surname Though. Most Skeletons Don’t.” 

“Sounds good so my last name would be Adam Sans?” Salsa nodded.

“Very Few Ever Call Me Comic, Though Usually If They Do It Doesn’t Mean Anything Good.” 

“Comic? Why would they call you Comic?” 

“Because That Is The Name I Was Given At Birth. Skeletons Are Named After Their Font. Mine Is Comic Sans.” 

“What? Named after their font? I guess I am more confused now than ever before dad.” 

“Heh, Well, Humans Can’t Hear It, But There’s A Special Magic That Allows Monsters To Hear The Font Type Of A Skeleton Monster. No Two Living Skeletons Have The Exact Same Font. There’s Always A Slight Difference, Even If The Two Would Both Share The Same Name.”

“Like two Adams?” This was too complicated for him to understand and was just wondering what he was talking about.

“Exactly.” He didn’t think the boy was old enough to even begin to process the conundrum that came in the form of the other Judges and their brothers... but a common name, that shouldn’t be too hard.

“Okay… well I am going to go and write in here and try it out. Thanks dad.”

“You’re Welcome.” Adam ran off leaving Salsa by himself for a bit.

Salsa took the time to go back to his room and retrieve the book he’d been writing in, the one his brother had been given and had been using since he’d first gotten it. This journal, however, wasn’t like the one he’d given Adam. This one had been just a normal journal with a magic spell to keep it sealed, it wouldn’t change like Adam’s new book... because this one was just ordinary whereas the one he’d given Adam had been give to him by Aria who had said it was Mika’s gift to him... so there was no real way of knowing who all had that particular book.


	39. Chapter 39

C2: Don’t forget to practice!

Salsa: I won’t.

C2: I talked to Hope she says keep an eye on Vincent just in case he might have a concussion.

  
  


He settled with his book with a pencil and began jotting down his thoughts as it sat propped up against his knees while his other hand had his phone in it.

Salsa: He hasn’t shown any signs of it and it has been several hours now. I’ll be sure to keep an eye on him though. He wanted to swim more after eating. He really likes swimming.

C2: Well swimming is great exercise so that is good.

Salsa: Agreed.

_ Entry 070720XX _

_ Still at odds with Chara, but things are slightly better. Stove went up in flames when boys tried to cook. Chara paid for a new one, insisted. She lost her phone when she jumped into the pool after Adam. Gave him the book Aria gave to me. I don’t know if Aria meant for me to give it to him, but he needs it more; to connect with the past holders who might know his pains. Who can answer questions he might wonder about but be too afraid to ask me. I hope that was the right thing. _

  
  
  
  


In Adam’s room, he was sort of just staring at the blank pages for the moment.

“Ugh… what should I even begin to write? I can doodle…” Before he began to though a small, neat bit of hand writing appeared, as if in response to his question.

_ I was told to write whatever came to mind in this thing. Though my thoughts are a bit scattered... um, I guess I will start with the obvious. I am sixteen years old as of now. I am female. Duh. Okay, I guess I shouldn’t be too sarcastic. Mother wouldn’t like it, but this is my own thoughts and I was told no one could open it but me. So I will be honest. At least with myself. _

The moment it started to write on its own Adam screamed in horror as he didn’t expect random lines to appear. 

“Dad! The book is haunted!” Adam tosses it aside after reading the small passage. Salsa chuckled and got up, closing his own and teleporting it into a drawer for the moment as he went over to talk to Adam.

“What’s This About A Haunting?” 

“The book it has started to write and it… uhhh scared me.” Vincent ran in after kicking down the door.

“Did You Ask It A Question?” He asked as he picked up the book. He looked over at Vincent.

“Son, Don’t Kick Doors. It’s Not Necessary.” 

“Uhhh… sorta… Vincent… hi.”

“I heard you scream and I came as soon I could! Are you okay?” Adam nodded and looked back at Salsa for answers.

“It’s Fine, He Was Just Startled Is All. Son, I Told You, This Book Is Special. If You Ask A Question You Might Get An Answer If There Is One In It. It’s A Special Spell. That’s All.” 

“Neat! Can I try?” Vincent asked.

“Not Unless It Is Okay With Adam, It Only Responds To His Signature.” He handed the book back to him.

“Not r-right now…” Adam felt embarrassed that he was denying his brother something but he never had something just for him. Salsa gently patted his shoulder.

“It’s Alright. It Won’t Hurt You. Remember What I Told You About This Book Okay?” 

“Okay, sorry it just spooked me… may I have some time alone? Oh I guess I won’t be able to close my door.”

“Uhhh… sorry about the door.” Vincent said rubbing the back of his neck.

“It’s Fine, Just Don’t Do It Again. Let’s Get You Ready For The Pool.” He said, getting up and leaving Adam with the book again.

  
  
  
  


Alone Adam tried to talk to the book again, but quietly asks.

“What is your name?” There were several responses to the question, one after the other.

_ I was told no one could open it but me, still, if I’m going to pass this down I should do this properly. I am EB Garamond. _

_ I am Courier and I am fifteen. _

_ i am aldrich and i am seventeen years old today, it’s my birthday and this is my first gift today. _

_ The name is Sans, but a lot of people call me Sy. Long story there. _

_ I am Script the third.  _

_ My full name is Cherry Swash, but most just call me C.S. for short. _

_ My name’s Alef. _

_ My parents named me Capriola, after the font. It is tradition after all. _

_ comic sans serif... but everyone calls me sans. _

_ My name is Comic Sans Gaster, but everyone calls me Inky due to the ink spot on my cheek and... well, it’s just easier. I don’t remember who gave me this, but I’ve had it for as long as I can remember...  _

_ i can’t believe this is my first entry but... whatever. i’m thirteen today. my dad gave me this. my name is mika. _

“Woah… that is a lot of writers… I feel like I am reading something super private. I won’t write any major secrets because apparently others will read it.” He began to write.

My name is Adam Umm… this is really weird reading all these responses but I am 13 and my brother Vincent is 12. We were recently adopted.

Of course Salsa had told him that the book would hold his words until he was ready to pass the book on. There was no response to his writing. The response of the others had faded away as if they had never been before he began to write.

“I wonder…” He paused for a second and then spoke.

“Anyone else hurt or punished?”

_ I was punished for my selfishness of wanting more than what I had... of wanting them to understand and in my selfish foolishness I destroyed my very soul... at least, I thought I did... I was in such misery and agony I didn’t want to live anymore. _

_ Mother is strict and often punishes me if I do even the slightest wrong. We are only mere merchants in the scheme of things, but she insists that we act as if nobles in the court, both in our own home as well as out of it... _

_i was so foolish to believe i was ready... they hurt me bad. more that i can begin to say. there are things so much worse than death and i will never forget the agony of it all... mother said she would leave me the scars so that i might never forget my foolishness and what i lived through._

Adam started to become comfortable with the quirkiness of the book and began to ask it a variety of questions. 

  
  


Salsa, meanwhile, was catching up some time on his own. It had been a while since he’d had time for himself since he had taken the boys under his wing. He had two days before his first performance and he’d already asked Gem and his brother to watch the boys that day. 

“I will bring some things for the boys.” Gem replied a little excited and nervous at the same time.

“i’m sure they’ll like that.” 

“How are they doing? How are you?”

“heh, calm down. he says they’re fine.” 

“What if I screw up Papyrus?” Gem muttered away from the phone. 

“I am not sure if I am even qualified to be a parental figure.” 

“i’m going to be here with you so even if you mess up, i’ll be here to help. besides, you learn more from failure than from success.” 

“But these boys already have been through so much Papyrus. I don’t want to be another thing… do you understand what I mean?” 

“i do, but ya know, this would be only a very small thing. i know you’re worried, but i think you should worry about it only when it happens hun. not before it does.” 

“You know how I am. As a scientist I have to figure out every single problem and try to figure out a solution with children the probability of them getting themselves or others in danger is very high and it is like counting all the stars.” 

“heh, they’re only gonna be here for a day sweetheart. they can’t get into  _ that _ much trouble, even if they are pre-teens.” 

“Sans told me that they had an accident with the stove and almost burned down the apartment already. They are getting a replacement stove tomorrow.” 

“yeah, he told me about that too. but don’t worry too much, i know how this goes. i’ll keep a socket on ‘em. can’t be too difficult and if that’s the worst that happens... well, what really is there to complain about?” 

“Paps… this is my way of knowing if I would be a good mom or not. I am still nervous about so many things. I know they are baseless fears but they still hold real world consequences to what we decide.” 

“they do, an’ i’m not makin’ light of it by any means, but like anythin’ else ya got to realize that you need to not worry so much about what might happen before it does. after all, we don’t really know them so, like any experiment, ya should just start by gettin’ all the facts before theorizing what could possibly happen when ya combine two things.” 

“O-okay…” 

The next day Chara sent a text to Salsa.

C2: So do you want me to meet you at the dance studio or at your place?

Salsa: We’ll meet you at the studio. We’ll be leaving in a few minutes. See you there.

C2: Sounds good.

“Dad, thank you … for the journal.” Adam said coming over. 

“No fair, dad got you a cool gift and didn’t get me anything!” Vincent complained

“He gave you a home and a family. Don’t take that for granted brother.” Adam retorted.

“Of Course Adam, The Book Is Meant To Help Your Brother Find His Way, Vincent. You Don’t Need A Tool Like That. Sometimes, We Need A Little Help In Life, Deciding Things, The Journal Is Meant To Help Him Do Just That And Perhaps Discover Some Interesting History Too. Who Knows? If He Finds Something Interesting He May Share It With You.” 

“Speaking of… maybe later down the road… I spoke to Adam about this but I would like to talk to mom if possible?” Vincent asked.

“If It Is Possible At The Time, I Do Not See A Reason Why Not; However, She Is Not In My Care Thus I Cannot Guarantee It.” 

“You might want to wait. Remember last time she was in that rehab place you told me about?” Adam asked as Vincent glanced away. 

“She asked Vincent to get her drugs and that is how my dad met her.” 

“I See. Well Then, Given That It Is Best You Not Be Alone.”

“Dad, will you go with me? When I go? I want her to meet you.”

“Of Course.”

“We better get going or dad will be late for work and if he misses work that means no pay…” Adam reminded Vincent and he nodded.

“Let’s dance!” Salsa nodded and the group headed off to the studio. Being that it was so close now it didn’t take long for them to arrive. Chara was outside holding three paper bags and was distracted by something on the ground that she was focusing on. 

“Hey Chara!” Chara didn’t turn around but addressed them anyways.

“Oh hi… sorry I was just watching this frog on the ground. I made snacks.”

“Oh? Nice! Why Don’t We Go Inside?” 

“LET ME SEE!” Vincent ran over and picked up the frog and the frog was trying to jump out of his hands.

“Be careful the cement will hurt the frog.” 

“I will be fine!” The frog jumped out of his hand and Adam caught it but hurt the frog’s leg catching it.

“Be Gentle.” Salsa said, helping him hold the frog properly.

“Dad, it is hurt, look!” Adam pointed out how the leg was pointed the wrong the wrong. 

“Hmm. So It Seems. Well, I Can Help It A Bit. Just Wait A Bit.” He settled the frog into sleep with some of his magic before fixing the leg as it was supposed to be; then he used healing magic to help it heal properly and more quickly.

“I didn’t mean to hurt it.” Vincent apologized.

“I will take it near the park. You start the class. Here Vincent take these bags in. There are snacks for you three.”

“Will Do. Thanks Chara.” He handed over the frog, it would wake up by the time she got to the park.

“I didn’t mean to hurt the frog. Will it hate me for what I did?”

“No Son, It Won't Hate You. Let’s Go Inside And Do Our Warm Ups.” The boys went inside as Vincent peeked into the snack bags.

“Man, there are apples and stuff. I was hoping there would be good food in here.” 

“Apples?” Adam’s interest perked up and Vincent offered one of the bags over and Adam snuck a peek into the bag. He took out a piece of celery and took out a small plastic container with peanut butter. He dipped the celery into the peanut butter and snacked on it.

“Adam… you are eating?” Vincent was kind of shocked.

“It Seems He Likes Peanut Butter. Heh, I Cannot Blame Him, Can You?” 

“Peanut butter goes on sandwiches not on that though…”

“It Goes On A Lot Of Things Actually, Or In Them. I Have a Recipe Book That Uses Peanut Butter For More Than Just Sandwiches.” 

“Is it okay dad if I eat before dancing with you?” Adam asked.

“It’s Fine, Just Don’t Do Anything Too Wild So You Don’t Have A Stomach Ache Later.”

“Okay dad. Aunt Chara made an awesome snack bag! Can she make one for me everyday?” Chara overheard the last part and beamed with pride but pretended she didn’t hear it as Vincent gagged at that thought.

“Gross!” Vincent replied to Adam’s request. Salsa chuckled.

“You’ll Have To Ask Her That.” 


	40. Chapter 40

“Hi guys! I officially saved a frog!” Chara said with a smile. Adam came over with the lunch bag.

“Aunt Chara, can you make me this every day? I really like it.” 

“Of course. I am glad you enjoy it. I even put a small little surprise in the bag.” Vincent’s eyes widened and went to his spot and dumped the contents just to find a sticker in the bag of a thumbs up. He placed it on his shirt, but he was slightly disappointed by the prize, expecting a toy or something like that. Salsa smiled a little.  The classroom started to fill up and Mira was talking to one of the students about what happened the other day and it went something like that.

“Apparently the two boys are his sons and his son during practice exclaimed ‘No dad..’ Which makes me think something is up there.” 

“Ugh, are you STILL talking about that?” Tina asked.

“Honestly, don’t you have enough on your plate to worry about rather than sticking your nose where it don’t belong? Besides, those boys were adopted from the station and anyone with half brain knows Sans wouldn’t hurt a fly. So stop gossiping and keep your nose in your own business.” 

“P-please s-stop…” Adam began as Chara took his hand.

“Just ignore her. It is not worth your energy.” Chara muttered to him.

“I swear if I had a g for every time Mira opened her mouth about somethin’ that didn’t concern her and was just hearsay I’d have twice what the Captain makes a year in a month’s time!” 

“Oh shut it Tina. You don’t have to listen to this conversation if you don’t want to.” Mira replied. 

“You’re just huffy because it’s TRUE.” Tina replied back.

“Ladies, if you can’t settle down you two can both just leave.” Chara said as Adam was trying to avoid the situation. Tina returned to her stretching, a moment later class began.

“Who is that girly girl? Someone else trying to get into Sans’ pants?” Mira asked, another girl softly with a half laugh. Chara ignored it as she just focused on the boys. 

“Guys who want to learn the two step? We will have our own private lesson so you can catch up with the rest of the class?” Adam glanced over at Salsa then nodded. The three of them left to go outside to practice. If the bunny thought Salsa hadn’t noticed the entire thing she was sorely mistaken. He didn’t make a scene about it, most were leaving the class when he approached Mira.

“Do Yourself A Favor And Don’t Come Back. I Won’t Be Nice About It A Second Time.” 

“Excuse me? What did I do to deserve this?” 

“You Were Warned About This But You Clearly Ignored The Warning. I’m Not Going To Teach Someone Who Finds My Personal Life Their Own Entertainment For Idle Gossip. Leave And Don’t Come Back. If I Find You Here I Will Call Security And Have You Escorted From The Premises. Are We Clear?” 

“Since I am going then you can tell if you are screwing that chick or not?”

“I Have Two Words For You On That Score.” He replied his eye lights flickered off.

“Fuck Off.” He’d gone from irritated to down right pissed in less than sixty seconds. He didn’t usually swear but clearly this idiot wasn’t getting the message any other way. She was taken aback but smiled just a little bit as she idiotically says.

“Knew it.” Before walking away.  She got two feet before she ate dirt, not that anyone saw what she fell over as Salsa glanced around to see who was still left; seeming to not be paying attention to the soul he’d just all but shoved into the pavement for her smart remark. Once he saw everyone was out he locked the door behind him and went in search of Chara and the boys.

Outside, behind the building out of sight of the main street, Chara was helping Adam with the two step while Vincent easily adapted.

“Very good Vincent! Now Adam… look at my eyes not at the ground. You got this.” It was clear Adam was just nervous about this and was glancing up at her eyes while doing this.  Salsa leaned against the building, hanging back and watching the trio. A thought came to mind and he shot off a text to Undyne.

Salsa: If you’re not too busy, why don’t you have a chat with Mira Turnip about what you think about her asking your officers if they’re screwing one of our ambassadors... 

Undyne: What the fuck happened? She is a gossip queen but what happened?

Salsa: I banned her for prying into my personal life with the boys so she thought she’d get a shot off me by asking that... which I then actually told her to ‘f’ off so she’d drop it... but she didn’t. Just gave me a sort of look that makes you think ‘she’s gonna tell everyone she sees’ and said ‘knew it’ then walked off... well, until she tripped over her own feet, but she’s thicker than a rock. 

Undyne: Wow… yeah I will do that. By the way Adam’s dad got his arm busted pretty good. Sorry I put him in the wrong cell. 

Salsa: Ah well... accidents happen, but I won’t tell the boy. Don’t want him feeling guilty.

_ You’re lucky that’s all they broke. _

Undyne: You know I thought he could still do some manual labor. He isn’t happy but you know what a debt has to be paid so he is scrubbing the floors by hand.

Salsa: Little hard work never hurt anyone. Builds character.

Undyne: Exactly I told him to use both hands and really work it. 

Salsa snorted quietly to himself. He had to admit his captain had a wicked sense of humor.

“I DID IT!” Adam exclaimed. He was so excited and hugged Chara. Salsa looked over and smiled at the pair.

“Alright, ready to try it again?” Chara asked and Adam nodded before twirling her like he was taught. 

“Here You Are. I Was Wondering Where You Got Off To.” Salsa remarked, having slipped his phone in his pocket.

“Dad! Aunt Chara is giving us super private ultra exclusive lessons that people would pay big bucks for!” Vincent came over excitedly.

“She Is A Good Dancer, One Of The Best.”

“I doubt that they will pay me big bucks but I figured it might make things easier to understand.”

“We have homework though…” Vincent whined. 

“Of Course. That’s How You Learn.” 

“No actual homework. I gave the boys terms to look up. They are all basic dancing terminology.”

“It should be easy with the internet.” Adam said running over to Salsa.

“Hey dad, I learned how to do this two-step and how to twirl properly.” 

“That’s Great! You’re A Quick Learner, Took Me Months To Get To Learn To Twirl Properly.” 

“Really?” Adam was so proud of himself.

“How did class go for you Sans?” Chara didn’t mean to interrupt but she was just curious and her thoughts drifted to that monster who made such rude comments about her and the boys.

“Mostly As Expected.” 

“Oh? Okay…” Chara got a hint that something was bothering him but wasn’t going to push it in front of the boys.

“Should we practice our routine then? Or are you up for it?”

“I’m Up For It If You Wanna Head Back Inside. You Boys Wanna Dance With Us Too?” 

“Can we?” The boys were excited and followed them inside.

“But how? I mean I imagine the dances you do are much more … umm… harder?” Adam asked Salsa.

“Yeah, But That Didn’t Seem To Stop Your Brother From Trying Before.” 

“That is true… will anyone be there to watch us? I don’t want everyone to stare at me.” 

“Nope, It Will Be Just Us Four.”

“O-okay…” The boys followed Salsa and Chara in.

“Don’t worry Adam. We are going to do super great!” Vincent said encouragingly.

“Relax guys. We are just here to have fun. Right Sans?” Chara replied while holding the door open for the boys.

“Exactly!” He went on ahead to unlock the studio door for them to allow the boys and Chara in before he locked it behind them so no one could just barge in. He then went over to the speaker box and set the music to play.

“You and Vincent will be a pair for now if that is okay with you?” Chara asked Adam. Adam nodded but asked.

“Why? Is it because you are a girl?” 

“That Isn’t It. Chara Knows My Routine And Being Partnered With Me For It Will Allow You Two To Follow Us Both. Plus, She Can Probably Do It At A Slower Pace Than I Can. So It Will Be Easier To Follow Her.” Chara went to the dance floor as Vincent and Adam paired off on the side.  Salsa stood a few feet from Chara, so he wouldn’t bump into her during the routine as the music began. As the music played the two of them set into the routine. 

“Want to tell me what happened?” Chara muttered.

“Nothing worth talking too much about, just got rid of a pest is all.” He muttered back.

“I see, maybe later you can tell me details about this pest?” 

“Maybe.” He agreed, he didn’t want to go into it now; not with the boys there and especially not while trying to concentrate on his routine. He only had one more day before the first concert. He needed to be ready.

“You got this. You know that right?” He just responded with a smile. The two danced for about an hour before Vincent said.

“I am hungry.” 

“I will take the boys home and get them dinner. You can keep practicing.” 

“Actually We Should Just Take This To The House. I Can Practice Again Sometime After We Eat.” 

“Yeah, I don’t want to be left alone with her dad.” Vincent said, trying to joke as Chara gave him a confused look.

“Afraid She’ll Spin You Around Like A Top?” Salsa replied jokingly, referring to Chara twirling Adam in the kitchen.

“Nope!” Vincent says with a laugh. Salsa chuckled a little as the group headed out, he locked up the studio room behind them after flipping off the lights.

“You sure? I can watch the boys.” Chara offered one more time.

“I’m Sure, Besides, I’m Hungry Too After All That Practice. I Do Appreciate The Offer Though... Hmmm, Maybe Take A Rain Check On It?” 

“Sure. I should let you three enjoy your night.” 

“You’re Welcome To Join Us If You Like.” 

“N-no… I should go.” Chara didn’t want to tempt herself to fall for him again. The comment really got to her and she was guilting herself as if that one being knew something that she didn’t know.

“Next Time Then?” 

“Sounds good. Cya guys.” Chara rubbed her arm as she watched the boys go over to Salsa.

“Cya Aunt Chara!” Vincent and Adam said.

“See You Later.” Salsa smiled and the trio headed off to the house.

“So, Are You Hungry For Anything In Particular?” 

“Nope… I am happy with anything.” Adam said with a smile.

“PIZZA!!!” Vincent yelled.

“Alright Then. We’ll Make Pizza Tonight. I’ll Show You How To Do It!” Salsa chuckled as they headed into the home. After locking the door behind them he headed to the kitchen to grab the necessary ingredients.

“First We Need To Make The Dough.” 

“YES! Dad is the coolest! He allows us pizza several times a week.” Salsa chuckled.

“I Said I’d Teach You To Make It Silly. Among Other Things. I’ll Teach You To Cook Other Favorites Too, In Time.” He said as he told Adam and Vincent what to pour in at what amounts, showing them how to use the measuring tools properly too. The boys did as they were told, asking some questions but for the most part doing it correctly.  Salsa did his best to answer their questions and once the dough was ready he showed them how to roll it out and then did the last part himself, showing them how to bunch up the edge to create the circular form they were used to and then slid it on a pizza cooking sheet. He set it away from the flour and then added the tomato paste and then let them choose the toppings for it. Adam just picked cheese while Vincent put as many ingredients on his side as he could. Salsa made sure that the pizza was evenly split, he didn’t mind the extra ingredients, Vincent really did remind him of a younger version of himself. It was sort of funny really. He then put the pizza into their new oven and set the timer.

“Go Wash Up Boys While That Is Cooking Okay?” The boys ran off, after a bit his phone went off with an alert.

Alert! Unauthorized user attempting to get into door. Sector Lab 1 section 2! 

Which was the pool area. That wasn’t quite what he’d meant when he said wash up.... He went to his bedroom. Vincent had changed into his bathing suit and was trying to get in while Adam was trying to pull him away from the door. 

“Come on Vincent! We are supposed to wash up not go swimming.” Adam lectured Vincent.

“I WANT TO SWIM BEFORE!!!” Vincent yelled back. 

“I Can’t Say I’m Surprised.” 

“Dad! Tell Adam I deserve to swim because I don’t want to wait forever to swim after we eat because I was a good monster today. PLEASE!” 

“I’m Not Telling Your Brother That. Swimming Is Not An Essential. It’s Also Not What I Asked You To Do.” He went over to the door and lightly tapped the handle to cancel the alarm on it.

“Ugh… wait what did you do? Can you open it?”

“I Can And I Had To Disable The Alarm That Was Set Off. I’m The Only One Who Has Access To This Door.” 

“Can I have access? Please?” 

“It’s Locked For A Reason Son.” 

“Because you want to hog it all for yourself.” Vincent pouted.

“No, Because You’re Not Old Enough To Be Unsupervised.” 

“Vincent, that wasn’t nice. Dad is just being ummm… nice and you should apologize!” 

“Not sorry!” Vincent was throwing a tantrum and sat indian style in front of the door and poured like a child.

“Hmm, Come On Adam. It’s About Time For Supper To Be Done.” He headed off, he wasn’t going to encourage this kind of behavior by acknowledging it further.

“Can we have some dipping sauce with the crust… no… never mind I didn’t mean to ask for so much.”


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ups and downs of parenting...

“What Kind Of Sauce Did You Mean? And Don’t Worry About It, We Do Have A Few Sauces You Can Use.” He replied as he headed out of the room to the kitchen.

“I like dipping it in ranch if possible.”

“I Believe We Have Some We Can Put In A Bowl For You.” Salsa replied.

“Thanks dad!” Adam perked up.

“Of Course.” He smiled at Adam as they reached the kitchen and went in search of a bowl and the sauce. He put some in a bowl and set it on the table just as the timer went off. He then grabbed some mittens to deal with the pizza.

Vincent slowly made his way over and knocked over the bowl of ranch just to get Salsa’s and Adam’s attention. Salsa’s magic grabbed the bowl so it didn’t fall off the table.

“Hey! That is my ranch. Please don’t do that.” Adam asked as Vincent mocked his mouthing motions. Salsa ignored Vincent for the moment as he cut the pizza up and then set it on the plates. Setting the plates on the table.

“Did we do it right?” Adam asked as he poked at his slice.

“Well, It Does Smell Good So I Think The Only Way To Know Is To Taste It.” Salsa picked a piece up and took a bite out of it.

“Well, I’m Happy With Mine.” Adam took a bite of his and smiled.

“It is good! I am Chef Adam!” 

“Bet it isn’t THAT good.” Vincent retorted.

“I Will Have To Teach You How To Cook Other Things Too.” Salsa smiled, ignoring the other’s remark. He was not going to give the other attention for acting out. Salsa was content to eat his pizza.

“How about that salsa you make dad? It is super duper good!”

“Sure. Though I Have To Warn You That It’s My Own Blend, So You’ll Have To Just Trust I Know It Since You Won’t Find It In Any Cookbook.” 

“Sounds like your dad’s special drink.” That caught Adam off guard and he almost dropped his pizza slice. When his dad drank it is when he got the most violent.

“That’s Quite Enough.” Salsa remarked a little sternly.

“But daaaadddd…”

“No Buts. Lashing Out At Adam Will Not Get You What You’re After.” 

“It’s not my fault my former step dad was mean after he drank.” Vincent said. It really bothered Adam to the point he placed the pizza slice back and his face looked pale.

“No But You Know What Your Brother Thinks About Such Things By Now And It’s Not Fair Or Right That You Bring It Up Just Because You’re Not Getting What You Want.” 

“Fine, I am sorry. Can I go swimming now?” 

“No. Stop Asking.” Salsa replied evenly. He understood that swimming was something that many organics enjoyed in their youth, but this boy was becoming far too obsessed with it. Also, he didn’t trust the boy was old enough to look after himself in the pool, which was why it was locked. He figured that a disagreement between him and one of the boys was bound to happen eventually, he did not figure it would happen so soon.

“Tonight Is Going To Be Different Because I Have Work Tomorrow That Requires Me To Be Out Of Town. Gem And My Brother Will Be Watching Over You Until I Return.” Being hit by not only memories of his former father and now his new father leaving; Adam looked beyond stressed.

“It’s Only Going To Be For One Day. I’ll Be Back By The Evening.” 

“Can you…” Adam whispered while Vincent cheered.

“Yes! I can use the pool all day!” Vincent was so excited.

“No, It’s Going To Be Off Limits. As I Said, Only I Can Open It And I Meant It. Literally.” Adam made his way over and leaned close before whispering.

“Can you call me when you get there? So I know you are okay.”

“Of course son.” He murmured back and smiled a little.

“I just… It is just… I would be… so sad if anything happened.” 

“I Understand.” He gently put an arm around him and hugged him briefly.

“What? What is going on? Is it about what I said earlier?” Vincent asked.

“No Vincent.”

“Just got something in my eye and stuff… I am going to eat some pizza. You should too.” Vincent glanced at Salsa and was debating if he could break him enough to let him use the pool and was trying to do the starvation attempt now.

“I Know That Look. Don’t Even Think About It.” Salsa said.

“What look?” Vincent said sweetly.

“I’m An Officer, I Know A Look Of Defiance When I See One. I See It All The Time.” 

“Let me swim then. You are going to be gone tomorrow. Pleeaassseee.” 

“There Are Reasons You Are Not.” 

“Vincent eat your pizza. This is a treat. Remember when we used to only get pizza when we delivered the goods? We have it good now. Be nice to dad and he will be nice to you.”

“Sounds Logical.” Salsa remarked, eating his slice. _As I thought.... Adam is more like my brother. Mature, logical... selfless... but he also has issues just as Papyrus did... habits he needs to get out of._

“Fine… I will eat…” Vincent sounded defeated as he went over and ate his pizza. Salsa nearly shook his head at the other. He would have to ask his brother some time if he’d ever pulled that one... but he didn’t remember it. Vincent ate his pizza as loud as he could. Making sure every bite was heard. It reminded Salsa of a kid open mouth chewing gum.

“Adding Bad Manners To A Sour Mood Isn’t Helping You.” Salsa remarked. 

“Dad, may I have more ranch?” Adam asked as he reached over with the empty bowl towards Salsa before Vincent flipped the bowl out of his hand. Salsa’s magic caught it easily enough.

“Keep This Up And I’ll Be Sure Your Aunt And Uncle Know You’re Not To Have Any Dessert.” Salsa remarked and got up with the bowl to put more in it.

“What? No! Ugh!!! This is so unfair!” Vincent complained, crossing his arms and his tail started to fidget with his annoyance. Adam put a finger in the ranch and licked it off before laughing a bit. Despite all that was going on it was one of the first times Adam felt a little more at… home. He hadn’t felt like that since- He really couldn’t really recall.

“Heh, Adam, I Know You Like Ranch But Don’t Eat Your Finger Too. You’ll Need That Finger For Later.” 

“Pfffttt… dad you are so lame.” Adam said in a playful tone before dipping his finger in the ranch again and lightly smearing it over Salsa’s cheek. 

“Gross, ranch is so nasty!” Vincent said cringing his nose as he grabbed another slice of his everything pizza and ate it. Salsa just chuckled and wiped it off with a napkin.

“Stop acting like a baby and apologize or I will tell dad your secret!” Adam threatened and Vincent flushed a bit before saying.

“Sorry, please Adam don’t tell him that. He will think I am so lame!”

“Now How Do You Figure That?” 

“Because it is lame…” Vincent says before Adam smirks.

“It isn’t bad. Honestly… Vincent I bet all the pizza that we have left that Dad won’t judge you.” Vincent looked at Adam and at the remainder of the pizza before nodding taking on the bet.

“If he laughs I win right?”

“Right.” Adam verifies.

“I chase my own tail… I have a lot fun trying to catch it.” Salsa just kinda looked at him.

“And That’s Supposed To Be Lame... Why?” 

“Because dogs chase their tails and I am a coyote. I am not a dog.” Adam shrugged as he took another slice of cheese pizza and ate it.

“You’re A Canine. Coyotes, Wolves And The Like Are The Ancestors Of The Known Dog Species. It Is Not So Unnatural To Share Traits With Them... Because Their Traits Actually Come From Your Bloodline And Not The Reverse.” 

“Oh… so dog monsters are copying me? Wait does that mean I can’t have any more pizza?”

“Only if you truly apologize to dad. This time mean it.” Adam says before taking a bite.

“I am sorry dad. I just really like swimming and all sorts of activities. I like how the water feels against my fur and I have so much energy! I just want to keep going and going... Will you forgive me?”

“I Can Understand That You Like It, But Too Much Of Anything Isn’t Good For You Son. I’m Sure We Can Find Other Things For You To Do.” He made a note on his phone to get both boys their checkup with Hope when he was back.

“Alright. Thanks dad for helping us make pizza… but you know what would be better?” Vincent says sweetly before Adam shut him down.

“Yeah, no… don’t even try it. Dad said no.”

“Especially Not Before Bed.” 

“Oh come on!!!” Vincent whines. Well it was good while it lasted.

“And As I Said You’ll Be Staying With Your Aunt And Uncle.” 

“Ugh... fine.” Vincent sighed audibly before heading to his room. Adam shrugged before starting to clean up. Salsa helped him clean up and put away the leftovers for another time.

“Go Pack Some Clothes For Tomorrow And Tonight.” 

“We are going tonight? I thought we are going to go tomorrow? Dad, please I don’t want to go just yet.” 

“I Know Son, But I Have Work Tomorrow. I Didn’t Think You Wanted To Be Up Very Early In The Morning.” 

“Alright but… will they laugh at me for having a … teddy bear?” 

“Of Course Not.” 

“Promise?” 

“Yes.”

“Y-you will come b-back for us… will you?” His relationship with Salsa is still very new and very fragile.

“Yes. I’ll be back in the evening tomorrow. You’re very precious to me. I’m not going to leave you like that.” 

“I really, really… hope so… I really care and stuff.” 

“I really care about you both. A lot.” Adam hugged Salsa and headed to his room.

  
“You want to tell Vincent or should I?” 

“I’ll Tell Him, You Just Get Packed Okay?” 

“Dad?” Adam turned around to face Salsa halfway down the hall. 

“If I would say something like I love you dad would that be uncool?” 

“Of course not.” 

“Then… I love you.” With that Adam went into his room before getting a reply. Salsa didn’t have time to reply but he did smile in his direction. _Love you too son._ He thought even as he went off to Vincent’s room. Vincent was throwing a small tantrum and was smacking the pillow on the bed.

“I just want to swim!” 

“Vincent.” 

“Yes daaadddd.” Vincent says snarky. 

“You Seem To Like Swimming Like A Fish... Ever Thought Of A Career In It?” He was pretty sure the boy wasn’t expecting him to say something along those lines, particularly from his tone.

“What? Well… I often dream about swimming and… I want to do it. I love it. It is where I feel… like I belong. Go ahead tell me I am a fool. Mom never understood it either too.”

“That’s A Very Narrow Minded Way Of Thinking. If You Want To Be An Olympic Swimmer Then No One Can Really Stop You Except You.” 

“... Y-you mean that? But mom says coyotes are meant on the ground not in the water.” 

“So What? You Love To Swim. I Can See It When You Talk About It. If That Is What You Really Wanna Do With Your Life, Then I’ll See If I Can’t Find Some Classes That Will Help You Improve How You Swim To Reach That Goal.” 

“Really? You are the best dad! Thank you so much! I love you!” Vincent got up off the bed and wrapped his arms around Salsa very appreciative of Salsa’s offer.

“I won’t let you down dad.” He hugged the boy back.

“I Know You Won’t. Heh, Now, You’d Better Catch Up With Your Brother, He’s Already Ahead Of You In Packing.”

“Packing? But I thought you said we are going tomorrow?”

“I Said That Yesterday Son.” 

“Oh… yeah you did. Oops I forgot... Okay then. What are we doing again?” 

“Packing Night Clothes And Clothes For Tomorrow As Well As Something You Want To Take With You.” 

“Hmm… I know what I want to bring.” Vincent said with a smile as he went over to his dad and teasingly pulled him over to a backpack he had nearby.

“Now get in.” Salsa blinked then laughed.

“I Don’t Think I’d Fit. But That’s A Nice Try Son.” He ruffled his hair affectionately before leaving the boy to pack. He went to his room to double check his own backpack. Even though he wouldn’t be a the hotel more than a few hours to rest, he was making sure he had everything. Toothbrush, check; toothpaste, check; street clothes, check; back up street clothes, check; stage outfit, check; back up stage outfit, check. Pens, check; a few photos to be sold as autographs or just plain photos, check. He then put the pack into his phone. It was funny when he went to the living room to see Vincent with his essentials which was a pillow and what he was wearing. While Adam had packed a fair amount for the both of them.

“Vincent you should take more.” Adam commented. He had 4 pairs of outfits in his backpack in case of any situation they would come across. 

“Alright, What Have You Got?” Salsa checked each backpack.

“I got all my toys!” Vincent showed his backpack. That was pretty much all he had. 

“Well, That’s One Good Thing, But You Packed Too Much, You Need Other Things In There, You Cannot Take All The Toys With You Son. Try Again.” He then went over to inspect Adam’s backpack.

“Hmm, Practical, But I Think You Need To Put In A Few Personal Things And Not Pack So Many Clothes. It Is Good To Be Prepared, But There Is Such A Thing As Being Over Prepared. You’re Only Going For A Single Day, You’re Not Going To Need Four Of Everything.” 

“Oh… well I just wanted to make sure in case something went wrong.” Adam commented.

“Adam, you should relax and just enjoy things more.” 


	42. Chapter 42

“You Both Need To Work On What The Other Has To Achieve Balance. It’s Good To Be Prepared, But Being Overly So Means You Stress And That Isn’t Healthy, Especially At Your Age. Being Overly Carefree, However, Is Also Not Good Because Then You Will Be Unprepared Later In Life To Take Responsibility When It Is Time To And You Will Be Responsible Solely For Yourself. A Proper Mate Must Be Capable First Of Caring For Themselves Before They Can Prove They Have What It Takes To Care For Another.”

“So, what should we bring then?” Vincent asked as Adam took out two sets of clothes out of his backpack and glanced over at Vincent.

“A pair of clothes wouldn’t hurt. Would it dad? In case one of them gets wet right?” 

“A Single Backup Is More Than Enough, Worst Case Scenario Your Aunt And Uncle Will Be More Than Able To Supply You With Replacements If Need Be. I Do Not Anticipate You Will Get Into That Much Trouble In A Single Day’s Time.” 

“Alright…” Adam took out the extra outfit as Vincent just took one of the outfits and stuck it into his backpack.

“Hey you know that is my clothes?”

“Yeah, but they fit so it is okay.” Vincent says with a smirk. 

“Vincent, You Really Do Need To Pack Your Own Things. Even If Your Brother’s Clothes Fit. Go On Now.” He took the clothes Vincent had tried to swipe and gently ushered him back towards his room. 

“Thank you dad.” Adam said as Vincent dragged his feet going to his room. 

“Okay, how about this?” Vincent said as they got into his room and Vincent picked up a dirty shirt from the floor. 

“No, Clean Things Only.” 

“Fine.” Vincent dug through his drawers and tossed out clothes onto his bed until he pulled a shirt and shorts.

“This okay?”

“That Will Be Fine.” Salsa agreed.

“Don’t Forget Underthings And Your Night Clothes Or Your Toothbrush Or Furbrush.” 

“Okay, okay.” Vincent went and grabbed his pajamas, his toothbrush and a hairbrush. 

“And Anything You Don’t Take That Is Clean Goes Back Where It Came From. Don’t Leave It Lying Around.” 

“UGH… come on… can I do it later?” 

“No. I’ll Be Back To Make Sure It Was Done Right. If You Don’t Do It Right The First Time You Will Have To Do It Again.” He replied before he headed to Adam’s room to see how his other son was getting along with his repacking. He also would be able to put away the clothes he’d been holding onto. Adam’s room was clean and tidy but it seemed Adam was frustrated with his choices. 

“Which one should I take?” Adam was asking more to himself than to Salsa who came into his room. He was looking at a couple of books, a music player or a toy. Salsa smiled a little to himself as he put the outfit away without answering the question as he was pretty sure that the boy was asking himself and not him, plus, it was his choice what to take.

“I better take the books. It probably be a safe choice as Vincent might get upset if I bring the other two. Oh… hi dad. Is Vincent ready?” 

“He’s Still Working On It. Why Do You Think Your Brother Would Be Upset If You Took The Other Choices?” 

“Because he probably will want them and he won’t bring the same items so he will get jealous and make a scene until I give it to him.” Adam explained calmly. 

“I See... Well, As Thoughtful As That Is, I Think You Shouldn’t Worry About That Right Now. I Told Him What I’m Telling You. You Choose What To Bring With You, Don’t Let Him Dictate What You Bring. I Know You Are Trying To Look Out For Him But These Little Things, Like Choosing What To Take Among Toys And Such... He Needs To Do That On His Own. You Can’t Do Everything For Him And It’s Not Your Responsibility To.” 

“O-okay, well in that case… can I bring a video game?”

“I Don’t See Why Not.” 

“YEAH!!! Okay! I am packing my ds thanks dad!” Adam was so excited to bring his game system with him. 

“Are you sure it is okay?”

“Of Course, Just Don’t Leave It There Alright? My Brother Is A Bit Of A Geek And He’d Play On It If You Leave It Behind.” 

“Really? Maybe he can show me tips to beat Super Skeleton Bros. 3.” 

“Heh, Him And A Friend Of His. As It Happens, One Of Our Mutual Friends Plays Games For A Living And Is Super Good At It. I Might Have To Introduce You To Him Some Time, Should The Opportunity Present Itself.” 

“Cool! My other dad would say they are lame but I think games are fun.” 

“Well, They Aren’t For Everyone, But They Are Worth Doing. Even If You Don’t Think So They’re Great Learning Tools And Even Some Of The Greatest Strategical Minds Play Games Of All Sorts.” 

“Yeah but usually they are like chess and other boring games. I am okay at it but I prefer mahjong over chess though.” 

“Oh I Dunno... One Of The Best Strategists I Know Likes Playing Halo. He And His Mate Are A Pretty Hard Duo To Beat.” 

“I never played it. My dad probably didn’t even know that Vincent’s mom got this for me... it is probably not right for me to have it.”

“It’s Not Against Any Law To Have It. It’s Just A Gaming System. Like Anything, Son, It’s Not What It Is, But How You Use It That Makes A Difference.” 

“Not that… but you know that my other mom got us banned because she had what the clerks called sticky fingers?”

“I Understand. Still, That Doesn’t Make It Not Right.” 

“What? Wait… I am confused, I am wrong right?”

“I Will Clarify Then. Regardless Of The Past, It Is Not Wrong For You To Have Something Like That, Which Makes You Happy And Benefits You.” 

“That is a load off my mind. It bothers me… it makes me feel a little dirty to play it sometimes.” 

“The Past Is The Past, Son. Leave It Where It Lies. Do Not Let It Taint The Present Nor The Future. Learn From It, But Nothing More.” 

“I will try. It is just really hard to, when that is all you know. You know what I mean?” 

“I Do. If You Need To Talk About It You Can Always Talk To Me. Okay?” 

“T-thanks dad. I am not used to someone listening to me and this is a lot.” 

“I Understand. I’m Here For You If You Need Me Okay?” Adam nodded before going over to him and hugging him.

“Thanks for understanding. I wish you were my real dad.” 

“Well, If That’s What You Really Want Then It Becomes A Reality, Even If We’re Not Related By Normal Means.” 

“It is like you said though I can’t change my past though but I know I can count on you.” Salsa finally understood what he meant. He was referring to being raised by him from birth.

“True, That Doesn’t Mean, However, That It Cannot Be The Future.” 

“Yeah, you are right. About that dance thing… will we be able to see it sometime? Live or however you do it?” 

“I’m Sure If You Ask Then Your Uncle Will Show You. It Will Be Live.” 

“Live? Like are you a celebrity or something?”

“Heh, Not Yet.” 

“But you said you are going to be on TV. Only celebrities are on TV.”

“What is this about TV?” Vincent said coming into the room without knocking.

“Dad is going to be on TV dancing!” Adam exclaimed excitedly.

“Dad! You are famous? THIS IS SO EPIC!!!” The boys were instant fans of their dad’s celeb status. 

“Heh, Slow Down, I Didn’t Say I Was Famous.” 

“He is being so cool about being famous too.” Adam was just in awe of his dad right at that moment and Vincent was nodding.

“Yeah, he is pretending not to be as cool but he is so cool anyways. He is supporting my dream and he is living proof that dreams can come true. You are so awesome dad!” He chuckled a little.

“Alright You Two, Are You Ready Now? Did You Get Your Brushes Vincent?”

“Yes dad.”

“I couldn’t find my fur brush but I found Adam’s other hair brush so it should work.” Adam rolled his eyes.

“Fine but make sure to bring it home okay?” Vincent nodded with a smirk. It seemed for the most part they were ready to go.

“And Make Sure You Clean It Out When We Return Here.” 

“Adam, can do it.” Vincent volunteered.

“No, It’s Your Responsibility Since You Are Being Allowed To Use It. One Should Always Return Things In The Same Or Better Condition Than They Got Them.” 

"For a cool dad you have lame rules.” Vincent says with an angst sigh.

“Rules That I Live By Son. Now Let Us Be Off.” The boys took their stuff and made their way to the exit. Adam slowed down as they made their way to the exit. Salsa held the door open for both boys. Vincent went on ahead but Adam looked back at the apartment and at Salsa looking for confirmation that they will be back.

“Come on, it will be fine.” He reassured him.

“Oh… okay.” Adam left following Vincent to the car. 

  
  
  


Gem was so nervous about that evening and over prepared by grabbing several extra items and a new gaming system for the house to entertain the boys. 

“Do you think this is enough? Tomorrow we will have pizza and have games. Papyrus, I really don’t want to screw this up.” 

“i think the boys’ll like it. sans said they liked pizza.” 

“I just … I will be okay. What if they ask for peanut butter sandwiches? What do we do?”

“relax, we got supplies.” There was a knock on the door.

“They are here! They are… we are not ready! We are not ready!” Gem started to hyperventilate. 

“chara.” He said gently.

“calm down, we got this.” He gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead before he went to the door.

“hey bro. hello there.” He smiled at the two boys.

“UNCLE PAPYRUS!” Vincent exclaims before running over to him and hugging him. Adam walked in staying very close to Salsa.

“Hi… how… are you two?” Raps hugged him with a smile.

“good to see ya both. how are ya?”

“I AM GREAT!! Adam is nervous and I am going to be an Olympic swimmer one day!” 

“that right?” He looked over at Adam to see what he had to say.

“Shut up Vincent.” Adam muttered, then hid behind Salsa as if using him as a shield.

“well, you’re in good company, yer aunt’s been nervous too.” 

“What Are You Hiding Behind Me For?” Adam tugged Salsa a little bit over before whispering.

“I am just… shy and nervous and scared.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with that. It takes time to get used to your relatives, but I know my brother and sis will take good care of you until I get back. It’s only for a day.” 

“OH MY GOSH! IS THAT THE NINTENDO SWITCH!!!” Vincent says spotting it hooked up to the TV.

“yeah, i like to play on it occasionally.”

“I know you said you would come back for me but… promise me again please?” Adam muttered. Salsa knew it was all Adam’s fathers fault that Adam had these issues. It wasn’t the boy's fault. 

“I promise I’ll be back Adam. I love ya two.” 

“I love you too dad.” Adam briefly hugged Salsa and moved to the couch where Gem was.

“Hi … Adam. Did you bring everything? I got so much in… case you may n-need it.” Gem says nervously as Adam put the backpack on his lap and he looked inside. All of a sudden Adam started to panic as he took everything out in almost a rush. The more stuff he took out of it the more upset he seemed to get. Soon he flipped the backpack upside down and was dumping whatever was left and seemed really disappointed.

“Easy Son, Forget Something?” He asked quietly.

“I … I…” Adam leaned over and whispered. 

“I forgot T-Rex bear.” 

“Ah, Well I’ll Get It For You Then. Okay? No Need To Panic.”

“Really? But I forgot it. Aren’t you mad?” 

“Yes, but next time try to remember it and no. I’m not mad. You just need practice in making sure you got everything.” 

“Thanks dad. You are the best!” Adam hugged Salsa. Gem smiled as she was glad that the boys were adapting so quickly. Especially Adam as he seemed more affected than the other. He smiled and lightly ruffled the boy’s hair.

“I’ll be back in a moment, better make sure your brother didn’t forget anything too, he seems... distracted.” 

“Hang on let me see if he packed his underwear.” Adam said going over to check his backpack while Vincent was beyond distracted with the video game, Magical Smash Bros.

“Just tell your uncle and he’ll tell me.” Salsa replied and then shortcut back to the house.

“What is Sans grabbing for you?” Gem asked Adam. Adam instantly flushed and was unsure how to respond. 

“Uhh… hey umm… Uncle? Right?” Adam wasn’t sure how to do this properly. 

“yeah?” He looked over at Adam while Vincent was distracted.

“what’s up pal?” 

“Can you request from dad about Vincent’s special shampoo?” 

“sure kiddo.” He shot off a text to his brother. Gem moved over to Raps and whispers to him.

“That was rude right? He totally ignored me.” 

“he’s like me, you’re gunna have a better time gettin’ somethin’ outta his bro. relax, they’re kids, don’t expect ‘em to mind all their p’s and q’s.” He murmured back.

“besides, it’s not like they know us, give him time ta adjust more and realize we can be trusted.” 

“You are right. I think I am letting my nerves get the better of me.” A few minutes later Salsa returned with the requested items.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kids ...

“T-REX!” Adam exclaimed and hugged it close to him once he retrieved it. Salsa walked over to Vincent and handed him the bottle.

“Well, You Almost Had Everything Son.” 

“Oh, OH! Thanks dad! You are the best. Hey look! It looks like you.” Vincent was playing one of the skeleton characters in the game.

“Heh, yeah, but it’s not meant to be me. The Creator had a brother who was kinda like me. Now you both be good okay? I’ll see you tomorrow evening.” He made sure to hug them both and kiss their foreheads before he shortcut back to the house. 

“I miss him already…” Adam muttered as he held his teddy bear close. Gem looked over at Raps unsure what to do.

“so adam, what do you like doin’? i can see what your brother likes ta do.” 

“I uh… like games and stuff. I also like reading and science stuff.” 

“OH? I got lots of science stuff!” Gem was excited but Raps was unsure if Adam should be exposed to all that the lab might have. 

“why don’t ya tell him what your job is.” Raps decided that she should talk about it, rather than show him. Not that he thought she’d take him there after the disaster with the twins... 

“I try to cure diseases. I am a researcher. I love seeing how things react. Oh it is so thrilling!” Adam glanced over before asking.

“Can I use the bathroom?” 

“sure, it’s over there.” He pointed it out to him. Adam went to the bathroom and started to cry. He was having a hard time adjusting to everything and this was just too much for him at this point. 

“So, Vincent…” Gem tried to talk to him but he was too busy playing his games. 

“Shh, playing my game.” Vincent replied.

“heh, reminds me of slim.” Raps remarked.

“why don’t ya watch for a little while?” He got up and went to the bathroom.

“Sure, what is going on?” Gem asked Raps as he was heading to the bathroom. He just gave her a sort of shrug along the bond. He didn’t seem to know, but he suspected. He could hear some sniffling in the bathroom. He lightly rapped on the door.

“J-just a minute. I am g-going to the bathroom.” Adam replies.

“just wanted to make sure you didn’t miss the story.” 

“T-the story? What story?” 

“bedtime story of course.” He replied.

“Oh… Papyrus… never mind.” Adam was just about to let him in but he was overthinking it all.

“you lemme know when you’re ready k? i’ll be waitin’ in the room. your aunt will show you were it’s at.” He knew it wasn’t likely the best, but at least it would help. Raps went back to the living room.

“heh, okay champ, you’re good but it’s about bedtime.” 

“Oh come on! I want to play a little longer!”

“wrap it up pal or you’re gonna miss the story.” He replied.

“UGHHHH… fine!” Vincent got up but was still playing the game and following Gem to their temporary room.

“Don’t you want to leave the controller?”

“Can’t I just come back after the story?” Vincent retorted.

“Uh… no?” Gem was being hesitant as she didn’t want the boy to hate her after knowing her for such a short time.

“you can play tomorrow after breakfast. anyway, better hurry up, your brother might beat ya to the bedroom.” Raps headed off to the bedroom that was made up for the boys. 

“What? No way!” Vincent dropped the remote and dashed to the bedroom. Gem glanced at Raps.

“Where is Adam anyway?” 

“getting ready for bed too.” He replied. 

“WHICH ROOM IS MINE?” Gem glanced at the stairs and realized her mate just disappeared when she turned back. 

“i’m in here boys.” Was the response.

“Oh, there you are!” Vincent didn’t even question how Raps got into the room before he did. He removed his shirt and jumped into bed.

“SEE I BEAT MY BROTHER!” 

“you’re not dressed for bed yet, you only beat him to the room.” He points out.

“Ugh… where is he anyways? He is usually the first one done and lecturing about things like that.” 

“last i saw he was washing up in the bathroom.” 

“Oh, I can still beat him!” Vincent went to the living room, grabbed his backpack, and ran back. He got dressed and brushed his fur before resting in bed.

“Alright! I beat Adam.” By then 15 minutes had passed since Raps last spoke to Adam.

“did you brush your teeth too?” He asked.

“No, Adam is in the one bathroom. Is there another bathroom?”

“nope. go brush your teeth. the bathroom door shuts, it doesn’t lock.”

“I will try again!” Vincent goes to the bathroom door.

“I need to brush my teeth!” Vincent tried to open the door but it wasn’t opening.

“Go AWAY!” Adam yelled.

“I need to brush my teeth!” Vincent replied. Adam came out of the bathroom but a towel covered his head to hide his features. Vincent went in and changed while Adam just sat on the couch. Gem texted Raps in hopes that she was doing all the right things.

Gem: Papyrus, Adam usually grumpy? He seems to be acting differently.

Raps: i’ll talk to him. if need be, try and distract vincent in the bedroom with a puzzle book for a while.

He shortcut next to the couch while Gem went upstairs to distract Vincent.

“heya.”

“H-hey…” Adam pulled the towel over his face to make sure that Raps couldn’t see his face.

“what’s up with the towel? don’t tell me it’s hamper-ing you all on its own.” He joked lightly. 

“No…” Adam replied. He was clearly crying and the soft sobs could be heard from under the towel.

“you feelin’ okay?” He asked softly. He really didn’t have that much experience with kids but he knew they cried for all sorts of reasons.

“Yeah… no… not really.”

“anything i can do to help?” 

“I just want to go home. Sorry... can I g-go home for the night?” Adam didn’t want to explain the anxiety, the fear and all that he was struggling with at that moment to Raps.

“I am sorry.” He muttered again. Raps moved to the other side of him and sat down, he put an arm around him gently.

“it’s okay pal. i don’t blame ya.” 

“I j-just never had someone … who wanted me.” Adam broke down sobbing. Raps hugged the boy, letting him get it all out.

“Why didn’t my own dad… why didn’t dad treat me like that?”

“i wish i knew pal.” 

“Can you call dad for me and I just want to hug him okay?”

“i dunno if he’s still up, but i can ask.” 

“T-thanks… sorry I am being a… sorry.”

“don’t apologize, ya ain’t done anything that requires it k?” 

“I should be strong but Vincent is stronger than me.”

“you’re also only a kid still, no one expects ya to have to shoulder the world yet pal.” 

“Dad… no that man who raised me would disagree. I was told to carry my weight or live on the streets.”

“that guy had no business bein’ a father. didn’t know what it meant. what he thinks or doesn’t think, don’t matter no more. he ain’t here.” 

“I am so scared that this is all just a dream and I will wake up at any moment and I am at my home…” Adam rubbed the towel against his face.

“i know the feelin’, but it won’t happen.” 

“Sans, dad, promised me he wouldn’t leave me and I feel bad that I don’t… I dunno I just feel like this is all too good to be true.”

“things like this take time buddy. it’s not gonna happen over night, or in a couple of nights. it don’t work that way. wounds like this, sometimes, take a long time to heal.”

“Vincent seemed to adapt so fast though.”

“well, your brother is naive enough that it doesn’t bother him because he doesn’t really understand it all, it’s hard to be scared or sad over something that you don’t understand enough to know you should be scared or sad.” 

“I should be glad about that. I never let dad near him when he was angry. Vincent shouldn’t get punched by him.”

“that was a good thing you did. i was the same way when my brother and i were... in a bind, so to speak. it wasn’t so much that the other one would hurt us physically... but he’d threaten it if i didn’t do what he said and ... i did a lot of things i ain’t proud of to protect him.” 

“I actually understand. I just thought if he was okay it didn’t matter how much I suffered. He is the only other being that ever treated me like I mattered. I couldn’t let him get hurt. Besides… I was used to it. Vincent became my brother about two years ago.”

“yeah, i get it. my brother raised me as best he could and i got us into something i shouldn’t have... even if it paid good and good was meant by it. most think i’m the older of the two of us, but it’s the reverse honestly. always been somethin’ of a runnin’ joke cuz i was always the one protectin’ him. even when we were young.”

“Can you call dad please?” 

“i’m waitin’ to see if he’s still up.” Raps replied and showed the boy the text he’d sent off a few seconds ago.

“Oh, thank you. I know you must think I am pathetic for this. I wouldn’t blame him if he didn't show up either. He has far more important things than me.” 

“that’s not true. i don’t think you’re pathetic and i doubt he does either.” 

“I am just saying that he probably has better things to do…” Before Raps could answer the phone rang and he glanced at the phone before he handed it to the boy.

“it’s for you.” 

“It is?” Adam answered the phone.

“Hello?” 

“Hi.” 

“DAD!” 

“Still Up Huh?” 

“I m-may have missed you and may feel a little scared. Sorry I bothered you.” 

“It’s Fine. It’s Normal To Miss Those We Care About, To Be A Little Scared In Places We Aren’t Familiar With.” 

“I am sorry. I know you said that you are coming back. You aren’t mad at me right?” 

“I’m Not Mad.”

“Will you call me tomorrow? I k-kinda need that.” 

“I’ll give you a call as soon as I get to my destination.”

“Okay, I-” Adam looked over to Raps before covering his mouth and the speaker and says softly.

“I love you dad. I can’t wait till I see you again.” 

“Love you too son. I’ll see you tomorrow evening.” Adam smiled and handed Raps his phone.

“Thank you Uncle Papyrus.” 

“sure, now hurry up and get ready for bed okay? your brother is waitin’ for the story.” 

“Since dad… isn’t here… can I-” Adam shook his head and got up and made his way to the bedroom. Raps just watched the boy leave. He went back to the room while the other got ready for bed.

“Going to read us a story now?” Vincent asked. A moment later Adam crawled in bed next to Vincent dressed in his pajamas. 

“kinda. what kind of story you boys wanna hear?” He asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

“Obviously, how dad became a star!” Vincent said like it was obvious.

“heh, well that story is still in the making.” 

“Dad says he is going to be on TV. Can you tell us a story about him so we get to know him more?” Adam clarified as Vincent agreed wholeheartedly. 

“hmmm... let me see what i can think of.” He replied, most of what he knew was definitely not something they should hear... 

“Is Aunt Gem pregnant or something?” Vincent asked without thinking. 

“I don’t think they are even married yet.” Adam said even though he knew beings didn’t have to be married to have kids.

“what makes you say that vincent?” 

“Because she kept asking if she was doing it right. My mom would ask others questions and would try to be a good mom.” 

“heh, she’s just nervous when it comes to doing things that she doesn’t have a lot of experience at. it’s just how she is.” 

“Plus she has a belly too!” Vincent added.

“That is rude Vincent.” Adam added, shaking his head. 

“true or not, that’s definitely not something you should say aloud.” 

“Okay.” Vincent then whispered.

“She has a belly.” 

“vincent.”

“What? I didn’t say it loud.” 

“He means don’t say it really at all.” Adam explained.


	44. Chapter 44

“exactly, now then, i did think of at least one thing i remember from the past.” He began to tell them his brother’s first attempt to make burritos and salsa. 

“And he really put spaghetti sauce on a taco thinking that it would work?” Adam asked giggling. It was a funny little story.

“yup, his reasoning was that it was made of tomatoes so it had to be like salsa.” 

“Pfffttt… wait aren’t they basically the same?” Vincent asked while Adam busted out laughing. 

“What? Aren’t they?”

“nope.” 

“Huh… well… okay then. I think it is smart.” Vincent said in defense of Salsa.

“heh, it doesn't taste the same, anyway, he got better the more he practiced. that was just the first time.” 

“Vincent, it is like anything. We learn and we get better. It is okay to make mistakes.” Adam explained. Vincent nodded and nuzzled in the blanket while Adam took his teddy bear and nuzzled against him.

“Good night Uncle Papyrus and Aunt Chara.” Adam says while Vincent just says.

“Gnight!” Chara was standing by the doorway watching how Raps was handing the kids. She wished she could have handled it better and didn’t even register Adam saying good night to her as her thoughts distracted her.

“goodnight you two.” He flicked out the light, the night light glowing in the corner of the room so that it wasn’t pitch dark and he left the door open a bit as he left. 

“H-hey… you did great.” Gem says quietly as the two left the room. 

“i think it went well for us both.” He murmured.

“You are too kind. I froze so many times it ain’t funny. It makes me wonder if I would be a good mom or not when the time comes.” 

“i think you worry a little too much hun. you should have a little more faith in yourself.” 

“Earlier… I felt something weird. When you looked at me I had a strange sensation like a bond of sorts. Is that bizarre?” 

“hmmm, not bizarre, but unusual. vincent asked me if you were pregnant.” 

“WHAT?! We haven’t even… you k-know.” Gem was turning 10 shades of red.

“he doesn’t know that.” 

“Why did he think I was pregnant?” 

“mostly because of all the questions you kept askin’.” 

“Anyways, what d-does that make y-you think?” That didn’t make much sense but she was a bit scrambled in thoughts. 

“hmm, well it makes me think he’s pretty observant but maybe not in the right way.” 

“What d-do you mean?” 

“just that he notes the world around him.” 

“Oh, I thought maybe you had an opinion of this whole situation.” 

“hun, it would take at least our souls to connect for anything to happen, i’m not worried about that.” 

“I didn’t know…” Gem muttered and made her way to their room. She still hasn't figured out the whole situation. The talk about children has been hit and miss several times. With the wedding just around the corner it was just one more thing on her mind. He knew she was stressed about the wedding and the conversations about children had been awkward. He did want kids, but he felt it should happen after the marriage.

“Anyways, what happened earlier that Adam was acting weird?”

“he was just homesick.” 

“I guess I was right that there was an issue. What are we going to do tomorrow? Is he going to be okay?” 

“he’ll be fine.” The couple went to bed. 

Early in the morning Adam got up, unable to really sleep and went downstairs and just stared at his cellphone. He forgot he could have called his dad with it but he really didn’t have to use it yet. He knew eventually he would call but when was the question.

“you’re up early.” 

“Did I wake you? Sorry, I didn’t sleep very well.” 

“nope, i’ve been up the last half hour.” 

“Did Aunt Chara fart or something? I know when Vincent farts it can wake up a whole city with the fumes.” 

“no. nuthin’ quite so innocent, heh.” 

“Oh… sex is bad. Gotcha.” Adam scrolled the screen as if what he said was normal conversation. 

“where under this green earth did you hear THAT from!?” He looked shocked.

“Dad… my other dad. What? Was I wrong?”

“yes. i don’t think you should repeat anything he’s told you if it’s that kinda crap kid. first off that’s severely judgmental of someone you don’t know anything about, incredibly rude, to boot and for your info those like me kid don’t believe in that kinda activity before bein’ mates.” Rap didn’t realize how his tone began to raise but he saw Adam shrank into the couch with fear.

“S-sorry… I am s-sorry.” Raps sighed. 

“look, nothing against you personally, but if you’re not wantin’ to be like him then you need to not repeat what he’s said. i ain’t mad at you and i didn’t mean to come off that way.” 

“D-dad would say something like t-that and the guys would laugh. I thought it was some s-sort of joke or something.” Raps forced himself to calm down, he was royally pissed at this guy, but it wasn’t the kid’s fault.

“it’s a very mean joke and very personal. word of advice pal, you wanna be like my brother you talk and act like him, you wanna be like someone else you start talkin’ and actin’ like who ever that other is. understand? mimic the person ya wanna be, not anything else k?” 

“O-okay…” Adam felt very bad. He still was that man’s son and for 12 years only knew him and what he thought was right and wrong.

“i didn’t mean to scare ya but that’s a real bad thing he’s been pushin’ on you an’ not showin’ you what’s right.” 

“I should have stuck with the fart joke. I am so sorry Uncle Papyrus.”

“i won’t take any offense to it. just stick to what i said about the mimic thing eh?” 

“Yes sir. I won’t do it again.” 

“pff, i ain’t the authorities no more kid, ya don’t have to go that far.” 

“You l-looked very s-scary like when my d-dad is about to whip me good.” Adam was struggling to keep eye contact with Papyrus. Raps sighed.

“i ain’t in the habit of doin’ anythin’ like that to the defenseless. tell ya what, if you can keep a secret i’ll tell ya a few things.” 

“Maybe y-you shouldn’t. I don’t want to know something gross. Some of dad and other mom’s secrets are so bad.”

“nah, nothin’ gross.” Adam glanced around his eye lights and curiosity got the better of him as he nodded a little.

“well, the reason i got so mad is cuz it used to be my job ta deal with souls like that guy. i’m retired, but still. old habits are hard ta break ya know?” 

“I g-guess so. My one mom. Vincent’s mom has a bad drug problem so if it is like that then it is very hard. Dad says I tend to be like the bitch who gave birth to me. I guess he wasn’t much for words either. I talk too much and… yeah and stuff.” Adam resumed staring at the phone.

“Sans, he makes me feel that I am not just a kid from a bad family but makes me feel that I actually can be something. Even if I don’t think that is possible.”

“it’s possible. we decide who we wanna be and i dunno about your mom, but you ain’t like him so that’s somethin’ to be proud of. ya can be whatever ya decide to be, my bro wanted to take a job no one wanted him to take or thought he could do... but, in the end, he’s doing it and he’s good at it.” 

“Dancing isn’t just for girls Uncle Papyrus. Me and Vincent do it too!”

“heh, i didn’t mean that, but that too. he likes to do more than one job, but i wouldn’t worry too much about it.” 

“Oh… do you mean taking me and Vincent under his care? I guess I can understand why no one would want to take us.”

“nah, family ain’t work.” 

“Then what is it?”

“that’d be tellin’. he doesn’t usually like to talk about work.” 

“Oh! Speaking of telling. Dad gave me this diary that tells other people’s entries.

“oh? i heard he had that.” 

“What do you mean? Did dad have one?”

“not like that one he doesn’t. he said he got it as a gift and he asked it questions.” 

“ME TOO! It answers them!”

“yeah, it has a lot of answers, but be aware it can’t answer every question ya got okay? sometimes you’ll ask it somethin’ and those who have written in it don’t have an answer.” 

“That makes sense… one time I got only one answer and the second time I got a lot of answers.” Adam pondered this as his phone went off making Adam jump a bit before answering.

“Dad?”

“Good Morning!” 

“Uncle Papyrus was telling me about your secret job and how stressful it is.”

“Is That Right?” He asked after a moment’s pause.

“Yeah, he told me after I made a bad joke and he said he was sorry that he snapped but it was because of the job he had that made him so angry. He apologized saying the souls like my former dad are ones he had to go after.”

“Ah, He Was A Higher Rank In The Police Than I Am.” Salsa replied.

“Police? He said you took a job no one wanted though.”

“Not Many Wanna Be Interns Because You Usually Don’t See Anything Exciting, Just Boring Paperwork That Never Seems To End And It Has Pictures That... Aren’t So Nice... Very Stressful Some Days.” 

“That doesn’t make any sense. Why would it be a secret? Are you guys hiding something?”

“Because Most Interns Only Train A Year... I’ve Been At This For Five.” 

“B-but… oh.” Adam sounded a bit disappointed.


	45. Chapter 45

“Most Don’t Like To Admit They Haven’t Been Able To Have A Chance To Get Beyond It. So It’s Something Of A Secret Usually.” 

“I see. I thought you were higher up or something like a spy. That is why you needed the secrecy but okay. Uncle Papyrus is really scary by the way when you make a bad joke.”

“Yeah... He Can Be When He Wants To Be.” 

“Are you there? I miss you a lot. I didn’t sleep well.”

“Yeah, I Just Arrived A Moment Ago.”

“Dad, you may suck at being a cop but as a dancer and being a dad you are number one.”

“Thanks Son.”

“You go out in front of those umm... beings and you kick their asses in dancing and I will be here cheering you on.”

“Heh, Alright. Go Eat Then If You Haven’t Yet.” 

“Do you want to talk to Uncle Papyrus?” 

“No I Think I’m Good, But Thank You. I’ll Talk To You Later.” 

”See ya, dad.” Adam hung up and let out a yawn. His exhaustion betrayed him.

“heh, i think ya should go back to bed pal. don’t worry, i won’t tell ‘im. an’ i’ll make sure you don’t miss the performance either.” Adam smiled, grateful that he was doing this for him and made his way to the guest room to go back to sleep.

  
  


Salsa sighed, leave it to his brother to just drop something like that and then leave him to do the covering for it... Oh well. As long as Adam didn’t get too curious it wouldn’t be too bad. He couldn’t worry about that now though. He only had an hour to practice before he needed to rest before his show today. He was having Chara be not only his partner, but would also announce the event too.

“Are YOU READY?!” Chara says coming on the stage with Hope.

“Really Chara? This is way too early for you to do this. Hi Sans.” 

“Surprise! I invited Hope to see us dance! I want to impress her that I can actually do something.”

“I knew you could do stuff but you never did it.” Hope rolled her eyes as she went over to Salsa to hug him briefly. He grinned and muttered away from the mic piece after the hug.

“Nice to see you again!” 

“Chara has been going on non-stop about this event. I had to come support you. I am so excited. This is so cool!” Hope says with a giant grin.

“This is awesome that she could pull this together honestly. She’s been good help too.” 

“Oh, I need to get your autograph. Chara gave me one of your advertisement photos so as a fan I need one!” 

“Definitely do that after the show, got only a few more minutes of her talking before I have to hit the stage myself.”

“You are going to do fantastic. You are such an amazing dancer.” He only had time to give her a smile before he heard Chara wrapping up her spiel to the crowd.

“Now enough of me going on and on… the moment you have been waiting for; put your hands together for Tap!” The crowd that was there erupted in cheers as Chara moved to allow Salsa on stage. Hope leaned over and kissed Salsa’s cheek very briefly.

“Good luck! I mean break a leg… I mean… you know what I mean.” He gave her a quick thumbs up and hurried to the stage, trying not to read too much into the gesture... but he’d be lying if he said it didn’t warm his soul. The crowd cheered while two boys, far from the stage watched on TV their dad perform for the first time.

“Is that dad?” Vincent asked as he got on his knees to sit right in front of the TV.

“Hey! Don’t do that! I want to see dad too!” Adam says. He was a little grumpy because he was still a little tired but he also wanted to see his father perform as well. 

“I got front row seats!” Vincent joked not moving away. Vincent got moved with a bit of blue magic.

“no hoggin’ the tv buddy.” Raps said with a chuckle.

“NOooo…” Vincent whined while Gem giggled.

“Come on we all want to cheer on your father.”

“Shh… he is on the screen!” Adam says excitedly. Adam crawled near his brother and the two were both engrossed with the spectacle of their father’s performance. Each move seemed to come with such ease and the crowd responded with ‘oohs’ and ‘aahhs’. Raps just chuckled, watching the two.

“I guess we will just watch the boys watching your brother.” Gem joked nuzzling under Raps arm. He chuckled a little. He was recording the moment; not that either of the boys had noticed once it had come on the TV.

“You should tape the boys for Sans. He will want to see his number one fans.” Gem whispered.

“i am.” He muttered back.

“You should be very proud of your brother too. I can’t believe how much he has taken upon himself. Two boys and a career.” Raps nodded in agreement.

“What is our excuse now?” Gem joked lightly. He chuckled a little. Raps watched the performance and, when he started to feel hungry he passed her the phone to continue recording the boys while he made some lunch... he put the plates in front of the boys then retrieved two more for the two of them. This happened again later after the meal with snacks and drinks too until there was intermission of the performance itself. Allowing for bathroom breaks for everyone as well as more food and drinks. About twenty minutes later the show was over... 

  
  


Salsa left the stage at that, man was he tired! Still, there were the autographs to do at the booth near the stage but at least he’d get to sit down for that and there was a bottle of water waiting for him, much to his relief. 

“That was an amazing performance!” Chara said coming up to him.

“I pushed back the autographs for about 30 minutes. I got a last-minute band to come in and entertain the audience so you can relax and catch your breath. I also kicked everyone out of backstage who wasn't in the crew.” Despite Chara's new status of ’just being a friend’ with Salsa. She was struggling with her feelings for Salsa. It didn’t help that she heard from Hope how she kissed Salsa on the cheek while they watched him perform backstage. It made her feel bitter, jealous and a speck of hatred for Hope for doing that.

“Do you want anything? Anything at all. I will grab it for you.”

“No. I’m Good.” He wondered if that included Hope, even though she was a friend.

“Okay then.” Chara backed up and paused for a moment before leaving with a sigh. She wasn’t brave enough to even try. After a few minutes of relaxing, Salsa decided to shoot off a text to Hope.

Salsa: I think it’s calmed down now, if you’re still around I’ll sign that photo for you.

Hope: Yeah? I was told by Chara that I needed to go join the public for some reason she freaked out on me.

Salsa: I think she was trying to make sure I had room to breathe... I’m not sure why she freaked out on you though, but you’re not just a stranger so it’s fine if you come on back.

_That sounded better in my skull.... Ugh..._

Hope: Sounds good I will be there ^_~ superstar.

Salsa: See ya soon!

Hope was on her way up when she ran into Chara.

“I told you to stay with the public. You know for uhh… safety reasons and stuff.” _That is such a lame excuse._ Chara thought to herself.

“What? Sans says it is fine.”

“How? How did he contact you?!”

“We text each other.” Chara seemed stunned by the news and just stepped aside for Hope. 

“Sans?” Hope says looking in the backstage for Salsa.

“Hey!” He waved her over. He was relaxing in a chair. Hope went over and Chara watched from afar. 

“Chara told me there is some kind of safety thing? What is that about? It is probably nothing. Chara tends to over exaggerate things. Tell me how are you? What is new?” Hope hands Salsa her advertisement sheet for today’s dance.

“Safety Thing? No Idea What She’s Talking About.” He shrugged, he wondered a moment about the sheet but decided well, she hadn’t said it was a photo... He signed the sheet as he talked.

“Things Are Good, Different With The Boys, Which Reminds Me I Need To Schedule That Appointment Some Time After Tonight.”

“Yep, like I said in the text to you. Just contact me whenever for a checkup for the boys.” Hope says with a smile. 

“Will Do.” 

“How many shows are you planning on doing?”

“I Have At Least Five More Lined Up, But They’re All Spaced Out So Just One A Month.”

“That is nice. Did you or your manager planned that?”

“I Planned It That Way.” 

“Nice, all this too?” He nodded. That hurt Chara as she did a huge part of the planning and arranging but she decided to walk away before making an ass out of herself.

“Wow! That is incredible!”

“It Took A While Though To Get The Details Down, If Memory Serves, I Think I Handled Time And Dates While Chara Insisted On Handling Getting Tables And Everything Else.” Hope sighed and shook her head a bit.

“She always has to put her fingers into something. Thanks for watching out for her and giving her something to do. She can be a bit of a handful of times but she means well.”

“Sure, Honestly.... more than a handful than I expected.” 

“Oh? How bad has she been?” He motioned to the chair nearby and quietly began to recount the entire event that had happened before he’d found his boys. Although he didn’t explain what the celebration was about either, just that it was something he couldn’t tell her because it was supposed to be a private celebration..

“Oh for crying out what was she thinking? Who goes around announcing things like that.”

“Well... in all honesty she did think it was a dream... but even so...”

“Why would she think it is a dream?” Before he could answer Chara coldly states behind him. Not only hearing they were discussing the most embarrassing moment of her life but acting like it was such a stupid thing too. That hurt worse than any stab wound he could do to her.

“Thirty minutes are up. They are waiting.”

“Already? Thanks For Letting Us Know.” He replied then muttered when she’d walked off.

“She’s been weird since then, much has she says she’s trying not to let it affect things, pretty sure it still is. A lot more than she wants to admit. I dunno what to do about it either. Even if I had the time... I just never thought of her like that.” 

“Ouch, that really bites. She really admires you.” Hope smiled, despite her feeling a tad bit sad for her “sister”. It means she had a chance.

“Yeah, I know, it makes a lot of things awkward.”

“Thanks for tolerating her still.”

“Well, she is my friend so I wouldn’t say it’s just tolerating.” 

“It kind of sounds like you are tolerating her for the most part. Has she done anything to help other than following you around like a lost puppy?” This time a security guard personal came over to Sans and whispers.

“Sir, your fans are waiting for you?”

“Let Them Know I’m On My Way.” Salsa replied as he got up and looked at Hope.

“We’ll have to talk later.”

“Alright sounds good. I am guessing Chara sent you?” Hope says lightly to the guard who just nodded.

“She tell you to take me away?”

“No ma’am only to remind Sans that his time is up. I will tell your fans sir.”

“Thanks.” 

“Well I guess I will see you later Sans. This was a fun experience for the most part.” He shot her a smile before he headed off to the table to sign autographs. He signed autographs as Chara stood near the door keeping everything going. When the event finally came to an end she just left without a word. He almost sighed, what was her problem today? Maybe she was having one of those months he’d heard about from his brother. Well, he’d let her have some space to sort things out. Later that evening Chara sent a text to him.

Chara: Heading home. Good performance. I won’t be able to come in for practice. I won’t be a bother to you. Don’t worry.

Salsa: I’m sorry that you won’t be there, but you’re not a bother. See you later I guess.

Chara: Are you sure I am not a “handful”?

Salsa: Isn’t everyone a handful?

Chara: How could you tell Hope about what I said to you? 

Salsa: Because I wanted some advice, not that I had time to get it unfortunately.

Chara: I am trying! What do you want from me? I am not perfect!

Salsa: I don’t have all the answers.

Chara: Don't worry I won’t stand in your love quest with Hope. 

Salsa: What are you even talking about? 

Chara: The way you act and stuff… whatever...

Salsa: Oh my Toriel, she’s a good friend! This is one of the things that seems to be causing things to be awkward! You just automatically assume anyone who is close to me is someone I might be romantically involved with! That needs to stop! I am not actively looking for romance!

Chara: I told you… I am working on it. Not that you fucking care!

Salsa: I do care! If I didn’t care I wouldn’t even bother with the conversation! 

Chara: No, if you cared you wouldn’t tell others about my weakness. It hurts so much.

Salsa: I’ve told ONE person I trust! That’s not telling others. That’s telling someone I know who won’t go spreading it around who MIGHT be able to help me deal with this. I like you as a friend, truly, but it’s really awkward to have someone you trust just go assuming things about you like some stranger. It makes it look like my best friend doesn’t even know me.

Chara: Kick me when I am down. You win. You are the better one. Congrats.

Salsa: You think I like this? Ugh. This isn’t about winning! I’m trying to explain things so that maybe we can figure out a solution.

Chara: I would say not saying shit about my confession might be a good start or maybe not going around saying I am being a bother. 

Salsa: I never said you were a bother! YOU said it! 

Chara: You said I was more than a handful!


	46. Chapter 46

Salsa: So is everyone else in my life. It’s not a bad thing!

Chara: Do you even know what that means?

Salsa: It means “to be a challenge” and I don’t mind a challenge.

Chara: It means it is more than you can handle! 

Salsa: Fine. I won’t use it anymore then.

Chara didn’t respond. She just had enough for the night.

Salsa sighed and put the phone away. She really could be stubborn beyond reason sometimes, it was just a word... why was she getting so upset? He didn’t understand why she would when she never had before. All he knew was that this whole crush thing had turned his friend from someone who used to tell him how things were to someone who took offense to every little thing he got wrong. She seemed to be always asking what he wanted from her but he didn’t understand why she asked that. He wasn’t asking anything! He just wanted them to be friends and he’d said as much before! What was so dang difficult about that? Why was she making things so difficult between them? This was why he’d talked to Hope, because he was trying to figure out how to “fix” whatever was wrong and just couldn’t understand how to do it on his own. With another sigh he finished cleaning things up from the event, waving off concern from some of the staff, passing it off as just being tired and eventually left the place to catch some down time at the hotel before he would have to return to his brother’s to pick up his boys.

_ And then there’s that... I can’t just arrive there with this hanging over my head. I’d never hear the end of it from my brother or Gem. _

His phone went off. It was Adam and Vincent.

“Dad! You were so cool!” Vincent can be heard.

“Yeah! You were so graceful! It was so awesome!” Adam added. The boys went on and on how amazing their dad was. He smiled a little as he listened to them ramble on, he hadn’t even gotten out “hello” yet. 

“Then the crowd was like ‘Yeah’. You are so awesome dad!” Adam ended with Vincent agreeing.

“Heh, Hello To You Too.” 

“Hi dad!” The boys said at the same time. This warmed Salsa’s soul. He chuckled a little. Regardless of how things went, this was worth it all.

“We miss you dad! We are so proud of you!” Adam says with enthusiasm. 

“Heh, I Miss You Too. I’ll Be There Later This Evening.”

“Are you like a big celeb? Do we need to wear giant sunglasses now?” 

“Pff... No You Don’t Need To Do That And I’m Not A Big Celebrity.” He heard some muttering and Vincent says.

“Adam says that I am supposed to say that you are a celebrity to us but I think you are a superstar!” 

“That is the same thing.” Adam says in the background.

“Heh, It’s The Same Thing Son.” 

“Well dad is a celebrity superstar then.” Vincent says matter of factly as Adam giggled a little.

“Yep, dad is that cool! All celebrities look up to him now.” Adam commented. There was laughter in the background that Salsa recognized as his brother and he couldn’t blame him. 

“Hey Uncle Papyrus! Vincent says that Dad is a celebrity superstar.”

“so i heard.” 

“We love you dad! Bring us autographs and a gift!” Vincent says with a smirk. 

“Heh, I Love You Two And I’ll See What I Can Do.” 

“I miss you dad!” Adam admitted.

“Goodbye dad! Come home soon so we can go swimming!” 

“Talk To You Later Son.” The phone line went dead and after a minute or so Salsa got a text from Raps.

lilbro: thought you should see this. you got some hardcore fans. 

Attached 1 video attachment of the boys watching the performance and cheering. 

Salsa watched the video, chuckling.

lilbro: Heh, thanks for sending that. 

Pappy: no problem bro. they really admire you. you are such a cool dad. ^_^ but i already knew that already.

lilbro: Heh, you’re gonna be an awesome uncle. Some day you can be a cool dad too!

Pappy: speaking of which i think i might have you put a good word with gem. she is so paranoid. i tell her she is going to be a great mom but she has it in her head that she won’t be.

lilbro: Wish I could... but I’ve had serious issues with females lately... I think I’m doin’ something wrong but I’m not sure what... 

Pappy: what do you mean? maybe we can help each other. 

lilbro: I dunno, Chara found out last time I talked about it and got really mad... 

Pappy: ahhh… chara overheard something right?

lilbro: I just wanted some advice from a female’s perspective... I even told her as much but she just blew up on me over it.

Pappy: oh, yeah that was a bad move bro. 

lilbro: I didn’t do it on purpose! I didn’t purposely talk about it in front of her! She just walked in on it when I was having a private conversation! Not like it was a complete stranger either.

Pappy: was the female prettier than her? 

lilbro: ... Uh... I’m not really a good judge on that??? 

Pappy: yes she is so it made her feel defensive. if she is struggling with her feelings it just agitated it more.

lilbro: I don’t get why... I mean... they shared the same body for months... why would she be angry that I asked someone she knew? It’s like if you and I had a disagreement and I talked to Gem about it... I don’t get it.

Pappy: hope? oh... did you invite hope or did chara? 

lilbro: She did.

Pappy: do you remember that time you were trying to impress captain undyne and i accidentally embarrassed you by telling that funny joke. how mad you were with me? maybe she was trying to impress her sister? i slightly remember Hope saying that she didn’t think Chara couldn’t survive on her own. 

lilbro: I guess... but I don’t see how she was trying to impress her. I dunno... I just don’t get females.

Pappy: well she helped plan the event and set up things. she probably expected you to brag her up a little bit. you mentioned she has been helping in class and the boys told us about the snacks and private lessons. it is a bit egotistical but sometimes we all need an ego boost.

lilbro: I guess I didn’t think about much of any of that because this happened right after the show. I was tired. I need a nap anyway before I pick the boys up.

Pappy: hey sans, don’t put this all on you. i am just trying to give you a possible idea. 

lilbro: I know you are. I’ll figure this out, somehow. I’ll talk to you later. I really do need that nap. Love ya, see you later!

Pappy: love ya bro. nap away sans… nap away.

Salsa shook his head and stuck the phone on the charger before taking that nap. An hour later he woke up refreshed. He stretched, yawned and wondered how much time he had left, since the alarm hadn’t woke him up. So he checked his phone. Funny enough he set the alarm for an hour. He just happened to wake up 45 seconds ahead of it. He chuckled to himself as he shut off the alarm just before it could go off. There was a message from Chara.

Chara: I am sorry how I acted. Mika says if you want to she can talk to you about somethings.

Salsa: I’m sorry I didn’t handle that better, I was tired from the event. 

Chara: It is okay. I am struggling quite a bit. I should have told you about Hope and me trying to prove that I can take care of myself. She texts me frequently asking if I done this and that and… yeah… I thought I can show her that I have grown. It kinda fell flat. Then I got a bit jealous which didn’t help with my hormones. 

Salsa: I see... uh, why is she asking so frequently? I mean... she’s not your mom, at least, that was my thought. I’m confused.

Chara: She isn’t but… she thinks I can’t do anything on my own. She paid for my apartment for six months and put money aside for me and everything. I feel like I am being babysitted or something like that. 

Salsa: Hmm. She does know you get paid for helping out at the studio right? 

Chara: According to the latest text she put it like you are doing me a favor by letting me help you and I should behave. I should be kind and all that bs… 

Salsa: ... Well, I don’t blame you for not being happy with her then.

Chara: Well, on top of it she knows everything about me. She knew about my crush with you and it just sucks… you know… 

Salsa: ... Well, I’ll take the blame for that last one, but the rest? I dunno... I don’t talk to her THAT much. I have to wonder who she talks to, I mean, shouldn’t she be busy with the royals?

Chara: She is friends with Alphys and several other doctors. She apparently is opening a clinic but she always has time “checking” in on me.

Salsa: Odd.

Chara: *shrugs* I really am trying to be better. I know you probably don’t believe me. I know she doesn’t but I really am working hard on it. 

Salsa: Why wouldn’t I? 

Chara: I dunno. I guess I am not thinking very straight right now. Had a few and I am feeling a little more relaxed now. 

Salsa: Just try not to have too much.

Chara: Nah, only had two. That is enough. Sorry I got upset about Hope. I just got so frustrated when she told me she kissed your cheek. 

Salsa: Why would she even say that? I mean, if she knows how you feel... isn’t that kinda mean?

He was pretty sure at this moment he didn’t get women. At. All.

Chara: Yeah but… I am not the only one who likes you. 

Chara: Forget me saying that. I should stop drinking. 

Salsa: You wouldn’t be the first to say it.

Chara: I imagine there would be others who like you too. You are so incredibly kind when you want to be. 

Salsa: You are too.

Chara: Yeah but let’s face it if you had to bet who will find their happy ending. I would say you will get way before me. 

Salsa: I dunno, I took on some responsibility before then... besides, as long as I have the boys now I won’t have time for anything else really beyond making money.

Chara: Someone told me happiness is a journey or is how you make of it… or something like that. The boys make you happy right? 

Salsa: Sounds about right... I think someone told me the same thing once.

Chara: You have a family who loves and supports you. Like I said you have a lead on this whole happily ever after bs. 

Salsa: Can’t argue with the truth, but you have friends who care about you.

Chara: I will have to think on it. I am pretty sure no one even missed me once I left. 

Salsa: That isn’t true.

Chara: Really? You are not saying it just to cheer me up. 

Salsa: Why would I do that? That would be mean. You’re my friend.

Chara: Sorry I'm just a little paranoid. 

Salsa: Why are you paranoid?

Chara: I mean more drunk and so when I drink I am more paranoid and yeah it feeds into itself. 

Salsa: Uh, so maybe you should find something else?

Chara: Wha? I don’t get it.

Salsa: If drinking makes you more paranoid, find a replacement.

Chara: We can always have sex. That should distract me. ^_~

Salsa just stared at the comment.

“I’m going to pretend I did not just read that...” He muttered to himself.

Salsa: Some people replace habits like drinking with chewing gum or... trying new types of food. 

Chara: I am joking… just joking… I didn’t sleep well last night either so period+ booze+ crying+ exhaustion= paranoid exhausted Chara

Salsa: Get some sleep then.

Chara: I am trying to relax but I cannot. I wish that I did have someone around. Don’t worry about me. 

Salsa: Hard not to.

Chara: Go to your family. One day my prince will finally arrive. Maybe in my next lifetime. Fun fact… asking Mika favors on certain things will not work. 

Salsa: I’m a little afraid of what was asked.

Chara: Don’t worry it wasn’t like I asked for you. I would want someone to love me not forced to love me. 

Salsa: Ah.

Chara: I asked about weird shit. Anyway, ask her if you want to know or ask Hope as she always seems to know it all. 

Salsa: I think that’s between you and her.

Chara: Who me and Mika or Hope?

Chara: I am good with both. Well at least with Mika. 

Salsa: I’d say both.

Chara: Well I gave her permission to talk to you. I think she understands me. 

Salsa: Hmm, well, I don’t know if she does but at least she does understand some things.

Chara: How made will you b if I said I drank a little more than two glasses? 

Salsa: Not exactly surprised.


	47. Chapter 47

Chara: Do u think 1 day I will find love? I think I won’t.

Chara: you go hang out with your boys. I am just going to watch soaps and eat ice cream.

Salsa: I think you will... when it’s meant to. Anyway, I need to pack up some things before I head back home.

Chara: You are an amazing father to those boys and are a better being than I. ByeeZzzz

  
  
  
  
  
  


The moment Vincent and Adam spotted Salsa they dropped their controllers and hugged him.

“Dad! Come here and play with us!” Vincent says bring him over to play video games with Raps.

“No, tell us about your adventure!” Adam wanted to know all the details. He chuckled as he hugged them both. 

“I’ll Tell You All About It Before Bed. For Now, Make Sure You Gather All Your Things And Thank Your Aunt And Uncle For Letting You Stay.” 

“Thank you Uncle Papyrus and Aunt Gem!” The boys say before running upstairs. Raps brought Gem over to Salsa and asks.

“do you think we would make good parents?”

“Papyrus! Y-you shouldn’t put your b-brother on the spot.”

“i am just going to prove to you that you are going to be a great mother.”

“Well, the boys seemed happy in the video, well fed, you didn’t burn the house down and no one is hurt. So I’d say he has a point.” 

“Thank you Sans. I tried really hard to make sure they were well taken care of. Papyrus was so good with the boys.” Sans smiled a little.

“Have they had supper?” 

“Maybe I can be a decent mom…” 

“I’m sure you will be, once you decide you’re ready.” 

“How was your time there? Papyrus mentioned that Chara left early. Is she okay?” Raps made a gesture suggesting he didn’t say anything beyond that to Gem. 

“Er... W-well It’s Just... That Time For Her Is All.” He wasn’t going to say anything else on the matter, it was between them and honestly he didn’t think he should say anything else.

“say no more, please, for my delicate ears.” Raps was only half serious there.

“Oh she got her period. Oh… I guess I shouldn’t say that out loud.” Gem says after realizing the looks she was getting. Raps had a look that just said ‘please don’t explain.’ Salsa seemed just uncomfortable.

“Sorry, my bad. I shouldn’t have said that.” Salsa decided to say nothing on the subject.

“DAD! WE ARE READY!” Vincent came down in Gem’s dress and clumps of fur making pig tails. Adam followed laughing his butt off. 

“S-son, Really Now.” He was trying not to laugh himself. Raps snorted a little.

“i don’t think that’s your color.” 

“Uhh… how am I supposed to respond to this?” Gem was upset how Vincent ripped the back of the dress to make it fit.

“Oh but it is! I am so beautiful!” Vincent says in a mock female voice. Salsa shook his head.

“Alright. Out Of The Dress And In Your Normal Things.” 

“B-but dad, don’t y-you approve of his new look?” Adam joked. 

“Not When He’s Putting A Hole In Someone Else’s Stuff. Now Please Change Before You Accidentally Make It Worse.” 

“Fine…” Vincent says and turns around just as there was a ripping sound from when he lifted his arm. Gem just closed her eyes afraid to see how much more damage was going to be done to the dress. Salsa sighed.

“Oops… hang on.” Vincent tries to take it off faster and in doing so pretty much shreds the dress. Adam glances away, realizing the mistake they both made as Gem silently watched this commence. 

“Hold Still.” Salsa says as he walks over to get the boy out of what remains of the dress. 

“Now, Go Get Your Stuff And No More.” He stuck the thing into his phone, he’d deal with it later.

“Don’t worry. It is nothing.” Gem reassured Salsa. The boys eventually came back with their regular clothes and went up to Gem.

“Sorry Aunt Gem.” The boys say at the same time.

“It is okay.” Gem assured them. She felt angry but she wasn’t going to yell at them for a little prank. 

“Next Time Ask Boys. Come On.” The boys nod and followed them to the door.

“Thank you Uncle Papyrus and Aunt Gem for yesterday and today.” Adam says as Vincent nods. 

“sure.” 

“Nice having you two too.” Gem says with a wave. 

“see ya later.” He waved to the group. Once the boys left Gem sighed.

“I didn’t let it on that I am a little angry with them, did I?” 

“not that i noticed.” 

“Good. Oh well… I don’t look pretty in dresses anyway.”

“that isn’t true.” She gave him a look basically saying ‘she doubted that’.

“I am no model Papyrus. Why don’t you think I didn’t buy a dress until I met you?”

“because no one saw your beauty before. which is my luck and their loss.” Gem flushed and then quickly pecked his cheek before walking away.

  
  
  
  
  


Salsa made sure the boys had their seat belts on before driving them home, he had gotten the car from the house half an hour ago.

“Do you think Aunt Gem is upset?” Adam asked.

“Probably A Little.”

“I am sorry dad. I thought she would thought it was funny.” Adam admitted while Vincent retaliated.

“That is because it was hilarious. She just can’t take a joke. Uncle Papyrus laughed.”

“It Was A Funny Concept But At The Same Time You Shouldn’t Just Do Things With Stuff That Isn’t Yours Without Asking.” 

“But it wouldn’t have the same shock!” Adam explained.

“I Don’t Think That Was A Good Kind Of Shock For Your Aunt.” 

“Oh… sorry.” Adam apologized. 

“I will try to make it up to her. How can I?”

“I Don’t Know Son.” 

“We can bring over dad’s food! That stuff is really good.” Vincent says letting his hand wave through the breeze.

“Hmm, Maybe.” He replied and parked the car at the house moments later.

“We are home!” Adam was so excited he ran to the apartment ahead of them, leaving his stuff in the car.

“What is up with him? I am supposed to be the one he looks out for.” Vincent picked Adam’s items with his own and walked with Salsa.

“Dunno.” Salsa replied, even though he had an idea as he walked behind Vincent. He had locked the door. They got to the apartment door where Adam waited there anxiously to get in.

“Do you have to pee or something?” Vincent asked curiously now, why the strange behavior? Adam just ignored him. He was just so glad to be safe at home. Salsa said nothing about it.

“This is awkward. Adam, I hate to be the one to ask this but can you step away from the door so dad can unlock it?” Adam did as he asked, feeling a little embarrassed. Salsa chuckled a little and unlocked the door, pushing it open. He’d a feeling the boy would dart under his arm likely to get in. As he thought Adam dashed in and made his way to the couch and nuzzled under the throw blanket and sighed in content. He was home. He was safe. 

“Are you sure Adam is okay dad?” Vincent asked, wondering what the heck was wrong with Adam.

“Yes Vincent.” 

“It is good to be home.” Adam says as Vincent goes to the living room flops the stuff in front of the couch and joins Adam on the couch. 

“It Is.” Salsa agrees.

“Where are you going next? For your next concert… can we come?” Adam asked. 

“You Cannot, I’m Going To A New City.” 

“Why not? We can behave.” Vincent explains, forgetting what he did with the dress less than 15 minutes ago. 

“Because There’s Nothing For You To Do Is Why.” 

“Here dad sit with us.” Adam patted a spot next to him. He wasn’t going to argue as he was just grateful to be where he belongs. Salsa sat next to Adam and then told them about being there, what he did, when he’d gotten there, all the things he’d had to do just to get things ready and then of course the short nap at the hotel before heading out to pick them up. While Salsa recounted the events Adam nuzzled up next to him and rested his head against Salsa’s chest and soon drifted off to sleep. Vincent was intrigued by all the details.

“YOU ARE SO EPIC!!!” Vincent says excitedly. Salsa scooped Adam up.

“Get ready for bed son.” He says softly, carrying Adam to his room. 

“But he is not getting readddyyyy…” Vincent complained following the two. 

“Shhh, go to your room and get ready.” Salsa repeated and gently nudged the boy towards his room with a touch of blue magic. He used it then to pull back the covers and take off the boy’s shoes before tucking him into bed.

“I love you dad.” Adam muttered.

“I missed you so, so much.” 

“Missed ya too. Goodnight son, love you.” He murmured, and closed the door part way to let him sleep. Vincent got dressed and tied a towel around his neck. He was pretending to be Salsa in the mirror by dancing.

“No autographs. Sorry everyone I am too much of a star to do it now.” Salsa chuckled a little.

“Okay Mister Star, Time For Your Beauty Sleep.” 

“You can have my autograph dad but it will cost you. I want chocolate everyday and umm… a new video game!” 

“Heh, Nice Try. Let’s Go.” Vincent groaned and took off the towel before crawling into bed.

“Dad, don’t tell Adam this but last night he kept saying don’t leave me and stuff like that. It made me worried. I don’t want him to be sad.” 

“He was just homesick, that’s all.” 

“Oh, I can understand that. I miss my mom ever so often too but I know she has to be doing better with the Judge’s help. Right dad?” 

“That’s the hope.” 

“You should meet her and maybe you and mom can get married and you can help her too! Then I can have my mom and a dad!” 

“Heh, I Like Your Optimism Son, But I’m Not Looking To Get Married Any Time Soon.” _Especially not to a former drug addict..._

“I guess I thought you would help her like you helped me.” 

“I Understand Your Meaning Son, But Your Mom Has Different Problems Than You Do And I’m Not A Superhero. I Can’t Help Everyone, But I Do Try.” 

“I guess that makes sense. I wish mom wasn’t like she was. I wish she could be happy without… that.” 

“Yeah, I wish I knew what to tell you. C’mon, time for bed.” 

“Can I have a hug goodnight and… can you tell me you love me? I am feeling sad now thinking about mom.” 

“Heh, I’ll read you a story too.” He says as he followed him into the bedroom.

“I’ll always love ya son, no matter what okay?” 

“I love you too dad.” Vincent crawled into bed.

“M-mom will get b-better right?” 

“I’m sure she will. Now, what story do you want to hear tonight?” 

“Can you tell me about Rapunzel? I know it is a girly story but... I like it.” 

“Sure.” He smiled and settled into telling the story. Soon enough the boy drifted off to sleep. 

The next day Salsa received a text from Hope.

Hope: Can you check on my drunk sister? I went home last night and I am pretty sure she is being reckless.

Salsa: Not as reckless as last time.

Hope: There was a last time? Oh dear… I am so sorry you had to see that.

Salsa: Don’t worry about it.

Hope: This is what I am so worried about. She claims she was ready but I don’t think she was.

Salsa: She’s fine. She normally handles things on her own without any help. She just had a bad night is all. It doesn’t happen often.

Hope: You are being too kind calming my nerves. She needs to find a job, get her high school degree, seek some sort of help and just get her life in order. I am thinking of asking her to move close by just so I can keep an eye on her. 

Hope: It isn’t like I don’t want her to succeed I really do but I know her. She is just not ready.

Salsa: She spends a lot of time trying to prove herself to you because she knows you think this. I apparently likely got in trouble with her the other night because I was too tired to tell you all the work she did to help put things together.

Hope: You shouldn’t have to prove anything for her. Her own actions should say it all.

Salsa: They should, but I think maybe you only hear about the worst and so you spend more time worrying about her than yourself and I don’t think that’s good for either of you. 

Hope: You are so nice. I just worry about her because I love her. Don’t let her dramatic side get to you.

Salsa: I know that, but she thinks it’s only because you don’t think she can do things. Maybe you two need to seriously talk.


	48. Chapter 48

Hope: Between you and me I honestly don’t know how long she will last.

Salsa: I think she can do it. I don’t think she needs me to babysit her or anything and she just hangs around me mostly because of the whole crush thing and because she enjoys helping at the studio.

Hope: That is just it. Does she even work? Getting an education or anything?

Salsa: She taught my boys to dance. I’d call that work. She helps me with practice. That’s work too.

Hope: That is her following you around. I mean earning money.

Salsa: No, it’s not. She took them OUT of the studio while I dealt with a nosy student who couldn’t keep her nose out of our business to teach them without me saying anything. The studio pays anyone who does any sort of teaching work. Regardless of who the students are.

Hope: What? She… oh I didn’t know that happened. Are the boys okay?

Salsa: They’re fine. I got rid of the nosy student. I don’t usually gossip about such matters because it’s not really a huge issue and I don’t want it going around town.

Hope: I am not planning to tell anyone. I am just surprised it is all.

Salsa: She’s responsible when she needs to be. She also helped get the boys out of the house when they accidentally set the stove on fire trying to make me breakfast.

Hope: What?! Oh my gosh! I am glad the kids are safe. Is the home okay?

Salsa: Yes, they didn’t burn it down. I dealt with it while she made sure they were safe. Maybe she’s not the best at expressing herself properly but that doesn’t mean she’s reckless all the time.

Hope: Just don’t take this too personal but make sure she isn’t being nice to your boys to get to you.

Salsa: I think that’s more of an insult to her than to me.

Hope: I am sorry to say most beings usually have an ulterior motive than they claim. It is quite sad and sickening.

Salsa: No, I know, but I also know my best friend isn’t one of them. She’s done a lot to try and get my attention like that but she’s never deliberately stooped that low. She loves those boys because they’re fun to be around. Not because she has any interest in me. I’ve watched her interact with them.

Hope: That is actually good. I am glad she has found something that makes her commit to something. She has lied to me before and she lost a bit of trust with me.

Salsa: Well, no offense, but in her eyes you come off as so judgmental all the time that she doesn’t feel like she can relax. At least that’s what I’ve heard. I talked to Mika about my issue with her earlier and that is one of the things she pointed out - that Chara rarely feels she can just be ‘normal’ because everyone around her - except her and me apparently - is just waiting for her to screw up so they can point it out to her. 

Hope: I just want to keep her in track. I may be a little excessive with the texts reminding her to lock her door, pay the bills and so on and so on but she is new to this.

Salsa: Maybe instead of reminding her of stuff like that... just maybe have a conversation? Ask her what she’s up to? What she plans to do tomorrow? What she’s eating? 

Hope: I got that covered. I bought one of those subscription meals and all she has to do is pop it into the microwave.

Salsa: Yeah... that’s another thing, she kinda doesn’t like that kinda micromanagement. I know you mean well by it and I’ve tried to tell it to her a couple of times but she just doesn’t see it that way.

Hope: Well… okay then… I think I have to think on this. Just give her a call about the hangover. I think she won’t answer my calls.

Salsa: Don’t worry about it. I told you I’d keep an eye out for her when you left and I will keep that promise.

Hope: Thank you so much. I uhh wanted to apologize if I made things awkward between us when I kissed your cheek for good luck.

Salsa: It’s fine, no need to worry.

Hope: Thank goodness. Well have a great morning and don’t forget to make an appointment for the boys. See you later!!

Salsa: Will this Saturday be okay?

Hope: It’s a date!

Couple seconds past before a second text comes through.

Hope: I mean appointment.

Salsa: Heh, I knew what you meant. We’ll see you then.

Hope: See you then. 

Hope: with the boys 

Hope: Bye! 👋 

Salsa: Bye, see you then.

  
  


The boys slept in naturally after having a long day with their aunt and uncle. Salsa didn’t blame them. He had slept in a few hours himself than normal, but was still up before they were. He looked at his calendar and marked the coming Saturday, seven days from then, as the day for the boys to have their check up. Today was Sunday, so he would have some time to gather some materials after he make some breakfast for them. He left a note on the table:

Breakfast is in the fridge. You just need to heat it up. I should be back by the time you’re done eating. Love you both!

~ Dad

He had looked at the note a moment, he wouldn’t have thought a year ago that he’d ever be writing a note like that. He then went to visit the local bookstore for the books he would be needing and some other things. It took him a few minutes to find the right section but when he asked for help from someone who worked there he had all he needed in less than ten minutes and had it paid for and was back at the front door with a few minutes to spare from what he had expected it to actually take him.

By the time Salsa got back from the shopping trip the boys were finishing up breakfast. 

“Dad is much better cook than your dad.” Vincent commented making Adam flinch just a little bit. Even thinking of his birth father made him falter a little.

“Yeah, but this dad actually loves us too.” Adam admitted. He wished his biological father treated him as well as Salsa did. 

“Good Morning Boys!” Salsa said as he walked into the room.

“Morning Dad!” The boys replied.

“What were you grabbing dad?” Adam asked.

“Books For Your Education. For When It’s Time For You To Study.” 

“So we are going to be home schooled?” 

“Yes.”

“But dad you are like a superstar. How are you going to have time for us?” Vincent asked.

“You know we probably don’t even need to go to school or get classes…” 

“You Need An Education And I’m Not Famous Yet. Even If I Was I Would Still Have Time For You.” 

“Besides I imagine Aunt Gem could teach us as well as Aunt Chara. They both seem pretty smart.” Adam commented.

“And Your Uncle Is Pretty Smart Too.” 

“Yeah! He knows some kick butt moves!” Vincent says mimicking a video game character.

“I think he means besides video games Vincent.” Adam corrected. 

“Correct. My Brother Has Three Doctorate Degrees In Science.” 

“Woah, he is three doctors?” Vincent asked as Adam wasn’t quite sure what the word meant either.

“I don’t think it means exactly that but I think you are onto something.” Adam replies.

“Heh, Close. It Means He Excels In Three Different Fields. He Knows Pretty Much Everything There Is To Know About Those Three Areas Of Science.” 

“He is a computer program?” Vincent asked.

“Oh like Microsoft Word but that doesn’t make much sense.” Adam says, pondering what he says.

“Pff... No, Not Like A Computer Program. He’s Just Really Smart. Smart Enough To Make Programs.” 

“Oh!” The boys said in unison.

“I s-should have known that.” Adam admitted sheepishly. 

“Well, Go Get Dressed For The Day. Brush Your Teeth Too!” 

“Alright…” Vincent says shoving one more sausage into his mouth before running to get dressed. Adam lingered behind and hugged Salsa.

“It is good to be home.” Salsa hugged him back.

“I’m Sure It Is, Go Get Ready For The Day Son.” He affectionately ruffled his messy hair after releasing him from the hug. He then went to clean up the dishes while they got ready for the day. The boys returned to him after a while. They were dressed in their best clothes as if they were attending some sort of high end event.

“We are ready!” 

“Heh, Interesting Choices For Today. Alright, We Have Some Time Before Dance Class So I Wanted To Ask You Both What You Like To Study Most.” 

“SWIMMING!” Vincent yelled at the top of his lungs pushing Adam back. He was expecting to end up falling on his butt and huffing a little. He stood up and shrugged. He hadn’t really thought about his future at all.

“Heh, Not What I Meant Son.” 

“What do you mean then?” Vincent asked curiously.

“I Meant The Main Studies, Math, Science, English Or History.” 

“None! School sucks!” Vincent protests as Adam shrugged as he was indifferent to it.

“Hmm. Well You Still Need To Learn The History Of This World And Everything You Need To Survive On Your Own.”

“Can I learn how to cook a little bit?” Adam asked.

“HA! THAT IS GIRLY!” Vincent picked on Adam causing him to flush.

“N-no it is not!” 

“Knowing How To Cook A Basic Meal Is Essential! It Is Not Gender Bound!” 

“Yes it is! Girls cook!” Vincent teased more. 

“Whatever!” Adam says crossing his arms.

“I Know How To Cook And I’m Not A Girl.” Salsa pointed out.

“You are a dad. That is different!” Vincent explains matter of factly.

“I Wasn’t A Dad Before I Met You And I Did Not Magically Learn How To Cook Then, I Knew How To Cook Before I Met You.” 

“Are you sure?” Vincent asked as Adam made his way back to his room. 

“My Brother Was The Reason I Learned To Cook So I Am Quite Sure Since That Was Before You Were Born.” 

“Didn’t you had parents to cook for you?” There was a pause, it had been many years since someone had asked him that sort of question.

“... My parents weren’t around much, my dad... he was never the same after we lost mom when my brother was born and then... there was an accident at the labs and, well... after that we were alone.” 

“I… I am so sorry dad. I didn’t know. How did you and your brother survive? Did you get adopted too?”

“That, Is A Story For When You’re Older And No. We Weren’t Adopted. When You Are Both Sixteen I Will Tell You That Story, Not A Moment Sooner. Until Then, Your Concerns Should Be Learning And Playing And Growing!” He grinned.

“I am so sorry dad. You are so good to us!” Vincent went over and hugged Salsa. He returned the hug.

“I’m Going To Do My Best To Help You Do What You Want In Life. Even If You Don’t Know What That Is Yet.” 

“I think I made Adam upset…” Vincent noticed Adam disappeared. Salsa looked over at where Adam had been, wondering about that himself.

“Hmmm.”

“He got up and left after I said it was for girls…” 

“Learning Is For Boys And Girls Son. Learning To Take Care Of Yourself Isn’t Meant To Be Just A Girl Thing Okay? I Need You To Understand Now That If You Wanna Be A Good Mate Some Day You First Have To Be Able To Take Care Of Yourself.” 

“I can take care of myself. If I get hungry I just eat cereal!”

“Heh, You Can’t Survive On That Alone Son.” 

“But it says on the commercial that is a complete meal!”

“It’s Only A Morning Meal Son, It’s Not A Balanced Meal, Which You Need To Grow Healthy And Stay That Way!” 

“I can always get those Umm... microwave things.”

“Not Healthy.” He gently reminds.

“I can just order out.” 

“That Gets Expensive.”

“I just don’t like doing it especially since last time I made the kitchen on fire.” Now the real reason came to light. Salsa smiled reassuringly.

“You Just Need Practice Is All. Next Time I’ll Be Around To Help To Make Sure There’s No More Fires, Okay?” 

“I will try not to… sheesh now I need to convince Adam to stop being mopey.” Vincent sighed before heading off to Adam’s room. Salsa watched the boy go without comment.

“Open up! I want to say sorry!” Vincent yelled. There was no reply.

“OPEN UP!” Vincent yelled but louder. Again Adam didn’t reply but he was in his room.

“Come on!!!” Salsa listened to the attempt from the other room. Reminded him of when he tried with his own brother.

“Adam? Come on Adam! I will break the door!” 

“Don’t Do That!” Salsa calls to him.

“But he is being STUBBORN!!! GET OUT OF THAT ROOM!!” 

“That’s No Reason To Destroy Something!”


	49. Chapter 49

“You get him out!” Vincent kicked the door and in the process left scratch marks with a small dent.

“I’ll Talk To Him.” 

“COME ON OPEN THE HECK UP!!”

“Vincent.” Salsa said as he walked up behind him.

“He is being a BABY!!!” 

“Enough Of That. Your Temper Isn’t Helping. Go Play.”

“Fine!” Vincent huffed and went to his room. Salsa lightly rapped on the door once he was gone.

“I-I am s-sorry.” He heard inside as Adam sat on the bed. 

“Can we talk?” He murmured.

“C-come i-in…” When Salsa came in Adam put away the diary and wiped at his eyes.

“Yes dad.” 

“You okay?” He said as he sat next to him.

“I am just tired of being called a girly boy. My dad did that and I didn’t want to hear from my own brother.” 

“Have you talked to him about it?” He asked gently.

“No, because I just don’t want him to know it bothers me.” 

“You’re family, Adam. You shouldn’t not tell him when something bothers you. He doesn’t mean to hurt you, but he can’t be his best if you don’t tell him these kinds of things. Even if you don’t tell him why it bothers you. You need to express yourself clearly. He can’t read your mind.” 

“I know. I just don’t want to cause problems.” Adam muttered as he flattened the pillow next to him and watched it reflate back to life.

“You’ll cause more problems by not talking than if you do. You really are a lot like my brother. He used to say the same thing... just maybe not the same way.” 

“I know cause a lot problems and despite what you are thinking I know I affect your money and your freedom. I just want to help is all...” Salsa put an arm around him.

“First off, you don’t cause problems. I’ve never been in need much for money so it doesn’t overly matter and as for freedom... well, that’s a matter of opinion rather than fact. Having you around is a blessing, not a curse.” 

“You don’t think I am a girly boy?” 

“No, I don’t. I think that term just means that whoever says it feels threatened by who you are and is striking out the only way they feel they can because they’re jealous of who you are.” 

“You think Vincent is jealous of me? Why?” 

“Probably because he looks up to you. It’s not always evident, but he looks up to you just as I look up to my own. Even if I am the older one.” 

“I try to be someone he can look up to… I always wanted a brother.”

“Well now you have one and you’re doing fine.” 

“I do like having one. I just want to keep him safe and not ashamed of me.” 

“I don’t think he’s ashamed of you.” 

“No, but it feels he has to watch out for me. I am supposed to do it for him though.”

“Family watches out for each other, regardless of who is older. It’s a give and take, my brother watched out for me, just like I watched out for him... and this isn’t any different. You two are watchin’ out for one another. It’s only natural.” 

“Yeah but we aren’t related by blood really…” 

“Doesn’t matter. Family is family.” 

“You are right... it is just a hard concept to wrap my head around since I really don’t know what that is like still. This is so new to me. To have someone care for me and love me for me. It just blows my mind.” 

“Well, I think you know what it is, even if you aren’t used to it.” 

“Yeah, I do. I think history and science would be good classes…” 

“Alright. I’ll go talk to your brother, in a few minutes we’ll have to head out okay?” 

“Okay sounds good.” Salsa left Adam on his own to go talk to Vincent. Vincent was throwing a small tantrum while drawing on a piece of paper. When Salsa got closer he could make out that Vincent was making a ‘I’m Sorry’ card.

ADAM 

I AM SORRY I MADE YOU SAD! 

YOU SAD MAKES ME SAD! 

PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND I WILL TELL DAD TO DO NATURE STUFF YOU LIKE!   
I LOVE YOU ADAM! YOU ARE NOT GIRLY! YOU ARE THE BEST BROTHER I COULD EVER HAVE! 

LOVE YOUR BROTHER

  
  


“That’s A Good Idea Son.” Salsa said when he saw the letter.

“Do you think he will like it? Will he forgive me?”

“I’m Sure He Will. He Loves You And You Are His Brother.” 

“I will take this to him right away then!” Vincent took the letter and ran past Salsa to take the letter to Adam. Adam was sitting on bed still talking to the diary when Vincent ran in and hands over the letter.

“W-what is this?” Adam asked, shocked as he closed the diary quickly. It was talking about secrets and regrets but he didn’t get a chance to really listen to what it had to say. Adam scanned the letter and blinked in surprise.

“Please forgive me!” Vincent asked again.

“Of course.” Adam held his hand up and prevented Vincent from hugging him.

“What is wrong Adam?” 

“Do you really see me as your brother? Our par-” Vincent pushed Adam’s arms away and hugged him.

“You are my brother! I know so… because I feel safe with you and you are the bestest brother ever!” Salsa sat in Vincent’s room, waiting for him to return. Eventually Vincent returned to his room with Adam nearby.

“DAD! YOU WERE RIGHT ADAM FORGIVED ME!” Adam waved slightly, looking a little bashful. Salsa smiled at the two.

“Well, You Are Family. It’s Part Of Being Family, You Understand That Mistakes Happen And You Help Them Learn From It. Now You Need To Get Dressed For The Day Before It’s Time To Leave.” 

“Dad, can I ask: are you going to officially adopt us? I saw on YouTube where people get adopted and there are like papers and stuff.” Adam asked, changing the subject.

“You Saw That On Youtube? Heh, Well Don’t Worry About That, I’ve Already Done All Of That. Now Go Get Dressed!” 

“Oh... okay.” The boys ran off to get dressed leaving an amused Salsa behind. The boys returned ready for a brand new day. Outside of the apartment Chara was leaning against the opposite wall with lunch bags.

“Hey.” 

“Good Morning Chara!” Salsa replied when they saw her.

“Ready For Another Dance Session?” 

“Ready when you are.” Chara smiled slightly but it grew when she saw the boys. She might be struggling with things right now but it didn’t mean she was going to weigh them down with her emotional baggage. Salsa nodded and the group walked to the studio, though Salsa didn’t know what to say to Chara. Things hadn’t been the best between them lately, well, honestly, things had been that way since she’d gotten her body back. He wasn’t sure if it was because he’d changed and she quite hadn’t... or something else. Things had been a little rocky even before she’d blurted out her feelings. That incident had just seemed to make things that much more complicated between them. 

“I will take the boys to the empty room today Sans. I will teach them.” Chara says before escorting the boys away.

“Sounds Good, Also, When You’re Done Come Back To This Room! Have Fun!” He waved as they parted ways.

“See you dad!” Vincent says joyously while waving away while the three of them left. He watched them go before heading into his own room. He didn’t care what anyone else said, those were his boys and Chara seemed to love them as much as he did.  The class seemed to go well when Vincent ran into the dance hall interrupting class.

“Dad! Adam, he tripped and there was a loud sound and… you got to help. Aunt Chara told me to get you and she is calling Hope and someone else.” 

  
  
  


By the time Salsa arrived Hope was there with Naastoe. Hope was using healing magic and at the same time lecturing her sister.

“You need to watch them more carefully! If you are their Aunt you have to act like one.” Chara sighed. She didn’t mean for it to happen. Adam just tripped and landed wrong. She thought she did all the right things by getting the parent and getting help but it was never enough for her sister. 

“Alright, What Happened.” He says calmly as he walks over to Hope and Adam.

“Adam broke his leg unfortunately. I came as soon as I could, Naastoe shortcut us here.” Hope explained.

“I Appreciate It.” Salsa says as he moves over to Adam. Adam was quiet as usual; he didn’t favor crowds too much.

“Of course.” A quick exchange between him and Salsa went over everyone else’s heads. Salsa knelt next to Hope and assisted with his magic.

“I am s-sorry dad.” Adam apologized. 

“It’s Okay Son. Accidents Happen, It’s No One’s Fault. Doesn’t Hurt Too Much Does It?” He asked in a more quiet tone than normal. 

“J-just a little bit I am tough!” 

“Yeah, No Doubt Here About That Son.” He gently ruffled the boy’s hair.

“What Do You Want For Supper Tonight?” He asked, providing a distraction while the healing magic did its work. Things often hurt less when one was distracted. 

“Is he going to be oka-“ Vincent began to say before Chara waved him over to distract him. The guilt she felt was immense enough already she didn’t want to make things worse.

“I would like ummm… pizza?” Hope looked over at Salsa nodding. It was done.

“Sounds like a good meal but while you recover don’t do an excessive amount of jumping about.”

“I’ll Make Sure Of It.” Salsa replied then glanced over at Chara.

“I Appreciate Your Assistance With Dealing With This Chara. Even If You Can’t Use Healing Magic.” Chara nodded. She was really struggling with everything but she was staying strong for the boys.  He got up, ruffled his son’s hair and went over to his friend, putting an arm around her and giving her a brief hug.

“I am so sorry. I didn’t- I couldn’t stop it.” Chara muttered.

“Chara, It Wasn’t Your Fault. Accidents Happen. You Did The Right Thing. Don’t Beat Yourself Up Over Something You Can’t Control. Regardless Of Who Was Here, It Probably Still Would Have Happened. Thanks For Letting Me Know.” 

“I am trying to do better. I wanted to help. I really care about the boys.”

“I Know You Do And You Did Help, Even If It Wasn’t As Obvious.” 

“The patient is going to survive. What are you guys talking about?” Hope asked, coming over with a small smile.

“The same thing I told you last time we spoke.” Salsa muttered before he walked away to scoop up Adam. 

“Ahh… I think we need to talk just the two of us.” Hope said as she escorted her to a bench.

“I’ll follow them then, come find me when you two are done.” Naatsoe said and followed Salsa, who carried Adam from the room with Vincent tagging along back to the other room where the class had ended. 

“Is he going to be okay? And … I know you right?” Vincent says looking over at Naastoe.

“He’ll Be Fine Son.” 

“I don’t think so.” Naatsoe said, looking at the boy.

“I don’t think we have been introduced.” 

“Ah, Right, Boys, This Is Naatsoe, He Is Our Resident Guardian.” Naatsoe nodded.

“This Is Adam And Vincent.” 

“You are a Guardian Angel? Will you protect mom for me?” Vincent asked sweetly.

“Heh, no I’m not a guardian angel, I’m a different kind of guardian; it’s my job to protect everyone here. That includes your mom.” 

“So Mr. Guardian Naastoe will you be eating supper with us?” Vincent asked.

“Heh, just Naatsoe will be fine. I’m afraid I’m not staying for supper though. I have duties elsewhere.” Adam whispered something softly to Salsa. He didn’t want others to hear while Vincent and Naastoe talked.

“Is Aunt Chara okay? Hope was telling her that I was not being taken care of and stuff…”

“She’ll be fine son, I know what she said; your aunt is having a hard time proving to Hope that she can be responsible because there was a time she wasn’t.” He replied quietly.

“They’re likely talking it out.” 

“I didn’t mean for them to argue over me. I am sorry dad.”

“It’s not your fault son, this argument isn’t over you so much as something else that just kinda connects.”

“Is Hope our Aunt too?”

“Hmm, I think that will be up to her. You will have to ask her some time.” 

“She seems nice but seems to worry a lot.”

“Heh, she does. That’s part of being a doctor I suppose.” 

“Is Naastoe her husband or mate whatever?”

“No son, he’s her boss.” 

“Oh, is Chara and Hope sisters?”

“You could say that.” 

“They should be nicer to each other.”

“Heh, yes, but not everyone is always able to have a good relationship like you and your brother do because they do not see the world the way you do.” He set Adam down in the room on a yoga mat that had been in the room while Naatsoe and Vincent were talking about various types of dance.


	50. Chapter 50

“Hmmm… will I be able to walk around later on?”

“He can’t walk?” Vincent asked, only hearing the very end of that question.

“Not yet Vincent. He needs time to heal a bit before he can walk on the leg again.” Salsa said, answering both questions.

“Naastoe is like Super Bones! You know that comic dad!” Vincent was so excited.

“Heh, I wouldn’t say that. I’m nowhere near as virtuous as that or your father.” 

“Yeah, I Know The Comic.” 

“You and that girl showed up to save my brother. You are a hero!”

“Heh, well, yes, that kind of thing is part of the job. I guess the best way to think of it is that being a guardian is like the job that Judge does, just on a larger scale rather than a small area.”

“Wow! You are so cool like dad! Can I have your autograph or something?” Naatsoe sweat dropped. Salsa just grinned at the guardian’s loss at what to do or how to even respond to the boy. Naatsoe looked at Salsa who just chuckled and shrugged a little like ‘what are you gonna do?’ 

“Um... I don’t have a pen or anything on me...” 

“Dad, do you have a pen?” Adam pulled one out of his pocket and handed it to Salsa to give to Vincent.

“Heh, Hold On Son, We Need Some Paper Too.” He chuckled and pulled out his phone, he had some scrap paper on him from when he’d been doing some of the test making earlier in the morning before the boys were up.  Vincent took the pen and paper. His eyes glittered with excitement as he came over. It was like a fan meeting his biggest celebrity. Vincent was on cloud nine. It went over Vincent’s head, but Naatsoe clearly seemed to be between embarrassed and just clueless as to why this boy wanted this autograph he handed over.

“Thank you! Thank you!” 

“Sure.” The signature had a little flourish beneath it from the “e” at the end and a tiny delta rune in the flourish loop. The coyote monster surprised Naatsoe even more when he hugged Naatsoe. At least this the other seemed to understand and didn’t find too awkward.

“Vincent is kind of a hugger. He is the best brother though.” Adam explained.

“It’s fine, my sister is too and I would not be surprised if my new sibling will be either.”

“New brother or sister?” Adam asked.

“Dunno yet, I haven’t met them.” Hope came into the dance hall by herself and went over to Naatsoe.

“She is in the restroom cleaning herself up. We still need to talk more but… it is a start.” Hope explained. Salsa just nodded in agreement.

“Thanks For Coming So Quickly.” 

“I love the boys and I would do anything for you.” Hope didn’t realize what she said until it left her mouth and she flushed a little bit.

“Ah.. O-of Course.” Salsa coughed into one hand to try not to let the words affect him.... Naatsoe just watched the entire scene with amusement. 

“Here she comes.” Hope pointed towards Chara to distract from the moment. Salsa turned from her, glad for the distraction himself.

“I will be going with her for a bit… I guess we are going to discuss stuff. You guys will be okay?” Chara asked Salsa.

“I’m Sure I Can Handle It.” 

“They’ll be just fine.” Naatsoe reassured.

“Okay… I will miss you boys.” 

“How long are you going to be gone?” 

“A while… I don’t know how long I will be gone.”  While Chara was talking to the boys, Naatsoe went over to Hope and muttered something to her quietly. Ribbing her just a little, good naturedly about her little slip up... Her face glowed like a bright bulb as she told him to shut up in the same tone. He just laughed, not at all bothered.

“That reminds me, Chara will be staying in my room until we figure things out. It might be awhile. I want to train her in first aid at least.”

“I have no problems with this. I’m sure the princess won’t mind the extra hands either around the place.” 

“We'll see if you will be thanking me or cursing me when this is all said and done.”

“Trust me Hope, she cannot be as bad as all that. I’ve done far worse than annoy the heck out of a castle full of beings.” 

“I lived with her. She is lazy and- well I tried to believe in her but she disappointed me so many times that I just don’t know.”

“Hope.” Salsa chided.

“W-What?” Hope didn’t think she was that loud.

“I think what our friend is trying to say is that the past is the past and we should always give everyone a chance to prove that they have changed. Especially after they have had time to be on their own.” Salsa nodded in agreement with Naatsoe’s assessment.

“Alright, I will try harder to be open to it.” Chara hugged the boys and went over to Salsa. She was unsure how to say goodbye without making things awkward.

“I’ll Miss Having You Nearby.” He gave her a brief hug. She returned it and nodded.

“Yeah, I will miss you too.” Chara made her way over and took Hope’s hand. Naatsoe took the cue to open up the portal.

“After you ladies.” He smiled a little. The two went through.  Naatsoe waved to the group and then tossed a sort of roguish salute towards Salsa before he jumped in after them and the portal closed, leaving Salsa shaking his head at the other’s antics. He knew that the other did that with all the Judges... a little fact that was only known by the Judges themselves.

“I am going to miss Aunt Chara.” Adam admitted.

“Me Too, But She’ll Be Back.” 

“It doesn’t sound like she won’t be for a long time though.”

“Well, It Takes Time To Mend A Relationship But I’m Sure She’ll Be Back Before You Know It. I Know She’ll At Least Drop By For Your Birthdays. She Wouldn’t Miss That. Now, Let’s Head Home And Order Supper.” He went over to Adam and picked him up again.

“Pizza?” Adam asked once again.

“Pizza.” Salsa confirmed, using his magic to lock up behind them.

“Yeah Pizza!!” Vincent clambered and the three of them went home to eat and just enjoy each other’s company.


End file.
